El principe de la Mafia
by Lis de Kim Joon
Summary: La puerta del elevador se abrió. Había un poco de tráfico, así que fue necesario contenerse; pero una vez en la intima soledad de su habitación, Woo Bin se apoderó de su boca en un beso ardiente. Aclaro que NO es Yaoi
1. La realidad sólo tiene pesadillas

**Saludos, espero que lean mi fic... lo escribí con mucho amor para el F4 que merecía decir algo más que frases de relleno... Kim Joon... ¿cómo surgió la idea? Ni yo misma sé, solo recuerdo que empecé a escribir y salió el primer cap... ¿Jin Hee...? creo que ella cobró vida sola.**

**No sé si es una regla decir que los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen, pero por si acaso... **

**Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen ^^  
**

**Espero lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios (=^.^=)  
**

* * *

**BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS**

**Song Woo Bin - El Príncipe de la Mafia  
**

**Capítulo I**

_**"El hombre tiene muchos sueños, la realidad sólo tiene pesadillas" ****Julio Ricardo Zuna**_

Estaba de pie ante el altar, a punto de dar el sí, cuando el incesante sonido de su móvil lo rescató de aquella terrible pesadilla. Woo Bin lanzó un profundo suspiro, aliviado de constatar que aún se hallaba en su departamento de soltero y sin un anillo en el dedo que coartara su libertad. Libertad que en los últimos meses empezaba a rayar en el libertinaje. Ya bastante lúcido, buscó a tientas su móvil. Sabía que lo había tirado en alguna parte; pero no podía recordar donde. Finalmente, y para su disgusto, recordó que lo había dejado en la repisa del fondo. Si tan solo dejara de sonar podría volver a dormir. Conciliar el sueño era algo que se le daba con facilidad, especialmente porque era lo que menos había hecho en los últimos días.

Dejó la cama con bastante pesar, solo para comprobar que la persona al otro lado de la línea era su padre. Estuvo tentado a silenciar su móvil; pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas. No podía huir de él para siempre. Pero, ¿qué podía decir? Padre, siento haber dormido con la esposa del inversionista norteamericano. No, de nada serviría pedir disculpas ahora. Por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, no sería fácil salir de ese embrollo. Ni siquiera podía negar lo sucedido cuando fue su propio padre quien los descubriera. Pero que la mujer en cuestión fuera una ex conejita de playboy tenía que contar. El estaba lejos de ser un santo, y ella era una verdadera belleza americana. Un plato distinto que degustar. ¡Ah! Pero no podía decirle algo así a su padre.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, concentrado en la parpadeante luz de su móvil. Finalmente, y tras una breve cavilación, encontró el valor para contestar.

—¿Te he despertado? _escuchó el amable tono de su padre. Eso sí que era una sorpresa. Y lejos de tranquilizarle, acrecentó su temor.

_No tiene importancia _fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

_Lo siento hijo, pero tu madre insistió en que te llamara temprano. Ha organizado una pequeña reunión, nada grande. Pero es muy importante que estés presente. Así que sea cual sea el plan que tengas para esta noche, cancélalo.

—La verdad es que no tengo ningún plan _mintió.

_Tanto mejor. Entonces… en casa, a las seis, de etiqueta.

_¿Etiqueta?

_Si, etiqueta.

Woo Bin sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho. Tenía el presentimiento de que sus padres planeaban algo. Tanta amabilidad después de aquel incidente… Simplemente no era normal.

Encendió un cigarrillo, y se dirigió al balcón para exhalar la primera bocanada de humo. Este era un hábito adquirido en los últimos años, y que sus más cercanos amigos censuraban. Pero encargarse de la empresa familiar resultaba estresante. Primordialmente, porque su padre era un perfeccionista, y como tal, esperaba grandes cosas de él. Por eso estaba seguro que el incidente con la ex conejita no sería pasado por alto. La primera regla que le enseñara fue precisamente, no mezclar el placer con los negocios. Y en más de una ocasión, había hecho caso omiso de esa regla. Prefería seguir su propio criterio, hacer sus propias reglas.

Regresó a la cama solo para comprobar que ya era imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. La extraña amabilidad de su padre, la llamada a deshoras… Algo andaba mal.

Yi Jeong se lo había advertido. E incluso le había aconsejado buscarse una buena chica y sentar cabeza. Pero eso era algo para lo que no se sentía preparado. No después de… No cuando su corazón y su orgullo habían sido pisoteados por la única mujer que significó algo. No cuando aún conservaba las fotografías de Hye Sun en su móvil. No cuando pensar en ella seguía siendo doloroso. No cuando encontrársela en la calle podía arruinarle el día, y en el peor de los casos, la semana. La verdad, es que pese al esfuerzo de sus amigos, no podía eliminar esa sensación de vacío. El amor es el amor, y la amistad es la amistad. Cada uno llena espacios distintos. Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado.

Cerca del mediodía calló en casa de Ji Hu. Últimamente estaban muy conectados. Sus vidas profesionales podían ser exitosas; pero la sentimental… ¡Ah! La sentimental era todo un caos. Aunque, a diferencia suya, Ji Hu se refugiaba exclusivamente en el trabajo. No solo había reabierto la clínica de su abuelo, sino que había mejorado el servicio. Ahora, él, Jan Di y otros dos médicos, se dividían el trabajo. Incluso, se tomaba el tiempo para supervisar la fundación. Toda su vida giraba alrededor de los sueños de su abuelo, que con el tiempo, habían llegado a ser los propios. Sin embargo, continuaba sin superar sus sentimientos por Jan Di. No era un secreto para nadie; pero este era un tema del que él prefería no hablar, y que Woo Bin nunca se atrevió a tocar. Comprendía a la perfección sus sentimientos. Pero trabajar con Jan Di, verla al lado Jun Pyo, eso debía ser difícil. En su lugar, él no lo habría soportado. Habría puesto mar y tierra de por medio.

_Parece un mal presagio _dijo para sí.

A pesar de que inicialmente el día prometía ser soleado, la lluvia caía a cantaros. Algo que ni el más erudito de los meteorólogos podría haber previsto. Era una lluvia fuera de temporada, un caso rarísimo.

_¿Cómo lo haces? _preguntó Ji Hu, tras una sonrisa.

Después de seis años Ji Hu era casi el mismo. Un toque de madurez… algunas libras más; pero básicamente, había cambiado poco.

_¿Hacer qué? _preguntó Woo Bin, alejándose de la ventana.

_Quedar en tan buenos términos con tu padre después de aquello.

_¿Buenos términos? _dijo el otro, un tanto sorprendido_. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ji Hu respondió lanzándole un sobre que él interceptó al instante.

_¿Qué es esto?

_¿No lo sabes?

_¿Debería?

_Tratándose de una cena en tu honor… sí.

_¿Te burlas de mí?

Ji Hu volvió a sonreír.

_Deberías leerlo tú mismo.

Woo Bin estaba perplejo. ¡Cómo era posible que sus padres realizaran una cena en su honor! ¡Y justo después de aquello! Simplemente, no tenía lógica. No, a menos que se tratara de la última cena de un condenado. Lo habían citado en casa; pero en la invitación que recibiera Ji Hu, estaba impresa la dirección de uno de los principales hoteles del Grupo Shin-Hwa. Ahora estaba seguro que debía prepararse para lo peor. Su padre podría obligarlo a hacer su servicio militar. Acaso… ¡era eso! ¿Sería posible?

Cerca de la hora citada, y vestido de Giorgio Armani, Song Woo Bin insistía en sacudirse una inexistente mota de polvo. Entonces, casi de repente, su rostro se relajó en una sonrisa. Tal vez estaba preocupándose demasiado. Tomó las llaves de su última adquisición, un BMW Z4 M de color negro, un auto capaz de quitarle el aliento a cualquiera, y se dirigió a casa de sus padres.

Ubicada en lo alto de una colina, la residencia de la familia Song es una verdadera fortaleza. Cuenta con una férrea vigilancia, y un estricto protocolo de seguridad que incluye cámaras de vigilancia, guardaespaldas experimentados. Y, aunque ocultos al público, hombres fuertemente armados. En fin, todo lo que se esperaría de una familia, cuyas actividades extracurriculares están conectadas con la mafia. En cuanto a la arquitectura y el diseño, podría catalogarse de vanguardista. Una verdadera joya de la arquitectura moderna.

—¡Oppa! ¡Oppa! —gritaron la gemelas, al tiempo que se aferraban al cuello de su hermano mayor, y con tal presión, que a duras penas le permitían respirar.

—¡Oppa, estamos tan feliz por ti! _dijo Sun Ah, apartándose para mirarlo a los ojos; pero Jung Ah la interrumpió intencionalmente.

_Lo que quiere decir Sun Ah, es que estamos felices de que estés aquí. Desde que te mudaste te vemos poco _finalizó, haciendo una de esas muecas que solían utilizar para conmoverlo.

_Además _continuó la otra con la misma expresión_, ya no hay quien nos consienta.

_Ni quien nos defienda de mamá.

Eran unas verdaderas maestras de la manipulación; pero, desafortunadamente, sus trucos habían dejado de funcionar con su madre.

_¡Ah! _exclamó Woo Bin, con una sonrisa ligeramente ladeada_. Si no hicieran tantas travesuras, no necesitarían mi ayuda. Y pensándolo bien… tal vez sea mejor para ustedes no tenerme cerca.

_¡No digas eso! _gritaron al unísono, aferrándose nuevamente a su cuello_. Te extrañamos muchísimo.

Sung Ah y Jung Ah eran como dos gotas de agua. Hermosas, y de temperamentos vivaces, prometían ser un futuro dolor de cabeza para sus padres. Incluso, para su hermano mayor, a quien desde pequeñas, habían convertido en su adoración. Ahora, sin embargo, pasaban juntos poco tiempo. El tiempo que Woo Bin dedicaba a su familia se limitaba a celebraciones especiales.

_¡Mamá! _exclamó Sung Ah, soltando a su hermano.

_¿Ya nos vamos? _interrogó Jung Ah, haciendo lo mismo.

_En un minuto _dijo la señora Park_. Ahora niñas _agregó, mirando a su hijo mayor_, déjennos a solas.

Las niñas se abalanzaron una vez más al cuello de Woo Bin, luego se retiraron entre risillas, y una mirada de complicidad que él no pudo dejar de notar.

Park Min Ah bajó los escalones que faltaban y se acercó a Woo Bin. A simple vista, nadie los creería madre e hijo. A sus cuarenta y tantos, Min Ah seguía tan hermosa como el día que cautivó el corazón de Song Myung Ho. Aunque, con un aire de elegancia y una madurez, de la que careció en sus primeros años como madre y esposa.

Conoció a Myung Ho cuando aún estaba en la preparatoria. Un año después, estaban casados y una enfermera ponía a su primer hijo en brazos.

_Mamá _dijo Woo Bin con su voz profunda_, ¿qué es todo esto?

Min Ah lo miró con ojo crítico.

_¿Así saludas a tu madre?

_Lo siento _se disculpó, dándole un beso_; pero todo esto me tiene algo nervioso. ¿Cómo estás? _agregó, en un tono más dulce.

_Feliz, ahora que estás en casa; aunque, sean solo por unos minutos… Nos iremos en cuanto baje tu padre.

_Mamá, antes… ¿podrías decirme que sucede? Quiero decir… ¿por qué esta celebración? Ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños.

_No hay tiempo para explicaciones _intervino el señor Song desde lo alto de la escalera_, ni tú estás en posición de exigirlas. Solo limítate a seguir nuestras instrucciones. Como sucesor de Construcciones II Shin, tienes un destino que cumplir.

_Padre…

_Ni una palabra más.

Woo Bin guardó un respetuoso silencio. Después de todo, su padre tenía razón. Él no estaba en posición de exigir nada. Ya era bastante vergonzoso que hubiese descubierto a la esposa de Mr. Richardson en su departamento, y en pleno striptease. El señor Song se había enterado de sus amoríos con la dama en cuestión, y quiso corroborarlo con sus propios ojos. Sin duda esa sería la escena más bochornosa de su vida. Vestida con lencería francesa, Karissa se movía sugestivamente, mientras dejaba al descubierto sus exuberantes pechos. Fue en ese preciso instante, y justo cuando Woo Bin atrapara la prenda, que se abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Su padre, Karissa semidesnuda en medio de la sala… Los tres en la misma habitación… Esa era una escena a la que deseaba dar delete.

Llegaron al hotel en limusina, y bajo la estricta protección de un sequito de guardaespaldas, que sospechosamente, estaban más pendientes de él que del resto de la familia. Pero, no fue hasta que llegaron al salón, que tuvo la certeza de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Tanto lujo, tanto derroche, tanto misterio… Un recuerdo del pasado vino a su mente.

La madre de Jun Pyo haciendo un anuncio inesperado:

"Todos han esperado mucho. Ahora, les daré el anuncio más importante, uno que sostiene el futuro del Grupo Shin-Hwa… la joven que es la prometida de Goo Joon Pyo y que será la futura directora del Grupo Shin-Hwa se encuentra aquí…

La heredera de la compañía de inversiones de nivel mundial el Grupo JK, Han Jae Kyung."

Esto era peor que ir al servicio militar. Sus padres habían arreglado su compromiso. No había dudas.

_¡Madre! _Woo Bin habló casi entre dientes; pero Min Ah percibió su tono de reproche.

_Sonríe _le ordenó, al tiempo que ella hacía lo propio_. La decisión está tomada.

Los invitados llegaban en rápida sucesión, uno tras otro. Cada uno, extendiéndole sus más cordiales felicitaciones, mientras él se veía obligado a sonreír y agradecer los buenos augurios por su próxima boda.

_De más está decir _agregó su madre sin dejar de sonreír _, que retractarte sería como… renunciar a la familia. Y de paso, a esa colección de autos deportivos que tienes.

_¡Mamá...!

_No olvides sonreír… ¡Oh! ¡Mira quienes están aquí! So Yi Jeong y su encantadora prometida.

_Esposa _corrigió Yi Jeong con una sonrisa, mientras que Ga Eul se limitó al saludo tradicional. Aún le intimidaban este tipo de eventos.

Llevaban apenas unos meses de matrimonio. La ceremonia, aunque pequeña, fue todo lo romántica que Ga Eul soñó. Se llevó a cabo en una kilométrica residencia, propiedad de Construcciones II Shin, ubicada en la isla Jeju. Mientras que la luna de miel se inició en Nueva Caledonia. Con sus hermosas playas de arena blanca, y lagunas color turquesa, encerraba un gran valor sentimental para ambos.

Ji Hu llegó sin compañía. Típico, tratándose de él.

Jun Pyo y Jan Di fueron los últimos en unirse al grupo; pero los primeros en enterarse del verdadero motivo de la celebración.

_¿Ya lo saben? _dijo Jan Di, ocupando su lugar.

_¿Saber qué? _preguntó Ga Eul.

_Que Woo Bin se casa _respondió Jun Pyo, en un cargado tono de protesta _. Al paso que van las cosas… yo seré el último de los F4 que se case.

Aunque Jan Di había aceptado la propuesta matrimonial de Jun Pyo, y no existían obstáculos para su unión, ella seguía sin fijar una fecha. Lo que en el fondo, daba ciertas esperanzas a Ji Hu. Y probablemente, le impedía continuar con su vida. Sin embargo, y a pesar de aquella renuencia, los sentimientos de Jan Di por Jun Pyo no solo seguían intactos, sino que se habían hecho más profundos con el paso del tiempo.

_Así que era eso _dijo Ji Hu, refiriéndose al compromiso de Woo Bin.

_¡Se casa! _exclamó Yi Jeong_. ¿Pero con quién?

Se miraron unos a otros en busca de una respuesta; pero la identidad de la futura esposa del heredero de Construcciones II Shin, era un secreto tanto para ellos, como para el resto de los invitados. Incluso, para él mismo. Sus padres se habían encargado de todos los preparativos, sin dejarle saber nada. No tenía idea de quién sería su futura esposa, ni que tan cercano estaba ese acontecimiento. Lo cierto, es que negarse estaba fuera de discusión. Su padre había dicho algo innegable, él tenía un destino que cumplir.

_Padre _dijo, cuando tomó su lugar en la mesa de honor_, al menos, es bonita.

_Bonita, fea, da lo mismo.

Woo Bin tragó saliva, esa respuesta no era nada alentadora.

_Tranquilo, Oppa _susurró Jung Ah, haciéndole un guiño_, su madre fue miss Corea.

_Un punto a su favor…_ _La manzana no puede caer muy lejos del árbol._

Siendo el sucesor de la compañía más importante en el negocio de la construcción, en aquel recinto estaba reunido lo más selecto de aquel mundo. Ejecutivos de alto nivel, directores, presidentes… en fin, todo el que era alguien en el negocio de la construcción, estaba presente. Incluso, extranjeros. Entre ellos, inversionistas norteamericanos y de medio oriente.

_Me pregunto _dijo Yi Jeong, reflexivamente_ si entre los invitados estarán los suegros de Woo Bin. Imagino que será alguien importante. El de aquella mesa por ejemplo, es el presidente Choi, del Grupo MS. Él tiene una hija de nuestra edad. Bien podría ser ella.

_¿Te refieres a la señorita que está a su lado? _preguntó Ga Eul, echando un vistazo a la chica.

_Esa _respondió Yi Jeong con una sonrisa_, es su esposa.

_¿Qué? _Jan Di dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Luego agregó en un tono más bajo_. ¡Pero si es al menos treinta años menor! Me pregunto que pudo haber visto en él.

_No lo imaginas _intervino Jun Pyo_. Una cuenta con muchos ceros influye en el corazón de algunas mujeres.

_Dudo mucho _dijo Ji Hu, después de inspeccionar el salón_, que la prometida de Woo Bin esté entre esta gente.

_¿Qué quieres decir?

_Si se fijan _continuó_, no hay ninguna chica especialmente nerviosa. En cambio Woo Bin… solo mírenlo.

_Cierto _dijo Jun Pyo, entre risas_. Parece un cerdo a punto de ir a la guillotina.

_A punto de ser destazado _corrigió Jan Di.

_Es lo mismo _se quejó Jun Pyo.

_¿Cuándo creen que hagan el anuncio? _dijo Yi Jeong, mirando su reloj_. Se hace tarde, ¿no?

_Especialmente para alguien que acaba de regresar de su luna de miel.

_¡Jun Pyo! _lo reprendió Jan Di.

_¿Qué…? Solo he dicho la verdad… Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Yi Jeong, ya me habría marchado.

_Jun Pyo…

_Ya… está bien… No seas tan quisquillosa.

Justamente, Woo Bin se sentía como un cerdo a punto de ser destazado, o como Luis XVI camino a la guillotina. En cualquiera de los dos casos, el resultado era el mismo. Su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza, que le era imposible controlar sus pensamientos. Sabía que esta noche se decidiría su destino, y como el rey de Francia, no podría escapar de él. O simplemente, no tenía una razón para hacerlo.

_Llegó el momento _le anunció su madre, poniéndose de pie_. Es hora de que conozcas a tu prometida.

_Vamos hijo _agregó el presidente Song_. Y por favor, intenta parecer feliz… Cualquiera diría que vas al servicio militar.

_Eso no suena tan mal. _

Y tal como hiciera la presidenta Kang años atrás, el padre de Woo Bin se dispuso a dar su discurso introductorio. Posteriormente, anunció al que sería su consuegro. Fue una gran sorpresa para todos. El presidente del Grupo MS, Choi Do Young se puso de pie.

Las exclamaciones de asombro, y los aplausos, no se hicieron esperar. Se trataba una muy importante fusión. Ventajosa para ambas partes. Tan significativa como habría sido la del Grupo Shin-Hwa y el Grupo JK en su momento.

La familia Song sería lo suficientemente poderosa, como para que a alguien le importara su más de cincuenta años de historia en la mafia. O, se atrevieran siquiera a hacerles un desaire por esa causa.

Cuando cesaron los aplausos, el presidente Choi tomó la palabra, y después de elogiar a su futuro hijo político, presentó a su hija:

_Agradecemos su paciencia _dijo lleno de orgullo_; pero finalmente tengo el gusto de presentar a mi hija Choi Jin Hee, heredera del Grupo MS, y prometida del Director de Construcciones II Shin, Song Woo Bin.

Dicho esto, las cortinas de detrás de ellos se abrieron con lentitud, hasta que Jin Hee quedó expuesta a la vista de todos.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

Woo Bin la miró de pies a cabeza sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Ni en sus peores pesadillas, había visto una chica tan desastrosa como aquella, ni tan carente de atractivos.

_Padre _dijo entre dientes_, ¿Realmente esperas que me case con eso?

Su padre estaba tan conmocionado como él. En todas sus entrevistas, el presidente Choi aseguró que su hija era el vivo retrato de su difunta madre. Pero lo que tenían frente a ellos, simplemente no tenía nombre.

Choi Jin Hee se adelantó, y sin ningún tipo de complejos, sonrió, e inclinó la cabeza reverentemente. Woo Bin respiró hondo, e hizo lo mismo. Pero, cuidándose de no desairarla con algún gesto involuntario. Una proeza, tomando en cuenta la aversión que le inspiraba la muchacha.

Se colocaron uno al lado del otro, y el sonido de la sucesión de aplausos inundó la sala.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y lo continuen leyendo**


	2. Toda cosa tiene su belleza

**Capitulo 2**

"**Toda cosa tiene su belleza, pero no todos pueden verla" Confucio **

Choi Jin Hee cerró su computadora portátil. ¡Cómo se le había ocurrido salir así delante de tanta gente! Estaba tan furiosa como avergonzada. Pero ya era tarde, su fotografía aparecía en varios sitios de internet. Se hablaba del compromiso, de la fusión… Pero todo eso había quedado en segundo plano. Era el hazme reír de la ciudad, la comidilla de todos los círculos sociales. En uno de esos web hasta se habían atrevido a agregarle un bigote.

_¡Un bigote! _chilló indignada_ ¿Cómo se atreven?

En cambio, su prometido había salido muy bien en todas las fotografías. Se le veía muy guapo en su traje negro. Impecable de pies a cabeza. Los zapatos, de Louis Vuitton; el traje, de Giorgio Armani.

Mientras ella era humillada y ridiculizada, él era alabado por su elegancia. Eran como la bella y la bestia de la moda. Y por supuesto, ella era la bestia.

_¡Señorita! ¡Señorita! _entró la doncella, apresuradamente_. ¡Su padre está en camino!

—¡Mi padre! —tartamudeó Jin Hee_. ¡No puede ser...! Y, ¿está enojado?

_Furioso sería una palabra más apropiada. ¡Oh! ¡Ahí viene!

Escucharon unos pasos detrás de la puerta, y segundos después, esta era azotada contra la pared.

La doncella, temerosa de lo que iba a suceder, se escabulló sutilmente.

_Padre… _susurró Jin Hee, poniéndose de pie.

Los ojos de Choi Do Young, como dos puñales, se clavaron en ella.

_¿Estás satisfecha? _gritó, arrojando una pila de periódicos sobre la cama_. Si este compromiso se cancela, tendrás que mudarte con tu hermana.

Jin Hee se quedó sin respiración.

Yoon Jeong vivía de las rentas de un marido pobre, en un pequeño apartamento en Busan. Hacían ya dos años que se había fugado con su guardaespaldas, y aunque ahora vivía con muchas carencias, no había indicios de que estuviese arrepentida. Hasta aseguraba ser inmensamente feliz. A pesar de ello, Jin Hee no podía siquiera imaginarse, viviendo bajo las mismas circunstancias. Su comodidad le era aun más preciada, que su propia libertad.

_Padre…

_¿Sabes cuantas veces hablé de ti con orgullo? _interrumpió el señor Choi_. ¿Lo sabes?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

_Tantas… tantas que no se pueden contar. _Es el vivo retrato de su madre_, le aseguré al Presidente Song. Y tú vas… y te presentas como un total esperpento. Cuando te vi, pensé que caería muerto ahí mismo.

La madre de Jin Hee, Kim Eun Hye, era recordada como poseedora de una belleza clásica y deslumbrante. En el despacho de su padre descansaba un retrato suyo. Que pese a la insistencia de su madrasta, jamás sería removido de su sitial de honor. Contemplar ese retrato, era como reflejarse en un espejo. Sin embargo, quienes la vieran la noche anterior, difícilmente podrían imaginarlo.

Se había inspirado en el look de la protagonista de Ugly Betty, consiguiendo un aspecto casi tan deplorable. Anteojos, brackets, cabellera despeinada, todo era similar. Pero a esto, había agregado una espesa capa de maquillaje para ocultar su nívea piel. Y como si esto no bastara, se metió en un vestido de corte militar algunas tallas más grande; y se calzó unos botines, que ni una monja del siglo IXX se hubiese atrevido a usar.

Evidentemente, estaba resuelta a espantar a su prometido. Y lo habría conseguido, si la decisión dependiera de él. Pero, la palabra final la tenían sus padres; y estos, estaban determinados a sellar esa unión.

_Padre, yo…

Jin Hee buscaba las palabras adecuadas para calmar la ira del señor Choi; pero enseguida descubrió que aún no había pasado lo peor. Cuando levantó la vista hacia él, éste la derribó de una bofetada.

Era la primera vez que le ponía una mano encima.

Esta fusión debía ser más importante de lo que imaginó en un principio. Entonces, recordó una conversación que escuchó por accidente. No eran buenas noticias. La compañía atravesaba por problemas financieros. Y aunque en aquel momento desestimó la información… Tal vez de eso se trataba este matrimonio. Era lógico, ¿por qué otra razón su padre vincularía su buen nombre, a la de una familia de mafiosos?

La situación debía ser realmente grave.


	3. Éxito sin sacrificio

**Capitulo 3**

"**El que obtiene el éxito sin sacrificios, no es digno de disfrutarlo." ****A. Redondo**

Song Woo Bin. Lejos había quedado aquel adolescente, miembro del F4, que marchara siempre detrás de sus amigos. Ahora, era más bien un hombre individualista. Manteniendo siempre, un hermetismo respecto a su vida privada, se manejaba como si viviera en dos mundos paralelos. Se mostraba cálido, agradable, e incondicional, con sus viejos amigos. Pero en el trabajo era práctico, metódico, y responsable. A la hora de tomar una decisión, no involucraba nunca el corazón. Podía prescindir de los servicios de un empleado con cabeza fría. Si era bueno para la compañía, era bueno para él. Los sentimientos no tenían cabida en el mundo empresarial. Eso se lo dejaba a su madre, y sus eventos de caridad.

Y siendo la industria de la construcción, uno de los principales motores de crecimiento de la economía surcoreana, la fusión con el grupo MS no era algo que podía tomarse a la ligera.

Eran dos gigantes. En el último año, el grupo MS obtuvo un pedido de construcción en el extranjero por un monto de tres mil millones de dólares. Por su parte, Construcciones II Shin registró un pedido récord de novecientos millones de dólares en dos meses. Cifra, que para finales de año podría superar los siete mil millones de dólares. En otras palabras, la fusión de ambas empresas marcaría un hito en el campo de la construcción de Corea del Sur.

Desde este punto de vista, su sacrificio no significaba nada.


	4. Pan al que muere de sed

**Capitulo 4**

"**Ofrecer amistad al que pide amor, es como dar pan al que muere de sed." ****Ovidio**

Después de haber atendido a su veinteava paciente del día, Jan Di se dejó caer en su silla y cerró los ojos, agotada. Necesitaba una siesta de al menos veinte minutos, antes de salir para el aeropuerto. No sería responsable hacerlo en el estado en que se encontraba ahora. Estas serían sus primeras vacaciones desde que entrara a trabajar a la clínica. Y de eso, hacía ya más de un año. La respetabilidad que se había granjeado entre las personas de la comunidad; aunque le llenaba de satisfacción, le dejaba exhausta al final del día. A veces, las filas parecían interminables.

Cuando despertó, confirmó la hora en su reloj, tomó su bolso, y salió apresuradamente del consultorio.

Encontró a Ji Hu en compañía de la nueva recepcionista.

Se detuvo un instante. La manera en que ella lo miraba… No lo había notado; pero ahora resultaba obvio. Kim Yun Seo sentía algo por Ji Hu. Llevaba un mes trabajando en la clínica, tiempo suficiente para caer bajo su encanto. No sería la primera.

_Si tan solo se diera una oportunidad. Pero no, seguro la despedirá en cuanto descubra sus sentimientos. Ya lo ha hecho antes. Sin embargo, por un momento su mirada fue casi tierna. ¿Será posible que esta vez…? _

_¡Sunbae! _dijo con suavidad_. ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

Ji Hu suspiró con fuerza. Yun Seo seguía a su lado; pero él ya no la veía. Cuando Jan Di aparecía, era como si todo lo demás se desvaneciera.

_¿No deberías estar camino al aeropuerto? _contestó, avanzando hacia ella.

Jan Di notó la decepción en el rostro de Yun Seo; pero no podía preocuparse por eso en este momento. Estaba contra el tiempo.

_Sabes que ese avión no despegará sin mí _dijo sonriendo_. Solo quería preguntártelo una vez más. De verdad… ¿no vendrás con nosotros?

Ji Hu negó con la cabeza.

_No puedo dejar la clínica.

Jan Di sabía que era una excusa. Y, aunque pareciese egoísta de su parte, anhelaba que él fuera parte de ese viaje; y de sus nuevos buenos recuerdos. Pero, no podía obligarlo. Hacerlo, era como ir en contra de su amistad.

_Entonces _dijo, resignada_, nos veremos en dos semanas.

_Así será _respondió Ji Hu.

Y cuando lo dijo, su rostro, joven, hermoso, reflejó su sufrimiento. El corazón de Jan Di se quebró junto con el suyo; pero no estaba en sus manos ofrecerle algo más allá de la amistad.

Él lo sabía.

Jan Di subió a su auto, y dejó la clínica atrás. Llevaba media hora de retraso y su móvil no paraba de sonar. Le había dicho a Gu Jun Pyo que iba camino al aeropuerto; pero él insistía en llamar cada cinco minutos.

_Si _dijo por quinta vez_. Ya voy en camino.

Lo único que había obviado decirle, es que antes debía hacer una parada. Afortunadamente, la casa de Jin Hee se hallaba camino al aeropuerto. Eso era bueno, al menos no tendría que desviarse, y perder un precioso tiempo que no tenía.

El resto del grupo ya estaba en el avión.

Solo faltaba ella.

Ella, y Jin Hee.

Se había tomado la libertad de invitarla. Siendo Choi Jin Hee la prometida de Woo Bin sumbae, consideró lógico hacerla parte del grupo. La ocasión les ayudaría a conocerse mejor. Si ambos habían aceptado seguir adelante con el compromiso, no tenía caso ignorarse mutuamente. Además, había tomado un café con Jin Hee, y se le había hecho muy simpática. Tal vez no era bonita; pero nadie podía negar que fuera simpática. Cuando Woo Bin la conociera, se daría cuenta de eso. Aunque, según Jun Pyo, esa relación estaba destinada al fracaso.

Cuando llegó a casa de Jin Hee, vio con incredulidad que se trataba de una residencia bastante modesta. Esto era extraño. Había escuchado que Toyo Ito, uno de los arquitectos contemporáneos más respetados del mundo, había diseñado su casa personalmente. Entonces, ¿qué significaba esto? ¿Se habría equivocado?

No, la dirección era correcta.

Jin Hee le saludaba desde el portal.

Llevaba uno de esos overoles que tanto se usaran en la década de los ochenta; y que solo podía perdonárseles a los jardineros. No tenía nada que ver con las últimas tendencias de la moda. La blusa no era más favorecedora. A pesar de todo, la encontró casi bonita detrás de sus gruesos espejuelos. Eso, si le comparaba con la noche del compromiso.

—¡Unnie! —exclamó Jin Hee, con alegría casi infantil—. Por un momento pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.

_De no ser por los b__rackets, su sonrisa podría ser hermosa. _

—¡Claro que no! _dijo Jan Di, consultando su reloj.

Señalaba las tres de la tarde y el vuelo estaba programado para las dos.

_Una hora de retraso. _

_Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Jin Hee miró el auto con recelo.

—¿Viajaremos allí?

Jan Di sonrió.

—Es más espacioso de lo que parece _dijo con orgullo_. Vamos, te ayudaré con las maletas.

Pero antes de que pudiera echarle mano al equipaje, una mano masculina se le adelantó.

_Yo llevaré eso.


	5. Los celos nacen del amor

**Capitulo 5**

"**Los celos nacen del amor… pero no mueren con éste"François de la Rochefoucauld**

Jan Di se alejó del equipaje, y abrió la portezuela del maletero. Pero, ni por un segundo, logró apartar sus ojos del dueño de la voz. Había algo peculiar en él, cierto aire de misticismo. Sus facciones no solo eran atractivas, parecía envolverlo un halo de delicadeza. Sus ojos, su nariz, su sonrisa, cada uno de los rasgos de su rostro lo hacían realmente encantador.

Fue necesario sacudir la cabeza para librarse de su embrujo.

Jin Hee sonrió al ver la expresión de Jan Di.

Seung Joong tenía ese efecto en las mujeres, no podía evitarlo. Simplemente, era adorable. Tan adorable como puede serlo un cachorrito, o un niño de mejillas coloradas. Pero, a pesar que ese magnetismo le aseguraba la atención de las chicas, él parecía no fijarse en ninguna. Lo que levantaba sospechas sobre su masculinidad. Sin embargo, la realidad era otra. Estaba secretamente enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Y ahora, mientras acomodaba las maletas, era más consciente que nunca, que ella se le escapaba de las manos. Estaba prometida para otro. Para alguien que él conocía muy bien. Y que en su opinión, no valía ni la mitad de lo que ella merecía.

Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejarla ir.

Jin Hee se despidió con una sonrisa. Aunque, aún no alcanzaba a comprender la razón, le emocionaba la idea de volver a encontrarse con su prometido. Sabía lo de su fama de Don Juan. Seung Joong le había contado un par de historias. Pero, lejos de ahuyentarla, logró avivar su interés. Ciertamente, Woo Bin sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres. Era un hombre de mundo, de experiencia. Eso lo hizo más interesante ante sus ojos.

Una razón más, para hacerlo sufrir hasta el día de la boda. A un hombre tan acostumbrado a ligar mujeres hermosas, no podía hacérsele las cosas tan fáciles. Además, si él era lo suficientemente audaz para casarse con ella, creyéndola tan poco agraciada; entonces, valdría la pena darle el sí.

No, aún no se revelaría ante él.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, un alegre Jun Pyo bajó del avión para recibirlas. En realidad, su intención era recibir a Jan Di. Su acompañante fue toda una sorpresa. Y por la expresión de su rostro, una no muy agradable. Jin Hee lo vio parpadear nerviosamente, antes de alejarse con Jan Di hacia un costado del auto. Pero, no le prestó mayor atención.

Una brisa fresca le hizo anticiparse a los maravillosos días que pasaría en Nueva Caledonia. Si bien, era un destino conocido para ella, por primera vez se vería libre de la tutela paterna.

Ser una mujer comprometida tenía sus ventajas.

El jet privado del Grupo Shin-Hwa era un Gulfstream G550 categoría ultra-long. Lo que significaba, que en aproximadamente catorce horas, podía recorrer distancias de más de siete mil trescientas millas náuticas. Dividido en tres secciones, y con una capacidad de hasta dieciocho pasajeros, garantizaba un confort total. Esto, sumado a una sala privada, bodega de vinos, y cocina gourmet, hacían del Gulfstream del Grupo Shin-Hwa, un exquisito modo de volar.

Jun Pyo deseaba que esta vez todo fuera perfecto. Sin embargo, ya había cometido su primer error. Le había permitido a Woo Bin traer compañía. Nunca imaginó que Jan Di invitaría a su prometida.

_¡Ahsss! _estaba molesto consigo mismo. Pero, ¿cómo iba a saber que a Jan Di se le ocurriría invitar a Choi Jin Hee? ¿En qué cabeza cabía hacer semejante tontería? Todos sabían que Woo Bin no deseaba verla sino hasta el día de la boda. Y eso, por motivos de fuerza mayor.

_ Lo mejor será dar aviso a Woo Bin._

Esa fue la intención. Lo cierto, es que era demasiado tarde. Mientras ellos discutían, Jin Hee abordó el avión.

Yi Jeong había bajado para verificar las razones del retraso; pero, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jin Hee.

Fue cuando ella supo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_ ¡Woo bin está con otra!_

Que su compromiso hubiese sido pactado por sus padres, no lo dejaba en libertad de seguir flirteando con otras mujeres. No iba a permitírselo.

_ Será mejor poner los puntos sobre las íes. _

Miró a Yi Jeong con cautela; pero él no hizo ningún ademán de detenerla, cuando avanzó hacia la pasarela. Tanto mejor para él. Podía ser la hija de un magnate; pero sabía cómo ser una chica ruda.

Woo Bin estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Lo encontró con una joven de apariencia, medidas y estatura, suficientemente perfectas, como para ser modelo. Pero, cuyos ademanes, la ponían en otra clasificación.

En cuanto a Woo Bin, con todo y lo enojada que estaba, no podía dejar de admirarlo. Cada miembro del F4 era atractivo a su manera. Pero, Song Woo Bin era… indescifrable. Aparentaba ser un hombre sosegado; pero sus ojos, su mirada, indicaban lo contrario.

Eso le gustaba. Pero, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas.

_¡Song Woo Bin! _exclamó, con autoridad_, ¿quién es esa zorra?

Estas palabras llegaron a donde tenían que llegar.

_¡Zorra! _chilló la otra, indignadísima_. ¿A quién llamas zorra?

_Solo veo una zorra en este avión.

Woo Bin se puso de pie.

No tenía idea de quién era la chiquilla que estaba frente a él. Ni porque se dirigía a él tan descaradamente. Tuvo que examinarla algunos minutos para descifrarlo.

_¿Choi Jin Hee?

Con trenzas, anteojos y brackets, estaba lejos de parecer bonita; pero, tampoco era el mismo espantajo del día del compromiso.

_¡Llegamos tarde! _exclamó Jan Di, contemplando la escena.

Jun Pyo se aguantó las ganas de reír.

Yi Jeong no pudo contenerse. En sus días de Casanova, jamás se le habían juntado las dos aguas. Se dejó caer junto a su esposa y continuó riendo. Ga Eul le dio una palmadita.

_Sumbae _lo reprendió con ternura_, no deberías reírte así.

_Pero es divertido, ¿verdad, Jun Pyo?

_Enormemente divertido _dijo Gu Jun Pyo, dejando escapar una risita.

Solo Jan Di se lo estaba tomando en serio.

_¡Oppa…! _la otra chica estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche.

Woo bin se pasó una mano por la cara. Odiaba las escenas de celos.

_Jin Hee _dijo, casi arrastrando las palabras_, ¿podríamos arreglar las cosas pacíficamente?

Jin Hee cerró los puños.

_Por supuesto, Oppa _el sarcasmo fue evidente_. Lo único que tienes que hacer es desaparecer a esta mujer de mi vista.

Woo Bin miró a la joven. Habiendo dedicado tiempo y esfuerzo, realmente le disgustaba tener que deshacerse de ella. Pero, no podía pasar por encima de Jin Hee. Su descaro no llegaba a ese extremo. Para mal o para bien, era su prometida, su futura esposa, la madre de… ¡No podía ni imaginarlo!

_¡Oppa…! _exclamó la otra chica, en tono dramático_. Tú no estarás pensando en…

Woo Bin asintió con la cabeza.

_Mi chofer te llevara a tu casa.

_Pero, ¡Oppa…! ¡Se suponía que nosotros…!

_Ya escuchaste _intervino Jin Hee _, regresa a tu madriguera.

La mujer se volteó, y la examinó milímetro a milímetro. En su rostro había una expresión que auguraba problemas.

_¿Quién demonios eres tú? _exclamó al fin.

Jim Hee sonrió.

_¿Woo Bin no te lo ha dicho? Soy su prometida.

_¿Su qué…? _la burla podía asomarse en sus ojos_. ¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo? ¡Woo Bin-sshe no se fijaría en ti, ni estando ebrio!

Eso fue una declaración de guerra.

Jin Hee tomó una copa de la mesa, y le vació el contenido en la cara.

Un segundo después, estaban halándose las greñas.

En medio de ese caos, apareció Ji Hu.

No estaba solo.

Kim Yun Seo estaba con él.

Y por un instante, la atención se centró en ellos.

_¡No se queden allí parados! _gritó Woo Bin, mientras luchaba por separar a las jóvenes_. ¡Ayúdenme!

_¡Haz algo! _dijo Jan Di, dándole un empujón a Jun Pyo.

Ga Eul quiso hacer lo mismo con Yi Jeong; pero él estaba divirtiéndose demasiado con todo este asunto, como para querer concluirlo.

Al final, fue Ji Hu quien intervino.

Sujetó a Jin Hee de la cintura, y sin hacer caso de sus protestas, la arrastró hacia el compartimiento contiguo. Woo Bin se hizo cargo de la otra chica. La pobre había llevado la peor parte, y amenazaba con demandar. Tenía un ojo morado, y un labio partido. Jan Di atendió sus heridas; pero necesitaría ir a un hospital si quería evitar una cicatriz.

Mientras tanto, Ji Hu obligó a Jin Hee a tomar asiento.

_Déjame examinarte _dijo enérgicamente_, soy médico.

La respiración de Jin Hee era bastante agitada.

_Estoy bien.

_Eso lo decidiré yo.

Ji Hu apartó la desordenada cabellera para examinar su rostro, y lo que descubrió… lo dejó sin aliento.


	6. El secreto de amar

**Capitulo 6**

**El secreto de amar, es darlo todo, sin esperar nada a cambio.**** Anónimo **

Jin Hee no lo sabía; pero había perdido sus gafas. Las enormes y horribles gafas, detrás de las cuales escudara su rostro, no estaban. Incluso, el maquillaje que utilizara para afear su piel, se había desvanecido casi en su totalidad.

_Tus gafas _dijo Ji Hu, sin dejar de mirarla_, no las llevas puestas.

_¿Mis gafas? _exclamó Jin Hee, tanteando sus ojos_, ¡no están!

Por supuesto que no estaban. Las había perdido en la pelea.

Por más que lo intentó, Ji Hu no encontró defecto alguno en aquel rostro. Ojos, nariz y boca, guardaban una exquisita proporción entre lo sensual y delicado. No había en ella nada que pudiera considerarse vulgar o corriente. Tuvo que recordarse, que era la prometida de uno de sus mejores amigos.

_Para ser alguien que se supone miope _dijo, recuperando la compostura_. Es extraño que no te hayas dado cuenta.

Jin Hee tragó saliva. No podía negar lo obvio.

—¿Se lo dirá a Woo Bin?

Ji Hu se puso de pie, y meditó en el asunto.

_¿Decírselo a Woo Bin? _

De hacerlo, probablemente, éste se las arreglaría para adelantar la luna de miel. No. Decírselo estaba fuera de discusión.

_Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

_¡Oh…! ¡Muchas gracias doctor! _dijo ella, ofreciéndole la mano.

Ji Hu hizo una pausa… Él sólo veía una cosa:

La posibilidad de volver a enamorarse de la mujer equivocada.

Entonces, inesperadamente, hizo una reverencia y se retiró en silencio. Era mejor guardar distancia.

Un segundo después, Woo Bin apareció con las gafas.

_Toma _dijo arrojándoselas, mientras se dirigía al sillón del fondo. Ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada. La expresión de su rostro era una mezcla de enojo y desilusión. Obviamente, su presencia le representaba una enorme carga. Ni siquiera se inmutó, cuando Jan Di y Ga Eul vinieron a cerciorarse que no estaba herida. En lo concerniente a él, ella no existía.

_Damas y caballeros _se escuchó la voz del capitán_, bienvenidos a nuestro vuelo Air Shin-Hwa…

Jin Hee no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida; pero cuando despertó, el piloto anunciaba la llegada a Nueva Caledonia. Y el ambiente, hasta ese momento silencioso, volvió a su estado inicial de animación.

Llegaron al complejo hotelero, y cada quien se instaló en sus respectivas habitaciones. Lógicamente, Ga Eul y Yi Jeong se hospedaron juntos. El resto lo hizo en habitaciones separadas.

Woo Bin fue directo a la ducha. Necesitaba refrescar sus pensamientos antes de encontrarse con Jin Hee. Hablaría con ella después de cenar. Tenía que hacerle saber, que no estaba dispuesto a soportar escenas como la de esta tarde. Debía poner los puntos sobre las íes.

En ese sentido era bastante tradicional, creía que el deber de una esposa era ser sumisa y obediente.

Jin Hee debía metérselo en la cabeza cuanto antes.

Un ligero ruido, proveniente de la habitación, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tomó una toalla, y salió del baño apresuradamente.

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

_¡Choi Jin Hee!

Los labios femeninos se curvaron en una sonrisa, y sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo húmedo con evidente aprobación.

_Cuerpo delgado… Músculos definidos… Espalda ancha… Brazos fuertes… Piernas largas y atléticas... Si, definitivamente mi estilo._

_No soy un hombre con el que debas jugar _advirtió él.

Jin Hee rió suavemente.

_¿Y quién está jugando? _dijo, sentándose en la cama.

El rostro de Woo Bin se iluminó con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa, que en el fondo ocultaba un leve matiz de picardía.

Se acercó a la cama y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Fue un movimiento brusco; pero realizado con gran destreza. Ahora, Jin Hee podía sentir la humedad de su piel. E incluso, percibir el fresco aroma de su cuerpo. Se le escapó un suspiro, e instintivamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Tres minutos después, se hallaba fuera de la habitación. Woo Bin la había expulsado sin la más mínima cortesía. Hasta le echó cerrojo a la puerta. Fue una escena humillante. Especialmente, porque se suponía que rechazaría su avance, y no al contrario. Pero él hizo algo que la tomó desprevenida. Se le encendían las mejillas solo de pensarlo.

Se sumergió en la bañera de pies a cabeza. Necesitaba recuperar la cordura antes de volver a enfrentársele. Y aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar pensar en esos maravillosos tres minutos. Como tampoco pudo evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera con cada pensamiento. Woo Bin había encendido una especie de interruptor que era preciso apagar. Si bien, era demasiado pronto para pensar en amor; estaba completamente segura que su corazón había iniciado ese rumbo.

A Woo Bin le sucedía exactamente lo opuesto. Ahora, tenía la plena certeza que su matrimonio no pasaría de ser un mero negocio. Jin Hee podría ser inteligente, lo había notado; pero no se acercaba en lo más mínimo a su ideal de mujer. Un ideal en el que Hye Sun encajaba a la perfección.

Un dolor familiar volvía a instalarse en su corazón.

_Hye Sun…_

Su corazón seguía esperándola.

De improviso, y como negándose a caer en la melancolía, salió de su habitación para reunirse con el resto del grupo. Estaban sentados a la mesa, cenando. Vaciló por un momento, repentinamente impresionado por la belleza que estaba al lado de Ji Hu. Era increíble lo que un cambio de vestuario podía hacer en ciertas mujeres. Lastimosamente, no había ocurrido lo mismo con Jin Hee. Mudarse de ropa no le había favorecido en lo absoluto. De pies a cabeza era un total desastre. Los estampados de su vestido aparte de enormes, eran coloridos en extremo. No podía creer que alguien se vistiera así adrede.

Sus miradas se encontraron durante un segundo; luego ella bajó la suya, avergonzada. Él sonrió despreocupadamente, y se sentó a su lado.

Como hiciera antaño, Jun Pyo había preparado una cena especial, y toda una serie de fuegos artificiales. El propósito de este viaje era borrar los malos recuerdos… suplantarlos con nuevas experiencias. Le parecía una tontería; pero cuando a Jun Pyo se le metía algo en la cabeza, era imposible sacárselo. La siguiente parada sería nada menos que Macao, y la última, el centro de esquí. En fin… aunque las cosas no habían salido como esperaba, tendría que aguantárselo todo hasta el final.

_Woo Bin, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? _se quejó Jun Pyo.

_Lo siento, ¿me perdí de algo?

_Ya lo creo _indicó Yi Jeong, con fingida seriedad_. El discurso de Gu Jun Pyo.

_¡Oh, qué mala suerte!

Y dejó escapar una risita irónica.

_¡Eh…! _replicó Gu Jun Pyo_. ¿Qué clase de amigos son ustedes?

La respuesta vino de Ji Hu.

_De… ¿la clase qué tú necesitas?

Jin Hee los estudiaba cuidadosamente.

Más que amigos, los miembros del F4 eran como hermanos. Y casarse con Woo Bin, significaría formar parte de esa familia. Una familia, cuyos lazos parecían ser aún más fuertes que la propia sangre. Todo esto daba a su compromiso una fascinación extraña.

Woo Bin ganaba puntos rápidamente.

_Me gusta _dijo, mirándolo de reojo_. Realmente me gusta.

El rostro de Woo Bin se tensó… y la conversación se detuvo.

¡Había pronunciado esas palabras en voz alta!

Kim Yun Seo se volvió hacia ella rápidamente, y agregó:

_El vino _dijo bebiendo un sorbo_. También me gusta. Aunque, no sé mucho de vinos, reconozco que este es especial.

Jun Pyo mordió el anzuelo.

_Tiene que serlo _dijo, levantando su copa_. Fue seleccionado entre más de diez mil etiquetas como el mejor vino del mundo, por el International Wine Challenge. Es un Brunello de Montalcino, de la bodega Castello Romitorio, cosecha dos mil cuatro.

Un leve rubor cubrió el rostro de Yun Seo. Si bien, el Presidente del Grupo Shin-Hwa le cohibía terriblemente, no pudo evitar salir en ayuda de Jin Hee. Entendía sus sentimientos a la perfección. Sentía lo mismo por Ji Hu. Aunque, a diferencia suya, no existían compromisos. No pasaba de ser una tabla de salvación que él soltaría en cuanto tocara tierra. Lo sabía… pero si esto era lo único que podía ofrecerle, estaba dispuesta a tomarlo. Se aferraría con fuerza a la más mínima esperanza.

La cena fue un éxito total.

De cuando en cuando, Yi Jeong y Ga Eul se dirigían rápidas miraditas; y la mano de Jun Pyo descansaba continuamente sobre la de Jan Di. No fue una sorpresa, cuando inmediatamente después del exuberante despliegue de fuegos artificiales, ambas parejas se aislaran del grupo.

_Espero nos disculpen _dijo Ji Hu, poniéndose de pie._, pero nosotros también nos retiramos... Yun Seo-sshi, ¿quieres dar un paseo por la playa?

La alegría de la muchacha fue evidente.

_En un segundo _dijo, recogiendo su bolso.

Se fueron tomados de la mano.

A Jin Hee se le detuvo el corazón. Estar a solas con Woo Bin más que inquietarle… le aterraba. Pero no era de él de quien temía; sino de sí misma. Había descubierto que la fuerza de voluntad no era nada.

_Siento lo de esta tarde _dijo Woo Bin_; pero tú te lo buscaste... Ven, necesitamos hablar.

_¿No podemos dejarlo para mañana?

Jin Hee temblaba… y no era de frio.

_¿Para mañana? No lo creo. Había pensado tener esta conversación cuando regresara a Corea; pero estando tú aquí, no es posible demorarla. Debemos aclarar nuestra relación, y cuanto antes lo hagamos, nos evitaremos problemas futuros.

La tenue oscuridad, la luna a la mitad del cielo, el rumor de las olas… El ambiente no podía ser más propicio para el romance; pero esa palabra no tenía cabida entre ellos. Woo Bin estaba siendo amable; pero era evidente, que aquello le requería un gran esfuerzo.

La había guiado hasta un pequeño mirador a orillas de la playa.

Jin Hee permaneció silenciosa durante algún tiempo, reflexionando sobre el pasado, el presente... y el futuro próximo. En menos de tres semanas, sería su esposa… su mujer.

Ese pensamiento le hizo ruborizarse.

_Yo no creo que la felicidad pueda comprarse con dinero.

Esa fue la frase que rompió el silencio, y vino de Woo Bin.

Jin Hee lo miró.

Estaba sentado a su lado, la mirada fija en el horizonte.

_Naturalmente que no _intervino rápidamente.

_Entonces, ¿estás consciente que ese es nuestro caso?

_Confieso que sí _aceptó_. Pero, no estoy del todo de acuerdo. A pesar que nuestro compromiso fue arreglado, está en nosotros entregar nuestros corazones o no.

Woo Bin le miró sorprendido; y al mismo tiempo contrariado.

_De eso se trata, yo no puedo ofrecerte nada.

_Entonces, déjame a mi darlo todo.

Esas palabras salieron de su boca a pesar suyo. Casi como si algo superior, se hubiese apoderado de ella.

_¿Darlo todo a cambio de nada?_

Ella no era así.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado...**


	7. Un beso es como beber agua salada

**Hola!**

**He demorado mucho; pero finalmente aqui esta el capitulo 7...**

**Gracias por leer**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 7

**Un beso es como beber agua salada, bebe y tu sed aumentará. ****Proverbio chino**

_¿Darlo todo, a cambio de nada? _

Woo Bin no pudo permanecer insensible ante un ofrecimiento como aquel. Aún, a través de los gruesos espejuelos de Jin Hee, fue capaz de percibir el intenso brillo de su mirada.

No tuvo más opción que reconocer que no estaba delante de una mujer corriente. Jin Hee era especial. Pero, por más especial que fuera, no despertaba ningún sentimiento en él. Sin embargo, estaba destinada a convertirse en su esposa. Eso ya estaba decidido. Lo que no estaba decidido, era bajo que términos.

_Entonces, déjame a mi darlo todo _había dicho ella.

Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas inconscientemente; pero estaban cargadas de sinceridad.

_No sabes lo que dices _replicó Woo Bin, sin medir la intensidad de sus palabras_. Aunque eso suene muy bonito, llevarlo a la práctica es una cosa muy distinta. Si lleváramos ese tipo de relación, ninguno de los dos sería feliz… Lo he pensado muy bien _dijo, moderando el tono_, y lo mejor será no involucrarnos. Hagamos nuestros sentimientos a un lado, y limitémonos a dejar en claro, lo que estamos dispuestos a tolerar el uno del otro. Nada más. Lo que quiero decir... es que tomemos esto como lo que es, un negocio. Así nadie saldrá herido.

_¿Nadie saldrá herido?_

Con ese pensamiento despertó Jin Hee.

_Tomemos esto como lo que es, un negocio._

Woo Bin se había dirigido a ella en un tono tan condescendiente, y sin embargo, sus palabras le habían lastimado.

Esto la ponía al mismo nivel que un objeto, o peor aún, al nivel de una mujer que se vende por dinero. Pero, quién podía culparlo. Su propio padre la había puesto en venta.

_Una simple pieza en un tablero de ajedrez. _

Así la veían ellos, y así empezaba a sentirse.

La brisa agitó las cortinas, y por la gran cantidad de luz que se filtró, dedujo que no era temprano. Esto le fue suficiente estímulo para hacerle saltar de la cama. Media hora después, corría a reunirse con el grupo. Pero se detuvo momentáneamente para contemplar el paisaje. No había ni una sola nube en el horizonte. Solo el mar, que en un azul intenso, parecía desplegarse delante de sus ojos. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, descubrió a Woo Bin a pocos metros de distancia.

_¡Buenos días!

_¡Buenos días!

Jin Hee habría querido alejarse tras ese saludo; pero estaba decidida a mantenerse firme delante de él.

No volvería a bajar la guardia.

_Una cosa más _dijo Woo Bin, deteniéndose brevemente_. No esperes fidelidad de mi parte. No soy ese tipo de hombre.

Jin Hee no dijo nada, estaba asombrada de tanto descaro. Pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar con tanta facilidad. Si en su momento, Ga Eul había logrado domesticar al Casanova, ella haría lo mismo con el Don Juan. Contaba con las armas para hacerlo, y estaba decidida a utilizarlas. No iba a vivir un matrimonio de apariencia.

Los siguientes dos días, recorrieron los sitios más populares de La Grande Terre, montaron a caballo atravesando granjas, y entremezclándose con los habitantes de Maré, navegaron en las luminosas aguas del lago Nueva Caledonia, e hicieron un poco de senderismo por Ouvéa, una de las tres Islas Lealtad, apodada la Isla más cercana al paraíso. Y en cada una de estas actividades, Jin Hee tuvo oportunidad de lucirse.

No solo era una excelente amazona; sino que a la hora de caminar, demostró estar en óptimas condiciones; pero lo que más sorprendió, fue su habilidad en el buceo. Era una deportista innata. Y, muy en contra de su voluntad, Woo Bin empezó a sentir cierta admiración hacia ella, casi atracción. Esto hizo que se encendieran todas las luces de alarma:

_Demasiado días de abstinencia me deben estar volviendo loco. _

_Yi Jeong _dijo, llamándole aparte_. Recuerdas aquella chica con la que solía salir cuando veníamos de vacaciones.

_Danielle? Claro qué la recuerdo, ¿qué hay con ella?

_Hace tiempo que borré su número y me preguntaba… si tendrás el de su amiga. Tal vez pueda contactarla por medio de ella.

_Lo siento _dijo Yi Jeong, mirando a su esposa_; pero tengo un raro caso de amnesia.

La sangre fluyó hacia el rostro de Woo Bin.

_¡Maldición! _exclamó cuando su amigo se alejó_. Es en ocasiones como esta, que extraño al Casanova.

Ga Eul había logrado lo que ninguna mujer. Y aunque se sentía feliz por ambos, en este momento estaba que maldecía su suerte. Tenía un muy urgente problema que resolver, Jin Hee cada vez se le hacía más atractiva.

Al anochecer, llegaron a una villa al norte de Ouvéa, donde pasarían otros tres días más, antes de partir hacia Macao.

En cuanto las chicas vieron el lugar, quedaron fascinadas. Estaban que daban saltitos de gusto; mientras que en el rostro de Jan Di, se dibujó una sonrisa, y sus ojos se nublaron.

_¡Gu Jun Pyo! _dijo mirándole_. Tú…

_La mandé a construir _él terminó la frase_. Es mi manera de decirte _esto último lo susurró a su oído_... feliz aniversario.

Jan Di se sonrojó. El aniversario al que Jun Pyo hacía alusión, era un acontecimiento privado, que había tenido lugar hacía un año. Y la villa que tenía delante de sus ojos, la había soñado pocos meses atrás. Jun Pyo seguía siendo un tonto… pero un tonto que disfrutaba haciendo sus sueños realidad.

_Hice un dibujo; pero nunca esperé…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, y Ji Hu deseó ser él quien se las enjugara. Y lo habría intentado, si Woo Bin no le hubiese puesto la mano en el pecho. No fue hasta ese instante, hasta ese preciso momento, que estuvo consciente de la estupidez que había estado a punto de cometer.

Su rostro estaba pálido, y su mirada… había tanto dolor en ella.

Woo Bin le cogió del brazo, y lo alejó de aquella escena.

_Estoy bien _dijo, intentando ser fuerte; pero su voz se quebró.

Woo Bin le pasó un brazo por la espalda, y permaneció en silencio. Si había alguien que comprendía sus sentimientos, era él. No había palabras que pudiesen mitigar su dolor.

Jun Pyo secó las lágrimas de Jan Di con sus pulgares, y cuando les dejaron a solas, deslizó sus labios por sus mejillas, dándole tiernos toquecitos donde las lagrimas habían dejado huella.

_Geun Jan Di _dijo, abrazándola por la espalda_, no te dije una vez, que era mejor que ese genio de la lámpara.

Ella sonrió. Y aunque era un momento muy emotivo, no podían olvidarse de los demás.

No aún.

La villa era un conjunto de cuatro cabañas construidas de troncos y bambú, que pese a su rústico esplendor, parecían fusionarse con su entorno. En medio de estas se levantaba una edificación mayor; donde se hallaba el comedor, la cocina, el bar, y una acogedora sala de estar. Todo, en la soledad de un bosque, y a orillas de un arrollo de aguas cristalinas.

Poco después de cenar, Woo Bin se dio una pequeña escapada para fumarse un par de cigarrillos, luego se dirigió hacia su cabaña. No encendió ninguna lámpara. Solo se desvistió y arrojó sobre la cama.

Un agudo chillido le hizo incorporarse.

_¿Qué demonios significa esto? _preguntó, encendiendo la luz.

El grito fue aún mayor…

_¡Jin Hee! _Woo Bin la miró asombrado_. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella no supo cómo, pero logró alcanzar sus gafas a tiempo.

_¡Tu ropa... ponte tu ropa! _ordenó, cubriendo su rostro.

Una cosa era verlo en toalla, y otra, en ropa interior.

Llevaba un ajustado bóxer, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Woo Bin tomó los pantalones y se los puso rápidamente. Lo contrario, a lo que hacía normalmente cuando tenía una mujer en la cama. Y como andaban las cosas, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

_Listo. Ahora dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

_No tengo a donde ir. Yun Seo… bueno… ella prefirió la compañía del doctor, y no iba a ser yo, quien les aguara la fiesta.

Woo Bin no supo si alegrarse por Ji Hu o preocuparse por Yun Seo.

Finalmente, decidió concentrarse en su propio problema: Jin Hee.

_No puedes quedarte aquí.

_Pero, ¿a dónde quieres que vaya?

_No lo sé… Toma un cobertor y duerme en el saloncito.

_¿Y por qué mejor no lo haces tú?

_Porque no estoy acostumbrado a dormir en el piso.

_¿Y crees que yo sí?

_¡Maldición, Jin Hee! _exclamó irritado_. No puedes quedarte.

_¡Lo siento mucho _finalizó ella, arropándose de pies a cabeza_; pero yo no voy a ninguna parte!

Woo Bin cerró los ojos, y se llevó las manos al rostro. No estaba en condiciones de seguir discutiendo. Tomó un par de cobertores, y se fue al saloncito de al lado. Que al final no resultó tan incomodo, como habría sido dormir en la misma habitación que una mujer a la que no quería tocarle un pelo.

Eso era lo que decía su cerebro; pero infelizmente, su cuerpo no estaba en sintonía con este. Como Edward Cullen, necesitaba ir de casería, y cuanto antes, mejor. Así que al día siguiente partió para Noumea, y cuando Jin Hee se enteró, una frase vino a su mente:

_No esperes fidelidad de mi parte…_

En toda la mañana no se había ocupado de él; pero ahora, sabiendo que podría terminar en los brazos de otra mujer...

Simplemente, tenía que evitarlo.

_(__Hotel Meridien Noumea) _

Esa fue la dirección que Ga Eul le sacó a Yi Jeong. El hotel estaba situado sobre la playa, a poca distancia del centro de la ciudad, y de un famoso campo de golf.

_Tiene una suite en ese hotel _dijo Ga Eul_. Pero, probablemente pasará la tarde jugando golf. Ya en la noche, lo encontraras en el bar. Estará allí como a eso de las nueve, pero yo que tú, lo interceptaba en el campo de golf. Es mejor no arriesgarse.

Jin Hee tenía un plan diferente. Se hospedó en el Meridien Noumea, y sobornó a un empleado del hotel para que le pasara información. Estaba por jugarse una carta muy importante, y debía tener todos los lados cubiertos.

Tras un prolongado suspiro, se quitó las gafas y las colocó sobre el tocador. Había llegado el momento. Woo Bin estaba por conocer a la verdadera Jin Hee. Se presentaría delante de él tal cual era; pero sin revelarle su verdadera identidad.

Quería darle una lección.

No iba a tolerar sus infidelidades, y si para eso, debía tomar ciertos riesgos, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Finalizara como finalizara la noche, no iba a permitir que despertara en brazos de otra mujer.

_Está en el restaurante _le avisó su informante_. Le reservé la mesa de en frente, como pidió usted.

_Gracias, será bien recompensado.

Con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho, entró al Meridien Restaurant. Y en cuanto lo hizo, muchas cabezas masculinas se voltearon en su dirección. Woo Bin estaba distraído cuando el maître la guió hasta la mesa; pero en el momento que sus ojos se toparon con los de ella, le miró con la misma fascinación que el resto de los hombres.

Teniendo en mente lo que iba a hacer, Jin Hee se había decidido por un vestido blanco, de suave caída, que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus esculturales piernas, y un muy delicado cuello. Pero que de ninguna manera, era indicativo de mujer fácil.

No quería dar una idea equivocada.

_Obviamente_ _pensó emocionada_, _no es inmune a mis encantos._

Ella tampoco lo era a los suyos.

Como de costumbre, estaba sobriamente vestido. Llevaba una camisa negra, y un pantalón del mismo color.

Esperó que hiciera algún movimiento durante la cena; sin embargo, él no pasó más allá de las miradas. Pero cuando pidió la cuenta, el mesero le informó que había sido cancelada.

_El caballero del frente _indicó.

Jin Hee miró en su dirección, y le agradeció con una sugestiva sonrisa. Fue casi una invitación. Ahora, solo quedaba esperar que él diera el siguiente paso. Pero Woo Bin pagó la cuenta, y se marchó sin hacer ningún tipo de acercamiento.

No era así como debían suceder las cosas. Convenía actuar cuanto antes. La bebida de Woo Bin había sido alterada, y la droga no tardaría en surtir efecto. Podía desplomarse en cualquier momento. Tomó su pequeño bolso de mano, y salió decidida a abordarlo directamente.

No había tiempo para sutilezas.

Lo que jamás esperó, fue encontrárselo en la salida, aguardándola. Lo miró provocativamente, y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

No fue necesario hacer más.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Woo Bin estaba a su lado.

_¿A qué piso? _el tono de su voz fue formal, pero sus ojos… indicaban otra cosa.

_Tú dímelo _dijo Jin Hee, apoyándose en la pared del fondo.

Woo Bin presionó el número cuatro. Un instante después, sus labios se deslizaban a lo largo de su cuello, para finalmente, concentrarse en su oreja.

Jin Hee quedó en shock.

Había esperado un poco de conversación; en cambio, era víctima de una pasión abrasadora. Esto era más intenso de lo que había imaginado. Mucho más intenso. Si la droga no hacia efecto rápido…

Cerró los ojos. Debía concentrarse; pero parecía una tarea imposible. Respirar se le hizo cada vez más dificultoso, y su mente… su mente empezó a espaciarse en el sin fin de sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

La cálida tibieza del aliento de Woo Bin contra su piel, era demasiado.

La puerta del elevador se abrió.

Había un poco de tráfico, así que fue necesario contenerse; pero una vez en la intima soledad de su habitación, Woo Bin se apoderó de su boca en un beso ardiente.

Ese fue el primer beso de Jin Hee.

Sin embargo, sus labios se aplastaron contra los de Woo Bin con intenso abandono. Ya no importaba nada… Solo deseaba estar entre sus brazos, disfrutar de la calidez de sus besos.

De repente, él reprimió su apasionamiento y se apartó de ella.

_¿Quieres tomar algo? _susurró.

Quería irse con calma.

Jin Hee movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Necesitaba recomponerse. Aún no podía creer, la facilidad con la que Woo Bin había derribado todas sus barreras. Era como si estuviese al borde de un precipicio, y sin una pizca de voluntad para alejarse del peligro.

Él le sirvió un vodka, y ella se lo terminó en pocos segundos.

_Tranquila… que no es agua…

Jin Hee se sonrojó. Empezaba a mostrarse nerviosa.

_¿cómo te llamas? _continuó él.

Intentaba hacer algo de conversación.

Jin Hee se mordió la lengua, había estado a punto de soltarle su verdadero nombre.

_¿Acaso importa? _copió el dialogo de una película.

_Sin nombres, ¿eh? Como quieras… _dijo él, apoderándose de su boca.

El beso era duro, ardiente y crecía en intensidad. Jin Hee intentó empujarlo; pero el torso de Woo Bin era tan firme y su corazón latía tan aceleradamente, que desistió en el apto.

Deseaba ese beso con la misma intensidad que él. Pero, cuando las manos de Woo Bin se apoderaron del cierre de su vestido, se horrorizó. Y aunque logró liberarse, el vestido ya estaba en el suelo. Otra oleada de pánico la asaltó cuando le pasó la mano por la espalda desabrochando su sostén.

Las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lejos, y no había ningún indicio de que la droga estuviese haciendo efecto.

Debía parar… pero su fuerza de voluntad era nula.

* * *

Comentarios por favor... :-(


	8. El más difícil no es el primer beso

**Capitulo 8**

_**El más difícil no es el primer beso, sino el último. Paul Géraldy**_

El tiempo se detuvo.

Un sinnúmero de pensamientos vinieron a la cabeza de Jin Hee, mientras la boca de Woo Bin descendía por la esbelta línea de su cuello.

Esa mañana, poco antes del desayuno, Yun Seo le había revelado lo sucedido con Ji Hu.

_Nada _dijo con una sonrisa_. No sucedió nada. Solo dormimos abrazados. Eso fue todo. Él me necesitaba y yo quería estar allí para él. Si alguna vez sucede algo, me aseguraré que sea en el momento preciso, no antes.

_¡El momento preciso!_

Debía parar, este no era su momento. Para Woo Bin, ella no era más que una desconocida. No era nadie, nada. Pero el contacto de sus labios contra su piel era tan agradable, que decidió dejarse llevar un poquito más. Pero cuando la boca de él descendió lo suficiente, como para adivinar cuál era su destino final, se atemorizó.

_¡No es nuestro momento! _ gritó, asegurando su sostén.

_¿Qué dices?

Ganó un poco de tiempo.

Woo Bin se apartó con expresión intrigada.

_¿Quieres ir más despacio?

Jin Hee luchaba consigo misma.

_En realidad, yo estaba pensando…

_¿Pensando? _susurró él contra su oreja_. Eso es muy malo. No pienses... solo déjate llevar.

Su voz sonó ronca, sensual, suave… tan aterciopelada, que logró derribar sus últimas barreras. Estaba consciente que este no era su momento; pero ya no importaba. No podía detenerse. No quería.

La boca de Woo Bin se curvó en una sonrisa de triunfo cuando se tumbaron juntos sobre la cama. Al advertir sus dudas, la había llevado a ese estado con total premeditación. Se separó de ella solo para desvestirse; pero pronto estuvo a su lado, casi desnudo.

Jin Hee lo entendió en ese momento, debía decirle la verdad.

Si iban a hacer el amor, tenía que saber que era ella, su prometida, y no una desconocida. Abrió la boca con esa intención, pero él la silenció con un beso. No quería hablar, solo actuar...

El contacto de piel con piel fue maravilloso. Y justo cuando pensó que no habría vuelta atrás, él se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Sus movimientos eran torpes, como los de un ebrio luchando por mantenerse sereno.

Finalmente, la droga había hecho efecto.

Al día siguiente, Woo Bin despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la sien en un intento de disminuir el dolor; pero fue inútil. Necesitaba un analgésico. Miró a su alrededor, no podía recordar que hacía allí… Pero fue solo por un instante. Los recuerdos le vinieron de golpe cuando notó que faltaba su Rolex. Era un Datejust 36 mm de acero y oro blanco, con cristal de zafiro. Revisó la mesita de noche; pero ella se había llevado todo. A excepción de los preservativos. Con obvia premeditación, los había esparcido en un lugar visible. Se burlaba de él.

Conocía de este tipo de robos, pero jamás imaginó ser víctima de uno. Ella debía ser una profesional. Hasta había llegado a pensar que… Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esa idea. ¡Era una locura! Su supuesta ingenuidad debió ser solo una máscara, un disfraz. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Sin embargo, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan conectado con una mujer. Además, su entrega le había parecido tan sincera, tan cálida.

_¡Ah…! Probablemente ha hecho lo mismo con muchos otros._

Primero lo primero.

Canceló las tarjetas de crédito.

En cuanto a dar aviso a la policía, estaba descartado. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente humillado, como para hacer de su vergüenza un asunto público. Respecto a su Rolex, sabía que podía recuperarlo en el momento que intentaran venderlo en el mercado negro; pero no quería arriesgarse.

Nadie debía enterarse de lo sucedido.

Por fortuna, siempre guardaba un par de tarjetas de crédito en la caja fuerte y un poco de efectivo. Precisamente, para este tipo de eventualidades.

Lo que nunca imaginó, fue encontrarse con un armario completamente vacío. No le había dejado más que las perchas. Revisó gaveta por gaveta con igual resultado. Ni una sola pieza de ropa. Solo contaba con los bóxer que llevaba puestos.

Llamó a la única persona que sabía guardaría su secreto.

Ji Hu llegó un par de horas después con una maleta en la mano, y una gran interrogante. Woo Bin no le había dado ninguna explicación por teléfono; pero cuando se la dio, éste dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. Y aunque Woo Bin hizo una mueca de disgusto, la verdad es que no podía culparlo. Su situación era bastante ridícula.

_¿Qué piensas hacer? _preguntó Ji Hu entre risas.

_Pensé en dejarlo pasar… De verdad que iba a dejarlo todo así; pero dejarme sin ropa... ¡Ah! Eso fue demasiado.

Ji Hu rió por lo bajo.

_Así que…

El rostro de Woo Bin se aclaró.

_He tenido tiempo para analizar las cosas, e imagino que estaría hospedada bajo un nombre falso. Eso, si es que estaba hospedada aquí. Lo más lógico es buscar en las grabaciones de seguridad. Hay cámaras por todo el hotel.

_¿Crees que te dejaran ver los videos sin dar explicaciones?

_Por una buena suma de dinero, sí. Además, inventaré toda una historia romántica. Esa combinación nunca falla.

_¿Y dices que la chica es coreana?

_Sí, es coreana. Eso facilitará la búsqueda. Le enviaré su fotografía al Director Lee. Él se encargará del resto.

_¿Bastará con una foto?

Woo Bin sonrió.

_Ha trabajado con menos.

Sobornar a los encargados de seguridad resultó tan fácil como había anticipado. En cambio, encontrar la grabación fue algo más tedioso.

_Espere, retroceda el video _dijo Woo Bin al encargado_. Deténgalo allí. ¡Es ella…! ¿Puede hacer un acercamiento?

El agente hizo el acercamiento.

Ji Hu se llevó una gran sorpresa. Le costó creerlo… Pero sí, definitivamente era ella. La chica con la que Woo Bin había estado a punto de pasar la noche, era Jin Hee. Se veía increíblemente hermosa en su vestido blanco, realmente fascinante. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Le disgustaba admitirlo; pero esa mujer le gustaba.

Woo Bin se dio la vuelta.

_Dame tú celular.

Ji Hu se lo entregó… y aunque las fotografías fueron enviadas al Director Lee, quedaron grabadas en su móvil.

Lo último que necesitaba.

Llegaron a la villa como a eso de la ocho. El grupo cenaba alrededor de una fogata. Jun Pyo y Yi Jeong no hicieron preguntas. Ji Hu había dado las explicaciones ante de irse. Respecto a Woo Bin, conocían de sobra sus razones. Hasta se había tardado en darse esa escapadita.

Ji Hu se sentó al lado de Yun Seo; pero sus ojos se deslizaron inconscientemente hacia Jin Hee. Aún con sus espejuelos y demás accesorios, se veía hermosa. ¿Cómo era posible que Woo Bin no lo hubiese notado?

Estaba ciego.

Woo Bin tomó su lugar al lado de Jin Hee; pero apenas la saludó. Sus ojos estaban puestos en Yun Seo. Ella era una mujer bellísima. Desafortunadamente, Ji Hu no la valoraba como debía.

Estaba ciego.

De repente, una suave brisa hizo que las escenas de la noche anterior se agolparan en su cabeza. La chica del hotel lo había trastornado más de lo que imaginaba. Casi podía sentir su olor… su esencia estaba en el ambiente. Pero no… no era su imaginación. En realidad podía percibir su aroma y venía de… ¡Jin Hee! Si, venía de Jin Hee. Eso significaba que usaban el mismo perfume.

¡Gran coincidencia!

Se acercó a ella disimuladamente y aspiró su aroma. No, no solo era su perfume, era la misma esencia, el mismo olor… Cerró los ojos y la seductora imagen de…. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre; pero su imagen, su sabor, su olor… todo estaba presente en su memoria.

Debía ser su imaginación.

Cenaron, charlaron, y hasta cantaron un poco, a excepción de Jin Hee. Ella permaneció bastante silenciosa durante la velada. Estar cerca de Woo Bin después de lo vivido la noche anterior, resultaba un poco fuerte. Además, dejarlo abandonado en ese hotel no fue fácil. Ni darle un último beso… Eso fue devastador. Habría preferido despertar a su lado; pero él necesitaba esa lección. Esperaba que de ahora en adelante, al menos lo pensara dos veces, antes de llevarse una desconocida a la cama.

_¡Verdad o desafío! _exclamó Ga Eul_. ¡Juguemos verdad o desafío!

Todos vacilaron antes de contestar, pero al final estuvieron de acuerdo.

_Esta vez _Yi Jeong chasqueó los dedos_ las reglas serán diferentes.

Un par de sirvientes trajeron una mesa cubierta por un mantel blanco.

_¿Qué es eso? _preguntaron todos.

Estaban intrigados.

Yi Jeong hizo un ademán, pidiéndoles paciencia:

_Antes que nada, permítanme explicarles las reglas. Está prohibido mentir u ocultar información. Pero, en caso que no quieran contestar, tendrán que cumplir con el desafío.

Hasta ahora no había dicho nada nuevo.

_¡Ahsss! ¡Ya basta de tantas tonterías! _se impacientó Jun Pyo_. Y dinos de una vez, qué hay en la mesa.

_En un minuto _intervino Ga Eul_. Antes, todos deben prometer estar de acuerdo. Si es así, levanten su mano derecha.

Todos lo hicieron. La curiosidad era mucha.

Yi Jeong hizo una señal a los sirvientes, y éstos levantaron el mantel.

Más que sorpresa, hubo decepción. La mesa estaba dispuesta como una especie de mini bar, surtida de diferentes tipos de licores.

_Se que a simple vista no parece nada nuevo _explicó Yi Jeong_, pero en esa mesa se encuentran algunos de los licores más fuertes del mundo. Estamos hablando de porcentajes de alcohol tan elevados como un cuarenta o cincuenta por ciento.

_¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el juego? _quiso saber Jan Di, un tanto preocupada_. No me irán a decir que…

_Sí _aceptó Ga Eul con una sonrisita_. Ese es el desafío.

_En caso de que se nieguen a contestar _continuó Yi Jeong_. Tienen la opción de refugiarse en el desafío. Y a quien le toque hacer la pregunta, será quien elija la bebida.

Ahora si hubo conmoción.

_Y como todos somos adultos _Yi Jeong aún no había terminado_, las preguntas serán de índole personal… Sin limitaciones.

Hubo un poco de parloteo general. Unos estaban de acuerdo, otros no; pero ya habían aceptado las reglas.

Nadie podía retractarse.

Jin Hee miró a su alrededor. Yun Seo no parecía afectada en lo absoluto. Por el contrario, ella y Jun Pyo eran los más entusiastas. Ji Hu… bueno, parecía haber un poco de preocupación en sus ojos. Pero nadie estaba tan asustado como ella. Con su poca tolerancia al alcohol, y sus muchos secretos que ocultar, tenía razones de peso para estarlo.

Finalmente, la botella hizo su primer giro y… recayó sobre ella.

Ji Hu haría la pregunta.

* * *

Será mucho pedir que dejen un comentario?


	9. Recorriendo caminos diferentes

**Capitulo 9**

_**El amor y el deseo no siempre recorren el mismo camino.**_

_**Stephanie Meyer**_

Jin Hee abrió un ojo y lo volvió a cerrar… Aún no había amanecido y quería seguir durmiendo. Estaba tan cansada, tan agotada… Como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche. ¡Ay…! Pero necesitaba ir al baño. Se tiró al piso y se arrastró un poco antes de poder levantarse. Su cabeza estaba totalmente en blanco, como si le hubieran borrado los recuerdos de las últimas horas. No podía recordar nada… Solo que estaba jugando verdad o desafío y ahora, de repente, despertaba en su cama.

Debió haberse dormido.

Después de ir al baño, se detuvo para mirarse en el espejo. Sus ojeras eran evidentes. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la camisa que llevaba puesta. No solo no era suya, sino que le quedaba enorme. ¡Era una camisa de hombre! Además, resultaba familiar, muy familiar. Tan familiar, como la voz que le llegó desde el dormitorio.

_Apaga esa luz… y regresa a la cama.

Jin Hee salió apresuradamente. Tal vez su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada. No sería la primera vez que creyera estar despierta, cuando en realidad se hallaba en medio de una pesadilla. Sí, debía ser una pesadilla. Ella y Woo Bin no podían haber… No. Definitivamente estaba soñando. No había otra explicación para lo que veían sus ojos. Su falda estaba en el suelo, y su blusita descansaba en el borde la cama.

Tomó una pequeña prenda de encaje que colgaba de una lámpara.

¡Era su sostén!

_¿Qué he hecho?

Woo Bin se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

_¿Estas arrepentida?

Siete horas antes.

Las miradas se centraron en Ji Hu. Le había tocado hacer la primera pregunta, y como cosa del destino, la boca de la botella apuntó hacia Jin Hee.

Meditó por unos segundos… Quería hacer la pregunta adecuada.

_Te casas por compromiso o por amor _Era algo que necesitaba saber.

Jin Hee no dudó.

_Por amor.

El silencio fue inmediato.

Ahora, las miradas estaban enfocadas en Woo Bin, lo que Ji Hu agradeció. Esa respuesta, aunque desleal de su parte, le había desilusionado; y no sabía hasta que punto su rostro pudiera reflejar aquello. Había llegado a pensar que ese compromiso podría deshacerse… pero si ella había armado todo el asunto del robo, debía tener una razón de peso. Y que mejor razón, que el haberse enamorado de Woo Bin.

Debía sacársela de la cabeza.

Woo Bin estaba molesto. Lo último que necesitaba era una declaración pública de amor. Esta niña debía estar loca. Apenas si habían cruzado un par de palabras, y ya se creía enamorada.

Jin Hee notó la irónica expresión de su rostro; pero no se arrepintió en lo absoluto de su confesión. Le gustase o no, era la verdad. Se casaba por amor y no por compromiso. Además, era mejor dejar el desafío para preguntas más comprometedoras. Seguro que las habría. El juego apenas estaba iniciando.

La botella volvió a girar, y la ansiedad se apoderó de todos. Esta vez la suerte cayó sobre Jun Pyo. El fondo de la botella apuntó hacia Yi Jeong. A pesar de eso, Jun Pyo se mantuvo especialmente tranquilo. Tenía la certeza que tratándose de So Yi Jeong, su única opción sería acogerse al desafío. Y como buen hombre de negocios, su presentimiento fue certero.

_¿Cuándo perdiste la virginidad?

Los gritos de sorpresa y las risitas nerviosas llenaron el ambiente.

Jan Di se sonrojó. Sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba. No había existido otra mujer en la vida de Jun Pyo, así que técnicamente, la pregunta iba dirigida a ambos.

_Desafío _dijo Jun Pyo, poniéndose de pie.

No tenía que mirar a Jan Di para saber que no deseaba ver su intimidad ventilada públicamente. Era bastante reservada en estas cosas. Ni siquiera lo había dejado pasar una sola noche en su apartamento. Fue un gran logro que aceptara compartir cabaña. Y eso, después de un año. Pero, a pesar de esas limitaciones, había sido un año maravilloso. El mejor de su vida.

_Como apenas estamos iniciando _exclamó Yi Jeong, con cierta indulgencia_, elijo el Vodka Diva Premium.

Yun Seo se sorprendió. Había escuchado que el precio de una botella de Diva Premium podría oscilar entre dos mil seiscientos y setecientos mil euros. Y por lo impresionante de la botella, hasta podría ser de los últimos. Estaba adornada con autenticas piedras preciosas.

Esto la hizo sentir culpable. Mientras se daba la gran vida junto a los legendarios F4, en casa sus tres hermanas median la comida. Y aunque ellas le habían alentado, no podía deshacerse de ese sentimiento de culpa. Cuando regresara, encontraría la manera de retribuírselos. No contaba con muchos recursos, pero había ahorrado lo suficiente como para hacer un pequeño viaje.

_Es tu turno _le dijo Ji Hu, señalando la botella.

Se había abstraído totalmente. La boca apuntaba hacia Jin Hee.

Yun Seo lo pensó unos minutos:

_¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?

Hizo la pregunta con la certeza de que le hacía un favor. Sin embargo, las mejillas de Jin Hee se tornaron al rojo vivo. Eran recuerdos demasiado recientes, y pensar en ello, le provocó una extraña pero deliciosa sensación en el estómago. La boca de Woo Bin fundiéndose contra la suya, sus manos recorriéndola…

Woo Bin se aclaró la garganta.

_Estamos esperando.

_Desafío _dijo un poco avergonzada.

Sabía bien que su rostro era más expresivo de lo que deseaba. Además, acogerse al desafío era indicativo de que ocultaba algo.

Eso fue lo que pensó Woo Bin. Por lo visto, él no era el único hombre en su vida; pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue sentir cierto malestar. Era una sensación que no podía explicar. Algo parecido a los… ¿celos? ¡No! Eso era imposible. Jin Hee ni siquiera le gustaba. Bueno, si había empezado a sentir algo por ella; pero era debido a su larga temporada de abstinencia. No era que estuviera enamorándose de ella, ni nada parecido.

Yun Seo eligió el trago, y Jin Hee se lo bebió de un sorbo.

Una hora después, no había nadie en el grupo completamente sobrio. Sin embargo, Jin Hee había corrido con peor suerte. Ya se había tomado dos vodkas, un whisky escocés, y ahora debía beberse un tequila. Era eso, o decir donde había estado el día anterior. Aunque Ga Eul había intentado cubrirla, su ausencia fue notoria. Además, coincidió con la de Woo Bin.

Sal, limón y tequila.

La verdad es que no le supo tan mal como imaginaba. Parecía estar acostumbrándose al alcohol. Eso pensaba… sin embargo, a los pocos minutos su temperatura se elevó, y todo a su alrededor fue haciéndose borroso. Pero no se sentía mal. Todo lo contrario, jamás había estado mejor en su vida. Reía incontrolablemente; y cada vez que lo hacía, escondía su rostro en el pecho de Woo Bin.

_Ya quédate quieta _ordenó él, acomodándola en su lugar.

Jin Hee se fingió juiciosa; pero cuando Yi Jeong intentó girar la botella, se la arrebató de las manos.

_Ahora es mi turno _dijo, tras una risita; pero en el momento en que se puso de pie, calló de lleno en las piernas de Ji Hu.

_Doctor _dijo, acariciándole el rostro_, ¿nunca le han dicho qué es lindo? Si… muy, muy lindo…

Ji Hu se sonrojó.

_¡Eh…! _exclamó Woo Bin, tomándola de las manos_. ¡Levántate ya!

_¿Por qué? _se quejó ella_. Estoy bastante cómoda aquí. Además, al doctor no le molesta. ¿Verdad doctor?

Por supuesto que no le molestaba; pero no podía decir algo así. A pesar de eso, Jan Di pudo leer esas palabras en sus ojos.

Inocentemente, Yun Seo reía tan divertida como los demás.

Jin Hee volvió a su lugar, e hizo girar la botella.

_¡Me tocó hacerte la pregunta! _exclamó, mirando a Woo Bin.

_¡Ah…! _dijo éste, quitándole la botella_. No se vale hacer trampa.

Era cierto, ella había manipulado la botella. Pero, cuando Woo Bin pidió el respaldo del grupo, se encontró solo.

Nadie vio nada. O, más bien fingieron no hacerlo.

_Que conveniente _balbuceó Woo Bin.

Jin Hee hizo una mueca mientras pensaba. Sus movimientos eran aun más pausados que su modo de hablar. Estaba completamente ebria.

_Woo Bin sumbae _era la primera vez que hacía esta deferencia_, ¿te gusto aunque sea un poquito?

Él se mordió los labios antes de responder.

_Me pareces una chica agradable.

_No, no, no… _dijo ella, pasándole una mano por el cuello_. No he preguntado eso… Quiero saber si te gusto… Tal vez si me suelto el cabello.

Y lo hizo.

_También podría quitarme los anteojos…

Woo Bin sonrió nerviosamente, mientras tomaba sus manos.

_No es necesario _dijo_. Si me gustas.

Jin Hee abrió los ojos al máximo.

_Pero solo un poquito _susurró él_. Así que no te emociones.

_Sea como sea _dijo ella, poniéndose de pie_, hay que hacer un brindis.

Y antes de que alguien pudiese evitarlo, se bebió el contenido de una botella de tequila. No quedaba mucho, pero lo suficiente para empeorar su estado.

_Ya basta por hoy _dijo Woo Bin, haciendo la botella a un lado_. Vamos, será mejor que te vayas a la cama.

_Solo si vas conmigo _dijo Jin Hee, prendiéndose de su cuello_. Hoy quiero dormir contigo.

Ji Hu se puso de pie.

_Tal vez sea mejor que Yun Seo se encargue de ella.

_Si, yo puedo hacerlo.

_Nosotras ayudaremos _se ofrecieron Ga Eul y Jan Di.

_No es necesario _dijo Woo Bin, levantándola entre sus brazos_. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de ella perfectamente. Y tranquilo todo el mundo, que no soy ningún pervertido.

_¡Eh…! _intervino Jun Pyo, tomando la mano de Jan Di_. Dejen que Woo Bin se encargue. Después de todo, ella es su prometida.

_Jun Pyo tiene razón _agregó Yi Jeong, aferrándose de Ga Eul.

Aunque sus motivos eran egoístas, ambos sabían que Woo Bin se comportaría como un caballero. En el fondo, él seguía siendo el mismo chico amable de siempre. Y por otro lado, tampoco es que Jin Hee fuera una tentación. No era atractiva, ni bonita, y Woo Bin jamás había puesto sus ojos en alguien que no lo fuera.

Llegaron a la cabaña, y él la dejó en un sillón, junto a la cama.

_Espera aquí… te traeré un café.

Jin Hee se quedo quieta; pero cuando él le dio la espalda, se aferró de su cintura con todas sus fuerzas.

_Woo Bin, no me dejes…

_No te estoy dejando, vuelvo enseguida.

_¿No me estás mintiendo?

_No. Ya te lo dije. Solo iré por un café.

_Entonces _dijo completamente relajada_, no tardes…

Woo Bin sonrió, y la ayudó a regresar al sofá.

No quería dejarla sola mucho tiempo. No entendía por qué; pero sentía la necesidad de protegerla. Posiblemente, era porque le recordaba a sus hermanas. No podía ser otra cosa.

Regresó al poco tiempo; pero ella no estaba donde la había dejado.

_¡Jin Hee…! _no hubo respuesta_ ¡Jin Hee…!

No estaba en el saloncito, ni en la recamara. Solo faltaba revisar el baño. Tocó la puerta; pero solo hubo silencio.

_Jin Hee… _volvió a tocar_, ¿estás ahí?

Abrió la puerta con un poco de recelo, y la encontró sentada en el piso.

_¿Qué sucede? _preguntó, arrodillándose a su lado_. ¿Estás bien?

Ella abrió los ojos.

_¡Volviste! Creí que me abandonarías como hice contigo…

Woo Bin no le prestó atención, lo atribuyó a su estado.

_¿Te lastimaste?

_No, es solo que la cabeza me da vueltas y más vueltas…

_Ven, te ayudaré a ponerte de pie. Cuando te tomes la taza de café te sentirás mejor. Pero claro, si no tuvieras tantos secretos no estarías así.

La dejó en el sillón para servirle el café. Y cuando se dio la vuelta, ya con la taza de café en la mano, encontró a Jin Hee sentada en la cama. Su actitud era provocativa o, al menos intentaba serlo. No estaba consciente de lo desastroso de su apariencia.

_ Esta será una noche larga. _

_Toma _dijo acercándole la taza.

Jin Hee tomó la taza y la hizo a un lado. Se sentía un poco mejor y se le apetecía algo diferente.

_Tengo sed.

_Ya te traigo una botella de agua mineral.

Jin Hee lo detuvo.

_No tengo sed de agua…

Woo Bin se quedó paralizado. No sería la primera mujer que rechazara en su vida; pero de cualquier modo, la situación no sería agradable. Lo bueno del asunto, es que tal vez al día siguiente ni lo recordaría. Pero el modo en que sus ojos lo recorrieron le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Prácticamente, esta niña lo había desvestido con la mirada.

Se alejó de ella automáticamente.

_Dejaré la taza de café aquí, y te traeré una botella de agua.

Jin Hee tomó su mano, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, del mismo modo en que él lo había hecho con ella, cuando estaban en la cama.

Eso bastó para despertar una sospecha en Woo Bin. ¿Sería posible que…? Desechó la idea en el mismo instante que apareciera en su cabeza. Era imposible que Jin Hee y la mujer del hotel fueran la misma persona. Sin embargo… su olor, su mano, incluso su voz…

¡No, era una locura!

_Iré por el agua.

Jin Hee intentó detenerlo; pero él actuó con firmeza. No iba a aprovecharse de una mujer ebria, ni aun cuando estuviesen comprometidos. Tomó algunas botellas del pequeño refrigerador, las puso en la mesita de noche y salió de la cabaña. Necesitaba un cigarrillo. Pero no había ni encendido el primero, cuando escuchó el timbre de su celular.

Corrió hacia la cabaña. De repente, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, recordó que su celular estaba entre los objetos que le habían robado.


	10. Pequeños detalles

**Capitulo 10**

_**Para alcanzar el éxito, es necesario cuidar los pequeños detalles.**__** Anónimo**_

Woo Bin exhaló una larga bocanada de humo, antes de apagar el último cigarrillo con su pie. Y aunque no era su costumbre, ya se había fumado media cajetilla en menos de treinta minutos. Pero la situación no era fácil de procesar. Aún no daba crédito a lo que habían visto sus ojos.

En vez de encarar a Jin Hee directamente, se había asomado a la ventana. La encontró sacando una maleta de debajo de la cama. Al parecer, había ocultado sus cosas allí. Sacó el celular de entre la ropa, lo apagó, y devolvió la maleta a su lugar.

Esa fue la confirmación de todo.

Jin Hee y la mujer del hotel eran la misma persona. Cerró los ojos, y todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, cada beso, cada caricia, absolutamente todo… pasó delante de sus ojos como el flashback de una película. Si no hubiese sido por la droga, las cosas habrían llegado hasta el final. Estaba seguro. Ella no estaba fingiendo. Pero no debía olvidar que lo había drogado, asaltado y abandonado a su suerte.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía seguir ignorando los sentimientos que Jin Hee estaba despertando en él. Sentimientos que hasta ahora se había negado a reconocer. Sentimientos que debía fusionar a todo lo que habían vivido en el hotel. Pero, se había burlado de él y ahora que las cosas estaban a su favor, no iba a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente.

Los pequeños detalles, decía siempre su padre, cuida los pequeños detalles... Esta era una lección que Jin Hee necesitaba aprender. Su plan se había venido abajo por algo tan elemental como apretar un botón.

Entró a la cabaña, y la encontró tendida sobre la cama.

_Jin Hee…

Dormía profundamente.

_Jin Hee… _volvió a insistir.

Se acostó a su lado y la observó durante algunos minutos. Era evidente que nada la haría despertar. El alcohol la había vencido.

Apagó las luces. Era imprescindible hacerlo. Luego, le quitó la falda, la blusa, y el sostén. Colocó la blusa en el borde de la cama, arrojó la falda al piso, y colgó el sostén de una de las lámparas. Después se quitó la camisa y la vistió con ella, dejando algunos botones sin abrochar. Todo debía apuntar, a que habían hecho el amor.

No fue una tarea fácil , no era de hielo, y los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo torturaban; pero se mantuvo en completo dominio de la situación.

Ahora, solo quedaba esperar.

Después de algunas horas, una luz proveniente del baño lo despertó. Jin Hee se había levantado. Era momento de actuar.

_Apaga esa luz _dijo, con cierto matiz de intimidad_... y regresa a la cama.

La escuchó salir del baño apresuradamente. Estaba de espaldas; pero podía sentir su agitación. Esperó con paciencia su próximo movimiento.

_¿Qué he hecho? _exclamó ella.

Woo Bin sonrió, realmente sonaba angustiada.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

_¿Estas arrepentida?

Jin Hee se llevó la mano al pecho.

_Entonces, tú y yo…

_Acaso, ¿no lo recuerdas?

_No recuerdo nada.

_Eso no es muy halagador _exclamó él, frunciendo el ceño_. Pero… si vienes aquí _agregó, levantando la sabana_, podría refrescarte la memoria.

Ella se alejó de un brinco.

_Solo dime si de verdad nosotros…

_Si preguntas si tuvimos sexo, la respuesta es sí _Woo Bin utilizó esas palabras adrede.

_Sexo? _repitió ella.

_Lo siento, no puedo llamarlo de otra manera.

Le había robado uno de los momentos más importantes en la vida de toda mujer, y lo rebajaba, etiquetándolo como simple sexo. Esto era más de lo que podía tolerar.

_¡Pervertido! _gritó, arrojándole el sostén_. ¡Violador… porque me violaste…! ¡Estoy más que segura que no pudo ser de otra manera!

_¿Violador? _soltó una risita_. ¡Si prácticamente fuiste tú quien me saltó encima!

Jin Hee abrió los ojos al máximo.

_¡Cómo puedes decir una cosa así! _podía sentir que la sangre le subía al rostro_. Me has robado el momento más importante de mi vida, y encima, me acusas de pervertida, ¡de violadora!

Woo Bin la miró fijamente. Durante el juego, se había sentido un poco resentido de su pasado… de sus secretos… Pero ahora, que sus propias palabras le confirmaban que no existía tal pasado, sin saber porque, se sintió feliz. Siempre había preferido las mujeres de experiencia, de mundo; pero por alguna razón, se alegraba de que Jin Hee fuera diferente.

Quizás, la felicidad no estaba tan distante como creía. Ella podría llegar a significar para él, lo que Ga Eul para Yi Jeong.

_¿Por qué te quedas callado? ¡Di algo!

Él no dijo nada.

Se levantó de la cama, y le plantó un beso en la frente.

_Te mentí _dijo mirándola a los ojos_, fue especial.

Luego se metió al baño.

Jin Hee se sentó en la cama, y por primera vez, se fijó en el desorden. Habitualmente dejaba la cama hecha un desastre; pero en esta ocasión, se ruborizó al imaginar todo lo que podía haber sucedido bajo aquellas sabanas. Se tocó la frente, aún podía sentir la calidez de los labios de Woo Bin. _Fue especial_… esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Si bien no recordaba nada, él simple hecho de saber que había sido especial para él, cambiaba las cosas. A lo mejor, empezaba a enamorarse de ella.

Cuando Woo Bin salió del baño, la habitación, antes en penumbra, estaba completamente iluminada. Era un nuevo día, y tal vez, el comienzo de una nueva vida para ambos. Jin Hee se colocó las gafas. Debía seguir fingiendo. Al menos, hasta determinar cómo estaban las cosas. Esperaba no haberse revelado. No era el momento. Pero ahora no estaba segura de nada.

_¿No has pensado en usar lentes de contacto? _preguntó él, mientras se ponía el desodorante.

Jin Hee lo miró. ¿Acaso pensaba vestirse delante de ella? Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, ya no sentía la misma vergüenza del pasado. Debía admitirlo, existía cierta familiaridad entre ellos. Pero se debía más que todo al incidente del hotel, que a lo que él aseguraba había sucedido durante la noche. Aún tenía sus dudas. No se sentía diferente, y según le habían contado, la primera vez dejaba ciertas secuelas. Consultaría con Ga Eul, siendo una mujer casada, podía sacarla de dudas. No se atrevía a contárselo a Jan Di, seguramente se iría contra Woo Bin.

_Si pudiera usar lentes de contacto _respondió_, los estaría usando.

_¿Y tampoco puedes ver sin anteojos?

¿A dónde quería llegar?

_Casi nada _dijo con recelo_. Solo imágenes borrosas.

_¿En serio? Eso es un poco extraño…

_Extraño, ¿por qué?

_Si _continuó él, en tanto sacaba algunas prendas de ropa del armario_. Si solo ves imágenes borrosas, ¿cómo es qué puedes bucear sin anteojos? No me pareció que tuvieras problemas para ver.

Jin Hee no había pensado en eso. Estaba tan concentrada en lucirse, que se olvidó de su supuesta ceguera. No tenía excusa.

_Debes ser muy buena _dijo él, sacando una prenda de uno de las cajones. Eran sus interiores.

¡Realmente pensaba vestirse delante de ella!

_Será mejor que me valla _exclamó, poniéndose de pie.

_¿No crees que es un poco tarde para huir? _él la detuvo.

_¿Qué dices?

_Que después de lo de anoche _dijo, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo_, no debería existir vergüenza entre nosotros.

_Woo Bin _ella suspiró_... suéltame. Yo no recuerdo nada, y tú bien podrías estar mintiendo.

Jin Hee estaba haciendo uso de la poca resistencia que tenía… No sabía cómo andaban las cosas, y no quería hacer nada hasta estar segura del terreno que pisaba. Si antes no había actuado con cordura; debía hacerlo ahora, que él empezaba a mirarla con otros ojos.

Sin embargo, Woo Bin no la soltó. Jamás se había visto en la necesidad de ejercitar su fuerza de voluntad, como sucedía ahora. Cuando le gustaba una mujer, y ella estaba dispuesta, simplemente tenía sexo con ella. Casada, soltera, daba lo mismo. Y en este caso, se trataba de la mujer que en un par de semanas, se convertiría en su esposa. Entonces, por qué no hacerlo.

_Woo Bin… déjame ir.

Lo suyo fue una súplica de liberación; pero obtuvo el resultado contrario. Él metió sus manos por debajo de su camisa y le acarició la espalda. Quería sentir su piel. Luego, acercó su boca a la de ella y la invadió con urgencia. Al principio Jin Hee se quedó inmóvil, pero un instante después, se encontró imitando cada uno de sus movimientos. Se adentró en su boca, del mismo modo que él lo hacía en la suya. Lo deseaba y no había nada que se interpusiera entre los dos. Además, si él decía la verdad, no sería la primera vez… Lo peor ya había pasado. No tenía nada que temer, ni perder…

El cuerpo de Woo Bin aún estaba húmedo, algunas gotas de agua corrían por su cuello, mientras que el aroma natural de su piel, llegaba a ella entremezclado con el perfume del jabón. No podía ser más tentador, sin embargo, no podía decir lo propio de sí misma.

Despeinada, ojerosa y oliendo a alcohol… No era un espectáculo atrayente. Al menos, debería darse una ducha… ¡y por todos los cielos! Debía cepillarse los dientes. Su aliento debía ser un desastre.

Se separó de él, totalmente avergonzada.

_Me daré una ducha _se excusó.

No quería que Woo Bin la recordara así.

Él no dijo nada, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

_No tardaré _dijo ella, decidida a entregársele; pero cuando salió, él ya no estaba. Le había dejado una nota.

''_Nos vemos en el comedor; pero no te tardes, este es nuestro último día aquí, y hay un sitio que quiero mostrarte''_

Jin Hee respiró profundo, necesitaba sobreponerse. Ahora entendía el por qué la había soltado tan fácilmente.

Se había arrepentido.

Cuando llegó al comedor, él estaba solo. El resto del grupo aun seguía en sus cabañas. Miró su reloj, no era temprano, menos para el madrugador doctor, quien siempre se levantaba al despuntar el alba. Sonrió, él le caía bien y esperaba que Yun Seo lograra curar sus heridas. Porque era evidente, que algún recuerdo del pasado lo atormentaba.

Woo Bin la observó con cuidado. ¿Cómo no había notado los finos rasgos de su rostro, y el altanero respingo de su nariz? Miró un poco más abajo, complacido por la exquisita redondez de sus pechos, y la delicadeza de su cintura. Llevaba el cabello en dos trenzas, dándole un toque entre juvenil y femenino.

_Estas hermosa.

Jin Hee lo miró a través de sus anteojos.

_Gracias.

Se notaba resentida. Woo Bin sabía la razón; pero esos minutos a solas, le habían dado la fuerza necesaria para hacer una retirada a tiempo. Había decidido no darle el mismo trato que a otras mujeres. No quería que fuese un número más en su lista. Y si le hiciera el amor en este momento, cuando sus sentimientos apenas estaban surgiendo, no pasaría de ser eso, un número.

Con una playa de veinticinco kilómetros de largo, no fue difícil para Woo Bin adquirir un terreno con acceso al mar. En su totalidad, la playa se extendía desde Mouli hasta Saint-Joseph, o sea toda la costa oeste. Lo suyo, eran tan solo tres hectáreas, pero tres hectáreas de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas, protegidas por bellos arrecifes de coral. Realmente, era uno de los lugares más bonitos de toda la costa. Aún no había hecho ninguna construcción, pero tenía a varios de sus arquitectos trabajando en ello.

La había comprado hacía algunos años; pero desde que se convirtiera en el Director de Construcciones II Shin, le quedaba poco tiempo para viajes de placer. De hecho, estas eran sus primeras vacaciones en mucho tiempo.

Llegaron en un Hummer HX H4, un modelo más pequeño que el original, pero igual de cómodo. Jin Hee se bajó del auto y corrió hacia una enorme roca. Desde allí podía ver la extensión de la playa, y sus aguas azul turquesa.

_¡Este lugar es hermoso!

Woo Bin se detuvo a su lado, le pasó una mano por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Por eso quería mostrártelo _dijo, casi sin despegarse de ella_. Sabía que te gustaría. Mandaré a construir una casa aquí... Aun están trabajando en los planos; así que si tienes alguna idea o petición, solo tienes que decírmelo y se lo haré saber a los arquitectos.

Jin Hee estaba más que sorprendida. Algo grande debía haber pasado entre ambos, para que Woo Bin cambiase así tan de repente. Si bien, no se sentía diferente, ni había encontrado evidencia de lo que él aseguraba, tenía que ser cierto, debían haber hecho el amor.

No veía otra explicación para un cambio tan radical.

* * *

Una de las mucamas le trajo un té. Jin Hee se lo tomó sin hacer pausa, y volvió a la cama en seguida. Lo último que quería era verse ojerosa el día de su boda. Recostó la cabeza en la almohada, y abrazó un osito de peluche, que Woo Bin le había regalado.

_Mañana serás tú _dijo, apretando al osito.

Durante las dos últimas semanas, Woo Bin se había comportado como el perfecto caballero. La llevó al parque de diversiones, al zoológico, cenaron juntos casi todas las noches, pasaron un fin de semana en la Isla de Jeju, fueron al museo de Teddy Bear, al Jardín botánico de Yeomiji. Y cuando ambas familias se reunieron para hablar de los últimos preparativos de la ceremonia, se mostró realmente interesado en los detalles.

Jin Hee no tenía queja, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Sin embargo, había una situación que empañaba su felicidad. Él no había vuelto a ponerle un dedo encima desde el incidente en la playa. A partir de entonces, sus besos se limitaban a simples toques en la frente.

¡Ya no podía soportarlo!

Intentó sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza, pero en cuanto cerró los ojos, se vio nuevamente en la playa, y casi podía sentir los labios de Woo Bin sobre los suyos, mientras las olas se escurrían debajo de ellos. Fue una sensación sublime. Y fue eso precisamente, lo que la llevó a confesarse.

_Woo Bin _dijo, mientras soportaba el peso de su cuerpo_, debo decirte algo… Yo fui la mujer que te drogó en el hotel.

Jin Hee cerró los ojos en espera de lo peor.

_Lo sé _dijo él, sin apartarse de ella.

_¿Lo sabes? _abrió los ojos sorprendida, él la miraba divertido.

_La próxima vez _indicó, dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz_, se más cuidadosa. Escuché sonar mi celular. Eso sucedió anoche, así que imagino que no lo recuerdas. Sé que tienes todas mis cosas en una maleta debajo de la cama.

_¡Lo sabes! _exclamó un poco sorprendida_ y, ¿no estás molesto?

_No te mentiré, lo estaba _continuó Woo Bin_; pero obtuve mi venganza. Aunque, no pensaba confesarlo tan rápido… ya que estamos sincerándonos, es mejor que lo diga ahora. Todo ese escenario que encontraste en la mañana, fue preparado. La verdad es que entre nosotros no ha ocurrido nada, y prometo que no ocurrirá hasta que nos casemos. Así que puedes estar tranquila.

_¡Tranquila! _

Jin Hee estaba decepcionada. ¿Dónde había quedado el Don Juan?

Era esto lo que la tenía en vela, y no la ceremonia. Esperaba que todo ese respeto se fuera al diablo en cuanto se casaran. En el fondo, temía ser rechazada en la noche de bodas. Después de todo, lo suyo era un matrimonio concertado, un negocio. Él mismo lo había dicho una vez.

_Tomemos esto como lo que es, un negocio. _

Algunas lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas, y un instante después, lloraba desconsolada. Intentó detener las lágrimas. No era una buena idea llorar la noche antes de la boda; pero estaba asustada. Tenía miedo de que todo ese cariño que Woo Bin le había demostrado en los últimos días, fuera fingido, que se tratara de una simple estrategia de negocio.

El timbre de su celular detuvo su llanto casi instantáneamente.

Era Seung Joong.

_¿Cómo estás?

_Bien _intentó mentir.

_¿Has estado llorando?

_Son los nervios _limpió sus mejillas_. Al parecer, no soy diferente a las demás novias. ¿Estás en el Club?

_Sí, y él también está aquí.

Jin Hee sintió un horrible vacío en su estómago.

_¿Está con alguien?

_Con sus amigos, los cuatro están aquí.

Cerró los ojos aliviada.

_Jin Hee…

Seung Joong quería confesarle que la amaba, suplicarle que no se casara; pero era tarde para confesiones. Se casaba al día siguiente, y a él le constaba que lo hacía por amor. En los últimos días, sus conversaciones habían girado en torno a Song Woo Bin. No hablaba de nada más.

¡Cuánto lo odiaba!

No soportaba la idea que un mujeriego sin escrúpulos, se llevara su inocencia. No se cansaba de decirlo:

_"Ella merece algo mejor" _

_Oppa, ¿estás ahí?

_Si.

_¿Por qué te has quedado callado?

_Debo atender unas mesas _mintió, había terminado su turno _. Solo llamé para desearte toda la felicidad del mundo. Y no olvides esto, sin importar la hora, o el lugar, siempre estaré para ti.

Él estaba seguro que Woo Bin la haría sufrir.

Cuando cerró el teléfono, Jin Hee se quedó más tranquila. Seung Joong tenía ese efecto en ella. No importaba cuan mal se sintiera, su voz siempre tenía la facultad de calmarla.

Su celular volvió a sonar. Era un mensaje de texto. Jin Hee se sentó en la cama y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

"Estoy contando los minutos"

Era Woo Bin.

Le envió un "yo también" y se acostó feliz. Era todo lo que necesitaba para calmar su ansiedad. Saber que Woo Bin estaba pensando en ella.

Después de salir del club, Woo Bin se dirigió a su apartamento. Necesitaba recoger algunas cosas. Esa noche dormiría en la residencia familiar. Para su madre era importante que saliera de casa, y no de un apartamento de soltero. Menos, de uno al que su padre llamaba santuario de perdición. Incluso, lo habían puesto en venta durante su ausencia.

¡Hasta tenían comprador!

No estaba de acuerdo, pero últimamente no le dejaban muchas opciones. El incidente con la esposa de Mr. Richardson seguía haciendo estragos. Era un hecho, de ahora en adelante, su vida no seguiría siendo la misma. Y aunque había aceptado casarse, y Jin Hee le gustaba muchísimo, no estaba seguro de poder cumplir con los votos de fidelidad.

Ese no era su fuerte.

Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, hasta ahora había sido fiel. No era lo planeado, pero después de regresar de viaje, los guardaespaldas de su padre no lo habían dejado ni a sol ni a sombra. En ese preciso momento, estaban fuera del apartamento. Lo escoltarían a casa. A estas alturas, su padre aún temía una fuga. No tenía idea de los atributos físicos de Jin Hee, de hecho, aparte de él, nadie lo sabía. Ella quería que la prensa se llevara una sorpresa, que se tragaran sus palabras. Y como a pesar de todo, los preparativos de la boda habían seguido su curso sin inconvenientes, el Director Choi dejó de prestarle importancia a la desaliñada apariencia de su hija. Por supuesto, ella le había bajado el tono a su disfraz.

Woo Bin cerró los ojos.

Moría por verla en vestido de novia.

Sonrió.

Aún más, moría por quitárselo.

En preparatoria, salía con mujeres al menos diez años mayores que él y en su gran mayoría, casadas. Siempre las prefirió con experiencia. De hecho, fue una amiga de su madre quien lo iniciara. Tenía catorce y ella treinta. Así que… esta sería la primera vez que hiciera el amor con una virgen. Hasta ahora, las había evitado por completo.

Esa era su única regla:

Nada de vírgenes.

Al día siguiente, fue despertado por sus hermanas menores. Ambas se arrojaron sobre la cama, empujándolo de un lado para otro.

_¡Oppa, despierta ya!

_¡Si, levántate!

_¡Déjenme dormir! _se quejó, poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza.

Se miraron una a la otra, Sun Ah dio la señal.

Le harían cosquillas.

Funcionó, en pocos minutos estaba de pie.

Ese era su punto débil.

_Oppa, ¿cómo puedes pensar en dormir cuando te casas hoy?

_Precisamente por eso _les reprochó Woo Bin_, es que necesito descansar. Anoche llegué tarde.

Sung Ah y Jung Ah volvieron a mirarse. Para ellas, eso no tenía mucho sentido, así que lo obligaron a meterse al baño.

_Mamá quiere que nos acompañes a desayunar _dijo una.

_Así que no tardes _agregó la otra.

Cuando bajó, el resto de la familia esperaba a la mesa. No podía quejarse. A pesar de la dudosa reputación de su apellido y de la juventud de su madre; de los F4, era el único que había crecido en un saludable círculo familiar. Miró a sus hermanas, después de hoy, ellas no necesitarían bajar la cabeza, como hizo él alguna vez. Su matrimonio con Jin Hee, era como el sello de una nueva vida; y la fusión con el grupo MS era de vital importancia para este nuevo comienzo. Los nexos de su familia con la mafia, terminaban allí.

Él ya no sería más el príncipe Song.

Su padre había decidido cambiar su destino. No obstante, esto no significaba, que debieran bajar la guardia. Salir de la mafia no era algo que podía tomarse a la ligera. Nunca faltaba un inconforme, o algún acto de venganza. Aunque, en estos momentos su familia era tan poderosa, que difícilmente, alguien podría atreverse a hacer algo en su contra.

Cuando llegó a la capilla, se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de curiosos que se habían reunido en torno al lugar. Desde gente común, hasta un gran sequito de reporteros. Todos seguían los acontecimientos de cerca. Aunque, sin pasar del cerco estipulado. Sin embargo, entre este grupo de personas, había alguien cuyos motivos eran distintos.

Woo Bin entró a la capilla entre flashes de cámaras y felicitaciones. No estaba del todo acostumbrado a este tipo de atenciones; pero comprendía la importancia de ambas corporaciones. Y sobre todo, entendía la curiosidad de las personas. Jin Hee se había captado la atención del público con su peculiar apariencia. Más de una chica sentía pena por él.

Se anunció su llegada, y la ceremonia inició.

Respiró hondo, todo era exactamente igual a su pesadilla. Su traje blanco, la iglesia, los adornos, todo… La única diferencia, es que no deseaba ser despertado, realmente quería casarse. La orquesta inició la conocida pieza de Shubert y la novia apareció del brazo de su padre. Las cabezas se voltearon, y por doquier, se escucharon exclamaciones de asombro.

Woo Bin no fue la excepción, su corazón se detuvo.


	11. De esto están hechos los sueños

**HOLA ^^ **

**Siento la tardanza... pero el trabajo me impide avanzar tan rápido como quisiera... **

* * *

**Capítulo11**

**_De esto están hechos los sueños. Dreans, de Van Halen  
_**

Yun Seo se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, y después de cepillarse los dientes, se dirigió a la cocina apresuradamente. Había decidido prepararle el almuerzo a Ji Hu. Tan solo tenía dos días sin saber de él; pero lo extrañaba terriblemente. Se había acostumbrado a dormir a su lado, y ahora, su pequeña cama le parecía enorme.

Aun no podía creer como se habían dado las cosas. De un minuto para otro, le había invitado a irse de viaje. Fue toda una sorpresa, y hasta estuvo tentada a rechazar la invitación; pero sus hermanas la persuadieron. Desde que entrara a trabajar en la clínica, no hacía otra cosa que hablar del buen doctor, así que nada más lógico que aceptara irse con él.

_¡Esta es tu oportunidad!_

Le dijeron, cuando les llamó para consultar. Apenas tenían doce y catorce, pero eran más avispadas que ella.

Terminó de preparar la comida, y se metió al baño. No quería llegar tarde ahora que volvía a incorporarse a su trabajo. Alguien podría pensar que se aprovechaba de la situación; y no quería dar pie a este tipo de comentarios. Además, no sabía cómo debía tratarlo ahora que estaban saliendo. La situación era un poco extraña. No era más que una recepcionista sin estudios superiores, y él... doctor, director, dueño de la clínica, y de quien sabe cuántas cosas más. No podía siquiera compararse con Ga Eul o Jan Di. Ambas eran profesionales. Cierto, que ella también podía convertirse en una. Le gustaba el diseño de interiores; pero con sus ingresos y dos hermanas que mantener, era imposible estudiar.

Llegó a la clínica a su hora habitual; pero en cuanto atravesó la puerta, notó que algunos cuadros que había colgado de las paredes ya no estaban. Pero lo que realmente la dejó perpleja, fue encontrar a otra persona en la recepción. Era una mujer de mediana edad.

_¿Puedo ayudarle? _preguntó la mujer, con expresión amable.

_En realidad _dijo Yun Seo un poco sorprendida _, yo trabajo aquí. De hecho… este es mi lugar.

_¡Oh! _exclamó la mujer_. ¿Usted es Kim Yun Seo?

Yun Seo asintió, y ésta le entregó un sobre.

_Es para usted _luego sacó una caja. Eran sus pertenencias, incluidos, los dos cuadros que faltaban en la pared.

_¿Qué significa esto?

_¿No lo sabes…? _la mujer se notaba incómoda_. Lo siento _dijo, mostrándole un papel_; pero te han despedido…Debes firmar aquí.

Yun Seo permaneció inmóvil durante un minuto. Fue como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde con agua fría.

En el documento figuraba la firma del Director Yun Ji Hu.

_¡La estaba despidiendo!_

Esa era la razón por la que en estos dos días, no había intentado comunicarse con ella. La sacaba de su vida.

No necesitó saber más, tomó el bolígrafo y firmó sin leer. Repartió la comida entre algunos de los pacientes que habían llegado, y a pesar que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios.

"_No puedo culparlo, no estoy a su altura"_

Dos horas después, tenía a Jan Di tocando a su puerta.

_Acabo de enterarme _dijo bastante apenada.

Yun Seo la invitó a pasar. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y los ojos hinchados. Había estado llorando; pero frente a Jan Di, intentaba ser fuerte.

_No es nada _logró sonreír_. Fui debidamente indemnizada.

Estaban sentadas, una frente a la otra.

_Pero, no hablo de eso.

_De lo otro _la mirada de Yun Seo fue esquiva_…la verdad es que preferiría no hablar.

_Entiendo _prosiguió Jan Di_…Solo quería hacerte saber que puedes contar conmigo. Estoy segura que Jun Pyo podría conseguirte otra plaza de trabajo. Hablaré con él.

Yun Seo sonrió.

_Gracias doctora, en verdad se lo agradezco _una lágrima rodó por una de sus mejillas _.Sus palabras significan mucho para mí; pero quisiera dejar todo atrás.

Cuando Jan Di regresó a la clínica se encerró en su consultorio. No hablaría con Ji Hu hasta tranquilizarse. No quería decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera después. Podría estar equivocada; pero… desde Nueva Caledonia, tenía ciertas sospechas. Debía hablar con Ji Hu antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. ¡La historia no podía repetirse!

_Sumbae _le dijo, unas horas más tarde_, ¿podemos hablar?

Ji Hu apretó los labios. Ya sabía por dónde venía el asunto.

_Vamos _la guió hasta su consultorio.

_¡Estás cometiendo un error! _soltó Jan Di, en cuanto cerraron la puerta. No pudo contenerse.

_Si te refieres a Yun Seo _alegó él, sin perder la compostura_, lo estoy rectificando. El error lo cometí cuando la invité de viaje. Cuando lo hice, pensé solo en mí. Fui egoísta, lo acepto; pero aunque lo de hoy parezca cruel, lo hice por su bien. No quiero que siga ilusionándose. Creerme un cretino, le hará las cosas más fáciles. Estoy seguro de eso.

Jan Di lo miró atónita.

_¡No puedo creer que seas tú quien me esté hablando! Lo que hiciste hoy, solo hará que la herida sea más grande, más profunda. Debiste ser sincero, en lugar de utilizar un método tan cruel.

_Yun Seo es joven _insistió Ji Hu_, llorara un poco; pero estoy seguro que después de esto, se recuperará más rápido.

"_No quiero que viva como yo_". Esto último lo pensó; pero no se atrevió a expresarlo en voz alta. No quería que Jan Di lo tomara como un reproche. Pero, en el fondo tenía la certeza, que si no trabajaran juntos, y ella no estuviese siempre tan pendiente de él… Posiblemente, muy posiblemente, ya la habría olvidado. Y era precisamente eso, lo que quería evitarle a Yun Seo.

Jan Di regresó a su consultorio completamente frustrada. No tenía ningún sentido continuar la conversación. No cuando Ji Hu estaba plenamente convencido, de que había actuado correctamente.

En cuanto a sus sospechas… no hubo manera de tocar el tema.

La visión que tenía frente a sus ojos, era demasiado sublime para ser real. La actitud de los presentes daba fe, que se trataba de algo más que una simple percepción.

_Esto debe ser un sueño_, pensó Woo Bin, plenamente conmovido.

Jin Hee llevaba un vaporoso modelo del desaparecido diseñador André Kim, que dejaba al descubierto, la delicada blancura de un cuello y unos hombros perfectos; mientras que la exquisitez de su silueta, se revelaba en la estrechez del talle.

El velo, aunque largo, no cubría las facciones de su rostro en su totalidad. Estas eran divinamente visibles. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño, en tanto que algunas piedras preciosas, habían sido colocadas estratégicamente, para darle a su tocado un toque etéreo.

Valoradas en medio millón de dólares, la tiara y la gargantilla, ambas de diamantes, e inspiradas en copos de nieve, fueron adquiridas en la joyería Harry Winston. Mismo lugar, donde décadas atrás, Liz Taylor adquiriera su diamante de sesenta quilates.

Era casi imposible imaginar que la chica de la noche del compromiso, y la que avanzaba por el pasillo de manos del presidente Choi, fueran la misma persona. Lo suyo era un cambio tan extremo, que al mismo Woo Bin le costaba trabajo reconocerla. Estaba increíblemente hermosa.

"_No la merezco" _

Esas palabras cruzaron por su mente, mientras Sumi Jo, famosa soprano, entonaba las suaves notas del Ave María, escrito por Schubert alrededor de 1825, e inspirado en su devoción a la Santa madre.

Devoción que Woo Bin empezaba a sentir por Jin Hee. Él, que había vivido una vida libertina y dormido con un número indeterminado de mujeres, se casaba con una chica inocente. Sin importar donde pusiera sus manos, sería el primero en estar allí.

Jin Hee sería suya, y de nadie más.

No tenía idea, que a pocos metros de allí, otro corazón latía aceleradamente, y por la misma mujer.

Ji Hu se sentía miserable. Miserable y desleal. No estaba enamorado de Jin Hee. No se había permitido enamorarse de ella. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para evitarlo. Sin embargo, la deseaba terriblemente. Desde el día que descubriera su secreto en el avión, algo nació en él.

Fue un "algo" instantáneo.

Suspiró un poco frustrado. En otras circunstancias, podría ser él y no Woo Bin, quien la esperara al final del pasillo. Pero una vez más, ocupaba el lugar de simple espectador. Debía resignarse.

Yi Jeong apretó la mano de Ga Eul, y ésta lo miró a los ojos. No fue necesario decir una palabra, sus almas estaban conectadas.

Ese fue un "te amo" silencioso.

Jun Pyo y Jan Di, como el resto de los invitados, no podían salir de su asombro. La verdadera apariencia de Jin Hee los tomó por sorpresa.

Ella les dedicó una encantadora sonrisa y continuó su camino hacia el altar. Sus ojos brillaron de alegría en cuanto fijó su mirada en Woo Bin…

Allí estaba él, mirándola como jamás imaginó que lo haría:

Como un novio enamorado.

_¿Acaso sería posible que…? _

Si bien, solo era una posibilidad, jamás se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida. Ya nada importaba… nadie… Solo Woo Bin, y el hecho de que en pocos minutos, serían declarados marido y mujer.

Solo una cosa empañaba su felicidad; la ausencia de su hermana. Pero, el presidente Choi fue tajante.

_Si la invitas _dijo en tono amenazador_, suspendo la boda.

Así que con todo el dolor que eso le significó, Jin Hee no le envió una tarjeta de invitación a Yoon Jeong. Sino más bien, se excusó por no hacerlo. Por fortuna, ella entendió. Conocía a su padre a la perfección. Sabía que dos años de exilio, no eran suficientes para él.

_Estamos aquí reunidos… _esas fueron las palabras iníciales del clérigo, en cuanto estuvieron frente al altar. Lo que siguió a esto, ninguno de los dos lo escuchó. No, hasta que llegó el momento de hacer el juramento.

_Song Woo Bin, ¿aceptas a Choi Jin Hee como tu legitima esposa, y prometes serle fiel en la riqueza y en la pobreza; en las alegrías y en las tristezas; en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Woo Bin no contestó, un rostro conocido lo distrajo al último momento. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirar no encontró a nadie. La silla estaba vacía. ¿Había sido su imaginación? Tenía que serlo, ella no podía estar allí.

El clérigo se aclaró la garganta y repitió la pregunta. Esta vez, Woo Bin respondió con la prontitud esperada.

_Si, acepto.

_Choi Jin Hee _ahora el clérigo se dirigió a la novia_, ¿aceptas a Song Woo Bin como tu legítimo esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la riqueza y en la pobreza; en las alegrías y en las tristezas; en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

Jin Hee miró a Woo Bin, y la respuesta salió instantáneamente.

_Si, acepto _No tenía dudas.

Se colocaron los anillos, y ante la vista de los presentes, fueron declarados marido y mujer. Era un hecho, estaban casados.

Más de una lloró por ese motivo. La esposa de Mr. Richardson estuvo inconsolable durante toda la ceremonia.

_Siempre lloro en las bodas _se excusó cuando su esposo la interrogó.

Mr. Richardson sonrió de un modo comprensivo y secó sus lágrimas, mientras ella recordaba con nostalgia, algunos de sus momentos más candentes con WooBin. _Si tan solo hubiese sido más cuidadosa_, se lamentaba.

Ahora tendría que buscarse otro amante.

Con una lista de casi quinientos invitados, la recepción se efectuó en uno de los hoteles del Grupo Shin-Hwa. Una vez más, lo más selecto del mundo de la construcción estaba presente. Mantener un lazo de cordialidad con ambas familias era vital. Con esta unión, tanto las acciones del Grupo MS, como las de Construcciones II Shin, se habían elevado de manera significativa. Ahora, solo faltaba la llegada de un heredero para consolidar la unión. Jin Hee y Woo Bin no lo sabían, pero sus padres habían pactado un límite de tiempo para el nacimiento de dicho heredero.

Un año, ese era el límite.

_¡Felicidades! _dijo Jun Pyo, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a WooBin.

Jan Di estaba con él.

_Woo Bin sumbae _dijo ella en tono juguetón_, más vale que seas un buen esposo, o sabrás de mí.

_¡Unnie…! _exclamó Jin Hee.

Después de cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que Woo Bin hiciese algo indebido. Especialmente, porque ese algo, muy seguramente involucraría una mujer.

Yi Jeong y Ga Eul fueron los siguientes en felicitarlos.

_Sabes que estoy muy feliz por ti, ¿no? _exclamó Yi Jeong, dirigiéndose a Woo Bin.

Éste sonrió.

_Lo sé, hermano, lo sé.

Cuando se apartaron para hablar, Ga Eul aprovechó la oportunidad para darle algunos consejitos a Jin Hee, que aunque oportunos, la hicieron sonrojar.

Ji Hu llegó al último; pero independientemente de sus sentimientos, deseaba la felicidad de ambos, y así se los hizo saber. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar admirar la belleza de la novia. Aun conservaba las fotografías que Woo Bin había dejado grabadas en su celular, y más de una noche, se había dormido contemplándolas… Ahora, debía eliminarlas. El único problema, es que no lograba dar el delete definitivo.

Minutos después, llegaron las gemelas para apoderarse del novio. Tenían sentimientos encontrados. Durante la sesión fotográfica, se habían mostrado muy joviales; pero ahora, que el tiempo de partir para los novios se acercaba, no podían dejar de sentir que perdían a su hermano.

_Oppa _dijo Sung Ah, casi entre lágrimas_, promete que no te olvidarás de nosotras.

_¡Por supuesto que no voy a olvidarme de ustedes!

_¿Y nos visitarás todos los días? _intervino Jung Ah.

_Prometo visitarlas _dijo Woo Bin, con ternura_; pero, ¿todos los días…? Mentiría si dijera que sí.

Ambas suspiraron desilusionadas.

_Pero _añadió él, rápidamente_, prometo hacerlo al menos una vez por semana. Eso sí puedo cumplirlo.

_¡Oh! ¡Gracias Oppa!

Calmadas sus angustias, se fueron a la mesa de los bocadillos. Woo Bin sonrió. Seguían siendo las mismas niñas de siempre. Luego miró a Jin Hee, era apenas cuatro años mayor que sus hermanitas. Tan distinta al tipo de mujeres con las que solía involucrarse. Mujeres de experiencia, que ni necesitaban, ni deseaban tratos especiales. Así que no estaba muy seguro de ir con toda la paciencia que requería el caso. Por otro lado, estaban los consejos de Yi Jeong.

_Llegó el momento de partir el pastel _le indicó su madre.

Por ser la boda de su único hijo, Park Min Ah no podía evitar estar al pendiente de todos los detalles.

Dividido en seis secciones, el pastel de bodas descansaba en medio de un círculo de flores naturales, y de pequeños candelabros de cristal, cuyas velas encendidas, proporcionaban a la escena un toque de romántico misticismo.

_Es una verdadera obra de arte _exclamó Jin Hee.

_Tú eres la verdadera obra de arte _le susurró Woo Bin al oído, cuando tomaron el cuchillo. Ella lo miró de soslayo y sonrió. Partieron juntos el pastel, y los invitados prorrumpieron en aplausos…

Cientos de manos aplaudiendo a un mismo tiempo, mientras ellos intercambiaban una pequeña porción de pastel.

_Solo un par de cosas más _dijo él, sonriendo_, y nos vamos.

_¿A dónde…? _le interrogó Jin Hee apoderándose de una de sus manos_...No me has dicho.

_Lo sabrás pronto. Ahora _Woo Bin la guió hasta el centro del salón_, quiero bailar con mi esposa.

Así dieron inició al tradicional vals de los novios.

Ji Hu se notaba incomodo. Era una estupidez de su parte, pero no podía evitar sentir celos de aquella escena. Jan Di lo miró preocupada, para mal o para bien, conocía los sentimientos que estaban desarrollándose dentro de él.

Más tarde, cuando Jin Hee lanzó el ramo, prodigiosamente fue a parar a las manos de Jan Di. Fue una sorpresa, ya que no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por atraparlo. Tenía toda una colección y aún seguía soltera. Lo que no sabía, es que tal vez… el destino se estaba pronunciando.

Jun Pyo no hizo el escándalo que en otras ocasiones, pero en sus ojos podía percibirse un brillo de esperanza. Tenía un feliz presentimiento.

Después de quince días, Yun seo aun no había conseguido otro empleo. Ji Hu la había recomendado con un amigo suyo; pero quería conservar un poquito de orgullo, rechazando aquel ofrecimiento. Si iba a Salir adelante, lo haría sola. Así se lo hizo saber a Jin Hee cuando intentó colocarla en una de las oficinas de su padre. Pero, las cosas no estaban marchando bien. Siempre había alguien con una mejor preparación académica.

Además, había otra cosa que le preocupaba…

_Debo sacarme esa idea de la cabeza, _pensó con amargura_. Es demasiado pronto para pensar una cosa así, demasiado pronto. _

Woo Bin despertó cuando el motor del auto se apagó. Miró a su lado… Jin Hee también se había dormido.

_Es un verdadero ángel_, pensó, mientras los tenues rayos de luna, acariciaban las bellas facciones de su rostro. Tenía un aspecto sereno. Sereno e inocente... Tan sereno, que decidió no despertarla.

Le quitó el cinturón de seguridad y la levantó en brazos. Jin Hee parpadeó, se movió un poco; pero no despertó. No, hasta que él la depositó sobre la cama.

Ella lo miró durante algunos segundos. Era como si no lograra dilucidar lo que estaba pasando. Estaba aletargada.

—Hemos llegado _anunció él_. ¿Aún estás cansada?

—Un poco, ¿dónde estamos…? ¿Qué hora es…?

—Son algo más de las dos y, estamos en nuestra casa.

_¡Nuestra casa! _eso la hizo despertar del todo_. Nuestra casa, ¿dices?

Él sonrió antes de contestar.

_Sí, nuestra casa. Y como manda la tradición, te he traído en brazos.

Jin Hee le devolvió la sonrisa; luego miró a su alrededor.

La habitación era tan distinta a la suya: femenina, juvenil, casi infantil. Ya no dormiría en aquella habitación rosa, rodeada de muñecos de peluche. Después de recorrer con la mirada cada rincón de la que sería su recamara matrimonial, sus ojos se enfocaron nuevamente en Woo Bin. Él estaba sentado en la cama, mirándola con satisfacción.

_¿Te gusta?

Ella demoró en contestar.

_Si quieres _agregó él de inmediato_, puedes hacerle todos los cambios que quieras. Solo hay que llamar al diseñador y remodelaremos todo.

La habitación era amplia, espaciosa, cómoda, y con grandes ventanales de cristal cubriendo la totalidad de una pared. El piso estaba recubierto con madera maciza y aunque la decoración era de estilo minimalista, los colores utilizados le agregaban un toque cálido.

_Me gusta tal como está _dijo Jin Hee con franqueza.

Woo Bin sonrió, y mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas, acercó sus labios a los suyos, y le dio un beso. Fue un beso tierno, breve… Pero ese contacto desencadenó en ella una serie de reacciones. Deseaba mucho más.

_Es tarde… y estas cansada _indicó él, poniéndose de pie_... Te dejaré sola para que duermas bien.

Yi Jeong le había dicho que fuera paciente y eso estaba intentando; aunque por dentro, estaba volviéndose loco. Caminó hasta la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse; pero para su sorpresa, Jin Hee corrió hacia él, y lo rodeó con sus brazos, impidiéndoselo.

_Woo Bin _dijo, recostada a su espalda_, quédate conmigo.

No hubo necesidad de decir más.

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Lo que sigue aquí, lo tocaré en un one-shot, que por cierto... será categoria M... Sin embargo, lo haré con mucha sutileza y lo subiré pronto.


	12. Noche de bodas

**Antes que nada, no es un capitulo nuevo... Sino que este cap estaba separado poque tal vez el contenido podria ser clasificado de M... Pero pensandolo bien no me parece que sea tan M así que lo pasé acá. Si me dan un pitazo desde fanfiction lo dejo como estaba.**

**Y por favor, no sean tan malos, dejen sus comentarios... es el unico pago que recibimos aquí ^^ **

* * *

_**Capítulo especial. **__**Noche de Bodas**_

Woo Bin se había prometido ir con paciencia… Sin embargo, casi de inmediato, empezó a desvestirla. Inició con la tiara, el velo, las piedras preciosas… Luego le soltó el cabello, que cayó sobre sus hombros de un modo seductor.

Se miraron a los ojos durante algunos minutos antes de unir sus bocas en otro beso. Jin Hee podría no tener experiencia, pero la voz de Ga Eul sonaba en su mente: _Solo déjate de llevar… _Y eso estaba haciendo. Su propio cuerpo parecía indicarle lo que debía hacer.

Woo Bin bajó el cierre de su vestido con una agilidad casi innata. Que era un hombre de experiencia, era evidente. No le había costado en lo más mínimo, despojarla del complicadísimo traje de novia. En escasos minutos, el vestido blanco e inmaculado, estaba en el suelo, a un lado de la cama. Pero paradójicamente, él seguía completamente vestido. Era una situación desventajosa para ella, así que Jin Hee se armó de valor, y con manos temblorosas le quitó el frac, y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa.

_Jin Hee… _él susurró su nombre, y ella sintió una oleada de placer recorriendo su cuerpo. Sus mejillas se tornaron al rojo vivo, y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Woo Bin en cuanto lo notó. Las mujeres que frecuentaba habían perdido esa facultad. No había nada que las sonrojase.

Eso hacía este momento aun más especial.

Cuando estuvo sin camisa, se quitó los zapatos por sí mismo y se sentó en la cama para admirarla. La recorrió con los ojos palmo por palmo. Quería hacer una impresión mental de todo su cuerpo. Ella estaba de pie, con la mirada fija en el suelo, avergonzada. Pero, ¿de qué podía avergonzarse, cuando poseía un cuerpo hecho para el amor?

Tenía la piel de una niña, blanca e impecable; la cintura, estrecha; el busto deliciosamente pronunciado; las piernas, largas y torneadas… Y como si eso no bastara, llevaba puesto un conjunto blanco de lencería: Corsé, medias con ligeros, y un pequeño biquini.

_Eres perfecta… _dijo él, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Jin Hee temblaba. Y aunque Woo Bin entendía sus miedos, realmente se le hacía difícil irse con calma… La miró a los ojos, deseando perderse en su mirada; pero ella vaciló.

Inesperadamente, Jin Hee se sintió temerosa ante lo desconocido. No quería actuar así; pero no podía evitarlo. Eran tantos sus miedos, y en ninguno de ellos estaba involucrado el dolor. Su principal temor era no ser suficiente mujer para él. No complacerlo, como sabía, habían hecho otras mujeres en el pasado. Había leído algo, pero no era lo mismo. De la letra a la acción había un trecho bastante grande.

Woo Bin la abrazó con ternura… Sabía que debía tranquilizarla, hacerla sentir segura… Entonces se alejó un poco y la miró a los ojos.

_Lo que vas a darme _dijo besando su frente_, nadie jamás me lo ha dado. Esta noche no solo es especial para ti, también lo es para mí.

Jin Hee sintió que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Sus palabras la habían emocionado; pero no iba a llorar… No ahora, no cuando el corazón de Woo Bin latía tan aceleradamente. Su pecho era firme. Lo recorrió con sus manos en una prolongada caricia, y palpó lentamente, la amplitud de sus hombros. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo; pero su deseo era mucho mayor. El deseo de ser suya, de estar entre sus brazos, de sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo como uno solo, era mucho mayor.

Temiendo que la voz le temblase, no dijo nada. Hizo su cabello a un lado, y dándole la espalda, le invitó a desatar las cintas de su corsé.

Al instante, Woo Bin comprendió que estaba lista para continuar. Desató la cinta del corsé con delicadeza, y uno a uno, fue liberando todos los broches, al tiempo que rosaba la piel expuesta con sus labios.

La humedad de su boca contra su piel era una sensación conocida para Jin Hee… Una sensación que había llegado a extrañar… Una sensación agradable, tanto, que cuando el corsé cedió, no lo percibió. No, hasta que las manos de Woo Bin cubrieron la curva de sus senos con ardiente posesión. Esto le hizo pronunciar su nombre en una exclamación ahogada.

_¿Quieres que me detenga? _preguntó él.

Estaba jugando; pero ella negó con la cabeza inmediatamente. Woo Bin sonrió y llevó sus labios, donde antes, habían estado sus manos.

¡Aquello fue un shock eléctrico!

Él abrió su boca, devorando todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Lamía, besaba, mordisqueaba. La besó con tanto ardor, que por un instante, Jin Hee creyó que iba a desmayarse. Su cuerpo reaccionaba precipitadamente con cada toque, con cada caricia, pidiendo más… Y él respondió, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la seguridad que le habian dado los años.

_Woo Bin… _ella jadeó su nombre involuntariamente, cuando éste exploró atrevidamente su femineidad. Y aunque hubo un momento en que por vergüenza quiso negarle el acceso, Woo Bin se lo impidió. No se apartó, hasta que la sintió estremecerse de placer.

Entonces, se alejó para mirar su cuerpo desnudo. Poseía la tersura de la piel infantil, y la natural firmeza que solo la juventud puede otorgar. Ella temblaba. Entonces, la boca de Woo Bin volvió a apoderarse de la suya, en un absoluto beso francés.

La necesitaba, la necesitaba tanto, como al aire que respiraba.

—Jin Hee... _ahora fue él, quien jadeó su nombre_, te necesito _dijo, elevándose por encima de ella, buscando en su rostro cualquier rastro de miedo o renuencia; pero Jin Hee le rodeó la cintura con sus manos, en una inconfundible invitación.

Woo Bin fundió su boca con la suya en nuevo beso, hasta que las necesidades de ambos, desembocaron en una búsqueda ansiosa. Entonces, él se movió entre sus muslos, entrando en ella con lentitud, permitiéndole acostumbrarse a su cuerpo.

Fue todo un ritual… y hubo momentos en que tuvo que permanecer inmóvil, en espera de que el cuerpo virginal se acostumbrase al suyo. Pero cuando entró totalmente, ella ya estaba preparada para recibirlo. Enseguida, cualquier idea de dolor desapareció, y con movimientos pausados, suaves y rítmicos, Woo Bin empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Era una caricia larga, lenta, placentera… Tan placentera, que apenas podía controlarse… había una diferencia abismal entre el cuerpo virginal de su esposa, y sus antiguas amantes. Su respiración se torno áspera, ronca, entrecortada, estaba cerca del clímax, pero debía esperar a Jin Hee.

Entonces, se detuvo abruptamente.

No entendiendo lo que sucedía, Jin Hee se inquietó. Aunque podía percibir los violentos latidos del corazón de Woo Bin contra su pecho desnudo, llegó a creer que lo estaba desilusionando.

—Woo Bin, por favor _suplicó temerosa_, no te detengas…

_Jin Hee… _él solo acertó a repetir su nombre, mientras retomaba el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Así, aquellas sacudidas, lentas al inicio, fueron acelerándose, hasta que ella, presa del entusiasmo, empezó a copiar sus movimientos. De repente, ya no sentía su cuerpo… Solo sentía a su esposo moviéndose dentro de ella, dándole un placer del que no tenía conocimiento. Entreabrió los labios, pero no pudo gritar. Lo que estaba sintiendo la sobrepasaba. Por voluntad propia, sus delicadas manos acariciaron el hombro masculino y sus dedos se enredaron en su brillante cabello castaño, mientras sentía que se elevaba por sobre la tierra, fundida en una tibia comunión.

Woo Bin gritó su nombre, y ella gritó el suyo, mientras sus bocas se buscaban ávidamente, para sellar con un beso, el infinito placer que se había apoderado de sus cuerpos desnudos…

_Woo Bin _exclamó Jin Hee, cuando se separaron_, te amo.

Él la besó en la frente.


	13. Mirando el pasado

**Bueno despues de mucho trabajo, dos resfriados y poco tiempo libre, aquí está el siguiente capitulo, como siempre, espero sus comentarios ^^ **

* * *

**Episodio 12**

"**Mirar hacia atrás, te distrae de lo que tienes delante de ti" Anónimo.**

Seung Joong miró su celular. Había algo de tristeza en sus ojos. Llevaba una semana sin tener noticias de Jin Hee. En todos sus años de amistad, era la primera vez que estaban tanto tiempo sin saber uno del otro. Aún en su último viaje se mantuvieron en contacto. Que estuviera en su luna de miel no era impedimento. Ella se lo había prometido. Pero, él también había prometido ir a su boda y le falló. Tal vez estaba molesta con él. Después de todo, ella desconocía sus sentimientos.

Jin Hee no tenía la más remota idea, que él día más feliz de su vida, había sido como el mismo infierno para él. Un infierno en el que seguiría viviendo mientras no la olvidara. Pero, ¡no podía olvidarla! Debía estar allí cuando Woo Bin la hiciese a un lado. _Solo es cuestión de tiempo_, se decía una y otra vez, _el perro siempre vuelve a su vómito_.

_¡El muy maldito! _gritó, arrojando una botella de soju contra la pared. Le asqueaba imaginar todo lo que podía estar haciéndole.

En cuanto Jin Hee levantó la cabeza de la almohada, se encontró con la tierna mirada de Woo Bin. Hacía rato que la estaba observando, rememorando en su cabeza, lo vivido entre ambos.

_¡Buenos días! _exclamó, acercándose a ella para darle un beso.

Jin Hee sonrió tímidamente. Después de la increíble noche que habían pasado, no podía evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza. Woo Bin lo notó, y de inmediato, sus ojos asumieron una expresión divertida.

_No me mires así _dijo Jin Hee, ocultándose bajo las sábanas.

_¿Crees que puedes esconderte de mí?

Ambos reían, peleaban, jugueteaban... Hasta que el deseo despertó, y una vez más, terminaron haciendo el amor. La química era completa. Jin Hee se entregaba con una pasión que aún sorprendía a Woo Bin. Jamás había imaginado que una chica tan joven y con tan poca experiencia, pudiera complementarle como ella lo hacía. Había sobrepasado todas sus expectativas.

_¿Todos los recién casados serán así? _preguntó ella, recostada sobre su pecho.

_No lo sé… imagino que sí.

_Porque te juro que podría vivir el resto de mi vida así.

Woo Bin rió.

_No sabía que me había casado con una chica lujuriosa.

_¿Lujuriosa? _Jin Hee le dio un golpecito en el pecho_. No me refería a eso, tonto… Sino a la felicidad. Me pregunto si todos los recién casados serán tan felices como nosotros.

Woo Bin se mordió el labio inferior. Con una diferencia de edad de casi nueve años, concebían la felicidad de modos distintos. Para él, la felicidad era relativa, no era un estado de plenitud, como al que se refería Jin Hee.

Se levantó de la cama sin decir nada. No era la primera vez que reaccionaba de esa manera y Jin Hee empezaba a preocuparse. La felicidad de la que tanto hablaba, parecía empañarse por la duda.

El timbre de su móvil la distrajo.

_¡Seung Joong oppa!

Aun en la distancia, él parecía saber cuándo lo necesitaba.

_¡Jin Hee! _Seung Joong se emocionó_. ¿Cómo estás?

_¡Bien, muy bien! _aseguró Jin Hee, tan emocionada como él_. Bueno… no del todo, ¿cómo pudiste faltar a mi boda? Prometiste que irías. Estuve preocupada por ti.

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

_Lo siento _Seung Joong se inventó una excusa_, tenía que trabajar. Pero, ¿en verdad estás bien?

_Si, de verdad… Oppa _continuó Jin Hee_, ha sido un poco raro no saber de ti en tanto tiempo, realmente te extrañé…

Woo Bin regresó a tiempo para escuchar ese último comentario. Ella estaba acostada boca abajo, así que no lo vio acercarse.

_¿Oppa?_ pensó intrigado, _¿a quién diablos le dice oppa?_

Jin Hee siguió hablando sin sospechar que escuchaba su conversación. Él estaba a pocos pasos de la cama, pero permanecía en silencio. Entonces, no aguantando más, le arrebató el móvil de las manos y lo apagó.

_¡Woo Bin! _ella estaba sorprendida.

_Quedamos en que nada de llamadas, ¿recuerdas?

El móvil volvió a sonar.

_Al menos deja que me despida.

_Eso es algo que puedo hacer por ti.

Contestó la llamada.

_Jin Hee, ¿qué sucedió? _preguntó Seung Joong, creyendo que hablaba con ella_. Acaso, ¿apareció tu esposo?

A Woo Bin no le gustaron ni sus palabras, ni la familiaridad del tono.

_Si _dijo en tono cortante_, apareció su esposo.

_¡Woo Bin! _se quejó Jin Hee, intentando recuperar su celular, pero él cerró la llamada.

_La regla debe ser para ambos _dijo, sacándole la batería. Luego tomó una toalla y regresó al baño. _¿Apareció tu esposo? _Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza mientras se duchaba. ¿Qué tipo de relación tenía Jin Hee con ese tipo, para que él le hiciera una pregunta cómo esa? Él mismo había hecho preguntas similares cuando salía con mujeres casadas. Sería posible que… No, era una locura pensar algo así… él había sido el primero, el único. Además, ella lo amaba, estaba seguro.

Cuando salió del baño la encontró sentada en la cama, con el celular en la mano, pensativa.

_¿Tanto te duele no hablar con ese tipo?

Woo Bin realmente estaba molesto. Aunque, no tenía la certeza de sus sentimientos hacia ella, imaginársela saliendo con otro lo volvía loco.

_Hablaba con Park Seung Joong _Jin Hee creyó necesario dar las explicaciones_. Sé que no lo conoces; pero él es lo más cercano a un hermano para mí… Su abuela sirvió en nuestra casa por muchos años y prácticamente, él y yo crecimos juntos. Perdona si me emocioné, pero Seung Joong no estuvo en nuestra boda y estuve preocupada.

Woo Bin sonrió irónicamente.

_¿Su abuela sirvió en tu casa?

_Lo dices de una manera… Pero sí, su abuela sirvió en mi casa. Era como de la familia. Cuando murió, Seung Joong ya no pudo seguir en nuestra casa. O más bien, no quiso hacerlo. Consiguió un empleo y se fue a vivir a la casa que era de sus padres.

_Es una historia muy tierna _Woo Bin hablaba con sarcasmo_; pero debes comprender que ahora estás casada y las cosas deben cambiar.

_¿Qué quieres decir?

_¡Que mantengas la distancia con ese tipo!

_¡Woo Bin! _Jin Hee se acercó a él_. Pero, te acabo de explicar…

_Que es como un hermano para ti. Lo entendí muy bien. Pero, ¿quieres qué te diga la verdad? No creo que él te vea de la misma manera.

El tono de su voz se estaba elevando.

_Estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

_Tal vez no lo conozca; pero igual quiero que mantengas las distancias. No digo que dejes la amistad; pero no me parece bien que te llame en plena luna de miel.

_Pero no veo nada de malo en eso.

Woo Bin se estaba desesperando.

_¿Te gustaría que fuera al contrario? Porque si no te molesta, encenderé mi celular ahora mismo.

Jin Hee negó con la cabeza.

_El caso es el mismo _explicó él, concluyendo la conversación.

Y aunque el tema estaba lejos de estar resuelto, decidieron hacerlo a un lado temporalmente. Ninguno de los dos quería que aquella diferencia, desencadenara en su primera pelea.

Ya habría tiempo para discutirlo después.

Estaban en Koh Phi Phi Leh, una de las islas perteneciente al archipiélago Phi Phi, ubicado en el Mar de Andamán, en Tailandia.

Antes del año 2004, Koh Phi Phi Leh, era una isla completamente virgen. Y aunque estuvo integrada temporalmente al Parque Nacional Phi Phi, finalmente fue vendida a Construcciones II Shin. Aunque, con el compromiso de no afectar la fauna y la flora del lugar. Y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo Woo Bin. Mandó a construir una serie de bungalós que se integraran a la naturaleza. Prácticamente, se había creado una especie de paraíso ecológico; pero sin privarse de las comodidades a las que ambos estaban acostumbrados. Y a pesar de que lo había mandado a construir pensando en otra persona, estaba feliz de compartirlo con Jin Hee. Verla correr, saltar, reír… Estar con ella era refrescante. Casi volvía a vivir su adolescencia, cuando no tenía más preocupaciones que los problemas en los que se metía Jun Pyo o el resto del F4. No era que estuviese nostálgico; pero a veces extrañaba aquellos tiempos.

_¡Woo Bin…!

Jin Hee acababa de salir del agua y corría hacia él. Woo Bin descansaba bajo una sombrilla, a la orilla de la playa, observándola.

No creía que fuese posible; pero estaba cada vez más hermosa. La suave brisa y el sol radiante parecían haber profundizado el rubor de sus mejillas y destacado aún más, sus lindas facciones. En cuanto a su figura, no cambiaría nada de ella, le gustaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

_¿Qué sucede? _preguntó, levantando sus gafas de sol.

_Nada _dijo ella, ocupando la silla a su lado_. Solo quería saber si de verdad estabas al pendiente de mí como dijiste que harías.

El sonrió.

_Claro que lo estoy. No quiero regresar a Corea como un viudo… Aunque, la idea de libertad suena tentadora.

_¡Oye…!

Woo Bin rió a carcajadas.

_Sabes que eso no es cierto _aclaró, atrayéndola hacia sí.

_Eso espero _advirtió Jin Hee, en tono de amenaza.

_Acaso _dijo él, dándole un beso_, ¿no ves lo adicto que estoy a ti?

_La adicción es mutua _agregó ella, devolviéndole el beso.

Un segundo después, él estaba desatando los lazos de su biquini.

_¡Woo Bin! ¿Qué haces?

_¿Qué parece qué estoy haciendo?

_¿Olvidas que estamos a la intemperie?

_Y tú olvidas que este es nuestro paraíso privado… Los sirvientes tienen órdenes de no venir por aquí, a menos que se les llame. Ellos saben que somos una pareja en luna de miel.

Jin Hee sonrió, y aunque estaba ligeramente avergonzada, dejó de resistirse. La verdad es que no podía quejarse, estaba más que encantaba con la audaz creatividad de su esposo. Ya no le importaba si había o no un te amo de por medio. Para ella, las demostraciones de afecto por parte de WooBin eran más que suficientes.

Aunque no lo dijese, estaba segura de que la amaba.

Cuando regresaron a Corea, se reunieron de inmediato con sus padres. Fue una comida informal en casa del presidente Choi. Al final, ambas familias quedaron complacidas con su evidente felicidad conyugal. Obviamente, lo suyo era más que un matrimonio concertado.

Esto le quitó un gran peso de encima a la madre de Woo Bin. Él no lo sabía; pero Min Ah había jugado un papel vital en el final de su relación anterior. Y aunque tenía la certeza de haber hecho lo correcto. Verlo feliz al lado de Jin Hee, le hacía sentirse menos culpable.

Cuando se enteró de que Woo Bin estaba saliendo seriamente con una joven, pidió al Director Lee que la investigara. Se había jurado no ser como la madre de Jun Pyo; pero no confiaba en la elección de su hijo. No con sus antecedentes. Y no se equivocó.

Los informes recabados por el Director Lee le dieron la razón. Hye Sun no era quien pretendía ser. Para empezar, su verdadero nombre era Lee Mi Young, y venía de una humilde familia del campo. Esto era algo que Min Ah tal vez hubiese pasado por alto; pero no lo que leyó a continuación.

Hye Sun… o más bien, Mi Young, había trabajado en un Room Salon. Fueron solo unas semanas; pero esto era más que suficiente para negar su aprobación. Prefería que su único hijo se hiciera monje, antes que verlo casado con una mujer con su reputación. Sabía que Woo Bin no era un santo; pero de ahí, a permitirle casarse con una chica de salón. _¡Nunca! _

Sin embargo, había más.

Mi Young salió del Room Salon para convertirse en la amante de turno de Kang Seon Gyun, supuesto hombre de negocios. Pero en verdad, Kang Seon no era más que un estafador. Prestaba dinero a intereses tan altos, que al final, era el único que salía ganando. Se valía de ciertas clausulas para estafar a sus clientes. Y si alguien se atrevía a enfrentarlo, desaparecía misteriosamente.

Así que Min Ah tuvo que intervenir. Su siguiente paso fue concertar un encuentro con Lee Mi Young. No le ofreció dinero, ni habló mucho. Simplemente, le entregó un libro tras las siguientes palabras:

_Léelo, y si de verdad amas a Woo Bin, confío en que harás lo correcto.

Pocas semanas después, Mi Young terminaba su relación con Woo Bin, utilizando una absurda excusa.

_Estoy cansada de tu amabilidad.

Hacer eso le rompió el corazón; pero el libro que le había entregado Park Min Ah, le había abierto los ojos. Y aunque le dolió en el alma ver la decepción reflejada en el rostro de Woo Bin, se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin mirar atrás. Lo último que deseaba era arruinar su vida… truncar su futuro.

Después de eso, tomó el libro que le había dado la madre de Woo Bin, y lo arrojó a la basura. Era irónico, pero más de cien años después, el tema tratado por Alexandre Dumas en su novela, seguía teniendo vigencia.

Al día siguiente, Jin Hee y Woo Bin se reunirían en casa de Yi Jeong. Ga Eul había preparado una cena de bienvenida. Era la primera vez que hacía de anfitriona, así que estaba bastante emocionada.

Caminaba de aquí para allá, pendiente de todos los detalles, mientras Yi Jeong la observaba con devoción.

_¿Por qué me miras así?

Él se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

_¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te amo?

_No en los últimos veinte minutos.

_Eso es imperdonable _bromeó Yi Jeong, rosando sus labios con la intención de besarla; pero el timbre de la puerta interrumpió la escena.

_Deben ser Jan Di y Jun Pyo... iré a abrir.

Yi Jeong la detuvo.

_No es necesario que vayas personalmente _dijo susurrando en su oído_. Para eso está la servidumbre.

Ga Eul no veía ningún problema en hacer algo tan sencillo como abrir la puerta; pero aparte de su trabajo en la escuela, Yi Jeong no le permitía hacer nada más. A menos, que fuese algo que ella disfrutara especialmente, como por ejemplo, trabajar en el jardín. Esta era una tarea en la que se enfrascaba bastante seguido. Aunque, con asistencia del jardinero.

Habiendo sido testigo de los sufrimientos de su madre, y ver a su padre sucumbir del remordimiento tras su muerte. Se forjaría un destino totalmente distinto. No daría continuidad al terrible legado de su familia.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta, y efectivamente, eran Jan Di y Jun Pyo.

Pronto se les unió Ji Hu. De Yun Seo no habían vuelto a saber. Ella había decidido romper sus vínculos con todos.

Ahora, solo faltaban Song Woo Bin y Choi Jin Hee.

Ga Eul los había citado más tarde que al resto. Quería que todos estuviesen presentes para darles la bienvenida, tal y como hicieron con ella y Yi Jeong, a su regreso de luna de miel.

_¡Bienvenidos! _exclamaron entre risas, cuando la pareja de recién casados atravesó la puerta. Luego, se volcaron sobre ellos para felicitarles individualmente.

_Woo Bin sumbae _Jan Di fue la primera en hablar_, basta con ver a Jin Hee, para saber que estás siendo un buen esposo.

Jin Hee no podía ocultarlo, la felicidad estaba dibujada en su rostro.

Ji Hu la observó detenidamente. Era su prueba de fuego. Y se sintió aliviado al comprobar, que la distancia lo había ayudado a reordenar sus ideas. Aunque, aún persistían ciertos sentimientos hacia ella, la veía como lo que era, la esposa de uno de sus mejores amigos. Ahora, podía mirar a Woo Bin a la cara sin sentirse avergonzado.

Se había quitado un peso de encima.

_¿Y qué me dicen de Woo Bin? _exclamó Yi Jeong, con una gran sonrisa_. Creo que finalmente, sus días de Don Juan han terminado.

Jin Hee sonrió complacida.

_Al menos _se burló Woo Bin_, mis días de Don Juan duraron más que tus días de Casanova.

Jun Pyo reía con el resto; pero en el fondo estaba dolido. Le había pedido a Jan Di que fijara una fecha para su matrimonio, y una vez más, ella le había rechazado. Estaba llegando a su límite.

Una hora después, el grupo se había dividido en dos. Las chicas se retiraron a un saloncito y el F4 se mantuvo en el salón principal. Durante la cena la conversación había sido neutral; pero ahora, deseaban llevarla a un nivel más personal.

_Ahora si _exclamó Ga Eul, tomando las manos de Jin Hee_. Cuéntanos, cómo te fue. Muero por saber los detalles…

_Aunque claro _intervino Jan Di con una sonrisa_, los detalles que pueden saberse.

Jin Hee suspiró.

_Si tuviera que resumir nuestra luna de miel en una palabra, esa palabra sería… Maravillosa. La verdad es que no cambiaría nada. Todo fue perfecto. Desde la noche de bodas _aquí hizo una pausa para rememorar los hechos_... hasta hoy. Además, descubrí que tras esa mascara de Don Juan, hay un hombre tierno y considerado... Y eso, sin dejar lo otro.

_¿Lo otro?

Ga Eul y Jan Di se miraron.

_¿Qué quieres decir?

_Hablo de sus dotes de Don Juan.

Ga Eul sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Ella estaba casada con el Casanova. Apodo inspirado en el prototipo del amante perfecto, el italiano, Giacomo Casanova. Y en definitiva, Yi Jeong, le hacía justicia a su nombre; pero con la variable, que no tenía que compartirlo con nadie.

Yi Jeong hacía todo lo posible por ser un buen esposo, y lo era.

_Por cierto _continuó Jin Hee después de dar algunos detalles sobre su viaje_, aprovechando que estábamos en Tailandia, traje algunas joyas para ustedes. Los artesanos tailandeses son increíbles. El corte, los diseños, los colores innovadores, todo es impecable…

Les mostró un delicado anillo de plata, con un zafiro espléndidamente cortado.

_Woo Bin lo escogió para mí.

_¡Oh! ¡Es bellísimo!

_¡Si… es precioso!

_Y esperen a ver lo que les traje _buscó junto a su bolso_... Creo que los dejé el salón, vuelvo enseguida.

En el salón principal, la conversación de los chicos había tomado un matiz diferente. Hablaban de negocios. Jun Pyo estaba por inaugurar un nuevo hotel, y Construcciones II Shin por iniciar el proyecto que dio lugar a su fusión con el Grupo MS.

Yi Jeong y Ji Hu más que todo, se limitaban a escuchar. Siendo uno artista, y el otro médico… dejaban lo administrativo a cargo de otras personas, gente de confianza.

Después de la muerte de su padre, Yi Jeong había dejado la dirección del museo y todos sus bienes, en manos de su hermano mayor. Lo suyo no era la cerámica, pero para los negocios era un as.

En el caso de Ji Hu, la fundación seguía a cargo del hombre de confianza de su abuelo. Seguía siéndole tan fiel a él, como lo había sido a su abuelo en vida.

_Debes estarle agradecido al proyecto del medio oriente _dijo Jun Pyo, mirando a Woo Bin_, después de eso, Construcciones Shin II y el Grupo MS no tendrán rival en todo Corea. Y a nivel mundial, se posicionaran entre los primeros.

Woo Bin sonrió con satisfacción.

_No puedo negar que este sea el proyecto más importante de mi carrera. Cuando todas las negociaciones finalicen, y el proyecto arranque, mi padre dejará la presidencia en mis manos.

_ ¿De veras? _se sorprendió Yi Jeong_. No habías dicho que él estaba renuente a hacerlo.

De hecho, todos estaban sorprendidos.

Jin Hee encontró los paquetes en el pasillo contiguo al salón. Los había dejado en una silla, junto a la puerta, así que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar el último comentario de su esposo. No le había contado nada acerca de la presidencia.

Aunque… la verdad es que nunca hablaban de negocios.

_Todo es debido a mi boda con Jin Hee _continuó Woo Bin_. ¿O creen que iba a renunciar a mi soltería tan fácilmente? La presidencia fue mi condición para casarme con ella. Que resultara bonita, fue solo la fresa del pastel.

_Entonces, ¿no la amas? _ahora intervino Ji Hu.

Jin Hee cerró los ojos, y se llevó la mano al pecho. Más que nunca en su vida, esperaba escuchar un sí.

_La quiero _Woo Bin sonrió con ternura_. Ella es una niña especial. Cuando estoy con ella me siento bien.

_Pero… no la amas.

Woo Bin bajó la mirada.

_No, no la amo.

Cuando Jin Hee escuchó esas palabras, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos sin que pudiera controlarlo. Quería huir, no seguir escuchando; pero permaneció allí hasta el final.

_¡No puedo creerlo! _Yi Jeong estaba decepcionado_. Sigues enamorado de Hyu Sun. Es eso, ¿no?

Hubo una pausa que para Jin Hee, fue como una eternidad.

_A ustedes no puedo mentirles.

Woo Bin no dijo más, pero eso fue más que suficiente para quebrar el corazón de Jin Hee. Desde ese día, su relación no volvió a ser la misma. Si después de todo lo que habían vivido, él seguía enamorado de otra, no había nada que hacer. Su matrimonio no pasaría de ser una farsa.

De haber hablado con Ga Eul, ella le hubiese dado ánimos; pero se guardó su dolor para sí misma. La verdad le resultaba demasiado dolorosa para compartirla. _Seguro no soy lo suficientemente mujer para él._

Esto era algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza cuando le hacía el amor. _Está fingiendo_, pensaba con amargura.

Le entregaba su cuerpo, pero su alma ya no estaba conectada.

_Sucede algo _le preguntó él una vez_, últimamente has estado extraña…

_Solo estoy cansada _dijo dándole la espalda.

Esa fue la primera noche, desde que se casaron, que no hicieron el amor. Ahora, solo sucedía esporádicamente. Woo Bin hacía todo lo posible por satisfacerla, pero ella siempre parecía ausente.

Estaba decepcionado, Jin Hee no era la misma mujer con la que se había casado, se había convertido en otra persona. Incluso, había bajado de peso y sus hermosas mejillas, estaban desapareciendo.

_Jin Hee _dijo él un buen día_, ¿no crees que deberías ir al doctor?

Estaban desayunando.

_¿Al doctor? ¿Para qué?

_No, sé… para exámenes de rutina.

_Si eso quieres.

Woo Bin hizo una mueca de disgusto, ese tipo de respuesta le molestaban.

_No se trata de lo que yo quiera.

_Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?

_De tu salud... No te veo bien.

_Yo me siento bien _dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_Aun así, me gustaría que te hicieras algunos análisis. Tal vez… una prueba de embarazo. Te estás cuidando, ¿no?

_Sí, claro.

Woo Bin suspiró aliviado.

_Lo último que necesitamos en este momento es un hijo...

Jin Hee siguió con la mirada fija en el plato.

_Ya habrá suficiente tiempo para pensar en eso _continuó Woo Bin_... Pero aún así, quiero que vayas al médico.

Ella solo asintió, y él se fue a la oficina sin siquiera darle un beso. Realmente se estaban distanciando. El lazo que los unía empezaba a desatarse. Así se lo dijo a Yi jeong un día.

"_No creo que nuestro matrimonio dure"._

Jin Hee pensaba lo mismo, solo que no compartía sus sentimientos con nadie, ni siquiera con Seung Joong. Pensaba que era suficiente humillación, que los amigos de Woo Bin, supieran que él seguía enamorado de otra mujer.

No quería la lastima de nadie.

Ya se enterarían cuando todo terminara. Estaba segura de que así sería. Tuvo la certeza cuando encontró unos videos en el celular de Woo Bin. Su intención era guardar una fotografía suya en su móvil. Después de todo, Jun Pyo tenía una de Jan Di y Yi Jeong una de Ga Eul. Pero, lo que encontró echó por tierra sus últimas esperanzas.

No había nada que hacer.

Woo Bin no solo conservaba cientos de fotografías de su ex novia, sino que guardaba un video donde le pedía matrimonio.

Esto había sucedido pocas semanas antes de que terminaran. Hye Sun prácticamente, vivía con él. Y el día en cuestión, Woo Bin se levantó de la cama y puso la cámara en dirección a esta. Luego se acostó al lado de Hye Sun y la despertó con un beso.

_Buenos días, dormilona.

Hye Sun estaba despeinada, la cama revuelta, así que no era difícil adivinar como habían pasado la noche.

_Cielo _ella le decía así_, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?

_Olvidas que es tu cumpleaños _dijo Woo Bin, poniendo una cajita frente a su rostro.

Ella se sorprendió.

_¿Qué es esto?

_Ábrela.

Su sonrisa era hermosa, se le hacían dos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Abrió la caja, y sus ojos se iluminaron.

_Woo Bin… ¿qué significa esto?

_Quiero que te cases conmigo.

Ella no lo pensó.

_Sí, sí, sí _exclamó, prendándose de su cuello_... Mil veces sí.

La felicidad en el rostro de Woo Bin fue demasiado para Jin Hee. Sin embargo, no paró hasta ver toda la cinta.

_Sun-ah _decía Woo Bin, mientras acariciaba su cabello_, quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes... Si quieres, hablaré con mis padres hoy mismo.

_¿Y bebés?

_¿Bebés?

_Sí, bebés. ¿Cuál es tu posición en cuanto a tener bebés?

_Todos los que quieras, cuando quieras _respondió Woo Bin, categóricamente_. Si quieres _dijo atrayéndola hacia sí_, podemos empezar ahora.

Se dieron un beso, y luego él se levantó para apagar la cámara.

Jin Hee volvió a llorar. Era doloroso recordar ese video, pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Woo Bin no quería tener hijos con ella, pero había estado dispuesto a tenerlos con esa otra mujer. Estaba casada con él, pero jamás recibió una propuesta de matrimonio de su parte.

Era claro, su matrimonio no tenía futuro. Solo bastaba que Hye Sun regresara a la vida de Woo Bin, para que éste la hiciera a un lado.

Estaba segura.

En lugar de regresar a casa, Woo Bin decidió quedarse en la oficina. Su relación con Jin Hee no andaba bien. Eran como dos extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Es cierto que el proyecto de medio oriente le estaba absorbiendo, y que había tenido que viajar dos veces a Arabia Saudita, y otra a Japón; pero ella tampoco estaba poniendo de su parte.

No entendía que había pasado con la chica alegre y apasionada de su luna de miel. La quería de regreso; pero todos sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles. Flores, chocolates, ositos de felpa, vestidos, joyas… nada parecía funcionar.

Jin He seguía fría y esquiva.

Tal vez debía rendirse y volver a su idea original. Hacer sus sentimientos a un lado, y tomar su matrimonio como un mero negocio. De otro modo, terminarían divorciándose.

Empezaba a asfixiarse.

_Presidente Song _su secretario hablaba por el altavoz_, hay alguien aquí, que desea hablar con usted.

_¿A esta hora? _Woo Bin estaba sorprendido, la oficina ya estaba cerrada, de hecho, todo el edificio lo estaba_. ¿De quién se trata?

_De mí _dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

* * *

Ya se imaginan quien es...espero que a pesar de todo, les haya gustado el cap... Espero no se me haya pasado nada, pues no he tenido tiempo de reeditarlo


	14. Condenando el futuro

**Hola...! ^^ ****Este es un capitulo no tan largo como el anterior... lo escribí en tiempo record tratandose de mí. Espero comenten... siempre es grato saber lo que piensan**

* * *

**Capítulo****13**

"_**Cuando decimos que todo tiempo pasado fue mejor, condenamos el futuro sin conocerlo" **__**Francisco De Quevedo **_

Era domingo y el sol apenas despuntaba; pero Ji Hu no podía seguir durmiendo. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche dando vueltas en su cama solitaria, frustrado, casi atormentado. Se había repetido hasta el cansancio que no sentía nada por Yun Seo; pero después de cuatro meses, continuaba recordándola. La clínica no era lo mismo sin ella. Extrañaba hasta las pinturas que tenía colgadas sobre la pared.

Quería llegar a la clínica y encontrarla en la recepción, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa, o algún presente. Abrió una de las gavetas de su mesita de noche y sacó un osito con bata de médico que ella le había regalado.

Suspiró frustrado. La quería de vuelta en su vida.

Aclarados sus sentimientos por Jin Hee, podía ver claramente, lo importante que era Yun Seo en su vida, y lo ciego que había estado.

Se puso de pie abruptamente, y llamó a Woo Bin.

_Necesito un favor.

Pero… la voz al otro lado de la línea no era la de su amigo.

_Un momento _dijo una voz femenina_. Woo Bin, te llaman, creo que es uno de tus amigos.

_¿Por qué contestaste?

Ji Hu podía escuchar la conversación.

_Lo siento mucho _se disculpó la chica_, lo hice sin pensar.

Woo Bin tomó el teléfono.

_¿Si? _su tono era nervioso.

_¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? _Ji Hu fue directo al grano.

Hubo una pausa mientras Woo Bin se alejaba de la chica.

_No es lo que crees.

_Apenas son las seis de la mañana y una mujer que no es tu esposa, contesta tu celular, ¿qué más puede ser?

_Te lo explicaré después.

_No es a mí a quien debes las explicaciones.

_¿Me llamaste para sermonearme?

_Te llamé para… ¡Ya no importa!

Ji Hu cerró el teléfono, estaba molesto. Sabía que tarde o temprano, Woo Bin terminaría arrepintiéndose de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo. Si perdía a Jin Hee lo iba a lamentar, lo iba a lamentar por el resto de su vida. Lo sabía por su experiencia con Jan Di. Pero, no volvería a cometer el mismo error. ¡Buscaría a Yun Seo!

Empezó por su antigua dirección. Había pensado que alguien podría darle alguna razón de su paradero; pero ella se había marchado sin decir a donde iba, y a sus vecinos no les había interesado preguntar.

Había llegado a un callejón sin salida.

Afortunadamente, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, una de las vecinas que había interrogado, le entregó una nota.

Era la dirección de un negocio de mudanzas.

_Pregunte por Shin Dong Gun.

_ ¿Shin Dong Gun?

_Sí, él fue quien hizo la mudanza.

¡Otra pista que seguir!

Por desgracia, era domingo y el local estaba cerrado. Pero, no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Averiguaría la dirección de Shin Dong Gun.

Y lo hizo.

Vivía a unas cuantas cuadras de allí.

Así, un par de horas después, estaba en el nuevo vecindario de Yun Seo. Pero, lo que encontró lo dejó sorprendido, desagradablemente sorprendido. El vecindario era sumamente humilde. Una fila de casuchas, a lo largo de una interminable escalera. ¡No podía creer que Yun Seo viviera en un lugar como ese! Techos oxidados, paredes sucias, tendederos de ropa.

Ese era el panorama.

Era peor que el edificio donde había llegado a vivir Jan Di.

Mucho peor.

Subió escalón por escalón hasta llegar a su casa. No era mejor que las demás. Tenía el mismo aspecto deprimente.

Se sentó en uno de los escalones.

Le dolió saber que Yun Seo y sus hermanas vivían de aquella manera. Tal vez por su culpa.

Pero… rectificaría las cosas.

_Están en el puesto _le informó un anciano, cuando lo vio insistiendo en su puerta_. En el mercado.

_¿En el mercado?_

Al principio Ji Hu pensó que se trataba de un error. A pesar de sus orígenes humildes, Yun Seo era una chica demasiado delicada para trabajar en un lugar así. Pero, después de recorrer la mitad del mercado, la visualizó a unos pocos metros de distancia, detrás de un kiosco de verduras.

Sus hermanas estaban con ella.

_Debo irme _informó Woo Bin a Hyu Sun, en cuanto Ji Hu cerró el teléfono_. Pero no te preocupes, dejaré algunos hombres custodiando el edificio. En cuanto a tu deuda, veré que el Director Lee la cancele en su totalidad. Después de eso, no tendrás porque preocuparte.

Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, decidido a marcharse; pero ella lo detuvo. Deseaba alargar ese momento al máximo.

_¡Gracias! _exclamó, aferrándose a él… Quería sentir su olor, su piel_, sabía que podía contar contigo _continuó_. Y aunque sé que es mucho dinero, veré la manera de devolvértelo.

_Ya te dije que no es necesario _respondió Woo Bin, separándose de ella_. Tenerla cerca casi le quemaba la piel.

Los recuerdos seguían siendo dolorosos.

_Al menos _ahora Hye Sun tomó su mano_, permite que haga algo por ti. Lo que sea…

Él no dijo nada, liberó su mano y se marchó.

Cuando salió del edificio, el sol ya estaba en lo alto. Ahora debía ir a casa y mentirle a Jin Hee. No podía decirle que había pasado la noche en el departamento de su ex novia.

¡Jamás creería que no pasó nada!

Y como andaban las cosas, era mejor inventar una buena excusa.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio con sumo cuidado… temeroso de lo que pudiera esperarle. No le había avisado que dormiría fuera, así que Jin Hee tenía todo el derecho de estar molesta.

Pero, para su sorpresa, ella no le reprochó nada. En cuanto lo vio atravesar la puerta corrió a él y lo abrazó.

Hacía tanto que no tenían ningún tipo de acercamiento, que este fue un momento muy emotivo para ambos.

_Pensé que tal vez te habría ocurrido algo _Jin Hee se separó de él para observarlo_. ¿Por qué no llamaste?

_Lo siento… pero tuve que solucionar un problema en uno de nuestros clubes. Nada de cuidado, pero me tomó más tiempo del que esperaba. Luego… Bueno, luego ya no quise despertarte.

Jin Hee no quería saber si estaba mintiendo. Durante la noche, su mayor temor fue que no regresase jamás, que la hubiese abandonado. Y ahora que estaba de regreso en casa, simplemente, no podía pensar en nada más.

Estaba feliz.

Woo Bin volvió a abrazarla con la esperanza de que le permitiese ir más allá. Hacía tanto que no hacían el amor, y hoy más que nunca, quería tenerla entre sus brazos.

En verdad la necesitaba.

En el fondo no quería vivir un matrimonio de apariencia. Realmente quería ser feliz a su lado. _"Si tan solo volviera a ser la misma" _Pensaba, mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

_Jin Hee… _susurró en su oído_. Déjame hacerte el amor.

Ella asintió sin pensarlo. Aunque había estado distante, extrañaba estar entre sus brazos, sentir sus caricias y sus besos.

Era lunes y aunque Woo Bin tenía una agenda apretada, canceló todos sus compromisos sin pensarlo. Finalmente, Jin Hee dejaba de lado su hermetismo y debía aprovechar al máximo cada minuto.

Metió las manos debajo de su pequeño camisón, y la despojó de sus interiores. No hubo preámbulo. Un instante después, estaba dentro de ella, amándola con desesperación, susurrando su nombre, besando su boca, mordiendo sus labios… Todo, casi a un mismo tiempo.

Fue la liberación más increíble de su vida.

Cuando se separaron, Jin Hee podía ver el pecho de Woo Bin subiendo y bajando agitadamente, mientras su respiración recuperaba su ritmo normal con bastante dificultad.

_Te extrañé _susurró él, acercándose para abrazarla_. Realmente te extrañé... No te vuelvas a alejar de mí _la besó en la frente.

Algunas horas después, Jin Hee alargaba su mano para alcanzar su bata, y salió de la cama enfundándose en ella. Literalmente, ella y Woo Bin habían pasado el día haciendo el amor y ahora, él estaba profundamente dormido. Así que era un buen momento para deshacerse de las píldoras anticonceptivas. No quería que Woo Bin supiera que de las veintiocho correspondientes al último mes, apenas había tomado cinco.

Se llevó las manos al vientre y sonrió emocionada ante la idea de un bebé. Tal vez… una nueva vida se estaba iniciando. La sola idea de un bebé de Woo Bin creciendo dentro de ella la llenaba de alegría, de esperanza…

Hasta podía imaginar su corazoncito latiendo por primera vez.

Ese lunes Ji Hu no fue a trabajar. Llamó a Jan Di para que se encargara de la clínica. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hacía algo así. Se tomaba el bienestar de sus pacientes muy en serio; pero, su encuentro con Yun Seo lo había dejado bastante deprimido.

Una vez más, descubría sus sentimientos demasiado tarde.

Cuando se había acercado para saludar a Yun Seo, se percató de algo que a la distancia, no había sido capaz de ver.

Un anillo de matrimonio.

_¿Te casaste?

Estaba demasiado sorprendido para actuar con diplomacia.

_Sí _intervino una de las hermanas de Yun Seo_. Mi unnie se casó.

Yun Seo la miró sorprendida; pero la chiquilla continuó.

_Además, pronto habrá un nuevo miembro en la familia.

Ji Hu bajó la mirada hacia el vientre de Yun Seo… y por lo pronunciado de este, era bastante obvio que su hermana decía la verdad.

_Estás… ¿embarazada?

Yun Seo miró a Ji Hye, y le ordenó encargarse del puesto.

Debía hablar a solas con él.

_Veo que no perdiste el tiempo _soltó Ji Hu, en cuanto se alejaron.

Estaba dolido.

_¿Qué dices? _ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

_Sí _continuó él, cegado por los celos_. Veo que me remplazaste rápidamente.

Hubo un breve silencio, antes de que Yun Seo reaccionara.

_¿Crees que tienes el derecho de hablarme así?

Ji Hu cerró los ojos. Ella tenía razón, no tenía derecho de hablarle de aquella manera. No, cuando había sido precisamente él, quien la sacara de su vida. Y lo había hecho, de la manera menos diplomática posible.

Estaba arrepentido; pero ya era tarde.

Yun Seo había hecho su vida con otra persona.

_Lo siento mucho _se disculpó_. No debí venir.

_Sí, no debiste venir.

Hye Sun tenía una fotografía de Song Woo Bin en su mano. La única que conservaba luego de su ruptura. Después de su último encuentro, estaba más decidida que nunca, a continuar con sus planes.

No había un día en que no se reprochara el haber sido tan cobarde. Estaba segura, que de haberle confesado la verdad a Woo Bin, él la hubiese respaldado… Habrían luchado juntos.

Pero, si no luchó en aquel momento, lo haría ahora.

Esa fue la razón para aparecerse en la iglesia el día de la ceremonia. Sin embargo, la expresión de alegría en el rostro de Woo Bin, fue como una bofetada. Que él sentía algo por aquella chica, era evidente.

Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Por esa misma razón, el hecho de que hubiese pasado la noche en su departamento, dispuesto a protegerla, indicaba que aun tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por ella. Pero no fue hasta la muerte de su madre, que encontró una excusa para volver a acercarse a él.

Su fallecimiento no pudo ser más providencial.

Estaba triste; pero como hacía tiempo que estaban distanciadas, el golpe no fue demasiado profundo. No obstante, le serviría para acercarse a Woo Bin. Buscaría su consuelo.

Lo abordó ese mismo día, en el estacionamiento de Construcciones II Shin, justo cuando él estaba por abrir la puerta de su auto.

No dijo nada, simplemente, se lanzó a sus brazos.

_¡Hye Sun! _él estaba sorprendido_. ¿Qué… sucede?

Ella lloraba.

_Se que no tengo derecho a recurrir a ti; pero no pude pensar en nadie más… Woo Bin… es mi madre… ¡Ha muerto...! ¡Mi madre ha muerto!

Hablaba entre lágrimas.

Woo Bin abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No tenía idea de que decir. Acababa de salir de una junta y ella lo había tomado por sorpresa.

_¿Necesitas dinero? _no pensó en otra cosa.

Ella se alejó de él.

_No, no se trata de dinero _dijo Hye Sun, mirándolo a los ojos_. Se trata de nosotros… de ti… Te necesito a ti.

Él desvió la mirada. Sabía que debía alejarse de allí; pero no lo hizo.

No soportaba verla frágil y vulnerable.

Hye Sun notó su debilidad e insistió. Un minuto después, ocupaba el lugar del pasajero, mientras él conducía hacia su departamento, olvidándose por completo, que Jin Hee lo esperaba en la mesa de un restaurante.

Justo aquel día, cumplían seis meses de matrimonio.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí dejo este cap... pensé que era un buen momento para terminar... se que todo está inconcluso, pero en esta etapa las cosas fluyen así... Una vez más: comenten ^^ sean buenos...!


	15. Viviendo en oscuridad

**Saludos... aquí está el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten y dejen sus opiniones**

* * *

**Capítulo****14**

"_**El hombre que no se conoce a sí mismo, vive en oscuridad." **__**Anónimo. **_

Después de más dos horas de espera, Jin Hee decidió pedir la cuenta. No tenía ningún sentido seguir soportando las miradas condescendientes de meseros y comensales. Obviamente, Woo Bin la había plantado.

Subió a su auto y con aire ausente, recorrió las calles de Seúl, hasta que el tráfico intenso del inicio, se hizo cada vez menos concurrido. No quería llegar a una casa que sabía, estaría vacía.

Volvió a mirar su reloj.

Era poco más de media noche. Imposible pensar que Woo Bin estaría en una junta. En cuanto a un viaje de negocios, jamás había hecho uno sin avisarle primero. La idea de otra mujer rondaba su mente.

Marcó a su móvil; pero una vez más, escuchó su voz en la contestadora.

Suspiró frustrada.

Habían planeado esa noche con anticipación. No sería su primer año de casados; pero habían decidido darle una importancia similar. Cenarían, intercambiarían regalos, e irían a bailar... Era la primera vez que asistiría a un club nocturno; sin embargo, la noche finalizaba de un modo muy distinto. Una vez más, se hacía evidente que no era nadie en la vida de Woo Bin. Dio un giro prohibido y hundió el pie en el acelerador.

Iría a casa de Seung Joong.

Pero, mientras el automóvil aceleraba por la autopista uno, y doblaba a la izquierda hacia el río Han, sonó su teléfono celular.

Bajó la velocidad y contestó.

_¿Dónde estás? _era Woo Bin.

_¿No crees qué es un poco tarde para hacer esa pregunta?

_Sé que te debo una disculpa; pero… dime dónde estás.

_¿Acaso te importa?

_¡Claro que me importa! _afirmó él, inmediatamente.

Ella rió irónicamente.

_Tienes una manera muy extraña de demostrarlo.

_Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Sé que debí hablarte antes… Pero si regresas a casa, aclararemos todo. Te daré todas las explicaciones que quieras. Lo prometo.

_¿Sabes qué? _Jin Hee volvió a hundir el pie en el acelerador_. ¡No tengo ganas de escucharte! ¡No ahora!

_¡Jin Hee! _Woo Bin escuchó el ruido del motor_. ¿Qué haces?

Le preocupaba que pudiera hacerse daño.

_Hablamos después _dijo ella, concluyendo la conversación.

Woo Bin volvió a marcar, pero había apagado su móvil.

_Director Lee _ahora el Director Lee era jefe de seguridad_, necesito que localice a mi esposa.

Woo Bin subió a su auto, y escondió el rostro en el volante mientras esperaba la llamada del Director Lee. Y aunque estaba preocupado por Jin Hee, no podía evitar pensar en Hye Sun.

Su corazón estaba dividido.

Por un lado, estaba Jin Hee, su ternura y todos esos momentos especiales que estaban atesorando… Pero por el otro, su historia con Hye Sun pesaba demasiado.

Esa era una verdad que no podía negar.

Cuando encontró a Jin Hee, su auto estaba varado a un lado de la autopista. Se había quedado sin gasolina. Ella estaba de pie a orilla del camino. Woo Bin corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

Jin Hee no le correspondió. Había estado a punto de hacerlo, cuando percibió el aroma de un perfume femenino.

No pudo contener las lágrimas.

_No llores _dijo él, tratando de consolarla_, ya estoy aquí…

Hye Sun cerró los ojos y sonrió satisfecha.

Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que había imaginado. Ahora estaba segura que Woo Bin seguía amándola. A pesar de la distancia, del tiempo, e incluso del rencor, él seguía amándola. Sabía que estaba arruinando un matrimonio; pero no se sentía culpable. Woo Bin era suyo, se pertenecían uno al otro. Además, la otra chica era muy joven y podía rehacer su vida fácilmente. El primer amor no era más que eso, el primer amor. Ella ni siquiera se acordaba del suyo.

Ahora solo debía esperar.

Por lo pronto, había logrado que Woo Bin le visitase regularmente. ¡Hasta habían estado a punto de besarse! Fue después de cenar. Estaba recogiendo los platos cuando él se ofreció a ayudarle. Esto era algo que habían hecho tantas veces en el pasado, que los recuerdos surgieron.

Un instante después, sus bocas se acercaban peligrosamente. Por desgracia, el momento fue interrumpido por el celular de Woo Bin.

_Lo siento, debo contestar.

_Woo Bin, ¿a qué hora llegas? _era Jin Hee_. Te estoy esperando para cenar y ya tengo mucha hambre. Prometiste que llegarías temprano.

Él se alejó de Hye Sun.

_Lo siento... no creo que llegue a tiempo. Será mejor que cenes sin mí.

Hubo una pausa.

_Pero, ¿demorarás mucho?

_Algo.

Jin Hee quería saber dónde o qué estaba haciendo; pero temía preguntar. Se despidió y cerró el teléfono.

_Recojan la mesa _ordenó a las criadas.

_Pero… ¿no va a cenar?

Jin Hee negó con la cabeza y se retiró a su habitación.

Las criadas se miraron entre sí.

_Seguro está con otra mujer.

_Sí… pobre de la señorita; pero con la fama que tiene su esposo, no podía ser de otra manera. Me pregunto quién será la afortunada.

_No lo sé _dijo la otra_; pero ya quisiera estar en su lugar.

_Igual yo _añadió la primera.

Luego estallaron en carcajadas.

_Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que estemos juntos_, pensaba Hye Sun, mientras hacía sus maletas. En su última visita, Woo Bin había aceptado acompañarla a Chungju. Ella apenas había vivido un par de años allí; pero le gustaba pensar que era su ciudad natal. La verdad es que le avergonzaba confesar que provenía de una mísera aldea. En cambio, Chungju era una ciudad de más de 200.000 habitantes, que hasta 1908 fue capital de provincia. Famosa por sus atractivos turísticos, Chungju era el lugar ideal para una reconciliación. El paisaje era increíble. Además, había alquilado una cabaña a orillas del lago. Un lago artificial de más de 6.648 kilómetros cuadrados. Tan monumental como la represa.

_Será nuestra despedida _le dijo a él para convencerlo_. Después de esto… no volveremos a vernos. Continuaremos por caminos distintos.

Tres días después, viajaban hacia Chugnju. Woo Bin le había dicho a Jin Hee que estaría en Japón. Era la historia más creíble. Después de todo, Construcciones II Shin tenía una importante sucursal en ese país, que como Presidente, debía visitar periódicamente. Y aunque se sentía culpable por mentirle, creía necesario hacer ese viaje para tomar una decisión final.

* * *

Ji Hu estaba por retirarse de la clínica, cuando la enfermera entró a su consultorio con un expediente más.

_¡Creí que habíamos terminado! _exclamó, tomando el expediente.

_Lo siento Doctor Yun; pero es que la paciente llegó a último minuto, y tratándose de…

_Dígale que pase _interrumpió Ji Hu, mientras abría el expediente.

No se fijó en el nombre. Solo en la edad, el peso, la presión sanguínea…

Todo parecía estar en orden.

_Buenas tardes, Doctor Yun.

Ji Hu abrió sus ojos al máximo. Como ginecólogo obstetra, ella era la última persona que esperaba tener como paciente.

Jin Hee hizo una reverencia y se sentó frente a él. Ji Hu la observó detenidamente. Aclarados sus sentimientos o no, su belleza no dejaba de fascinarlo.

_Doctor, ¿está bien?

Fue necesario que Jin Hee lo sacara de sus pensamientos.

Se había abstraído totalmente.

_Disculpa, es solo que estoy sorprendido _se excusó_. Este no es un lugar donde uno espere atender a la hija y esposa, de dos magnates de la construcción. Mis pacientes son por lo general… gente con menos recursos.

_Entiendo _ella sonrió_. Pero si voy con mi doctor, mi padre tendrá los resultados de mis exámenes mucho antes que yo. Es que tanto él como mi suegro están obsesionados con la idea de un heredero, y ven el más mínimo signo de agotamiento, como un síntoma de embarazo.

_¿Eso quiere decir que sospechas de un embarazo?

La expresión de Jin Hee cambió, y sus ojos cobraron brillo.

_Más que sospechas, estoy casi segura. Solo quiero la confirmación.

Ji Hu no pudo evitar pensar en Yun Seo. Si no hubiese sido tan tonto, el bebé que esperaba podría haber sido suyo. Ahora todo estaba perdido.

_¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo? _continuó.

_Hace exactamente seis semanas. Lo tengo anotado en una libreta.

_Bien, eso quiere decir que llevas dos semanas de retraso. ¿Tus periodos son siempre regulares?

_Si, esta es la primera vez que tengo un atraso. Por eso tengo la seguridad de que estoy…

_No nos adelantemos _intervino Ji Hu.

Por experiencia, sabía que lo mejor era controlar las ilusiones de las pacientes. Muchas habían salido decepcionadas ante un resultado negativo.

La enfermera guió a Jin Hee hacia el laboratorio. Pocos minutos después, estaba de vuelta en el consultorio.

_Doctor _dijo Jin Hee, sentándose nuevamente_, quisiera pedirle un favor muy especial. No es nada complicado.

Él la miró con algo de curiosidad.

_¿De qué se trata?

_De los resultados de los exámenes. Es que Woo Bin llega esta noche de Japón, como a eso de las ocho, y quiero que esté conmigo cuando reciba la noticia. ¿Cree que pueda llamarme más o menos a esa hora?

Ji Hu pensó en la cara que pondría Woo Bin y sonrió. Tal vez un hijo era lo que necesitaba para olvidarse definitivamente de su pasado.

_Claro que sí _aseguró_. Pero igual te recomiendo esperar los resultados antes de celebrar. Y en caso de que la prueba dé negativo, recuerda que igual podrías quedar embarazada en cualquier momento. Te digo esto solo porque quiero que estés preparada tanto para un resultado negativo, como para uno positivo.

Jin Hee asintió. Sin embargo, en cuanto salió de la clínica, se dirigió a una tienda de accesorios de bebé. Quería algo especial que le ayudase a darle la noticia a Woo Bin.

Compró un osito con un letrero que decía: "Vas a ser papá"

Luego se dedicó a hacer una lista visual de todo lo que compraría después. Aunque, en circunstancias normales habría preferido esperar algunos años antes de convertirse en madre, deseaba ese bebé con todo su corazón. Como andaban las cosas en su matrimonio, por más egoísta que sonase, no quería irse con las manos vacías.

Al menos, tendría un hijo suyo.

* * *

Woo Bin despertó sobresaltado. Gruesas gotas de sudor rodaban por su frente, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia.

_¡Fue solo una pesadilla…! _se llevó una mano al pecho. Nunca había sentido algo semejante. Un dolor capaz de volver loco a cualquiera.

Fue al baño y se lavó la cara. Temía volver a dormir. Más que un sueño, aquello le pareció una visión. Todo había sido demasiado real. La noche sin luna, el almacén en llamas, el calor abrasador, la desesperación... Sobre todo la desesperación. ¡Y ese horrible vacío en el pecho! Eso fue lo peor.

Regresó a la cama cuando estuvo más calmado; pero en el momento que cerró los ojos, se vio nuevamente en su BMW Z4. Miró el velocímetro, la aguja estaba al límite, 250 km/h.

La pesadilla volvía a empezar.

El almacén estaba en las afueras de Seúl, en un lote abandonado. Y aunque no supo cuánto tiempo le tomó llegar a este, aquello le pareció una eternidad. El auto derrapó antes de poder detenerse y un segundo después, corría hacia el almacén como si su propia vida dependiera de ello.

Así lo sentía.

__¡Maldición! __gritó frustrado. La puerta estaba asegurada con un candado. Regresó al auto en busca de un arma. Tenía una en la guantera. La tomó… pero, cuando estaba a pocos metros de distancia, sucedió lo impensable. ¡El almacén estalló en llamas!

De ahí en adelante… todo parecía en cámara lenta. La onda expansiva lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia. Y a pesar que calló sobre un herbazal, le tomó varios minutos recuperarse; pero cuando lo hizo, miró el almacén con horror.

_¡Debo salvarla! _gritó, con la intención de enfrentarse a las llamas.

Ji Hu y Yi Jeong lo interceptaron a tiempo.

_No hay nada que hacer _dijo el primero.

_Lo siento, hermano _agregó el segundo_, es tarde.

Fue necesaria la fuerza de ambos para detenerlo.

_¡Suéltenme! _gritaba desesperado_. ¡Debo salvarla…! ¡Debo salvarla…! ¡Debo salvarla…!

Despertó tan angustiado como antes.

Se llevó la mano al rostro, estaba húmedo por las lágrimas. Miró a Hye Sun, estaba profundamente dormida. Y sin saber porque, relacionó aquella pesadilla con ella. Ella debía ser la mujer de su pesadilla, la mujer que quería salvar tan desesperadamente. Su decisión estaba tomada.

* * *

Yun Seo se recostó en el sofá y colocó las piernas en un pequeño taburete. Estaban hinchadas. El doctor le había dicho que no podía seguir trabajando en el mercado; pero no había más remedio. De algo debían vivir. Afortunadamente, el bebé estaba en perfecto estado. Y a la final, esto era lo único que le interesaba, que su hijo estuviese bien.

La manera en la que había sido concebido no era importante.

* * *

**Hola, prometí que este cap sería mas largo... pero estas historias tienen vida propia... Y esta decició estancarse aquí... lo que si puedo hacer es continuar pronto.**

**Y bueno, toda historia tiene su nudo... y estamos en el de esta historia... No olviden comentar, aunque sea para maldecir a Woo Bin ^^ Por mi parte, yo lo sigo amando. **


	16. Medita lo que vayas a hacer

**Hola... aqui está el nuevo capitulo... espero no solo que les guste sino que comenten, especialmente a mis compatriotas de Panamá... que veo hay algunos por aquí: Reportense ^^ y aquellos que siempre dejan sus impresiones: ¡MIL GRACIAS...! Me emociona leer sus reviews**

**Aquí les dejo el titulo de un video que armé para este capitulo...**

**Está en youtube: Fanfic El Principe de la Mafía BBF (Woo Bin & Jin Hee) (Canción No te vayas)**

**Música de Tristeza Melancólica... Es otra recomendación**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

"_**Medita lo que vayas a hacer, y no te arrepentirás de lo que hayas hecho." **__**Anónimo.**_

**_Nueva Caledonia_**

**_Siete meses antes_**

Verdad o desafío…

Ji Hu suspiró frustrado. El desarrollo del juego le resultó desagradable. En especial, por la pregunta que le hiciera Yi Jeong a Jun Pyo.

_¿Cuándo perdiste la virginidad?_

Odió ese momento.

_Desafío, dijo Jun Pyo. _

Él sabía la razón y le dolía en su corazón imaginarlo con Jan Di. Eso era difícil. Y para colmo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a la prometida de Woo Bin. Su único momento de felicidad fue cuando ésta cayó sobre sus piernas.

Sonrió al recordar la escena.

Jin Hee. En lo poco que había observado, ella poseía lo mejor de las dos mujeres que había amado. Hermosa y femenina como Min Seo Hyun; pero con la misma energía que Jan Di. Desgraciadamente, el destino la había puesto en el camino de Woo Bin y no en el suyo. Tenía que meterse eso en la cabeza. Ella misma había confesado que se casaba por amor. Buscó su foto en el celular con intención de eliminarla; pero no fue capaz.

Lo haría después.

Salió de la cabaña y se dirigió al bar. Quería beber algo fuerte, algo que le hiciera olvidar a Jan Di. Había visto el deseo en los ojos de Jun Pyo, y ansiaba borrar eso de su mente.

Una hora después, estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para acordarse hasta de su propio nombre. Regresó a la cabaña y se lanzó de lleno sobre la cama… Yun Seo descansaba en el saloncito de al lado. Había acomodado unas colchas en el piso. Como lo notó distante durante el día, creyó conveniente no incomodarlo con su presencia. Pero, cuando lo escuchó chocar contra los muebles, se asomó a la puerta para comprobar que se hallaba bien. Lo descubrió tendido sobre la cama, boca abajo, respirando con dificultad.

_¿Ji Hu-sshi? —murmuró, acercándose con sigilo.

La falta de respuesta la impulsó a tocarle el hombro.

_¿Ji Hu-sshi… estás bien?

Ji Hu hizo un sonido lastimero y se dio la vuelta. No estaba en el mejor de los estados; pero en términos generales… estaba bien.

_Solo estás ebrio _acertó a decir Yun Seo, antes de que éste la tomara por un brazo.

_¿Quieres quedarte? _dijo Ji Hu con voz ronca...

La joven se libró rápidamente y regresó al saloncito. No iba a entregársele a mitad de una borrachera. Tomó su colcha y se arropó. Hablarían mañana.

Minutos después, sintió un cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo.

—Te necesito —era la voz de Ji Hu.

_¡Ji Hu-sshi…! _él acalló su voz con un beso.

Yun Seo abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la húmeda intromisión de su lengua y la fuerte opresión que ejercía sobre su cuerpo.

_¿Qué haces? _se quejó, apartándolo con determinación. Luego encendió una lámpara. Creyó que un poco de luz lo ahuyentaría. Pero el alcohol no solo lo había desinhibido, sino que había despertado deseos, por mucho tiempo reprimidos.

No era el Ji Hu que conocía, siempre en control, siempre en calma.

La tomó por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, al tiempo que se apoderaba de su boca en un beso largo y profundo. Sin saber por qué, ella permaneció inmóvil ante su avance. Ji Hu la despojó de su bata con facilidad y la guió hasta las colchas... Lo siguiente sucedió tan rápido, que su mente no lo procesó hasta que un dolor agudo se apoderó de todo su ser.

Fue hasta entonces, que estuvo enteramente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ji Hu le estaba haciendo el amor.

Él estaba sumido en un estado de total inconsciencia. El alcohol lo había llevado a su condición más primitiva y actuaba por puro instinto. Buscando su propio placer, ignoraba la resistencia femenina. La sentía luchar debajo de su cuerpo… pero el éxtasis crecía. Era una sensación que no podía resistir ni negar. De pronto, su mente se liberó de todo escrúpulo e intensificó sus movimientos… Lo precisaba tanto como respirar. Finalmente, dejó escapar un último suspiro, y se separó de ella. No hubo besos, caricias, ni abrazos. Simplemente recogió su ropa y salió de la habitación.

Una honda aflicción se adueñó de Yun Seo… Había sido utilizada como un objeto. Aunque, en el estado en el que se encontraba Ji Hu, no podía culparlo. Sin embargo… le había robado su momento.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ji Hu despertó en el piso del baño… Al parecer, había estado vomitando. Bajó la cadena del inodoro y aunque con bastante dificultad, logró ponerse de pie. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

De lo sucedido con Yun Seo, no recordaba nada. Tenía una severa laguna mental, inducida probablemente, por su falta de tolerancia al alcohol.

_Bebí demasiado_, se dijo a sí mismo, llevándose una mano a la sien.

También le dolía la cabeza.

Tomó un analgésico y se metió a la regadera.

* * *

_Querido Woo Bin…_

_Cuando mi padre me comunicó lo de nuestro compromiso, idee mil maneras de deshacerlo. Y es que a los dieciocho, tienes otras cosas en mente. Sin embargo, cuando estuvimos frente a frente y nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez…_

_Fue en ese preciso instante que empecé a quererte._

_Y hoy, sin ninguna duda, puedo decirte que te amo._

_Tuya, Choi Jin Hee._

_No… ¡no puedo darle esto! _exclamó, arrugando la nota.

Era la sexta que escribía... y decía exactamente lo mismo que las cinco anteriores. Por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía escribir otra cosa. Así que a la final, la reescribió por séptima vez, la metió en un sobre y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

Lo había escuchado estacionarse frente a la casa y quería recibirlo en el portal. Pero, en cuanto lo vio, supo que algo malo sucedía. Se había acercado para abrazarlo y él colocó las maletas entre ambos con disimulo.

Jin Hee sonrió nerviosamente.

_¿Cómo… te fue en Japón?

_Bien _respondió Woo Bin, esquivando su mirada. Y aunque uno de los criados tomó las maletas, él no hizo ningún intento por acercársele.

Estaba completamente distante.

Ni siquiera había notado lo mucho que se había arreglado.

_¿Quieres cenar? _preguntó ella, en cuanto entraron a la casa.

Él se aflojó la corbata y se sentó en un sillón cercano.

_No, gracias… comí en el camino.

Jin Hee se dirigió a las criadas discretamente, y les hizo indicó que recogiesen la mesa. No quería que Woo Bin se enterase que había mandado a preparar una cena especial. Ya no tenía sentido.

_Woo Bin _ahora se dirigió a él_, ¿qué sucede?

Él suspiró profundamente.

_Jin Hee _dijo en tono grave_, será mejor que hablemos.

Jin Hee no supo si fueron las palabras o algo en su tono, pero de inmediato supo que algo grave sucedía.

Tomó asiento.

_Te escucho.

Él no sabía cómo empezar, mucho menos qué decir… porque dijese lo que dijese, iba a romperle el corazón...

_Me duele tener que hacer esto.

Un frío agudo atravesó el corazón de Jin Hee.

_Woo Bin… _pronunció su nombre clavando la mirada en el suelo.

Sus ojos empezaban a nublarse.

_Jin Hee… no llores _suplicó él, arrodillándose a sus pies_, no valgo la pena…

_¿Es el final? _su voz se quebraba_. ¿Eso intentas decirme?

_Sí _él bajó la cabeza_. Perdóname, pero… ya no puedo continuar. Lo mejor será divorciarnos.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Jin Hee asimilase lo que estaba escuchando. Jamás habría imaginado que él podría decirle algo así con tanta frialdad. No era el Woo Bin que conocía, el Woo Bin que amaba.

_De verdad que lo siento _agregó él, al notar la desolación de su rostro_. Realmente lo siento. Lo último que quería en este mundo era hacerte daño… Pero si continuamos, al final las cosas resultaran peor. Lo mejor es terminar ahora, que no hay niños de por medio. Sé que no tengo disculpa; pero la verdad es que jamás debí aceptar este matrimonio sabiendo que... sabiendo que…

Jin Hee luchaba por mantenerse serena.

_¿Sabiendo que amas a otra mujer?

_Sí _suspiró Woo Bin_. Esa es la realidad.

Jin Hee cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

_Y… ¿esa otra mujer estuvo contigo en Japón?

Necesitaba saber.

_No hubo ningún viaje a Japón _confesó Woo Bin, poniéndose de pie.

No quería mirarla a los ojos. Era la primera vez en toda su vida, que se avergonzaba de haber sido infiel.

_No digas más _declaró Jin Hee con toda dignidad_. Si es así, no tiene sentido seguir con esta conversación. Que tus abogados se contacten con los de mi padre, te daré el divorcio. Ahora soy yo quien no quiere seguir casada contigo… Me iré ahora mismo de esta casa.

Woo Bin la detuvo.

_No es necesario que te vayas. Yo iré a un hotel, mientras consigo departamento.

_Si quieres irte _dijo ella, señalando la puerta_, ¡vete ya…!

_Jin Hee… _Woo Bin se le acercó.

_¡Quédate donde estás! _ordenó ella, alejándose de él…

Pero, cuando lo miró a los ojos, los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza. La noche del compromiso, el viaje a Macao, su primer beso, su boda, la luna de miel. ¡Todo...! Eso fue demasiado.

Huyó hacia su habitación. No quería que la viera derrumbarse.

Woo Bin estuvo a punto de correr tras ella, de decirle que olvidara todo… Pero no había vuelta atrás, el destino le había mostrado el camino que debía seguir. Lo que no podía comprender, es que le doliese tanto perderla.

Aún así, tomó sus maletas y se marchó.

_Woo Bin… no te vayas,_ rogaba Jin Hee silenciosamente, mientras observaba su auto perderse en la vuelta de la esquina. Después de eso, se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras se aferraba a las cortinas de la ventana. Había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tragarse sus lágrimas; y no fue hasta ese momento, que se entregó de lleno a todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Su mundo se había derrumbado.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, en un vano intento de mitigar el dolor; pero aquello no era físico. Su dolor iba más allá… le dolía el alma.

Permaneció en el suelo, no supo cuánto tiempo… pero fue el timbre de su celular lo que la sacó de ese estado.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Era el doctor.

Se aclaró la garganta y contestó. Aunque Woo Bin no estaba a su lado, la sola idea del bebé le daba esperanzas, ganas de seguir.

_Es positivo, ¿verdad? _fue directo al grano.

Ji Hu tardó en responder.

_Jin Hee…

El tono de su voz fue la estocada final.

_¡Doctor…! _exclamó antes que él terminara_. ¡Dígame que estoy embarazada!

_Lo siento, el resultado es negativo. Pero, ya te lo dije. Eres joven, sana… ya verás que dentro de poco estarás esperando. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. La próxima vez, las noticias serán diferentes.

Jin Hee cerró el teléfono sin decir nada, buscó el peluche que le había comprado a Woo Bin y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"_Vas a ser papá" _

Las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos al leer aquellas palabras, y luego rompió en un llanto desconsolado. Su bebé jamás existiría… Esa era una verdad tan dolorosa cómo el hecho de que Woo Bin se iba para estar con otra mujer. Entonces recordó el video donde él le pedía matrimonio a Hye Sun:

"_Sun-ah, quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes... Si quieres, hablaré con mis padres hoy mismo". _

_"Y, ¿bebés?" _

_"¿Bebés?"_

_"Sí, bebés. ¿Cuál es tu posición en cuanto a tener bebés?"_

_"Todos los que quieras, cuando quieras"._

Todo lo que ella esperaba vivir con Woo Bin, él lo viviría con Hye Sun.

Volvía a estar sola.

Así había transcurrido su vida. Como el Presidente Choi se identificaba con su hija mayor, fueron pocas las veces que le prestó atención. Para él, no era más que una niña caprichosa con pocos intereses y nada de potencial.

A excepción de su belleza. En su opinión, era lo único de valor que poseía.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que una de las criadas tocara a su puerta.

_Señorita… ¿se encuentra bien?

Sabía lo sucedido, y estaba preocupada.

Jin Hee se levantó de la cama y la despidió. A ella y al resto de la servidumbre. Los obligó a partir en medio de la noche.

Lo importante era estar sola.

No quería que nadie fuera testigo de su dolor. Su dolor era suyo.

Se dirigió al bar con una idea fija: Ahogarse en el alcohol. Quería beber algo fuerte, algo que le hiciera olvidar a Woo Bin. Deseaba borrarlo de su mente… dejar de sentir el horrible vacío que ahora tenía en su corazón... El dolor, los celos…

Los celos la estaban consumiendo.

No podía apartar de su cabeza el hecho de que Woo Bin estuviese con otra mujer… que la amase… que la prefiriese a ella… Hye Sun era la mujer que él amaba y eso le dolía…

Llenó un vaso con vodka y se lo bebió en un instante.

Ya no quería llorar, solo beber.

Media botella de vodka después, sonó el timbre de la puerta

Era Ji Hu.


	17. Lo auténtico siempre nos cuesta

**Aquí está otro cap... ^^ Gracias por leer... Este es un tramo de la historia que tenía que suceder**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

"_**El amor, para que sea auténtico, debe costarnos" **__**Madre Teresa De Calcuta**_

Yun Seo intentaba sacar las cuentas del día; pero su bebé estaba más activo que de costumbre. Se recostó en el sofá y llevó sus manos al vientre. Sonrió al recibir una patadita. Al parecer, no heredaría el tranquilo temperamento de su padre… ¡pateaba fuerte! Y aunque en ocasiones la despertaba a mitad de la noche, en su vida, no había experimentado nada más hermoso. Lo único que le dolía, era el no poder compartir esos momentos con Ji Hu. Pero, al despedirla de aquella manera tan cruel, le había demostrado cuan poco le importaba. Además, estaba muy resentida.

Las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. Al no conseguir empleo, su vida y la de sus hermanas, sufrió un terrible retroceso económico. Fue así, como terminó trabajando en el mercado, y viviendo casi en la miseria. Por eso, a pesar de su embarazo, trabajaba arduamente.

No quería que sus hermanas ni su bebé, crecieran en medio de tanta pobreza. Y a pesar de que trabajar en el mercado no era ni fácil, ni agradable, al menos, les daba de comer. Lo bueno, es que las ventas habían mejorado notablemente en las últimas semanas. Gracias a ello, pudo comprar algunas cosas para el bebé. Y aunque faltaban muchas otras, ahora contaba con lo indispensable.

El resto, lo iría comprando bajo la marcha.

Lo que no sabía, es que todas las tardes, después de salir de la clínica, Ji Hu la observaba mientras ella caminaba de regreso hacia su casa. Sin saberlo, era testigo del crecimiento de su hijo.

Día a día, había visto crecer el vientre de Yun Seo, y aquello lo embargaba de tristeza… Había perdido a Jan Di por ir tras un espejismo, y ahora, perdía a Yun Seo por la misma razón.

A pesar de eso, quería sacar el valor para enfrentarla una vez más; pero; el que estuviese casada era una barrera infranqueable.

Su historia con ella estaba terminada.

Jin Hee abrió los ojos y permaneció inmóvil durante un rato. Anoche había bebido, sí… Pero, en ningún momento logró sacar a Woo Bin de su cabeza. Al inicio rió un poco, pero aquello… Aquello fue una risa amarga. Una risa, que al final la hundió en una abismo mucho mayor.

Fue en ese momento que tocaron a la puerta. Y aunque tambaleándose, estúpidamente, corrió hacia ésta pensando que era Woo Bin…

¡Creyó que había regresado…! Pero no, no era él.

Quien estaba a su puerta, era el doctor.

_Doctor Yun _dijo, alejándose.

Ji Hu se sorprendió de su estado.

_Tú, estás…

_¿Bebiendo? Sí… _respondió ella, al tiempo que se servía otro vodka_. ¿Gusta acompañarme?

Ji Hu le arrebató el vaso de las manos

_¿Por qué bebes de esta manera? Y, ¿dónde está Woo Bin? ¿No se supone que ya había regresado de Japón?

Jin Hee bajó la mirada. Estar ebria no le servía de nada. Escuchar su nombre seguía siendo igual de doloroso. Pensar que la había abandonado, lastimaba su alma con la misma intensidad.

No dijo nada, se lanzó a los brazos de Ji Hu en busca de consuelo. Él, sin saber qué hacer, la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras ella hundía la cabeza en su pecho. Así estuvieron un rato, hasta que finalmente su llanto se calmó.

Ese fue el último recuerdo de la noche.

Ahora despertaba en la habitación de huéspedes.

Intentó levantarse; pero un bulto a su lado la sorprendió. Bajo las sábanas había otra persona. Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, que ella y Ji Hu habían pasado la noche juntos.

No había otra explicación.

Tomó la lámpara de la mesita de noche y la empuñó con todas sus fuerzas. El primer golpe fue seco. Lo que había hecho no tenía justificación.

_¡Pervertido! _gritó, repitiendo el golpe_. ¡Aprovechado!

Pero de debajo de las sábanas se escapó un grito femenino.

_¿Qué te pasa? _exclamó Jan Di, aventándose al suelo, por el otro lado de la cama_. ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Jin Hee soltó la lámpara.

_¡Jan Di unnie! _corrió para verificar cómo estaba_. ¿Te encuentras bien?

_¿Qué ha sido todo esto? _preguntó Jan Di, tocándose la cabeza.

Tenía varios chichones.

_¡Lo siento! _Jin Hee estaba apenadísima_. ¡No sabía que fueras tú!

_Y, ¿quién creíste qué era?

Jin Hee se sonrojó… ahora que lo pensaba mejor, su idea era absurda.

_Creí que era el doctor Yun.

Jan Di se sorprendió. Ella conocía a Ji Hu mejor que nadie y sabía que él era incapaz de aprovecharse de una situación así. Y más, tratándose de la esposa de uno de sus mejores amigos. No importaba cuanto le gustara.

_¿Qué más podía pensar? _se excusó Jin Hee_. Lo último que recuerdo es que estuvo aquí, y luego siento a alguien durmiendo a mi lado. Creí que él y yo… tú sabes.

Jan Di abrió los ojos al máximo y después sonrió. Aun le dolía la cabeza; pero aquello no dejaba de ser gracioso.

_Él fue quien te trajo al cuarto de huéspedes _empezó con las explicaciones_; pero fui yo quien te mudó de ropa. Me llamó cuando te quedaste dormida y se fue cuando se cercioró que estabas bien. ¿Sabes qué nos diste un buen susto? Pudiste sufrir una congestión alcohólica.

_¿Una congestión alcohólica? _su tono era escéptico_. No creo haber bebido lo suficiente para algo así.

_Elegiste un vodka ruso con cuarenta grados de alcohol. ¿Eso no te parece suficiente? Además, hay otros factores que considerar. No es lo mismo beber cinco cervezas, que media botella de vodka. Igualmente, debes tener en cuenta que si se bebe poco a poco, las secuelas son menores. Y si a esto le sumas un estómago vacío… ¡Ni hablar! El resultado podría ser una congestión alcohólica y en casos más extremos, la muerte. Hasta podrías haberte ahogado con tu propio vomito.

_¿No me digas que vomité delante del doctor?

_Hiciste algo peor, vomitaste sus pies.

Jin Hee ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, mientras Jan Di recordaba la ocasión en que había vomitado sobre Jun Pyo.

¡Qué días aquellos…!

_¡No podré verlo a la cara nunca más! _Jin Hee la trajo de vuelta.

_No te preocupes _dijo Jan Di_, seguro ya lo olvidó. Lo que quiero en este momento, es que prometas no beber de esa manera nunca más.

Jin Hee volvió a recordar la razón que la había llevado a aquello.

_Lo prometo... _dijo con una sonrisa triste_. De cualquier modo no sirvió de nada.

Jan Di sabía que algo no andaba bien con Woo Bin. Ji Hu había intentado comunicarse con él durante la noche sin ningún resultado. Lo que no tenía claro, era que tan grave era el asunto.

_Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo, ¿verdad?

Jin Hee asintió; pero no quiso hablar.

Media hora después estaban desayunando. Jan Di hablaba de asuntos triviales... Intentaba subirle el ánimo antes de entrar en materia; pero nada parecía funcionar. Ella apenas sonrió.

Aunque tratase de ocultarlo, era evidente que sufría.

_Jin Hee, dime qué sucede.

_No es nada _Jin Hee volvió a tomar la cuchara_. Simplemente, la farsa terminó. Eso es todo. Woo Bin hará su vida y yo la mía. Sabías que tarde o temprano tenía que suceder. Él nunca me amó.

Jan Di no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Las cosas eran mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. No se trataba de una simple pelea.

_¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

_No hay malos entendidos, Woo Bin me pidió el divorcio.

De repente, Jan Di se vio a sí misma siendo consolada por Gu Jun Hee, la hermana de Jun Pyo, cuando sucedió lo de Macao.

_Está bien, le había dicho. No te contengas y solo llora. _

Repitió aquellas palabras, esperando que Jin Hee se abriera; pero no surtieron el mismo efecto en ella.

_Unnie… que hayas venido en medio de la noche, significa mucho para mí; pero de verdad, ya estoy bien _mintió_. Ahora… creo que ahora lo mejor será volver a casa y retomar mis planes. No lo había mencionado, pero antes que a mi padre se le ocurriese arreglar mi matrimonio, pensaba estudiar en el extranjero. Me iré a Francia.

Algunas horas después, Jan Di la dejaba en casa de su padre.

_¿Seguro qué estarás bien?

_Si _aseguró Jin Hee, mientras uno de los sirvientes tomaba su equipaje_. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

_ ¿Y cuando piensas marcharte?

_En cuanto firme los papeles de divorcio. No pienso dejar cabos sueltos; pero no te preocupes, me despediré de ti y Ga Eul antes de irme.

Jin Hee llegó a su habitación y casi inmediatamente, se echó a llorar. No quería ser débil; pero no podía evitarlo. En tan solo unas horas, todo su mundo se había derrumbado. Woo Bin pronto dejaría de ser su esposo, y el hijo que había empezado a querer, ni siquiera existía.

No tenía nada. Ni siquiera una madre a la cual acudir. Pero… tal vez su padre… tal vez su padre esta vez la entendería. Tomó el teléfono y lo llamó, lo mejor era contarle lo sucedido antes de que se enterase por otras fuentes. Pero en cuanto le dijo que Woo Bin le había pedido el divorcio, le cerró el teléfono, y en menos de treinta minutos, lo tenía en casa.

_Señorita _le alertó su criada de confianza_, su padre llegó azotando todas las puertas. Jamás lo había visto así. Ni siquiera aquella vez… cuando lo del compromiso. ¿Recuerda?

_Estará enojado con Woo Bin,_ pensó Jin Hee, despidiendo a la criada.

_Vete antes de que te vea aquí.

La muchacha asintió y salió rápidamente. Cuando el Presidente Choi estaba de mal humor, lo mejor era mantenerse a distancia. En aquellos casos, ni aun su joven esposa podía contenerle.

Jin Hee salió a su encuentro, segura de que esta vez contaba con su simpatía. En cierta ocasión, un chico había hecho llorar a su hermana y él lo había enfrentado, obligándole a disculparse con Yoon Jeong. Ese día, su padre se había convertido en su héroe.

Sin embargo, la realidad fue una muy distinta. En cuanto estuvo a su alcance, el Presidente Choi la tomó por el cuello de la blusa.

_¡Eres una maldita inútil! _exclamó, lanzándola contra el suelo_. ¿No puedes ni retener a un hombre a tu lado? Ahora mismo te regresas con tu esposo. Hablaré con sus padres, existe un contrato que él no puede ignorar.

_Padre _Jin Hee volvió a ponerse de pie_, no quiero que hables con nadie. No quiero obligar a Woo Bin a seguir casado conmigo cuando él…

_¡Cállate niña estúpida! _agregó el Presidente Choi_, dándole una bofetada_. Nadie está pidiendo tu opinión.

Jin Hee se llevó una mano a la boca. Una línea de sangre brotaba de su labio inferior. Pero eso no dolía tanto, como saberse despreciada por su propio padre.

_No voy a obligar a Woo Bin a seguir casado conmigo _insistió.

El Presidente Choi la miró con una frialdad que no había visto jamás.

_¡Tú harás lo que yo diga! _aquella amenaza era real.

_No lo haré _afirmó Jin Hee.

Tenía miedo, sí… pero su dignidad de mujer estaba por encima de todo.

Choi Do Young levantó la mano, preparándose para encestar otro golpe sobre su hija. Esta vez, con el puño cerrado. Pero su esposa intervino a tiempo para evitar una posible desgracia.

_¡Do Young…! _la joven corrió hacia él_. No hagas una tontería.

Se colocó en medio de ambos.

_Hazte a un lado _exigió su esposo.

_No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir… Sea como sea, es tu hija. Además, ten en cuenta que su matrimonio no puede disolverse hasta que finalice el contrato. Aun cuando vivan separados, nuestras familias seguirán conectadas. La fusión no corre peligro.

El Presidente Choi permaneció inmóvil durante algunos minutos, meditando en el argumento de su esposa. Ella no estaba lejos de la realidad. Mientras existiera el contrato, ambas familias seguirían conectadas. Su único error, era suponer que su preocupación se debía a la fusión de ambas empresas. No solo era la fusión lo que le preocupaba, sino su propia seguridad.

_Tienes un minuto para abandonar mi casa _ gritó Choi Do Young, dirigiéndose a Jin Hee_. Estoy seguro que cuando tu marido se canse de su amante, regresará a cumplir con su deber.

El conocía muy bien los pasos de su yerno.

Aquello decepcionó aun más a Jin Hee; pero no tenía caso hacer algún tipo de reclamos. Era más que evidente que su padre no se interesaba en ella, ni en sus sentimientos. No era nada nuevo. Cuando su hermana enfermaba, lo veía desvivirse al lado de su cama. En su caso, eran las criadas las únicas que se preocupaban. Especialmente, la abuela de Seung Joong.

Ellos eran su verdadera familia. Ahora, solo le quedaba él.

_Necesito un poco más de tiempo para recoger mis cosas.

_Nada de lo que hay en esta casa es tuyo _afirmó el señor Choi con apatía _. Pero no te preocupes, dejaré que te vayas con lo que llevas puesto.

Seung Joong estaba limpiando unas mesas cuando advirtió su presencia. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Apenas llevaba unos meses de casado, y ya se pavoneaba con otra mujer a la vista de todos. Apretó el puño con fuerza, reprimiendo el deseo de romperle la cara.

Jin Hee no merecía aquello.

_Seung Joong _su jefe se acercó a él_, atiende el área VIP enseguida. El dueño del bar está aquí con su novia.

Seung Joong sintió ganas de vomitar, aquel tipo le asqueaba.

_Que otro se encargue.

Su jefe lo miró extrañado.

_¿Sucede algo? _era la primera vez que contradecía una orden,

_Simplemente, preferirá no ser yo quien lo atienda.

_No hay tiempo para tonterías…

Woo Bin hizo una seña al administrador y este a su vez, le dio un pequeño empujón a Seung Joong.

_Atiéndelo enseguida, que él es quien paga nuestro sueldo.

_Tal deba renunciar_, pensó Seung Joong, dirigiéndose a la mesa.

_Buenas noches _fue todo lo amable que pudo.

Mientras tomaba el pedido, notó que Woo Bin no llevaba su argolla de matrimonio. Sintió pena por Jin Hee… Conocía a la perfección sus sentimientos. Que amaba a su esposo, no era un secreto. Luego dirigió su mirada a la joven que lo acompañaba. Era bonita, si… pero en su opinión, si se le comparaba con Jin Hee, salía perdiendo. Woo Bin era un estúpido.

_¿Tienes algún problema? _preguntó éste, al notar la expresión de desprecio en su rostro. No era tonto. Ese hombre tenía algo en su contra, podía percibirlo.

_Ninguno señor _respondió Seung Joong, retirándose de la mesa.

En ese momento sonó su móvil.

Le pasó la orden al Barman y contestó la llamada.

_¡Jin Hee…! _pronunció su nombre, mientras sus ojos se situaban en la pareja de la mesa del fondo.

_Oppa… Sé que debí avisarte antes; pero surgió algo, y necesito verte.

_Pero Jin Hee, estoy trabajando, y no creo que pueda atenderte. ¿No puedes dejarlo para otro día? De verdad que no es un buen momento.

Hubo una pausa.

_Oppa… _su voz sonó triste_. La verdad es que ya estoy aquí.

Seung Joong miró a su alrededor y la divisó en la entrada del bar.

* * *

**Sean unos buenitos y comenten, si?**

**Sino como uno va a saber lo que piensan, o esperan... Su opinión es importante para mí (=^.^=) **


	18. Un nuevo comienzo

**Aquí está otro capitulo más y como siempre, espero que les guste**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

"_**En la vida, un final es el comienzo de algo nuevo"**__** Anónimo**_

A no ser por las criadas, Jin Hee habría salido de su casa con lo que llevaba puesto. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba hacia la salida, éstas se las arreglaron para darle su móvil y un poco de dinero. Fue así como pudo pagar un taxi hasta el trabajo de Seung Joong.

_El pedido de la mesa uno está listo _era el barman.

Seung Joong lo ignoró, sus ojos oscilaban desde Jin Hee hasta Woo Bin.

Ella se veía triste, vulnerable… Mientras que él, se mostraba excesivamente cariñoso con su acompañante.

No podía permitir que Jin Hee se encontrara con aquel espectáculo. Se quitó el pequeño delantal y corrió a su encuentro. Debía sacarla de allí.

_¡Oppa…! _exclamó sorprendida Jin Hee, mientras él la sacaba casi a arrastras del bar.

_Será mejor que hablemos en otro sitio _dijo, guiándola hacia el estacionamiento.

_Pero… ¿no tenías que trabajar?

_Eso puede esperar _contestó él, abriendo la puerta del pasajero.

Pocos minutos después, el auto estaba sobre la autopista.

_¿Ya cenaste?

Jin Hee no contestó de inmediato… Aunque no había probado nada desde el desayuno, no tenía apetito.

_Acabo de cenar justo antes de ir a buscarte.

Seung Joong no le creyó.

_Iremos a mi casa, y te prepararé algo de comer.

_Pero, no tengo hambre.

_Igual necesitas comer.

_Pero ya te lo dije, no tengo apetito.

Seung Joong no podía seguir así. Sabía que Jin Hee sufría. No tenía que decírselo para darse cuenta, era demasiado evidente. Bajó la velocidad con brusquedad y se estacionó a un lado del camino.

_¡Voy a matar a ese desgraciado! _exclamó, golpeando el volante.

_¡Oppa…! _Jin Hee se sobresaltó_. ¡No digas eso!

_¡Pero no soporto ver cómo estás! _se sentía frustrado_. Sé que todo es culpa de él. Jin Hee… solo déjalo y continúa con tu vida. Ya verás que en poco tiempo no será nada más que un mal recuerdo.

Ella lo miró de frente.

_Eso nunca sucederá… aunque vamos a divorciarnos, Woo Bin siempre será importante en mi vida. No importa como hayan terminado las cosas, lo recordaré con cariño.

_¿Qué dijiste? ¿Van a divorciarse?

Esto lo había tomado por sorpresa.

_Sí _declaró ella, con tristeza_. Estamos separados; pero en cuanto nuestro contrato prenupcial lo permita, nos divorciaremos.

_¡Jin Hee, lo siento! _exclamó Seung Joong, tomando su mano_. He sido un tonto. No debí hablarte así.

_No tengo nada que disculparte, tienes razón, debo seguir con mi vida. Es solo que no es tan fácil, duele aquí _dijo, señalando su pecho.

Seung Joong se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. El resto del camino condujo casi sin soltar su mano.

* * *

Jan Di llamó a la clínica para informar que no iría a trabajar. Era la segunda vez en esa semana. Ya que entre Jun Pyo y el trabajo, quedaba poco tiempo para el descanso.

_¿Ya avisaste que no irías? _Jun Pyo acababa de salir del baño.

_Si _dijo Jan Di, bostezando_. No hay ningún problema… podré quedarme descansando.

Él se despidió con un beso y salió para la oficina. De ahí partiría rumbo a Nueva York en un viaje de negocios, que duraría aproximadamente un mes.

Jan Di volvió a la cama. Su noche había sido increíblemente agotadora. Pero es que con un mes de separación, tenía que serlo. Despedirse, les había tomado prácticamente toda la noche.

Cerró las cortinas y se acostó a dormir; pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Sin aviso previo, le atacaron unas nauseas terribles. Corrió al baño, llegando apenas a tiempo. Así pasó casi toda la mañana.

_¡No puede ser eso!_ pensaba, mientras se preparaba un té. _Soy muy cuidadosa, debió ser la cena. _Aún así, para descartar la posibilidad, se fijó en el calendario y lo que descubrió, la dejó helada. Había estado tan sumida en sus ocupaciones, que no se había percatado que llevaba casi dos meses sin su periodo. Se fue inmediatamente al laboratorio de la clínica y se hizo un examen de sangre. Necesitaba estar segura. Pocos minutos después, tenía los resultados en la mano. _¡Positivo…!_

* * *

Woo Bin salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la casa que había compartido con Jin Hee. Había pasado casi un mes desde que se separaran y necesitaba recuperar algunas de sus cosas; pero en el momento que abrió la puerta, los recuerdos lo acosaron. Se vio a sí mismo atravesando esa puerta con Jin Hee en brazos. Cerró los ojos, y sonrió con algo de tristeza. Recordaría esa noche por el resto de su vida.

Entró a la recamara, tomó una maleta y empezó a llenarla rápidamente, evitando prestar atención a los detalles. No quería revivir ningún otro recuerdo. Luego abrió la mesita de noche, buscaba uno de sus relojes; pero en su lugar, encontró un sobre.

Para Song Woo Bin.

Iba dirigida a él y era la letra de Jin Hee.

Cerró la gaveta rápidamente e intentó salir de la habitación; pero no pudo marcharse. Necesitaba saber lo que decía esa carta.

Abrió el sobre y se sentó en la cama.

Su corazón latía aceleradamente mientras su mente procesaba aquellas palabras tan significativas.

"_Querido Woo Bin… _

_Cuando mi padre me comunicó lo de nuestro compromiso, idee mil maneras de deshacerlo. Y es que a los dieciocho, tienes otras cosas en mente. Sin embargo, cuando estuvimos frente a frente y nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez… _

_Fue en ese preciso instante que empecé a quererte. _

_Y hoy, sin ninguna duda, puedo decirte que te amo. _

_Tuya, Choi Jin Hee"._

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta… se había comportado como un verdadero cretino. Se marchó sin mirar atrás, sin tomar en cuenta todo el daño que le estaba haciendo a quien solo le había demostrado amor. Quería decir que había valido la pena; pero su vida con Hye Sun no era lo que esperaba. Ella seguía siendo la misma mujer de la que se había enamorado; pero algo dentro de él había cambiado.

Dejó la carta en su sitio y se levantó para marcharse… equivocado o no, seguiría el rumbo que había iniciado.

Fue entonces que sus ojos procesaron las palabras en un pequeño osito de peluche que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.

"Vas a ser papá".

* * *

Jin Hee llegó al bar como a eso de las diez. En cuanto Seung Joong terminara su turno irían a cenar. Él limpiaba unas mesas, así que ella se sentó en la barra y pidió una bebida sin alcohol.

Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido, con tirantes negros, y suelta su hermosa cabellera oscura. Aquel cabello largo y lustroso contrastaba con el inmaculado blanco de su piel. Su maquillaje era apenas un brillo en los labios y un poco de rímel en las pestañas; pero se veía radiante y hermosa.

Lo peor ya había pasado. Empezaba a recuperarse.

Seung Joong se quitó el delantal y caminó hacia ella. Sonrió al verla de cerca. Aunque había crecido delante de sus ojos, a veces le costaba creer que la traviesa niñita se hubiese convertido en mujer. Y le dolía pensar que solo hubiese crecido para que le hicieran daño. De pequeña había tenido que lidiar con la indiferencia de su padre y a esto, ahora se sumaba su total abandono.

¡Como si ella fuese culpable de los designios de la naturaleza!

Su abuela le había contado la historia. Choi Do Young y Kim Eun Hye, eran la típica pareja de amigos de preparatoria, que terminan enamorándose. Y aunque cada quien ingresó a distintas universidades, su relación terminó fortaleciéndose. Así fue como finalmente se casaron. Pocos años después les llegó su primer hijo. Una niña, que desde el inicio fue la fascinación de su padre. Esos fueron días felices.

Pero entonces sucedió lo inesperado, a Eun Hye le diagnosticaron cáncer del seno. Le hicieron ciertos análisis y por lo avanzado de su caso, era vital iniciar el tratamiento cuando antes; pero hubo un impedimento.

Eun Hye estaba embarazada y como apenas estaba iniciando el embarazo, no podían empezar el tratamiento de quimioterapia hasta que todos los órganos del bebé estuviesen formados.

Do Young no lo dudó.

_Aborta _le dijo a su esposa_. Después podremos tener otros hijos y si no, ya tenemos a Yoon Jeong.

Pero Eun Hye no pensaba igual, no podía dañar al bebé.

_Iniciaré el tratamiento cuando el bebé esté fuera de peligro, no antes.

Y así lo hizo, esperó a que todos los órganos de su bebé estuviesen formados para iniciar con la quimioterapia. Y aunque hubo mejoría y pudo llevar su embarazo a término, pocos meses después el doctor les dio la mala noticia, el cáncer se había extendido a otros órganos.

Cuando Eun Hye murió, Jin Hee cumplía apenas seis meses. Fue un momento difícil. En cuanto Do Young regresó del funeral, envió a la pequeña con la servidumbre. Escuchar su llanto lo atormentaba. Para él, era un recordativo de que Eun Hye había muerto para darle vida.

Solo Yoon Jeong contaba para él.

_Estas hermosa _exclamó Seung Joong, tomando a Jin Hee del brazo.

Ella sonrió, y se dejó guiar hasta la salida.

Aunque las últimas semanas fueron sumamente difíciles, Seung Joong estuvo a su lado en todo momento. E incluso, lo sintió velando su sueño, secando sus lágrimas después de una pesadilla. A no ser por él, seguiría sumida en la tristeza. Y no es que Woo Bin le hubiese dejado de doler, simplemente, era significativo saber que le importaba a alguien.

_¿Y a dónde vamos?

_No está muy lejos… solo a unas cuantas cuadras. Podremos cenar, cantar y escuchar algo de música.

_¡Cantar! _Jin Hee se mordió el labio inferior_. ¿Y cantarás para mí?

Cuando niña, era él quien le cantaba para que durmiese.

_¿Quieres que cante?

Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa.

_Entonces lo haré _afirmó Seung Joong, mientras caminaban tomados de la mano_. Siempre que tú lo hagas primero.

_¡Eso no se vale…!

_Solo bromeaba. Si cantas tal vez nos echen del lugar.

_¡Oppa…! _Jin Hee le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda.

Aunque él lo había dicho a broma, era cierto, no tenía una pizca de talento musical. Cenaron, charlaron y casi una hora después, Seung Joong estaba preparado para cantar.

_Esta canción se la dedico a una persona muy especial _dijo, señalando a Jin Hee. Quien al instante, sintió el peso de todas las miradas.

Canción online: My person - hwanhee

Incluso al sonreír lloro…

…Cuando estoy sufriendo intento sonreír

Porque tú estás frente a mí

Cada vez que abro los ojos pienso en ti

Cada vez que respiro te llamo

Mi amor…

Aunque la idea de cantar había surgido de Jin Hee, Seung Joong aprovechó la oportunidad para confesarle sus sentimientos. Sabía que era muy pronto para intentar algo con ella; pero no quería seguir fingiendo.

Cada vez que abro los ojos pienso en ti…

Cada vez que respiro te llamo…

Mi amor…

Su mirada era demasiado significativa para no ser percibida.

…Te amo, recuérdalo siempre.

Arriesgaré mi vida para proteger esas palabras

No me arrepiento

Para ese momento, Seung Joong había bajado del pequeño escenario y se encontraba a pocos pasos de Jin Hee.

Cuando cierro mis ojos, te amo.

Te amo tanto…

…He esperado mi amor. No me dejes ahora ni en el próximo mundo

La sala fue inundada de silbidos, y aplausos.

_¡Beso…! ¡Beso…! ¡Beso…! _pedían todos los presentes a una sola voz.

Seung Joong no lo dudó, se acercó a Jin Hee para darle un beso; pero un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, lo derribó antes de que pudiese acercársele.

* * *

Sus comentarios son mas que bienvenidos, y a los que siempre comentan MIL GRACIAS... como siempre les digo, me animan a seguir... Saludos a todos...

Lo siento corto pero la historia es la que manda


	19. Aceptando los errores

**OTRO CAPITULO MÁS... QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE... SIEMPRE EXISTE LA DUDA ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

_**"Cuando se ha cometido un error, lo único que queda es aceptarlo." Anónimo**_

Yun Seo no había podido trabajar en los últimos días. Había abusado del trabajo y no se sentía muy bien. Un fuerte dolor en la zona lumbar le impedía dormir. Además, una intensa presión en la parte baja del abdomen le obligaba ir al baño constantemente. Y aunque era una madre primeriza, sabía que aquellos síntomas indicaban la proximidad del parto.

Su bebé nacería en pocas semanas.

Miró la pequeña cuna al lado de su cama, y aunque la había comprado de segunda mano, le emocionaba imaginar a su bebé durmiendo en ella. Aunque… había algo que le preocupaba, y es que el dueño del puesto le había advertido que le alquilaría el sitio a otra persona. Eso la tenía realmente preocupada; pero en su estado no podía trabajar. Y aunque sus hermanas se habían ofrecido a tomar su lugar, era poco el tiempo que podían hacerlo debido a la escuela. Además, no era un lugar apropiado. Ella lo había soportado por necesidad; pero sus hermanas eran demasiado jóvenes.

Tomó su bolso y salió de casa. Debía hablar con Shin Dae jung, pedirle un poco más de tiempo. No podía darse el lujo de perder su única fuente de ingreso. No cuando se avecinaban tantos gastos.

_Me reintegraré en dos semanas _le aseguró, casi rogándole_. Solo necesitaré dos semanas después que el bebé nazca. ¡Usted sabe cuánto necesito esto!

_Lo siento _exclamó Dae Jung, indiferente_. Ya cedí el lugar a otra persona. Lo que debe hacer es pedirle a su esposo que le envié algo de dinero. No dice que está trabajando en otra ciudad.

Yun Seo se dio la vuelta y se marchó, no tenía sentido seguir con la discusión. Necesitaba tomar una decisión… Tal vez debía dejar su orgullo a un lado y pedirle ayuda a Ji Hu, decirle la verdad sobre el bebé. Confesarle que su matrimonio no era más que una fachada, que el anillo que llevaba en su dedo, era de su madre. No lo pensó más, levantó la mano y detuvo un taxi.

Iría a la clínica.

* * *

Woo Bin tomó el peluche y lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. Si tan solo Jin Hee se lo hubiese dicho… jamás la habría abandonado. Debía remediar las cosas. Le había hecho daño al dejarla, y ahora se lo haría a Hye Sun… ¡Demonios! Lo había complicado todo con su estupidez. Ahora entendía el porqué de sus estados de ánimo… debían ser por el bebé.

Dejó el osito donde estaba y llamó al director Lee. Si ella conservaba su celular, en pocos minutos sabría donde estaba. Luego dobló la carta y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su traje.

_Joven amo _el director Lee llamó pocos minutos después_, ya tengo el paradero de su esposa.

Woo Bin tomó un papel para anotar la dirección; pero conocía aquel lugar muy bien. Era uno de los bares de su familia. Le pareció extraño que estuviese allí; pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse a pensar en eso, debían hablar cuanto antes. Aun no estaba seguro de qué o cómo haría las cosas; pero debía verla, que al menos supiera que podía contar con él.

Cuando llegó al bar, uno de sus hombres lo guió hasta el restaurante donde se encontraba. Estuvo a punto de correr hacia ella; pero en ese momento, el hombre que cantaba en el escenario se acercó a su mesa mientras cantaba:

…Te amo, recuérdalo siempre.

Arriesgaré mi vida para proteger esas palabras

No me arrepiento.

Cuando cierro mis ojos, te amo.

Te amo tanto…

…He esperado mi amor. No me dejes ahora ni en el próximo mundo.

No podía creer que algo así estuviese pasando delante de sus ojos. Que otro hombre le estuviese declarando su amor a su esposa. Y lo peor, que ella se mostrase tan dispuesta. Sintió la sangre fluir hacia su cabeza. Sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada; pero no podía permitir que aquel tipo le pusiese un dedo encima. Sin importar como estaban las cosas, ella seguía siendo su mujer. Caminó con firmeza mientras la gente gritaba:

¡Beso, beso, beso…!

Y apartó al tipo, dándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. Luego miró a Jin Hee y fue como si el tiempo se detuviese para ambos. Estaba tan linda como siempre; pero con cierto aire de madurez. En solo un mes, se notaba que algo en ella había cambiado. Tragó saliva, esperaba que no sus sentimientos por él. Aunque estaba con Hye Sun, le dolía pensar en esa posibilidad. No se había detenido a meditar en eso cuando la abandonó.

_Jin Hee… _avanzó un paso hacia ella, pero Seung Joong, que ya se había recuperado del golpe, se lanzó contra él y los dos fueron a dar sobre una mesa cercana, esparciendo su contenido por el suelo mientras las personas se ponían a salvo.

Seung Joong estaba dispuesto a descargar toda su ira, había visto a Jin Hee sufrir por su culpa y literalmente, quería destrozarle la cara. Lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y le devolvió el golpe antes de que Woo Bin pudiera esquivarlo. Él también sabía pelear, así que la cosa sería justa.

El administrador del restaurante tomó el teléfono para llamar a la policía; pero el Director Lee le dio un cheque con suficientes ceros, como para disuadirlo. Además, ofreció pagar la cuenta de todos los presentes.

Woo Bin se puso de pie, y cuando sus guardaespaldas quisieron intervenir, él los detuvo con un ademán. Él se encargaría personalmente. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de patearle el trasero a alguien.

Jin Hee se puso de pie con la intención de detener aquello; pero Woo Bin lanzó un primer golpe, que para su sorpresa, Seung Joong logró esquivar.

Luego, se lanzó contra Woo Bin; pero sin encestar el golpe.

Sus reflejos eran muy buenos.

Así estuvieron algunos minutos, hasta que el primer golpe dio en el blanco y ambos cayeron al suelo. Seung Joong lanzó una patada alta que fue a dar directo al pecho de Woo Bin; pero que este aprovechó para patearlo en la cara. Ambos se pusieron de pie casi a un mismo tiempo y realizaron una serie de pasos de ataque y defensa, ganándose el aplauso de todos.

Después de eso, decidieron irse a los puños. No estaban allí para exhibiciones. Seung Joong lanzo un puñetazo veloz y directo a la cara de Woo Bin. Y éste, desde la posición de guardia, le lanzó otro similar.

Para mantener un poco la distancia, Woo Bin se fue con una serie de jab. Quería probar la defensa de Seung Joong, intimidarlo, y preparar golpes más pesados y fuertes. Pero este hizo lo mismo. También sabía boxear.

Pasaron a la pelea callejera.

Para este punto, Jin Hee estaba muy molesta. Parecían dos machos en exhibición. Cada uno, con deseos de mostrar su superioridad sobre el otro. Además, no entendía la actitud de Woo Bin. Acaso, ¿estaba celoso? Si no, ¿por qué golpeó a Seung Joong? Y Seung Joong… ¿le acababa de declarar su amor?

Todo era confusión.

_¡Por favor… ya… deténganse! _gritó.

_Director Lee _dijo Woo Bin, sin perder de vista a su oponente_, sáquela de aquí.

Seung Joong intentó evitarlo; pero Woo Bin se le atravesó en frente.

_Aun no hemos terminado.

* * *

Yun Seo estaba muy nerviosa… dentro de pocos minutos estaría frente a Ji Hu, confesándole que el hijo que esperaba era suyo. No sería fácil ya que él había dejado claro que no la quería en su vida. Pero su bebé y sus hermanas eran más importantes que su orgullo, o su dignidad.

Un leve dolor en la espalda le hizo olvidarse de sus problemas. Se reacomodó en el asiento; pero aquello no alivió su dolor, el mismo se intensificó. Se llevó las manos al vientre. A esto, se sumaba una extraña presión en la pelvis. Tenía la sensación de que su bebé estaba empujando hacia abajo. Aun faltan unas semanas, intentó tranquilizarse.

El taxi se detuvo frente a la clínica.

_Llegamos _dijo éste, abriéndole la puerta_. ¿Se siente mal?

Yun Seo asintió. Los dolores se habían intensificado.

_Creo que es el bebé, ya viene.

El taxista entro en la clínica en busca de ayuda. Fue en ese lapso que Yun Seo advirtió a Ji Hu, estacionándose a pocos metros de distancia. Su corazón se aceleró por la emoción; pero en seguida se decepcionó. Lo acompañaba una joven muy hermosa, y evidentemente, de buena familia.

De la clínica salió el taxista acompañado de una enfermera, y un camillero con una silla de ruedas. El último la tomó en brazos y la ayudó a sentarse en la silla. Ji Hu corrió hacia ellos inmediatamente, llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando supo de quien se trataba.

Yun Seo no podía hablar, estaba teniendo una contracción.

_Toma aire por la nariz llenando el abdomen y expúlsalo lentamente por la boca _le aconsejó Ji Hu, mostrándole cómo hacerlo_. Al final de la contracción, otra vez un suspiro profundo. Y repite el procedimiento. Llévenla a la sala de parto _se dirigió a la enfermera y al camillero_, iré enseguida. Luego se despidió de su acompañante, y entró a la clínica.

* * *

_¡Déjenme salir de aquí…! _gritaba Jin Hee, golpeando la puerta.

Llevaba un rato haciéndolo; pero aquellos hombres no recibían órdenes suyas. Se lo habían dejado claro. Se dio por vencida y se sentó. Tendría que esperar. Mientras tanto, no dejaba de pensar en Woo Bin y en la razón que lo había llevado a actuar de esa manera.

¿Por qué golpeó a Seung Joong? ¿Por qué…?

Sus ojos se nublaron… Justo cuando empezaba a sentirse mejor, a él se le ocurría aparecer. ¡No era justo! Él le había dejado claro que no la amaba, que amaba a esa otra mujer. Y ahora, prácticamente, la tenía secuestrada en la oficina del bar.

La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente.

Era Woo Bin, y aunque tenía algunos hematomas, su estado general era bastante bueno.

Jin Hee se puso de pie e intentó escapar; pero él la rodeó con sus brazos, y la apretó contra su pecho, apenas dejándole espacio para respirar.

_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Jin Hee se liberó como pudo.

_¿Decirte qué? _estaba muy molesta.

_Si me lo hubieras dicho, las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Ella estaba confusa, no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

_¿Dónde está Seung Joong? _seguía preocupada por él.

La expresión de Woo Bin cambió.

_¿Te importa tanto ese tipo?

Jin Hee no respondió y él no quiso debatir aquello.

_Él está bien _confesó de mala gana_. Ahora quiero que hablemos de nosotros _tomó sus manos, y sin desearlo, ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Por más dolida que estuviese, sus sentimientos por él seguían siendo los mismos_. Jin Hee _continuó Woo Bin_... debiste decirme lo del bebé, debiste decírmelo.

_¿Bebé…? _ahora fue la expresión de Jin Hee la que cambió_. ¿De qué bebé estás hablando?

_No necesitas fingir, ya sé que estás embarazada.

_¿Embarazada? _exclamó Jin Hee liberando sus manos_. ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¡Yo no estoy embarazada!

Woo Bin la conocía lo suficientemente bien, como para saber que no estaba mintiendo; y aquello le decepcionó más de lo que podía haber imaginado. Con todo y las consecuencias, se había hecho la idea de ser padre.

Le había parecido muy tierno lo del osito.

Jin Hee caminó hacia la puerta. Ya aclarado que no había embarazo, no quería seguir con esa conversación. Ese era un tema que aun le seguía doliendo. Había deseado ese bebé con todo su corazón.

_¿Y qué tienes con ese tipo? _reaccionó Woo Bin, justo cuando ella estaba a punto de salir por la puerta_. ¿Acaso tú y él…?

Jin Hee lo detuvo en seco.

_No tienes ningún derecho a hacerme esa pregunta.

Aquellas palabras lo desarmaron.

Bajó la mirada avergonzado y permitió que se marchara. El error ya estaba cometido.

_Señor, aquí tiene el informe _dijo su secretario, entregándole una carpeta_. Su nombre es Park Seung Joong y es mesero aquí en el bar.

Woo Bin tiró la carpeta en el escritorio.

_Despídelo _dijo saliendo de la oficina.

* * *

Ji Hu estaba fuera de la habitación de Yun Seo. Desde la ventana de vidrio, podía verla soportar el dolor en silencio, mientras la enfermera se encargaba de revisarla.

_Diez centímetros _dijo la mujer_. Iré por el doctor.

No fue necesario, Ji Hu entró a la habitación de inmediato.

_Dígale al anestesista que preparé la epidural.

La mujer asintió; pero Yun Seo la detuvo.

_No… quiero… _apenas podía hablar.

_¿Qué dices? _Ji Hu estaba sorprendido_. La mayoría de las mujeres elige la epidural. No es necesario sufrir en un parto. Aliviará por completo el dolor sin bloquear ninguna de tus facultades mentales.

Yun Seo negó con la cabeza.

Ji Hu suspiró, realmente quería evitarle aquel sufrimiento; pero le admiraba que fuese tan valiente.

_Será como tú quieras.

El trabajo de parto fue largo, intenso y más doloroso de lo que Yun Seo imaginó; pero cuando Ji Hu sostuvo a su hijo en brazos, mientras éste gritaba a todo pulmón, lloró emocionada. No podía pedir nada más. Allí estaban delante de ella, los dos hombres más importantes de su vida.

* * *

_**No cobramos por comentario... Pero cada comentario es como un pago ^^**_


	20. Pretexto para ser infeliz

**Otra entrega... y como salgo de vacaciones, podré subir el siguiente cap pronto ^^ espero les guste**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

_**"Buscar la felicidad... es sólo otro pretexto para ser aún más infelices" Anónimo. **_

_¡Llegó papá! ¡Llegó papá! _gritaba Jin Hee, mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo, seguida muy de cerca por su hermana.

_¡Papá! ¡Papá! _Yoon Jeong también estaba emocionada.

El Presidente Choi había estado fuera del país por negocios y ambas niñas lo extrañaban muchísimo. Pero, aunque Jin Hee llegó primero, éste pasó de largo, concentrándose totalmente en su hija mayor.

_¿Cómo ha estado mi pequeña? _exclamó levantándola, mientras Jin Hee los observaba con una sonrisa triste. Había olvidado que para él, solo Yoon Jeong importaba. A sus cinco años, era plenamente consciente de ello, ya que su padre jamás había tenido la delicadeza de ocultarlo.

_Papá, ¿qué me trajiste?

Jin Hee se apartó. Había aprendido a no estorbar.

El señor Choi pidió que le trajeran unos paquetes.

_Son para tu cumpleaños _dijo, entregándole los paquetes más grandes. Era un hermoso vestido de diseñador y un par de zapatos.

_¡Es hermoso! _exclamó la niña, sacando el vestido de la caja_. Mira Jin Hee, ven… ¿no crees qué es hermoso? ¡Y mira los zapatos!

_Es muy bonito _dijo Jin Hee acercándose unos pasos.

_Pero eso no es lo único _continuó Choi Do Young_. Tengo algo más.

Tomó un pequeño paquete y se lo entregó a Yoon Jeong.

_¿Qué es?

_Solo ábrelo.

Era una hermosa cadena de oro blanco de la que colgaba un dije en forma de flor, con pequeños diamantes incrustados. Una verdadera joya.

_¡Papá… oh… esto es bellísimo! _dijo la niña, prendándose del cuello de su padre_. Es el mejor regalo de todos. ¡Gracias, te quiero mucho!

_Yo también te quiero.

Jin Hee despertó sintiendo en su corazón el mismo vacío que aquel día. Ver las muestras de afecto que su padre le prodigaba a su hermana, mientras era ignorada, seguía doliéndole. No tenía idea de que podía haber hecho para que su padre le odiara tanto. Secó algunas lágrimas, respiró profundo e hizo aquellos pensamientos a un lado, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Se preparó un emparedado y se sentó en los escalones que daban hacia el patio trasero. Necesitaba algo de aire. Cuando se llevó el último mordisco a la boca, escuchó unos pasos a su espalda.

_¿Tampoco puedes dormir? _era Seung Joong.

Jin Hee asintió.

_Oppa… ¿recuerdas cuando unnie cumplió diez años?

Seung Joong la miró un tanto sorprendido, por supuesto que lo recordaba. Y realmente habría deseado que ella no.

El Presidente Choi puso a los criados en movimiento y contrató los servicios necesarios para darle a su hija consentida la mejor de las fiestas.

Nada faltó en aquella celebración.

Seung Joong recordaba claramente a una pequeña Jin Hee corriendo emocionada por toda la casa, mientras se hacían los preparativos. Por eso le dolió muchísimo escuchar la conversación del Presidente Choi con su abuela.

_No quiero que Jin Hee esté presente en la fiesta.

_Pero señor… _su abuela palideció_. No puede hacerle eso a la pequeña. Mire que ella ha estado esperando esto toda la semana. Anoche casi no durmió.

_Llévala al jardín por el área de servicio y prepárale una mesa allí. Es lo más que puedo permitir. Pero no la quiero en la celebración.

Luego se marchó, sabiendo que nadie se atrevería a contradecir sus órdenes. No se detenía a pensar en si le hacía daño a la niña o no. Simplemente, la quería lejos de su vista.

_¡Abuela! _Seung Joong entró sorpresivamente_. ¡No puedes hacerlo!

La anciana estaba tan abrumada como su nieto; pero no había nada que hacer. Si la dejaba ir a la fiesta, las cosas podrían ponerse peor. No quedaba más que prepararle una bonita mesa y algunos juegos en la parte del jardín que tenía permitida y esperar que Jin Hee se conformara con eso.

Pero no lo hizo.

_Abuela, ¿cuándo voy a ir a la fiesta? _preguntaba más tarde, mientras comía un pedazo de pastel_. Ya quiero ir…

_Ya te expliqué que no es posible, es una fiesta de gente grande.

_¡Pero es el cumpleaños de unnie y no le he dado su regalo!

_Podrás hacerlo después, ahora quédate tranquilita y come tu pastel.

Jin Hee dejó el pastel en la mesa, tomó un caramelo y fue a mecerse en uno de los columpios. En ese momento, sucedió algo que captó su atención. Dos de los invitados, ignorando su presencia, se escabulleron hacia esa parte del jardín y entraron al invernadero. Era un muchacho pelirrojo y una señora más grande. Unos veinte minutos después, la señora salió acomodándose el vestido, mientras el chico se abrochaba el cinturón.

_Eres un niño muy travieso _dijo la hermosa mujer_. Ahora debo volver o mi esposo empezará a sospechar.

Se dieron un último beso y la dama volvió a la fiesta.

_¿Ella es tu mamá? _preguntó Jin Hee, tomando de sorpresa al chico.

_¡Oye…! _dijo éste en tono de reproche_. ¿No te han enseñado que es malo espiar a la gente grande?

_Lo siento _se disculpó Jin Hee_. ¿Y qué es espiar?

El muchacho, que no tendría más de catorce años, se acercó a ella.

_Mejor olvídalo, y olvida también que nos viste por aquí, ¿sí? Ahora, yo también debo volver a la fiesta o mi madre empezará a inquietarse.

_Espera _pidió la niña, poniéndose de pie_, ¿no quieres quedarte un rato en mi fiesta? También tengo pastel.

El muchacho miró la mesa.

_Ya veo que tienes de todo aquí… pero de verdad no puedo.

_Entonces te daré un caramelo _dijo obsequiándole uno_. Pero ahora debes decirme tu nombre.

Él chico negó con la cabeza, no quería que fuese a delatarlo después.

_Sin nombres _dijo marchándose con el caramelo.

_Oppa… _Jin Hee continuó su conversación con Seung Joong.

_Dime _respondió éste, sentándose junto a ella.

_¿Por qué mi padre no me quiere?

Aquello no lo tomó por sorpresa. No era la primera vez que le hacía esa pregunta. La primera vez fue precisamente el día de la fiesta de Yoon Jeong. Jin Hee encontró una forma de unirse a la celebración, y aun hoy, seguía deseando haberla encontrado antes que el Presidente Choi.

Jin Hee estaba con un grupo de niños, observando la presentación de un grupo musical, cuando una de las invitadas se fijó en ella.

_¡Por todos los cielos! _exclamó la mujer asombrada_. ¡Presidente Choi, no me había dicho que su hija pequeña es el vivo retrato de su madre!

_Cierto _dijo otro de los invitados fijándose en la niña.

Choi Do Young enrojeció de ira, odiaba aquella comparación.

Les dedicó una sonrisa falsa, y dirigiéndose hasta Jin Hee la sacó de la fiesta sin hacer ningún tipo de escándalos. Pero en cuanto entró a la casa, tomó a la pequeña por los hombros.

_¿Quién demonios te dio permiso de ir a la fiesta? _vociferó, zarandeándola_. Dejé muy claro, que no quería verla allí _ahora se dirigía a una de las criadas.

_¡Lo siento! _Jin Hee empezó a llorar_. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Aquello no ablandó al presidente Choi.

_Enciérrenla en el sótano hasta mañana. Tal vez así aprenda a ser obediente _agregó, dándoles la espalda para volver a la fiesta.

Así terminó aquel día, Yoon Jeong llena de mimos y regalos… Y Jin Hee durmiendo en un solitario y frio sótano. Afortunadamente no sola, Seung Joong encontró la manera de escabullirse hasta este.

Fue en aquel sitio donde le hiciera la pregunta.

_Oppa, ¿por qué papá no me quiere?

Mas de diez años después, no sabía que responder.

_Ven acá _Seung Joong la haló con ternura, recostándola sobre su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello. Esto seguía calmándola tal y como cuando era niña. Él realmente había hecho el papel de hermano mayor; pero en algún punto, terminó enamorándose de ella.

* * *

Hye Sun observaba a Woo Bin mientras éste dormía a su lado. Por más que se esforzaba, las cosas no habían vuelto a ser lo que eran. Su luna de miel, por decirlo de alguna manera, le había durado apenas un par de semanas. Aunque él no lo dijese, estaba arrepentido de haber dejado a su esposa y aquello le dolía. Realmente había tenido la esperanza de que todo volviera al punto de partida; pero no era así.

Sin embargo, aun quedaba el truco más antiguo de todos, salir embarazada. El obstáculo era lograr que Woo Bin dejase los preservativos a un lado. Ya le había dicho que usaba la píldora, pero él seguía utilizándolos.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que con una vida sexual tan activa, esta era su única salva van guarda. Solo con su esposa, había prescindido de estos.

Hye Sun se sacó el camisón y se metió bajo las sabanas mientras exploraba el cuerpo masculino. Pronto Woo Bin respondió; pero no como ella habría deseado. Cuando estuvo listo, estiró la mano abriendo uno de los cajones y sacó un preservativo. Tuvieron sexo aquella noche; pero sin la posibilidad de un embarazo. Al menos, en un porcentaje demasiado reducido como para ilusionarse.

* * *

Ga Eul levantó el teléfono sin imaginar la noticia que estaban a punto de darle. Jan Di se había ido a Nueva York para encontrarse con Jun Pyo hacía ya una semana y era la primera vez que se comunicaban desde entonces.

_¿Qué ustedes qué? _casi gritó, llamando la atención de su esposo.

_¿Qué sucede? _preguntó Yi Jeong, acercándose a ésta_. ¿Acaso, son malas noticias?

Ga Eul le hizo seña para que esperara y continuó escuchando la explicación de Jan Di. Luego se sentó a tomar un poco de aire antes de contarle todo. Ella misma no podía creerlo.

_Me estás asustando…

_Es que es algo totalmente inesperado, al menos en la manera en que se ha dado todo _exclamó Ga Eul, sumamente emocionada_. No lo vas a creer pero… ¡Jan Di y Jun Pyo se han casado!

La expresión de Yi Jeong reveló la magnitud de su sorpresa.

_¡Qué ellos qué! _se le dificultaba creerlo_. ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? ¿No nos estarán jugando una broma?

Ga Eul negó con la cabeza.

_Es totalmente cierto… Además, hay otra cosa que no te he contado. ¡Van a tener un bebé!

Esto último lo dijo dando saltitos de emoción.

_¡Un bebé…! _Yi Jeong quedó tan frío como si se tratara de ellos mismos_. Dices que van a tener un… ¿bebé?

_¡Sí…! _sonrió Ga Eul_. Un bebé. Por eso se han casado así tan de repente. Lo anunciarán en cuanto regresen. Lo del matrimonio, claro, no lo del bebé. Aunque eso no será fácil de ocultar.

A Yi Jeong le costó algo de trabajo recobrarse de la sorpresa. Aunque Jun Pyo había madurado, era difícil imaginárselo como padre. Y aunque ya se habían casado, estaba seguro que la madre de Jun Pyo los obligaría a celebrar por todo lo alto.

En ese momento sonó su móvil, era Woo Bin.

_Necesito hablar contigo _dijo éste y por su tono, Yi Jeong supo que las cosas no estaban yendo bien para él.

_Te veré allí _respondió Yi Jeong, bajo la mirada expectante de su esposa. Aunque sabía que se le había quitado lo Casanova, no dejaba de estar alerta.

_¿Quién era?

Yi Jeong sonrió, le gustaba verla celosa.

_Era Woo Bin, quiere hablar conmigo.

_¿Estás seguro?

Él volvió a sonreír.

_Tu sabes que sí _dijo, despidiéndose con un beso.

_¡Que no se te olvide decirle que es un tonto _Ga Eul lo siguió hasta el portal para decirle eso. Estaba furiosa con Woo Bin por haber abandonado a Jin Hee, especialmente, porque estaba segura de que la amaba.

_Se lo diré _mintió Yi Jeong.

Luego puso el pie en el acelerador y salió de casa.

Se encontraron en el bar que frecuentara Woo Bin últimamente. Aun estaba cerrado. Lo encontró sentado en la mesa, ojeando algunas fotografías, mientras se bebía un whisky.

_Se ve feliz _dijo con tristeza.

Yi Jeong se sentó en silencio. Estaba allí para escucharlo y no para juzgarlo. Era lo menos que podía hacer después todas las veces que había estado no solo para él, sino para el resto de los F4. Le mostró las fotografías. Todas eran de Jin Hee y en muchas estaba acompañada por quien debía ser Seung Joong. Ga Eul le había hablado de él. Y sí, tenía razón, se veía feliz; pero él sabía que no lo era.

_¿Sabes? _exclamó Woo Bin ahora con amargura_. Vive con él _se llevó el vaso con whisky a la boca y no se detuvo hasta que bebió todo el contenido. Luego tomó la botella y volvió a llenarlo_. Se supone que no debe importarme, que estoy con la mujer que amo. Pero, la idea de Jin Hee con otro hombre está volviéndome loco. _se aferró al brazo de Yi Jeong_. Hermano, ¿qué demonios hago? ¿Qué demonios hago?

_Eso es algo que no puedo responder por ti _Yi Jeong hablaba con conocimiento de causa_. Lo único que puedo decirte, es que seas sincero contigo mismo.

Woo Bin lo soltó.

_¿Qué quieres decir?

_Busca en tu interior, y encontrarás la respuesta.

Más tarde, cuando Woo Bin volvía al apartamento que compartía con Hye Sun, seguía pensando en las palabras de Yi Jeong.

_"Busca en tu interior". _

Cerró los ojos, y el rostro de Jin Hee vino a su mente. Últimamente, no hacía más que pensar en ella. Escondió el rostro en el volante, mientras obligaba a su mente a borrar sus recuerdos.

Este era un ritual de todos los días.

La habia abandonado por ir en busca de la felicidad, y ahora era más miserable.

* * *

Después de varias semanas de zozobra, el Presidente Choi volvió a recobrar la calma. Song Myung Ho le había asegurado que su hijo regresaría con Jin Hee y eso era vital. Su familia no lo sabía; pero él tenía nexos con la mafia japonesa. Nexos que había roto precipitadamente. Razón por la cual, concertó el matrimonio entre Jin Hee y el heredero de la Corporación II Shin. Song Myung Ho era sumamente respetado en este mundo… Y mientras existiesen lazos familiares entre ambas familias, nadie lo tocaría. Al menos, eso pensaba él. Lo cierto, es que cuando quieres deshacerte de una persona sin llamar la atención. Simplemente, debes hacerlo parecer un accidente. Pero, lo que él creía un problema mayor, para los japoneses era una insignificancia. Él jamás fue importante para ellos. El verdadero problema provenía de otra fuente, y aunque no lo involucraba directamente a él, sí a su hija menor.

__¿Y bien? ¿Envió la transferencia? _

__Sí—contestó el hombre al otro lado de la línea—. Puede verificarlo usted mismo. _

_Pasaron algunos minutos._

__Todo está en orden _dijo el otro satisfecho _. ¿Para cuándo quiere el trabajo?_

_—Por ahora solo sígala. Pero llegado el momento, asegúrese que no haya dudas de quién es el responsable. Quiero que Song sepa de donde vino el golpe._

_—Puede darlo por hecho _aseguró el asesino._

__¡Espléndido! _exclamó el otro, sin disimular su entusiasmo_. Lo contactaré cuando sea el momento._

* * *

_Recuerden pagar por leer- comentar _

_Quiero saludar de manera especial a todos aquellos que comentan, y gracias por su apoyo a los que leen anonimante tambien ^^ _


	21. Reencuentro

**CAP SUPER LARGO... PERO ESPERO QUE LO LEAN COMPLETO ^^ ADVERTENCIA DE UNA ESCENA- M **

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

"_**No le temo a tu despedida: le temo a la desolación que inunda mi alma al saber que no he de perderme en tus ojos o fundirme **_

_**en tu piel nunca más". Litz Main"**_

Jin Hee abrió los ojos con dificultad. Sabía que no debía haber bebido. Ya era un hecho que no se llevaba con el alcohol. Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al no reconocer el lugar. ¡Era la habitación de un hotel! Echó un vistazo debajo de las sabanas y como suponía, estaba desnuda. Entonces… miró a su lado y allí estaba él, con una expresión de paz que jamás le había notado. Ahora lo recordaba todo, habían tenido sexo.

Dos semanas antes.

Jan Di viajó a Nueva York sin avisarle a Jun Pyo. Con lo adelantado de su embarazo, no podía darse el lujo de esperar en Corea. Él era una figura pública y seguro el nacimiento de su hijo sería noticia. Más, si la fecha no cuadraba con la de la boda. Debían casarse cuanto antes, y a eso iba a Nueva York, a pedirle matrimonio. Ella lo había rechazado tantas veces que ya él no tocaba el tema.

_No es que no quiera casarme contigo _le dijo ella la última vez_. Es solo que quiero lograr algunas cosas antes de convertirme en la esposa del Presidente del Grupo Shin-Hwa. Porque en cuanto eso pase, mi vida no volverá a ser la misma.

_¡Claro que no volverá a ser la misma! _exclamó Jun Pyo con su habitual arrogancia_. Para empezar, dejarás de vivir en esta ratonera… Y tu auto… ¡Ni siquiera quepo en esa cosa!

_¡Eh…! _Jan Di levantó el cucharón con el que servía la cena_. No creas que porque eres el Presidente del Grupo Shin-Hwa, no puedo golpearte.

_Y usted doctora, no crea que porque tiene ese cucharón en la mano, no puedo besarla.

Un instante después, sus bocas se unían en un beso.

_Si aún no quieres casarte _susurró él, cuando se separaron_. Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. Solo que la próxima vez _agregó con una enorme sonrisa_, tú serás quien deba pedírmelo.

En eso habían quedado, y a eso iba Jan Di a Nueva York; pero en cuanto llegó al aeropuerto, se encontró con una fotografía en la portada de una revista de variedades que la dejó pálida. En aquella revista, vinculaban a Jun Pyo con la célebre hija de un magnate neoyorkino. Podría ser un rumor, lo cierto es que había muchas fotografías de ambos asistiendo a varios clubes nocturnos y eventos públicos. No quería dudar de él… pero algunas de esas fotografías resultaban comprometedoras.

Llegó a casa de Gu Jun Hee unnie esperando encontrar a Jun Pyo allí.

_¡Jan Di! _exclamó Jun Hee, completamente sorprendida_. No sabía que vendrías _concluyó, al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos_. ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra verte!

La invitó a pasar y de inmediato pidió que llevaran su equipaje a la habitación de huéspedes. Diez minutos después, conversaban mientras se tomaban un té.

_¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías? Estoy segura que Jun Pyo habría ido por ti al aeropuerto. Estará feliz de verte.

Jan Di bajó la mirada un poco dudosa. El artículo sobre el posible romance de Jun Pyo con la heredera de la familia Dunham, le causaba cierto malestar.

_¿De verdad crees qué estará feliz de verme?

Gu Jun Hee se sorprendió.

_¿Acaso lo dudas? A estas alturas… ¿dudas de mi hermano?

Jan Di le mostró la revista.

_Así que se trata de esto _dijo la otra, hojeando la revista.

_Son solo tonterías. No hagas caso... Los medios solo buscan vender.

_Pero no es solo lo que dice, hay fotos... Muchas fotos.

_Eso es porque Rebecca Dunham trabaja en la firma de abogados de su padre y ella lleva la cuenta del Grupo Shin-Hwa aquí en Nueva York. Además, desde la universidad ellos son muy buenos amigos; pero nada más.

Inconscientemente, Jan Di se llevó una mano al vientre y lo acarició con suavidad. Su hijo no había sido planeado; pero estaba feliz de llevar el bebé de Jun Pyo… y aunque estaba nerviosa, moría por darle la noticia. No se lo había dicho a nadie, quería que él fuese el primero en saberlo.

_Unnie, ¿a qué hora llega Jun Pyo?

Jun Hee miró su reloj.

_No creo que tarde mucho; pero si quieres, lo llamo para que venga enseguida _dijo, tomando su móvil.

_No es necesario _objetó Jan Di_. Descansaré mientras llega, el vuelo me ha dejado exhausta.

_Entiendo _aceptó Jun Hee_. Te acompañaré a tu habitación.

Jan Di se dio un baño y se durmió casi enseguida; pero fue muy poco lo que pudo dormir. La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y un instante después, tenía a Jun Pyo sobre ella, llenándola de besos.

_¿Por qué no me avisaste qué vendrías? habría ido por ti.

_Quería darte la sorpresa _dijo ella con una sonrisa… Luego, sin saber por qué… se echó a llorar.

_¿Dije algo malo? _Jun Pyo estaba desconcertado_. ¿Qué sucede?

_No es nada _decía ella sin dejar de llorar_. Es solo que estoy feliz de que nada haya cambiado. Es que llegué a pensar… creí que tú… que tú y esa aristócrata neoyorkina tenían algo.

_¡Rebecca! _Jun Pyo vio su foto en la portada de la revista_. Ella es solo una amiga. No hay nada romántico entre nosotros, créeme.

Jan Di sonrió, en el fondo sabía que era así… Pero debido a su estado, estaba más sensible de lo normal. Aunque, con lo hermosa y fina que era Rebecca Dunham no era para menos. Cualquiera dudaría. Además, su familia era impresionante. Su padre, Robert Dunham no solo había sido gobernador, sino que pertenecía a una de las familias con mayor historia política en los Estados Unidos. Pero en cuanto Jun Pyo la besó, sus miedos desaparecieron.

_Estoy embarazada _dijo, cuando sus labios aún se rozaban.

Jun Pyo parpadeó nerviosamente y luego la tomó por los hombros.

Casi la zarandeó.

_¿Qué dijiste?

_¡Que vamos a tener un bebé!

Jun Pyo se puso de pie, caminó nerviosamente de un lado a otro mientras asimilaba la noticia. Y aunque Jan Di seguía su reacción muy de cerca, fue completamente sorprendida cuando éste la levantó en sus brazos gritando a todo pulmón que iba a ser padre; pero ella lo calló de inmediato.

_No lo digas tan alto, recuerda que aún no estamos casados.

_Eso podemos remediarlo _exclamó un poco pensativo.

Fue al closet, rebuscó en las maletas de Jan Di, tomó un vestido blanco y lo arrojó sobre la cama. Sacó su celular e hizo un par de llamadas.

_Todo está listo.

Jan Di estaba perpleja.

_¿Qué quieres decir?

_Nos casaremos esta misma noche _dijo levantándola nuevamente.

_Pero se supone que yo debía pedírtelo.

Jun Pyo volvió a besarla…

_Eso no es lo importante.

Lo importante, es que finalmente se casarían.

Y fue después de la sencilla e improvisada ceremonia, que Jan Di llamó a Ga Eul. Nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían así… con un embarazo no planeado; pero estaba feliz.

* * *

Después que le hicieran todos los exámenes de rigor al bebé de Yun Seo, determinando que estaba completamente sano, ambos fueron dados de alta.

_Soo Jin-shi _Yun Seo se dirigió a una de las enfermeras que conocía_. ¿Crees que pueda hablar con el doctor Yun?

Desde que diera a luz, no lo había vuelto a ver. La había referido a otro de sus colegas.

_No creo que en este momento _dijo la joven enfermera_. El doctor Yun no se encuentra en la clínica. Creo que salió con su novia.

_¿Novia? _Yun Seo sintió que todas sus esperanzas se iban al suelo.

_Sí, el doctor está saliendo con una señorita que según escuché, fue prometida del Presidente del Grupo Shin-Hwa, el novio de la doctora Geum. Ha venido por aquí algunas veces.

Yun Seo no dijo mucho, se despidió de la enfermera y salió a la recepción a retirar los papeles mientras sostenía a su bebé en brazos.

_El doctor Yun dejó esto para usted _le dijo la encargada luego de que le entregara los documentos del nacimiento de su hijo.

Yun Seo tomó asiento y abrió el sobre. Era dinero, suficiente dinero como para no preocuparse por un tiempo. También había una nota.

"No dudes en buscarme, si a ti o a tu hijo les falta algo"

Si se tratara de ella sola, habría devuelto el dinero; pero realmente lo necesitaba… Además, aunque él no lo supiera, era el padre de su hijo.

_¡Unnie…! ¡Unnie…! _ gritaron sus hermanas, en cuanto entraron a la clínica.

Yun Seo las saludó un poco sorprendida… Se suponía, la esperarían en casa.

_¿Qué hacen aquí?

_Vinimos a buscarte y también a nuestro sobrino _dijo Ji Hye, mirando al pequeño_. ¡Unnie, es hermoso…!

_Si que lo es… _exclamó Hye Shin_. ¿Puedo cargarlo?

_Preferiría que no por ahora… ya te mostraré como hacerlo después; pero, ¿cómo llegaron aquí? No les había dicho que esperaran en casa.

_Y eso íbamos a hacer _dijo la mayor de las dos_; pero el doctor ese envió a su chofer por nosotras. Está afuera, esperando para llevarnos a casa.

_No íbamos a aceptar nada de él _agregó la menor_; pero no queríamos que regresaras sola cuando nos tienes a nosotras.

_¿Y tu esposo no vendrá por ti? _intervino la enfermera con quien hablara anteriormente_. Ni siquiera ha venido a ver a su hijo.

Yun Seo enrojeció; pero tenía una respuesta para eso.

_Él está trabajando muy lejos; pero en pocos días estará en casa.

Sus hermanas se miraron entre sí. Aunque apoyaban la farsa de su matrimonio, sentían vergüenza al ver a mentir a su hermana mayor. Yun Seo no les había dicho quien era el padre de su hijo; pero estaban seguras que era el doctor Yun… Y el hecho de que el bebé se pareciese a él, lo confirmaba. Porque el parecido era notorio.

Cuando subieron al auto, se encontraron con una silla de seguridad para el bebé… al parecer Ji Hu había pensado en todo. Pero las cosas no terminaban allí, cuando llegaron a casa, el conductor abrió el maletero y sacó varios paquetes.

_¿Y esas cosas?

_Obsequios para el bebé _contestó el conductor.

_Recuerda que es su padre_, se dijo Yun Seo una vez más. Aunque se sentía herida por cómo se habían dado las cosas, deseaba mantener a su hijo al margen de todos sus problemas. Así que en cuanto estuviese recuperada del todo, le diría la verdad a Ji Hu. Pero, dejándole en claro que no deseaba ni esperaba nada de él. No quería intervenir en su vida… destruir su relación. Él tenía derecho a ser feliz; aunque esa felicidad no estuviese a su lado.

* * *

La invitación a la boda de Jan Di y Jun Pyo llegó a manos de Jin Hee. Aunque se habían casado en Nueva York, como predijera Yi Jeong, era preciso celebrar una ceremonia digna del heredero del grupo Shin-Hwa. Una ceremonia que mantuviera a su madre tranquila. Porque, a pesar de que ya no interviniese en la vida su hijo, le molestó enterarse de su boda a través de los medios.

_¿Irás? _preguntó Seung Joong, un tanto inquieto.

Le molestaba la idea de que Jin Hee volviese a encontrarse con Woo Bin. Sabía que él estaría allí. Después de todo, era uno de los mejores amigos del novio. Eso no tenía ni qué dudarlo.

_¡Por supuesto! _dijo Jin Hee mirándolo a la cara_. Se trata de Jan Di unnie… No puedo ni pensar en faltar. Además, hay algo que no sabes… Se trata del contrato prenupcial. Aunque Woo Bin y yo estamos separados, cuando se trata de un evento público como éste… estamos obligados a asistir y fingir que seguimos casados como cualquier matrimonio normal.

Seung Joong se acercó a Jin Hee y la abrazó.

_Jin Hee… aunque no hemos tocado el tema… ya lo sabes… sabes lo que siento por ti. Sabes que te amo

Ella se puso nerviosa, le era difícil verlo como algo más que un amigo o un hermano. Se había acostumbrado a tratarlo de esa manera. Aunque, tampoco podía negar sus atractivos. Seung Joong era un hombre varonil, bien parecido… y sobre todo, la amaba. Tal vez podría intentarlo. Su único temor, es que de no funcionar, su amistad se viese afectada. Además, era muy pronto para pensar en una relación. No solo seguía casada con Woo Bin, sino que sus sentimientos por él no habían cambiado. Seguía amándolo y mientras no lo olvidara, no quería enfrascarse en otra relación.

No sería justo para Seung Joong, como no lo fue para ella. Woo Bin se lo había dicho en Nueva Caledonia, las relaciones de una vía no funcionan.

_Lo sé _respondió alejándose de él_. Ahora lo sé… pero, lo de mi matrimonio está muy reciente, y no me siento lista para una nueva relación. Necesito tiempo… Y en cuanto a Woo Bin, sé que no te gusta la idea de que vaya con él; pero es algo que no puede evitarse. Estamos obligados.

Woo Bin tenía una discusión similar… solo que él no le dijo a Hye Sun, que iría con Jin Hee. No quería una escena… Pero aun así, ella estaba molesta por haber sido excluida.

_Ellos nunca me aceptarán _chilló molesta_. Al igual que tu familia, creen que no soy buena; porque me metí en tu matrimonio. Pero, yo estaba antes que ella. ¡La única intrusa aquí es ella! Y si no hubiese sido por tu madre, jamás te habría abandonado.

Woo Bin suspiró, detestaba las discusiones. En cuanto a lo de su madre, Hye Sun se lo había confesado aquella vez que se fueron de viaje a Chugnju. Esa fue la razón por la que regresase decidido a abandonar a Jin Hee. El sacrificio de Hye Sun, los viejos recuerdos… aquello lo cegó.

_Jin Hee solo es una víctima _dijo él, ocultando su fastidio, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

Había regresado a su antiguo vicio.

Una semana después, se encontraba en su antigua casa, esperando por Jin Hee. Esta vez no quiso entrar, se mantuvo en el portal.

Consultó su reloj, nervioso ante la posibilidad de que Jin hee lo dejase plantado. A pesar del contrato prenupcial, existía esa posibilidad… Pero no lo hizo, estuvo allí a la hora convenida. Fue Seung Joong quien la llevó. Y aunque le dieron ganas de romperle la cara cuando lo vio despidiéndose de su esposa con un abrazo, tuvo que aguantarse.

_Llámame cuando estés de regreso _le dijo Seung Joong a Jin Hee.

_No será necesario _intervino Woo Bin_. Yo la llevaré de vuelta.

Seung Joong ni siquiera lo miró.

_Llámame _le insistió a Jin Hee.

_Preferiría que no _respondió ella en voz baja_. Pero no te preocupes, estaré de regreso temprano. Ahora será mejor que te vayas.

Quería evitar un nuevo enfrentamiento.

Seung Joong se marchó, no sin antes, lanzar una mirada de advertencia que Woo Bin ignoro a propósito.

_Estás muy hermosa _señaló, acercándose a Jin Hee en cuanto Seung Joong se fue.

_Será mejor irnos _dijo ella, sin hacer caso a su comentario.

Woo Bin se quedó algunos minutos de pie, observándola mientras ella caminaba hacia el auto… Pero en cuanto Jin Hee alzó la mano para abrir la puerta del mismo, se adelantó y lo hizo por ella.

_Al menos, permíteme ser un caballero.

Cuando llegaron al hotel donde se celebraría la ceremonia, se sentaron en la misma mesa que Yin Jeong, Ga Eul, Ji Hu y Jae Kyung. A ésta última no la conocía; pero congenió con ella de inmediato. Era muy divertida; pero no pudo evitar pensar en Yun Seo, hacía tantos meses que no sabía de ella. A ambas les había ido mal con los miembros del F4.

_Woo Bin-shi _dijo Jae Kyung, mirando a Jin Hee_, no sabía que tu esposa fuese tan hermosa. Eres muy afortunado.

_Lo sé _dijo Woo Bin, aprovechando la oportunidad para abrazar a Jin Hee_. Realmente he sido muy afortunado de tenerla en mi vida.

Los demás, que sabían cómo andaban las cosas, solo guardaron silencio.

_Jin Hee _ahora Jae Kyung se dirigió a ella_, pensé que eso no sería posible; pero lograste conquistar al Don Juan. Ahora, solo tienes que hacer como Ga Eul, vigilarlo muy de cerca.

_¡Unnie…! _se quejó Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong sonrió, los celos de su esposa le resultaban adorables.

Jin Hee también sonrió… aunque en el fondo quería matar a Woo Bin. Después de liberarla del abrazo, posó su mano sobre la suya cuando ese tipo de acercamientos eran totalmente innecesario.

_Mantén las distancias _le susurró; pero él se hizo el desentendido.

Aunque fuese por unas horas, necesitaba sentirla suya.

Tan pronto el novio y el capellán estuvieron frente al altar, la orquesta dio inicio a la pieza tradicional y la novia hizo su aparición.

Jin Hee miró el rostro de Jun Pyo y recordó la expresión de Woo Bin cuando la vio vestida de novia. ¡Era la misma expresión! Acaso, ¿sería posible qué él…? No… ¡imposible! De ser así, no la habría abandonado.

Woo Bin miró a Jan Di e inmediatamente se transportó al día de su boda. Volvió a sentir la misma emoción que aquel día, al ver a Jin Hee vestida de blanco, caminando hacia él e inconscientemente, apretó su mano.

_Me lastimas _se quejó ella.

_Lo siento _dijo él; pero sin soltarla.

Necesitaba ese contacto.

Después de tantos años, Jae Kyung podía ver a Jun Pyo sin sentir dolor… Algo que no pudo hacer por mucho tiempo.

Ji Hu, a pesar de haber superado sus sentimientos por Jan Di, sonrió con un poco de nostalgia al escuchar al capellán declararlos marido y mujer. Era irónico, todas las mujeres que le habían interesado, ahora estaban casadas. Recordó a Yun Seo... no solo estaba casada, tenía un hijo con otro hombre. Algo que seguía doliéndole.

Después del brindis y el vals de los novios, Jin Hee tomó su bolso de mano y se retiró después de despedirse de los novios.

No podía seguir allí… Aquello le traía demasiados recuerdos. Y aunque sabía que no era lo correcto, hizo una parada en el bar del hotel. Se sentó en la barra pensando en tomar un par de tragos e irse a casa; pero las cosas no funcionaban así. Para los hombres, esa era una invitación y pronto tuvo uno sentado a su lado.

_¿Buscas compañía? _preguntó el descarado.

Jin Hee ya llevaba una copa y estaba por servirse la segunda.

_No gracias _dijo tajante.

_Vamos, un poco de compañía no hace mal.

Jin Hee logró zafárselo con algo de dificultad.

Sin embargo, tres copas después, tenía otro más a su lado.

_No quiero compañía _dijo aun más tajante.

_Si no quieres compañía _preguntó el tipo molesto_, ¿qué haces en un bar sola?

_No está sola _dijo una voz conocida_. Me está esperando a mí.

_¿De veras? _el hombre se dio la vuelta.

_De veras _recalcó Woo Bin, en tono amenazante.

El hombre lo miró y de inmediato se sintió intimidado. Pidió disculpas y se marchó. Woo Bin tomó su lugar.

_¿No escuchaste que no quiero compañía? _exclamó Jin Hee, terminándose la cuarta copa_. Eso también va contigo… especialmente contigo. Así que vete por donde viniste.

_Lo siento _exclamó él con firmeza_, pero no voy a ninguna parte sin ti. Menos si estás bebiendo.

_Entonces me iré yo _dijo ella, poniéndose de pie; pero perdió el equilibrio. Estaba mareada.

Woo Bin la rodeo por la cintura para evitar que tropezara con una silla.

_Estoy bien _aseguró, liberándose.

Ese contacto la quemaba.

_No lo estás _objetó Woo Bin, obligándola a aceptar su ayuda.

Minutos después, éste conducía silenciosamente… mientras Jin Hee lo estudiaba con la mirada. Realmente se veía guapo en su traje de Armani. A ella en cambio, se le notaba lo ordinario de su trajecito.

Lo había comprado en una barata.

Suspiró… aún no se acostumbraba a la pobreza. Aunque su padre no le había dado cariño, lo material nunca le había faltado.

Entonces sucedió.

Al tocar la palanca de cambios, Woo Bin rosó una de sus piernas accidentalmente, poniéndolos a ambos en aprietos.

No debí haber aceptado, pensó Jin Hee, apretando los ojos mientras sentía la sangre fluir por todo su cuerpo.

Muero por tenerla en mis brazos, pensaba Woo Bin al tiempo que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquel roce.

Poco después… pedían una habitación en un hotel del camino.

No era así como Woo Bin deseaba acercarse a ella; pero el deseo de tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos pudo más.

La guió hacia los ascensores, y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, se apoderó de su boca en un beso profundo, mientras una lágrima se escurría por las mejillas de Jin Hee. Woo Bin sintió la sal en sus labios y se alejó al instante.

_Perdóname _dijo angustiado_, he sido un imbécil. Te llevaré a tu casa de inmediato. No tengo derecho a...

_No iré a ningún lado _aseguró ella con firmeza, mientras secaba su mejilla_. Realmente quiero esto.

No sabía hasta qué punto serviría, ni que tanto se hundía; pero quería que Hye Sun lo esperara despierta mientras lo imaginaba en sus brazos.

Detestaba a aquella mujer.

Cuando estuvieron en la soledad de la habitación, Woo Bin se despojó rápidamente del saco y la camisa. Luego, ella se apoderó del cinturón y se deshizo de este rápidamente, al tiempo que le bajaba el cierre del pantalón. No hubo vacilación ni torpeza, un instante después… estaba sobre él. No hubo juegos, sólo necesidad, deseo. Woo Bin estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, mientras ella le hacía el amor. Le bajó la cremallera del vestido y se lo deslizó por los hombros mientras Jin Hee buscaba el ritmo adecuado. Y cuando lo encontró, Woo Bin dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

Ella estuvo a punto de protestar, porque en aquel instante, sintió los dedos de éste hundirse en la delicada piel sus muslos. Aquello le había dolido; pero él lo había hecho en el calor del momento y eso le agradó.

_Mi amor… estás volviéndome loco _murmuraba él sin soltarla.

Estar dentro de ella, rodeado por su calor... Aquello era demasiado. Se incorporó para alcanzar sus senos, devorando cada centímetro de ellos, mientras apretaba sus caderas contra su cuerpo. No importa cuán cerca estuviesen, anhelaba más.

La rodeó con sus brazos, y sin separarse, la colocó sobre el sillón.

Quería estar arriba…

Se detuvo un instante para grabar aquella imagen en su memoria, como había hecho alguna vez.

_¿Qué sucede? _se inquietó Jin Hee.

_Ssshhh _susurró Woo Bin, indicándole que todo estaba bien, al tiempo que empezaba a moverse. Luego, cuando sintió que llegaba al máximo límite del placer, sus embestidas se volvieron más violentas, más salvajes… No importaba cuan fusionados estuviesen sus cuerpos, aquello le parecía poco. Su hambre de ella era demasiada y necesitaba ser saciada.

_¡Woo Bin…! _Jin Hee repetía su nombre en susurros profundos y entrecortados_. ¡Woo Bin…!

Podía verlo en su rostro, sentirlo en su cuerpo… También llegaba al límite. Se apretaba desesperadamente contra él, sin poder controlar sus gemidos. Woo Bin soltó una ronca exclamación, estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Entrelazó sus manos con las de ella al tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo se liberaba con violencia en su interior.

Fue como una explosión de placer… de inmenso placer…

Woo Bin se dejó caer sobre Jin Hee y así permanecieron algunos minutos. Les costó recuperarse de aquello. Se habían extrañado mutuamente.

Sus cuerpos habían nacido para estar juntos, y Woo Bin sabía que sus almas también. Ahora tenía la certeza. Dejaría a Hye Sun y lucharía por recuperar la confianza de Jin Hee. De ser necesario, se pondría de rodillas.

Pero la noche no terminó allí… Woo Bin la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia el baño. Luego tomó una esponja y acarició con ella cada parte de su cuerpo, a la vez que besaba sus labios. Después, la depositó en la cama mientras terminaba de secar las gotas de agua con una toalla. Deseaba consentirla y esperaba tener el resto de su vida para hacerlo.

Porque para él, esta era la reconciliación.

Hizo la toalla a un lado y empezó a lamer las pequeñas gotas de agua que seguían escurriéndose por el juvenil cuerpo de su mujer. Adoraba la lozanía de su piel, blanca e inmaculada.

Jin Hee estaba ansiosa… Adivinaba la dirección que tomaría Woo Bin y aunque no fue la primera vez, se vio a sí misma dando un pequeño salto, cuando sintió la humedad de su lengua explorándola con avidez.

Realmente era un maestro.

Los ojos de Woo Bin brillaron cuando las manos de Jin Hee se enredaron en sus cabellos, al tiempo que ella suspiraba sin control.

No quería que aquello terminara rápido, deseaba tomarse su tiempo, degustar su cuerpo el mayor tiempo posible… así que bajó la intensidad y solo la retomó nuevamente, cuando ella empezó a suplicar por la liberación.

En ese momento entró en ella, llegando ambos rápidamente al orgasmo.

Con toda premeditación, en el calor del momento, Jin Hee aruñó su espalda lo suficientemente fuerte, como para dejar marca.

Woo Bin ni reparó en ello, estaba demasiado concentrado en el placer de hacerla suya, de tenerla debajo de su cuerpo...

Cuando se separaron, él calló de espaldas sobre la cama, maravillado de todo lo que estaba experimentando. Hacer el amor con Jin Hee era como su sueño hecho realidad… Ahora solo debía volver a retomar su matrimonio. Era lo que más deseaba… Los fantasmas del pasado se habían disipado.

Esa noche no hablaron.

Todo lo que tenían que decir, lo dijeron sus cuerpos…

Jin Hee abrió los ojos con dificultad. Sabía que no debía haber bebido. Ya era un hecho que no se llevaba con el alcohol. Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al no reconocer el lugar. ¡Era la habitación de un hotel! Echó un vistazo debajo de las sabanas y como suponía, estaba desnuda. Entonces… miró a su lado y allí estaba él, con una expresión de paz que jamás le había notado. Ahora lo recordaba todo, habían tenido sexo.

No podía llamarlo amor cuando sabía bien que él no la amaba.

No se lo había dicho ni una sola vez.

Salió de la cama muy despacio, cuidándose de no despertarlo. Quería marcharse sin una confrontación. Si había dormido con él, había sido solo por causa del alcohol… No es que no lo desease, obviamente sí; pero había sido un error. Casados o no, aquello parecía algo ilícito.

Se vistió rápidamente y se marchó dejando una nota.

"Fue divertido; pero no volverá a repetirse".

"Si no te hubiera conocido no habría experimentado el dolor, la tristeza, ni estos recuerdos llenos de lágrimas. Pero… si no te hubiera conocido, tampoco habría experimentado la alegría, la amabilidad, la emoción… Ni esta calidez, ni el sentimiento de felicidad absoluta".

Con esas palabras, sacadas de una película japonesa, Jin Hee se despidió de Woo Bin en su corazón. Le daría una oportunidad a Seung Joong.

* * *

_**FELICES FIESTAS PARA TODOS LOS QUE DEDICAN SU TIEMPO A LEER ESTE FIC... POR CIERTO, ESTOY DE CUMPLEAÑOS EL 29, Y COMO REGALO DE CUMPLE, NO ESTARIA MAL QUE COMENTEN... ^^**_


	22. Ultimátum

**Saludos a todos y felicidades a Perú por el concierto...!**

**Como siempre digo, otro cap que esperó les guste... no es tan largo como el anterior ^^ pero hasta aquí llegó... Siento no actualizar antes pero tengo otros proyectos es otra pagina**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**"Odiar es algo que nace de las cenizas de un amor, como el Ave Fénix, el cuál siempre lo vamos a llevar con nosotros, porque no podemos olvidar a quién odiamos, porque lo amamos."**

Cuando Woo Bin despertó, instintivamente, su cuerpo buscó el de su mujer; pero solo encontró un espacio vacío. Se incorporó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor… ¡Su ropa no estaba! Jin Hee se había marchado sin decir nada.

Tomó su móvil para llamarla… pero, entonces encontró la nota. La había dejado en la mesita de noche, debajo de su reloj.

"Fue divertido; pero no volverá a repetirse".

Woo Bin se pasó la mano por el rostro, aquello fue una gran decepción. Después de la maravillosa noche que habían pasado, jamás imaginó que Jin Hee pudiese marcharse sin mirar atrás. Ahora sabía lo que se sentía ser abandonado de aquella manera. Lo había hecho con otras mujeres en el pasado. La vida empezaba a pasarle factura. Así lo sentía.

Saltó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente. Tal vez aún podría alcanzarla, necesitaba hablar con ella. No iba a dejarla irse así como así. Pero cuando llegó al estacionamiento, su auto estaba sobre una grúa.

_¿Qué demonios significa esto?

El conductor no dijo nada, se limitó a continuar con su trabajo.

_¡Presidente Song! _Woo Bin se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz del secretario de su padre.

_¿Por qué diablos se llevan mi auto?

_Por órdenes de su padre _dijo el hombre con deferencia_, todos sus autos han sido llevados a un depósito.

En otro momento Woo Bin habría movido cielo y tierra para recuperar sus autos, ahora solo tenía una idea fija, hablar con Jin Hee.

_¡No tengo tiempo para esto, deme las llaves del suyo! _exigió, subiendo al automóvil del secretario Yang.

_Lo siento señor _respondió éste_. Pero, su padre lo espera en casa.

_¡Deme las malditas llaves! _gritó Woo Bin saliendo del auto.

Estaba dispuesto a quitárselas.

_No me obligue a usar la fuerza _advirtió Yang en respuesta.

_¿Fuerza? _inquirió Woo Bin con ironía.

El otro asintió, al tiempo que levantaba la mano como señal.

Woo Bin no se había fijado, había otros dos autos estacionados a cierta distancia, desde donde salieron varios hombres con trajes negros. Eran guardaespaldas de su padre. Hombres altamente entrenados que en cuestión de minutos, lo tuvieron rodeado.

_Podemos hacer esto a las buenas _dijo Yang con serenidad_ o las malas. Solo le advierto que el resultado será el mismo.

Woo Bin sopesó la situación… lo mejor era hablar con su padre y salir de eso de una buena vez.

_Está bien _dijo subiendo al auto.

El secretario Yang hizo una reverencia y tomó su lugar al lado del conductor, mientras que dos de los guardaespaldas se posicionaban al lado de Woo Bin. No querían correr riesgos. Cuando ya estaban en camino, Woo Bin encendió su móvil. Tenía una serie de mensajes en su correo de voz, todos de Hye Sun. Cada uno más paranoico que el anterior.

"Woo Bin-ah, dónde estás… ¿por qué no contestas"

"Es bastante tarde, ¿no? ¿Por qué apagaste el celular? Empiezo a preocuparme, por favor llámame".

"¿Estas con otra mujer? ¿Es eso? ¿Estás con ella?".

"¡Maldita sea! Si no llamas inmediatamente…"

No quiso seguir escuchando… Lo mejor era tranquilizarla de una vez. Estoy bien, le dijo sin dar muchas explicaciones y usó lo de su padre como excusa. Ya hablaría con ella después. Marcó luego el número de Jin Hee; pero como imaginó, su móvil estaba apagado. A pesar de eso lo siguió intentando hasta que llegó a la mansión de su familia.

Su padre lo esperaba en el despacho.

_Déjenos a solas _le dijo al secretario Yang. Luego se acercó a su hijo y le dio una bofetada_. Eso es por preocupar a tu madre _le dio otra más_. Y esto por abandonar a tu esposa. ¿Acaso, te criamos para qué ensucies la reputación de la familia yéndote a vivir con una mujerzuela?

Hubo una pausa antes de que Woo Bin respondiera.

_Padre _inició sin atreverse a mirarlo_, sé que me merezco todo esto; pero quisiera dejar a Hye Sun fuera de esta conversación. Yo asumo toda la responsabilidad.

El señor Song miró a su hijo con frialdad.

_Y lo harás _aseguró, volviendo a su silla.

* * *

Jin Hee tomó un taxi hacia la casa de Seung Joong… Le diría que se había quedado en casa de Ga Eul…

¡Ay, no va a creerme!

La conocía demasiado bien. En cuanto la mirase a la cara, sabría la razón que la llevó a dormir fuera. Ella misma sentía a Woo Bin estampado en la piel. Cerró los ojos al sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre. Lo acababa de dejar y ya lo extrañaba. Había sido un error dormir con él, había empezado a recuperarse y esto significaba un gran retroceso.

Pidió al conductor de taxi que la dejara unas casas antes, esperando que Seung Joong no se percatara de su llegada; pero lo hizo. Estaba en la cocina y para su desgracia, esta tenía vista panorámica hacia la sala.

_No tienes que ocultarte de mí _dijo él, al notar que llevaba los zapatos en la mano y caminaba de puntillas.

Jin Hee no sabía que decir, estaba avergonzada.

_Seung Joong… yo…

_No tienes que decir nada _continuó él_… No estoy pidiendo una explicación _después de eso, se dio la vuelta y siguió preparando el desayuno. Quería aparentar que no había pasado nada… Pero la verdad es que le había dolido verla llegar en aquel estado. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, había pasado la noche con él.

Jin Hee bajó la mirada y se fue a su habitación. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada. Se metió a la ducha, necesitaba borrar el olor de Woo Bin de su piel. Pero los recuerdos... eso era otra cosa… apenas cerraba los ojos, volvía a sentir sus besos, sus caricias...

* * *

Desde que saliera del hospital, Yun Seo no había tenido una sola noche de descanso. Yong Hyuk dormía casi todo el día; pero durante la noche se mantenía completamente activo. Y cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño, despertaba llorando y luego tardaba muchísimo en volverse a dormir.

Esta última noche no fue diferente… No pudo descansar hasta después que sus hermanas se marcharan al colegio. Se recostó un rato en el sillón. Se suponía que solo serían unos minutos; pero cuando despertó habían pasado casi cuatro horas. Se levantó sobresaltada y corrió hacia la habitación del bebé.

_¿Ji Hu? _exclamó sorprendida.

Casi no lo podía creer… pero sí, era él quien sostenía a Yong Hyuk en brazos, mirándolo con ternura.

_Lo siento _se disculpó él_; pero la puerta estaba abierta y el bebé lloraba.

Yun Seo se emocionó… Había soñado tanta veces esa escena… Lo necesitaba no solo por su bebé; sino por ella misma.

_¡Te levantaste! _dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas_. Te vimos tan agotada que no quisimos despertarte. Me tomé el atrevimiento de preparar un biberón _dijo, Jae Kyung sentándose al lado de Ji Hu.

Esto dejó fría a Yun Seo, no había venido solo… estaba con ella. Y no solo eso… Ji Hu sostenía a Yong Hyuk en brazos mientras ella le daba de comer como si fuesen una familia.

Yun Seo no soportó aquello y tomó a su hijo… casi se lo arrebató a Ji Hu de los brazos, al tiempo que el biberón caía al suelo y Yong Hyuk empezaba a llorar.

_¡Fuera de mi casa! _gritó, señalándoles la puerta.

Jae Kyung se sorprendió de su reacción, luego pidió disculpas y se dispuso a salir; pero Ji Hu la detuvo. No entendía la actitud de Yun Seo.

_¿No crees que estás reaccionando irracionalmente? _exclamó molesto_. Te duermes dejando al niño en la cama… bien podría haberse caído. Además, no le pusiste seguro a la puerta. Cualquiera pudo entrar y llevárselo sin que te dieras cuenta. En vez de reaccionar de este modo, debías estar agradecida.

Yong Hyuk no paraba de llorar y Yun Seo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo. Las palabras de Ji Hu le habían hecho sentir culpable. Él tenía razón… Lo había dejado en la cama y eso era peligroso. Aun así, lo quería fuera de su casa, le lastimaba verlo con aquella joven.

_¡De mi hijo me encargó yo… y ya por favor… váyanse! _dijo entre lágrimas, al tiempo que se sentaba de espalda hacia ellos, para amamantar a su hijo.

Jae Kyung salió y Ji Hu se quedó algunos minutos… no quería irse.

_¡Vete…! _gritó ella... y no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

Era lo mejor. Al menos en ese momento.

_Tal vez no debí venir contigo _dijo Jae Kyung cuando iban en el auto_. Creo que su reacción se debió a mí.

_¿Y por qué habría de reaccionar así, por ti?

_No lo sé… Se me ocurre que está celosa.

_Está casada, así que no tendría por qué estar celosa.

_Y su esposo, ¿lo has visto? Porque no vi nada en esa casa que indicase que allí vive un hombre. Además, tú mismo investigaste que el niño lo ha registrado ella bajo su apellido. Creo que ese esposo no existe. Ahora solo me cabe preguntar… si existe la posibilidad de que tú seas el padre.

Ji Hu se sorprendió ante la magnitud de aquella pregunta.

_No es posible _dijo con desánimo, estaba seguro de eso.

Aunque Jae Kyung no quedó conforme con esa respuesta, no prosiguió con el tema. Pensaba que tal vez Ji Hu quería ocultarle la verdad. Investigaría por su cuenta.

* * *

Cuando Woo Bin regresó a su departamento el sol empezaba a ocultarse. La conversación con su padre se había extendido más de lo que imaginó. Hye Sun corrió a sus brazos apenas atravesó la puerta.

_¿Cómo te fue con tu padre? ¿Qué te dijo?

_La verdad no quisiera hablar de eso ahora, solo quiero descansar.

Se fue a la recamara y empezó a desvestirse para tomar una ducha y acostarse a dormir. Hye Sun lo observaba desde la puerta, intuía que Woo Bin le ocultaba algo y cuando vio su espalda, supo de qué se trataba. Quedó tan impactada, que tuvo que salir de la habitación para que no la viese llorar. Las marcas de su espalda… sus sospechas eran ciertas.

¡Había pasado la noche con otra mujer…!

Seguramente con su esposa, con aquella estúpida niña. Pero no solo era dolor lo que sentía, también sentía rabia... indignación. ¡No podía creer que Woo Bin la estuviese engañando…!

_¿Sucede algo? _preguntó él, cuando salió del baño.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama.

_Solo pensaba en lo de tu padre _mintió.

No quería darle oportunidad de una confesión. Fingiría no saber nada; pero no se quedaría tranquila. Si iba a hablar con alguien, era con Jin Hee.

_No te preocupes por eso _respondió Woo Bin, simulando despreocupación. Había tenido una tarde difícil y ahora no estaba para confesiones. Pero la verdad es que su padre le había puesto un ultimátum para que regresara con Jin Hee. Y ultimátum o no, es lo que deseaba hacer.

* * *

La convivencia con Seung Joong no había sido fácil en los dos últimos días. Cuando regresaba de su nuevo empleo, se encerraba en su habitación en cuanto terminaba de comer y Jin Hee no se atrevía a romper su hermetismo. Sentía vergüenza de sí misma y estaba segura que él jamás volvería a verla de la misma manera. Pero… lo de Woo Bin había sido inevitable. Aunque ahora se debatía entre amarlo u odiarlo.

En él pensaba, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Estaba sentada frente al televisor con un plato de cereal en las piernas. Lo dejó en la mesita de centro y abrió la puerta con despreocupación…

Cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba ya era tarde.

Hye Sun le había dado una bofetada.

* * *

**Comentarios ^^ siempre bienvenidos**


	23. Un paso hacia la reconciliación

**Hace rato que no actualizaba, pero estaba ocupada en otros fic que subo en facebook... y un lemon que subí acá ^^ Es de Sunshine Angel (Jiro Wang - Rainie Yang) **

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**_"El amor elimina todo sentido del tiempo, destruye todo recuerdo del principio, _**

**_y anula todo temor de un final"._**

_¿No tienes dignidad? _exclamó Hye Sun, después de abofetear a Jin Hee. Hubo un segundo de indecisión; pero solo un segundo, Jin Hee le devolvió la cachetada casi enseguida.

_¡Te atreves a pegarme! _la otra estaba sorprendida.

_¿Y tú te atreves a venir aquí dándotelas de esposa ofendida, cuando la única que tiene derecho a ese papel soy yo?

_¡Solo aléjate de Woo Bin! _continuó Hye Sun, ignorando aquello.

_Eso tendrás que decírselo a él; porque es Woo Bin quien tiene mi móvil lleno de mensajes. Y la verdad me harías un gran favor.

Hye Sun no se sorprendió, Woo Bin había intentado terminar con ella. No se lo había dicho directamente; pero sabía que se trataba del final. _Hablaremos en otro momento_, le dijo ella para ganar tiempo.

No estaba dispuesta a perderlo sin luchar.

_¿Y has creído que es por ti? _se había enterado del ultimátum y estaba dispuesta a usar esa información_. Su padre le quitó todos sus autos y limitó sus tarjetas de crédito. Esa es la única razón por la que te busca, porque su familia lo está obligando. De otro modo ni siquiera sabrías de él.

Aunque Jin Hee había decidido olvidarlo, esa información la dejó fría. Ahora entendía el porqué de tantas llamadas, su afán por hablar con ella, por verla. No era porque estuviese arrepentido, era por sus autos… Y como siempre, suponía que por la fusión de ambas compañías.

Nada había cambiado.

_Las razones de Woo Bin me tienen sin cuidado _dijo con tranquilidad, no iba a darle el gusto de verla herida_. Para mí lo nuestro terminó el día que se fue con una zorra.

Hye Sun se enfureció.

_Maldita niña estúpida, ¿cómo me llamaste?

_¿Niña? _Jin Hee sonrió desafiante_. Dejé de serlo en mi noche bodas, Woo Bin se encargó de eso.

Hye Sun intentó abofetearla; pero esta vez Jin Hee la agarró por ambas manos y la empujó. Hye Sun cayó sentada sobre la pequeña escalinata del portal y luego fue a dar de espaldas a la tierra.

_¡Eres una imbécil! _gritó, levantándose para agredir a Jin Hee.

Pero Jin Hee había tenido su época de rebeldía en la preparatoria, así que mientras Hye Sun jaloneaba intentando arañarla, ella la golpeó a puño cerrado… fue un golpe directo a la nariz.

_¡Estás loca…! _chillaba la otra_. ¡Me rompiste la nariz!

_¡Tú te lo búscate!

Hye Sun se lanzó contra ella y ambas fueron a dar al suelo, mientras que algunos curiosos llegaban a ver lo que sucedía. La casa de Seung Joong estaba en el centro de una línea de casas, así que los gritos alertaron a los vecinos de ambos lados. Cuando estos llegaron, ellas rodaban por el patio… arañándose, y golpeándose mientras se decían todo tipo de insultos.

_¡Qué barbaridad! _decía una anciana.

_¡Deténganse! _decía otra más joven.

_Déjenlas que peleen _intervino un tercero.

Seung Joong había salido y ahora que regresaba, se encontraba con este espectáculo. Estacionó su auto en la entrada y corrió a detenerlas. Jin Hee estaba sobre Hye Sun, con las manos cerradas sobre su cuello, golpeándola contra el suelo.

_¡Ya basta! _dijo apartándola de la otra_. Acaso, ¿quieres matarla?

_¡Suéltame…! _Jin Hee intentaba soltarse_. ¡Claro que quiero matarla, es una maldita!

_¡Ya es suficiente! _enfatizó Seung Joong.

Hye Sun se puso de pie con la ayuda de uno de los vecinos, la nariz le sangraba. A simple vista, parecía la victima de todo.

_¡Estás loca… querías matarme! _chillaba, mientras alguien le ofrecía una toalla para detener la sangre_. ¡Me rompiste la nariz y querías asfixiarme!

_¿La llevo a la estación de policía? _preguntó una de las vecinas; pero Hye Sun se negó en seguida. Sabía que no le convenía aquello.

_Será mejor que se vaya _dijo Seung Joong, mirándola con seriedad_. No tendría que haber venido, usted lo sabe bien.

Luego se disculpó con los vecinos y arrastró a Jin Hee hasta la casa.

_Hablaremos cuando te calmes _le dijo.

Jin Hee se miró al espejo, su aspecto era terrible. Estaba toda polvorienta, despeinada, llena de arañazos y moretones. La única satisfacción que se llevaba era el haberle roto la nariz a Hye Sun.

_La muy descarada_, pensaba indignada, _presentarse aquí_.

Luego recordó sus palabras.

_"Su padre le quitó todos sus autos y limitó sus tarjetas de crédito. Esa es la única razón por la que te busca, porque su familia lo está obligando"._

Eso le había dolido… Woo Bin le seguía importando, en el fondo quería regresar con él, empezar de nuevo; pero no podía seguir siendo su títere.

_¿Acaso nunca va a dejar de dolerme?_dijo para sí misma_, _mientras el agua de la regadera se mezclaba con sus lágrimas.

Más tarde salió en busca de Seung Joong. Él estaba en el portal, sentado en la escalera.

_Antes que digas algo _dijo sentándose a su lado_, ella se lo buscó.

_No es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte _Seung Joong la miró_. Sino de la manera en la que he estado comportándome.

Jin Hee bajó la mirada.

_Entiendo que estés decepcionado de mí.

_¡Decepcionado de ti! _él parecía sorprendido_. Estás equivocada, yo jamás podría sentirme decepcionado de ti.

_Pero tu actitud...

_Aceptar lo de la otra noche no ha sido fácil para mí… muero de celos, ya te he dicho lo que siento. Pero, debo entender que Song Woo Bin es tu esposo, que aunque me duela, lo amas. Así que… así que si decides volver con él, te apoyaré. Eso es lo quería decirte.

Seung Joong finalizó esas palabras con un abrazo, decidido a verla como alguna vez la vio, como una hermana menor.

_Gracias _dijo Jin Hee, correspondiendo al abrazo_. No ha habido una sola vez en no hayas estado para mí. Tú y la abuela han sido mi verdadera familia. Pero, en cuanto a Woo Bin, lo nuestro terminó para siempre. Ahora solo quiero dejar el pasado atrás y mirar lo que tengo delante de mí…

_¿Qué quieres decir?

_Que ahora quiero mirarte a ti.

* * *

Jun Pyo estaba dando vueltas de un lado para otro mientras esperaba que Jan Di se pusiera su vestido de baño… Llevaba más de una hora encerrada en la habitación y no quería salir ni dejarlo entrar.

_¿No crees que estas siendo infantil? _decía acercándose a la puerta_. No hay nada de ti que no haya visto ya.

Pero Jan Di no contestaba, de repente, la escuchó llorar. Corrió por el juego de llaves y abrió la puerta… Jan Di estaba tirada sobre la cama.

_¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? _Jun Pyo tomó su celular_. Llamaré a emergencias.

_No se trata de eso _dijo ella, dándose la vuelta mientras secaba sus lágrimas_. Sino de esto _agregó, señalando su pancita_. ¡Mírame, estoy enorme!

Jun Pyo no podía entender que se sintiera mal por eso, después de todo era normal, estaba embarazada.

_No veo nada de malo en ti.

_¿No? _ella empezaba a calmarse.

_Claro que no _continuó él_. Creo que es normal que en tu estado te veas algo redonda.

Después de eso no hubo manera de consolarla. Sus cambios hormonales lo estaban volviendo loco. Tenía antojos de lo más extraños a las horas más insólitas. Al menos, pronto entraría en el cuarto trimestre, y según Ji Hu, de ahí en adelante todo sería más fácil.

* * *

Como Woo Bin trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto, no había podido hablar personalmente con Jin Hee. Si quería conservar la presidencia, debía mantener su vida afectiva fuera de la oficina. Pero no había dejado de llamarla. Lo intentaba en cada oportunidad y tenía a su secretario dedicado a ello cuando estaba ocupado.

_¿Ha logrado comunicarse con mi esposa? _le preguntó por el intercomunicador.

_Lo siento Presidente Song, no ha sido posible.

_¡Olvídelo! _dijo soltándose la corbata_. Cancele todos los compromisos para el resto del día. Voy a salir.

_¿Qué le digo a su padre si pregunta por usted?

_Que fui por mi esposa.

Cuando llegó a casa de Seung Joong le pidió al chofer que lo dejara a cierta distancia, no quería alertarlos llegando en un Mercedes. Si lo hacía, Jin Hee terminaría ocultándose, estaba seguro. Llevaba su anillo de matrimonio en el dedo y esperaba colocar el de ella en su lugar. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de avanzar, encontró a Jin Hee en brazos de Seung Joong.

Estaba seguro que el impacto de una bala habría sido menos doloroso.

Jin Hee estaba nerviosa… pero al mismo tiempo decidida. Acercó su rostro al de Seung Joong y unió su boca con la suya. Él cerró los ojos, casi no podía creer que estuviese pasando. Había esperado tanto por ese momento. Cerró su boca sobre la de ella y profundizó el beso mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos. Jin Hee se sorprendió, aquello le gustaba… ¡Seung Joong le gustaba!

_¡Woo Bin! _Jin Hee casi pierde el equilibrio cuando al abrir los ojos, lo divisó a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

_¿Qué haces aquí? _Seung Joong avanzó poniéndose delante de Jin Hee.

Woo Bin no contestó; pero en su rostro había una expresión que aterrorizó a Jin Hee. Jamás le había visto así.

_Seung Joong _dijo nerviosa_, yo arreglaré esto.

_¡Tu no arreglarás nada! _gritó Woo Bin_. ¡Ahora mismo te vienes conmigo!

_¡Ella no va a ningún lado! _Seung Joong estaba dispuesto a todo.

_Woo Bin _Jin Hee pronunció su nombre con temor_ solo vete.

_Sube al auto _ordenó Woo Bin, mirándola.

_Ve adentro _Seung Joong también se dirigió a ella.

Jin Hee no se atrevía a moverse. Temía que en cualquier momento se agarraran a golpes, y con lo furioso que se veía Woo Bin, la cosa podía terminar en desgracia.

_¡Maldición Jin Hee, sube al auto! _aquel gritó hizo que algunos curiosos salieran de sus casas nuevamente.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin que ninguno de los tres se moviera de su sitio. Entonces Woo Bin hizo una seña, y del Mercedes, salieron dos de sus guardaespaldas.

_Encárguense de él _dijo sin inmutarse.

Él no iba a quedarse a medir fuerzas, se llevaría a su mujer.

Seung Joong no tuvo oportunidad contra aquellos hombres, lo inmovilizaron de inmediato. Luego, desinflaron los cuatro neumáticos de su auto para evitar que los siguiese.

_¡Eres un cobarde! _gritaba desde el suelo.

Uno de los guardaespaldas tenía la rodilla sobre él.

_Piensa lo que quieras _dijo Woo Bin, acercándose a Jin Hee.

_¡Vamos!

Ella retrocedió.

_¡No iré a ningún lado!

Woo Bin no quería perder tiempo en discusiones, así que la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a arrastras hacia el auto, mientras ella protestaba y luchaba por liberarse.

_¡Suéltala desgraciado! _gritaba Seung Joong, intentando soltarse.

_Me escaparé a la primera oportunidad _decía Jin Hee.

_Eso lo veremos _dijo Woo Bin, empujándola dentro del auto.

El seguro de las puertas era dominado desde el tablero del conductor, así que Jin Hee no pudo escapar por la otra puerta como había pensado.

_Lo intentaré en cuanto baje de aquí _amenazó sentándose lo más lejos posible de Woo Bin. Él parecía sordo a sus palabras. Presionó un botón y un vidrio le dio la privacidad que deseaba. Tenía que hablar con ella.

_¿Has dormido con él? _no podía pensar en otra cosa.

_Ya te lo dije una vez, no tienes derecho a hacerme esa pregunta.

_¡Responde!

_¿Para qué? Si digo que sí, ¿me dejarás en paz?

_Si dices que sí… _no pudo continuar, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó ocultando el rostro en su regazo_. Si dices que sí… jamás podre perdonármelo. Pero nunca te dejaré en paz… Jamás saldré de tu vida, ni dejaré que salgas de la mía.

Jin Hee se sorprendió como nunca, aunque no podía verlo, estaba segura que estaba llorando… sus lágrimas caían sobre su pecho.

_"Su padre le quitó todos sus autos… esa es la única razón por la que te busca, porque su familia lo está obligando"._

Ahora no estaba tan segura de esas palabras. En ese momento el auto se detuvo. Woo Bin se apartó de ella y limpió sus mejillas disimuladamente.

_¿Qué sucede? _le preguntó al conductor por el intercomunicador.

_Parece un accidente; pero no estoy seguro.

Woo Bin miró hacia atrás, una línea de autos no les permitía retroceder.

_Ve a ver qué sucede.

_Pero…

_Solo hazlo… me urge salir de aquí.

El conductor regresó pocos minutos después y el auto se puso en marcha. Pero Woo Bin sentía que algo no andaba bien, sacó su arma, había una en la limosina. Jin Hee se asustó.

_¿Qué sucede?

Él le hizo seña para que guardara silencio.

_¿Todo está en orden? _preguntó Woo Bin al conductor.

_Solo era un auto con un neumático desinflado.

Woo Bin guardó el arma en su lugar, reconoció la voz de su chofer. Últimamente andaba un poco paranoico, sentía que alguien lo estaba vigilando. Se lo había dicho a su padre; pero ninguno de los destacamentos de seguridad había logrado captar algo. Aun así, tenía un mal presentimiento.

De ahí en adelante, se mantuvieron en silencio. Cada uno en su sitio. Ambos, con una duda clavada en su corazón.

El celular de Jin Hee empezó a sonar, lo llevaba en el bolsillo.

Era Seung Joong, al parecer, ya lo habían liberado.

Miró a Woo Bin y de inmediato él supo de quien se trataba. Le quitó el celular de las manos, le sacó la batería, bajó la ventanilla y la arrojó por esta.

Jin Hee no protestó… no esperaba otra cosa.

_¿A dónde vamos?

_A casa de mis padres.

Quería llevarla allí por seguridad, seguía pensando que alguien los estaba siguiendo. Y el hecho de que no existiesen pruebas solo significaba que debía ser alguien muy bueno. Sin embargo, Jin Hee lo malinterpretó.

_No tenía idea de cuánto te importaban tus autos. Realmente me sorprendes.

_¿Mis autos?

_No finjas, ya sé que tu padre te chantajea con ellos.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

_¿Cómo sabes eso?

_¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Todo esto es por tus autos?

_¿Todo esto? _ahora Woo Bin estaba entendiendo_. ¿Acaso crees que hago esto por mis autos?

_¿Por qué mas podría ser?

_¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que es por ti?

Hubo una pausa mientras Jin Hee pensaba en sus palabras. Quería pensar que era así, realmente lo deseaba. Pero, él jamás le había dicho que la amaba, nunca, ni una sola vez.

_¿Por qué habría de creerlo? _dijo irónica_. ¿Por qué tuvimos sexo la otra noche? Hasta donde yo sé, no es nada nuevo para ti.

Woo Bin sabía que ella tenía razón, hasta ahora no había hecho nada para ganarse su perdón o demostrarle su amor. Ni siquiera había terminado con Hye Sun. Y aunque en su pecho sentía una gran necesidad de abrazarla, de arrodillarse delante de ella, de gritarle que la amaba, no se atrevió. ¿Con qué cara podría hacerlo? No la merecía.

Se dirigió a su chofer y le dio una nueva dirección.

_El viaje será largo _le dijo a Jin Hee_. Vamos a unas cabañas en las montañas, así que cambiaremos de auto. Te gustará el lugar. Además, Ga Eul y Yi Jeong se encuentran allá.

Aunque a Jin Hee le agradó la idea de encontrarse con Ga Eul y Yi jeong, aceptó aquello con desgano. No podía dejar de sentirse utilizada.

* * *

Jae Kyung llegó a casa de Ji Hu muy temprano, era domingo y dormía cuando ella tocó a su puerta. Fue muy insistente, tenía noticias que darle. Ji Hu apareció veinte minutos después, ella esperaba en la sala. Su cabello estaba húmedo y desprendía un agradable olor a colonia de baño.

Jae Kyung sonrió.

_Será mejor que te sientes _le dijo, mostrándole un sobre amarillo.

_¿Qué es eso?

_Algo que debes ver.

Ji Hu abrió el sobre, eran varios papeles y algunas fotografías. La primera era una fotografía suya de cuando era bebé.

_¿Para esto me despertaste? _preguntó él con la fotografía en la mano_. Tengo varias de estas.

_Mira la otra, la que sigue.

Era una fotografía reciente, era del bebé de Yun Seo, de Yong Hyuk.

_Sigo sin entender _decía él ya un poco molesto. Lo de Yun Seo era algo muy personal y le molestaba que se estuviese inmiscuyendo.

_Compara las fotografías _decía ella emocionada.

Ji Hu ya estaba entendiendo.

_No pierdas tu tiempo probando algo que es imposible, ya te lo dije, no ha pasado nada entre nosotros. Así que no hay manera de que ese bebé sea mío. Así que mejor llévate todas estas cosas y ya no te metas.

Ji Hu habló muy en serio, se notaba molesto; pero Jae Kyung no iba a irse de allí hasta mostrarle la verdad. Tomó ambas fotografías y las colocó una al lado de la otra frente a su cara. No hubo necesidad de hacer más. Los ojos de Ji Hu se abrieron al máximo, su mirada oscilaba de una fotografía a la otra. Se las arrebató y las examinó detenidamente.

_¡Esto es imposible!

Ji Hu se puso de pie, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas...

_Pero no es todo _continuó Jae Kyung_, si sacas cuenta, Yun Seo se embarazó justo cuando ustedes estaban de viaje. Además, mandé a investigarla y ella sigue tan soltera como siempre. Ninguno de sus vecinos ha visto jamás a su esposo y el anillo que usa, era de su madre. Ji Hu-shi… ¿no lo ves? Ese niño es tuyo.

* * *

**Si son buenos y comentan, prometo actualizar pronto... **

**P/D perdonen el chantaje **


	24. La esperanza de un futuro juntos

**Actualizando lo más pronto que pude para cumplir mi promesa... creo que en mi es un record**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**"Lo más triste de la vida no es ser desgraciado del todo, sino que nos falte muy poco para ser felices y no podamos conseguirlo." Anónimo.**

Ga Eul y Jin Hee entraron a la cabaña dejando atrás a Yi Jeong y Woo Bin. Prepararían la cena mientras ellos se encargaban de cortar leña. La idea de Ga Eul de pasar unos días en las montañas no involucraba servidumbre. En un principio Yi Jeong estuvo en completo desacuerdo; pero al final tuvo que ceder... Últimamente cedía en todo, lo sabía; pero lejos de molestarle, le agradaba. Por su parte, Woo Bin estaba tan molesto por lo ocurrido con Seung Joong, que cortar leña era como una terapia. Jamás había sentido unos celos tan intensos... Más que partirle la cara, literalmente había sentido deseos de matarlo. Por eso decidió llevarse a Jin Hee sin un enfrentamiento.

_¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? _preguntó Yi Jeong, dejando que su amigo descargara su rabia en la leña.

_Aun no lo sé _respondió Woo Bin partiendo un tronco a la mitad_. Esperaba que tú pudieras darme algún consejo…

Yi Jeong se quedó pensativo por algunos minutos.

_¿Ya le pediste perdón?

Woo Bin negó con la cabeza.

_¿Serviría de algo? _partió otro tronco_. Estoy consciente que no lo merezco.

Primer error pensó Yi Jeong antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

_¿La amas de verdad?

Necesitaba saber algunas cosas antes de poder ayudarlo.

_¡Con toda mi alma! _respondió Woo Bin inmediatamente_. Sé que en el pasado me burlé de esas palabras; pero amo a esa niña más que a mi vida y si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, créeme que lo haría. Pero no puedo, así que lo único que me queda es lograr su perdón… hacerla feliz.

_¿Aunque esa felicidad no esté a tu lado?

Woo Bin se detuvo mientras meditaba en aquella pregunta.

_Soy egoísta _dijo como decepcionado de sí mismo_. No puedo pensarla al lado de alguien más.

_Conozco el sentimiento _Yi Jeong sonrió_. Pero, y Hye Sun, ¿qué sientes por ella?

El interrogatorio aún no había terminado.

_Ella es otra víctima de esto _dijo Woo Bin frustrado_. Debí haber dejado el pasado donde estaba.

_¿Quieres decir que ya no la amas?

Woo Bin negó con la cabeza antes de articular una palabra.

Eso fue casi involuntario.

_La olvidé sin darme cuenta _dijo con remordimiento_. ¡Ese fue mi maldito error! No darme cuenta a tiempo.

_¿Se lo has dicho? Me refiero a Hye Sun, ¿le has dicho que tus sentimientos han cambiado?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

_Esa conversación quedó pendiente _hizo una pausa breve_. Todo me parece tan extraño, hubo una época en que estuve seguro de no poder olvidarla... Y ahora es solo Jin Hee quien ocupa mi corazón.

Yi Jeong se había sentado en una banca.

_Aunque las cosas entre Ga Eul y yo iniciaron de manera diferente _dijo recordando el pasado_, cometí muchos errores al inicio. La humillé y lastimé premeditadamente en varias ocasiones. No fue fácil llegar a donde estamos ahora, nos llevó más de cinco años. Para Jun Pyo y Jan Di tampoco fue fácil, tú fuiste testigo. Ahora debes dar los pasos necesarios no solo para ganarte el perdón de Jin Hee, sino también su confianza. Toda relación debe basarse en la confianza o no habrá futuro. Así que para empezar, no dilates más ese asunto con Hye Sun, corta esa relación de una vez por todas. Pídele perdón a Jin Hee, de rodillas si es necesario y ábrele tu corazón, dile que la amas, y sobre todo, demuéstraselo. Después de la manera en la que la ha tratado su padre, realmente lo necesita.

_¿Qué quieres decir?

Woo Bin no sabía nada al respecto.

_¿No lo sabes?

_¿Saber qué?

Yi Jeong estaba sorprendido.

_Su padre la echó de su casa después que tú te fuiste. Ella quiso regresar a casa de su padre; pero él no la dejó quedarse. La echó solo con lo que llevaba puesto. Hasta canceló sus tarjetas y sus cuentas. Fue por eso que se mudó con Seung Joong, creí que lo sabías.

_¿Qué estás diciendo? _Woo Bin soltó el hacha y se sentó en el tronco mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro. Siempre había creído que Jin Hee se había marchado por su cuenta. Eso le había dicho Choi Do Young.

_Eso quiere decir que los dos hombres que debimos amarla y protegerla le fallamos al mismo tiempo.

La culpa era mayor.

_No te lo estoy diciendo para que te sientas más culpable, sino para que entiendas por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar Jin Hee.

_Pero todo eso ha sucedido por mi culpa.

_No del todo, porque tengo entendido que el padre de Jin Hee siempre la ha rechazado. Al parecer no hay ningún sentimiento paterno hacia ella.

Woo Bin se sorprendió, Jin Hee nunca le había hablado de eso y en su presencia, el Presidente Choi siempre fue amable con ella.

_¿Dices que esto ha sucedido desde siempre?

_Sí… pero no tengo los detalles. Al parecer, el Presidente Choi no le prestó atención hasta que su hermana mayor se fugó con el guardaespaldas. De allí en adelante hasta cierto punto, fue amable con ella. Pero en cuanto ustedes se separaron la situación empeoró. Y hasta donde sé, no hay ningún tipo de comunicación entre ellos.

Woo Bin permaneció inmóvil durante algunos minutos mientras la realidad de Jin Hee trastocaba su corazón. De repente, entró en la cabaña y se dirigió a la cocina. Ella intentaba picar unos vegetales mientras Ga Eul le daba las instrucciones.

_Hay que cortarlos en trozos más pequeños _le dijo.

Jin Hee asintió; pero cuando vio a Woo Bin de pie junto a la puerta se distrajo y se cortó un dedo. Fue una herida muy pequeña, pero de inmediato él estuvo a su lado. Ga Eul trajo una vendita y Woo Bin la colocó en su lugar.

_Debes ser más cuidadosa _le dijo tomando el cuchillo_. Yo seguiré con eso.

_Pero antes debes lavar tus manos _intervino Ga Eul.

_Claro, vuelvo enseguida.

_Unnie… pero yo quiero hacerlo _se quejaba Jin Hee mientras tanto_. Además, se supone que él debía cortar leña, no ayudar con la cena.

_Es cierto _dijo Ga Eul asomándose a la ventana_, pero Yi Jeong está terminando con eso.

_¡Listo! _exclamó Woo Bin, volviendo a la cocina.

Jin Hee hizo una mueca de disgusto que él ignoró y empezó a cortar los vegetales en trozos más pequeños. Y aunque a la final terminó con más venditas que ella, tuvo que reconocer que hizo un mejor trabajo.

Durante la cena Jin Hee no se dirigió a Woo Bin en ningún momento. No estaba allí por voluntad propia, así que ignoró cada uno de sus intentos por acercársele. Solo atendía a los comentarios hechos por Yi Jeong o Ga Eul. Cuando Woo Bin intervenía en la conversación, se entretenía en cualquier otra cosa. Lo hizo de manera tan evidente, que más tarde, aquello fue tema de conversación entre Ga Eul y Yi Jeong. Ella ya estaba en la cama mientras él cepillaba sus dientes.

_¿Cómo crees qué les esté yendo?

Yi Jeong enjuagó su boca y se acostó al lado de su esposa.

_Me gustaría que bien _dijo dándole un beso_; pero por cómo se dieron las cosas durante la cena, realmente lo dudo.

_Si… Jin Hee estuvo bastante distante; pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo perdone.

Woo Bin fue el último en retirarse a dormir… buscaba las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Jin Hee. Estaba muy nervioso, jamás se había sentido así, como un chico a punto de declararse por primera vez. A decir verdad así era; porque lo de Hye Sun había surgido de un encuentro casual. Y con las demás solo fue cuestión de sexo. Se tomó un whisky y se dirigió hacia la recámara. Intentó abrir la puerta; pero estaba trancada.

_¡Jin Hee…! ¡Jin Hee, abre la puerta que soy yo!

No hubo respuesta.

_¡Jin Hee…! _tocó con mayor insistencia_. Todo el día me has estado evitando; pero ya es hora de que hablemos.

_No tengo ganas de hablar _respondió desde adentro.

_Pero en algún momento tendremos que hacerlo.

_Pues no será esta noche.

_¿Y dónde esperas que duerma? _Woo Bin siguió tocando_. No olvides que compartimos habitación.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera.

_Búscate otro lado _exclamó Jin Hee, lanzándole un cobertor_. Y ya déjame dormir _agregó, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Woo Bin se sentó en el suelo y siguió insistiendo hasta que Jin Hee no lo escuchó más. Supuso que se había ido a dormir a otro lado; pero cuando abrió la puerta a la mañana siguiente, tropezó con un bulto que casi le hace irse de bruces.

Era Woo Bin, había dormido frente a su puerta.

_¿Qué haces allí?

_Creo que me quedé dormido _dijo él, medio somnoliento_. ¿Por qué nunca abriste…? Toqué por más de una hora.

_Creí que había quedado claro, no compartiremos habitación. Ahora voy a dar un paseo, así que aprovecha para darte un baño y mudarte de ropa. Porque cuando yo regrese cerraré con llave.

_Solo hay dos habitaciones y la otra ya está ocupada _le recordó Woo Bin, mientras recogía el cobertor del suelo_. Además, no quería entrar para lo que piensas… sino para hablar.

_Yo no pensaba nada… Y esta noche por favor duerme en la sala. No quiero a nadie velando fuera de mi puerta.

La propiedad donde se encontraban, había pertenecido a los abuelos de Ga Eul. Era un lugar hermoso, una pequeña cabaña rodeada por montañas. Prácticamente, estaba en medio de la nada. El pueblo se hallaba a una distancia considerable y también era bastante pintoresco. Aquello era idílico.

Después de recorrer los alrededores, Jin Hee se sentó a orillas de un riachuelo que formaba un pequeño estanque antes de continuar su trayectoria. Se quitó las sandalias y empezó a juguetear con el agua. Así estuvo un rato, hasta que un reflejo a los pies de la montaña llamó su atención. Se levantó de inmediato, había visto eso antes. Era como el lente de una cámara o algo parecido.

Es imposible, pensó volviendo a sentarse. Woo Bin había sido cuidadoso en extremo, cuando cambiaron de vehículo. Le había ordenado a su chofer dar varias vueltas por la ciudad antes de hacer el cambio en un estacionamiento privado. Incluso la ropa que llevaba puesta la había comprado uno de sus guardaespaldas.

Aquello no debía ser nada.

* * *

Yun Seo estaba en la pequeña sala de su casa, doblando la ropita de Yong Hyunk mientras lo vigilaba. El pequeño estaba sobre una mantita jugando con unos móviles colgantes. Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Ji Hu. Cuando Jae Kyung le mostró todas las pruebas solo pudo hacer una cosa. Ir en busca de Yun Seo y su hijo.

Fue mientras conducía que empezó a atar cabos. Todo había sucedido en Nueva Caledonia la noche que se pasó de tragos. Recordaba muy poco… pero tenía imágenes en su cabeza que había creído partes de un sueño. Podía recordar el deseo, los besos… Pero muy vagamente como para creerlo real. Pero había sido real, tenía un hijo que lo demostraba. Yong Hyuk era su hijo y aquello le emocionaba. Desde la primera vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos sintió ese vínculo especial.

Yun Seo terminó de poner la ropa en la canasta y cuando la llevó hacia su recámara escuchó el llanto de su hijo. Dejó la canasta en la cama y regresó a la sala. Ji Hu estaba sentado en el suelo, moviendo los muñequitos mientras Yong Hyuk sonreía. Yun Seo se quedó algunos minutos de pie junto a la puerta, observando aquel cuadro. Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, tal vez había llegado el momento de ser sincera.

Ji Hu estaba emocionado, aun le costaba trabajo asimilar la idea de ser padre; pero saberlo lo hacía infinitamente feliz. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de Yun Seo.

Ella se quedó helada, sin saber que pensar o que hacer.

Solo permaneció inmóvil.

_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? _preguntó él, tomando al niño en sus brazos, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Yun Seo secó sus lágrimas, estaba tan confundida.

_¿Lo sabes?

_Sí, ya sé que Jong Hyuk es mi hijo.

La tensión era grande.

_¿Y qué piensas hacer? _Yun Seo temía su respuesta.

_Lo que debí hacer desde un principio _respondió completamente serio_. Ser honesto.

El corazón de Yun Seo se aceleró, casi podía escuchar las palabras que seguían… cientos de reproches; pero estos no llegaron. Ji Hu acercó sus labios a los de ella mientras cerraba sus ojos. Yun Seo dudó un poco antes de cerrar los suyos; pero su boca no titubeó, respondió enseguida ante la dulzura de aquellos labios.

Un te amo, cerró aquella escena.

* * *

A la noche siguiente, cuando Jin Hee salió del baño, se sorprendió al encontrar a Woo Bin en su habitación. Se había quitado la camisa, y tomado una toalla del armario.

_¿Qué haces aquí? _estaba molesta.

_Ya te dije que debemos hablar _Woo Bin se dirigió al baño_. Pero, lo haremos en cuanto me dé una ducha. Y no te preocupes, dormiré en el piso.

Cuando regresó, ella se secaba el cabello; pero en cuanto lo vio apagó el secador y lo hizo a un lado.

_Te escucho _dijo bastante seria_. Pero te aviso que nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. En cuanto nuestro acuerdo prematrimonial lo permita, quiero que se inicien los trámites de divorcio. Quiero rehacer mi vida al lado de otra persona.

_¿Al lado de otra persona, o al lado de Seung Joong?

_No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Woo Bin se sentó en la cama, muy cerca de ella.

_Eso no pasará nunca _dijo con esa expresión que le aterraba.

_Tú no eres quien para decidir eso _no iba a dejarse amedrentar.

_Aun soy tu esposo, no lo olvides.

_Me alegra que lo menciones; porque eso no te detuvo antes.

Woo Bin bajó la cabeza, su infidelidad le avergonzaba.

_Eso ya terminó.

Jin Hee rió con ironía.

_Si ya terminó, cómo es que tu amante se cree con derecho a reclamarme. ¿Ves estos arañazos? Ella me los hizo. Ayer estuvo en casa de Seung Joong, haciéndome reclamos absurdos. Parece que no tiene claro su papel de amante.

Woo Bin se quedó sin habla por unos minutos. No tenía idea de que Hye Sun se hubiese atrevido a hacer algo así. Y aunque no excusaba su comportamiento, la entendía... Tal vez no la amaba ya; pero el cariño seguía vigente.

_¿Qué sucedió exactamente? ¿Qué te dijo?

_Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella; porque yo no tengo ninguna intención de hablar de eso. El punto aquí es que no tienes derecho a exigirme nada, cuando tú sigues con ella.

_No voy a mentirte, aún no he finalizado del todo mi relación con Hye Sun; pero lo haré en cuanto estemos de regreso, lo prometo.

_Entonces posterguemos esta conversación para cuando llegue ese momento. Porque no voy a hablar contigo cuando sé que tienes una amante esperándote en casa.

_Las cosas tampoco son así… pero hablaremos de eso después. Jin Hee lo único que quiero en este momento es tu perdón. No te pido más, solo que me perdones por todo el daño que te he hecho.

En el fondo, Jin Hee quería perdonarlo, pero tenía miedo que todo fuese un teatro para recuperar sus autos y su estatus financiero.

_Como dije antes _exclamó poniéndose de pie_, tus autos deben de importarte mucho para crear todo este espectáculo.

_¿Espectáculo?

_¡Sí, espectáculo!

_Esto no es ningún espectáculo.

_¿Entonces qué es? _gritó Jin Hee_. ¿Por qué haces todo esto…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué simplemente no te vas y me dejas en paz?

_¡Porque te amo! _Woo Bin se aferró a ella_. Sé que nunca te lo he dicho, que debí hacerlo antes; pero lo hago ahora, te amo… Te amo y no quiero perderte, no quiero estar sin ti… Quisiera decírtelo de mil maneras; pero solo puedo hacerlo de una sola, te amo.

Los ojos de Jin Hee se nublaron y luego rompió en llanto. Era la primera vez que Woo Bin la veía llorar de aquella manera, era como si derramara su alma. Eran demasiadas las lágrimas contenidas hasta ese momento.

_Perdóname mi amor _decía él, besando su cabello_. Perdóname, he sido un tonto, un estúpido al no darme cuenta antes… Y un imbécil egoísta al no pensar en todo el daño que te estaba haciendo. Sé que no te merezco… que no merezco tu perdón; pero te lo pido de rodillas _ahora Woo Bin se aferraba de sus piernas_. ¡Perdóname…! ¡Perdóname mi amor…!

Jin Hee se arrodilló junto a él.

Su corazón solo podía hacer una cosa.

Perdonarlo.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados. Tristes ante los recuerdos del pasado; pero felices ante la esperanza de un futuro. No tenían idea de que su felicidad les duraría poco. Cuando Woo Bin despertó, ella no estaba a su lado.


	25. El destino puede seguir dos caminos

**Capítulo 24**

** " El destino puede seguir dos caminos: rehusar el cumplimiento de nuestros deseos o cumplirlos plenamente". Henry F. Amiel.**

_¡Jin Hee! ¡Jin Hee! _Woo Bin salió de la habitación después de buscarla en el baño. Si se había marchado, no debía ir muy lejos, hacía poco que la había sentido a su lado. Escuchó un murmullo de voces en el comedor y la encontró sentada a la mesa, con Ga Eul y Yi Jeong. Un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca, al tiempo que todos lo miraban sorprendidos.

_¿Qué te pasa? _exclamó Yi Jeong, mientras cubría los ojos de su esposa_. ¿Estás loco…?

_¡Woo Bin! _hasta Jin Hee se veía avergonzada.

Él miró hacia abajo, percatándose hasta ese momento que estaba en ropa interior. Se disculpó bastante avergonzado por Ga Eul, y regresó a su habitación, seguido por Jin Hee, quien no paraba de reír.

_Asshh… no te rías, que todo esto es por tu culpa.

_¡Por mi culpa!

_Si _dijo él, abrazándola_. Pensé que te habías marchado.

_Pues ganas no me faltaron _decía ella en broma y en serio.

_No digas eso _él la apretó aún más_. No dejaré que te vayas de mi lado nunca _agregó, llenándola de besos.

_Woo Bin… _se quejaba ella_. No es un buen momento, nos esperan para desayunar.

_Te aseguro que no nos extrañaran _decía él besando su cuello_. Además, no se me ocurre una manera mejor de empezar el día.

_Pero es que aún hay muchas cosas de que hablar.

_Lo sé _él no la soltaba_. Pero, podríamos dejar el sexo, al margen de esas cosas que debemos hablar.

Jin Hee realmente deseaba rechazarlo.

_Woo Bin hablo en serio…

Y era cierto, hablaba en serio; pero él ya conocía sus puntos débiles y se fue contra estos, haciendo a un lado sus réplicas.

Fue algo rápido… pero, absolutamente sensual.

_Te amo _dijo él, abrazándola con fuerza, al final de aquel encuentro.

Jin Hee se sentía un poco extraña al escuchar esas palabras. Aunque las había anhelado, no estaba acostumbrada a ellas. Y después de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido entre ellos, aún no las creía del todo. Bien podría estar confundido.

_Yo también te amo _le dijo, un poco pensativa_. Pero, realmente debemos hablar. No podemos volver como si nada hubiese pasado.

Aquello lo alarmó.

_¿Qué quieres decir? _Se sentó, recostándose al espaldar de la cama.

Jin Hee lo miró a la cara mientras hablaba.

_Sé que dije que iba a perdonarte; pero…

_¿Pero qué? _la intranquilidad de Woo Bin aumentó.

_Necesito tiempo.

Él frunció el ceño e iba a decir algo cuando ella lo interrumpió.

_Woo Bin, realmente quiero perdonarte _continuó_; pero, necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto, ya me había hecho a la idea de rehacer mi vida sin ti. Las cosas que pasaron entre nosotros fueron muy fuertes y por más que mis sentimientos no hayan cambiado, no puedo regresar contigo hasta que ambos estemos seguros de que esto es lo que realmente queremos. Por mi parte, necesito más que palabras. Para empezar, quiero que aclares las cosas con Hye Sun, que termines tu relación con ella. No puedo regresar contigo cuando técnicamente, ella sigue siendo tu amante.

Le costaba hablar de eso; pero era necesario.

_Lo haré en cuanto lleguemos a Seúl. Pero créeme, eso ya está terminado.

Jin Hee prosiguió, aún tenía más que decir.

_Pero eso no es todo… quiero que estemos un tiempo separados para pensar bien las cosas.

El semblante de Woo Bin cambió al instante.

_¡Me estás pidiendo un tiempo! _ahora no sabía que pensar, cuando quería terminar con una chica sin tanto drama, le pedía tiempo y no la volvía a buscar. Acaso, ¿Jin Hee pensaba hacer lo mismo con él?

_Aunque no lo creas necesario _prosiguió ella_, será una oportunidad para aclarar nuestros sentimientos sin ningún tipo de influencia. Si hemos de volver, no quiero dudas. Pasar un tiempo a solas, reflexionando de nuestros sentimientos y de lo que deseamos para el futuro es lo mejor. Así lo creo.

Woo Bin no se veía muy convencido.

_¿Estás segura que no es una excusa para alejarte de mí? Porque si es así, prefiero que me lo digas ahora. Te amo de una manera que en otro tiempo consideraría irracional; pero si no quieres regresar conmigo, prefiero que seas sincera y me lo digas ahora.

_¿Para qué? ¿Para retirarte en paz?

_Para seguir luchando… Lo que no quiero es bajar la guardia, sabiendo que hay otra persona de por medio.

Hablaba de Seung Joong.

_No se trata de eso _dijo Jin Hee, satisfecha de saber que estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella_. Pero, toma en cuenta que una infidelidad no es algo fácil de perdonar. Y es mejor que sepas, que si las cosas entre nosotros no se hubiesen dado como se dieron, con un matrimonio concertado, sino como un noviazgo normal… jamás te habría perdonado así te arrodillaras de por vida. Esta será la primera y última vez que perdone algo así. Espero que nunca lo olvides.

Woo Bin bajó la cabeza.

_No habrá próxima vez _habló, apretando su mano entre la suya_. Y aunque sea difícil aceptarlo, haré lo que pides… te daré el tiempo que necesites.

Yun Seo despertó con el llanto de su hijo, se levantó esperando encontrarse en su pequeña habitación… pero estaba en un sitio muy diferente. Había olvidado momentáneamente que estaba en casa de Ji Hu. Aun no como una pareja; pero tanto ella como sus hermanas vivían con él.

Se calzó las pantuflas y se dirigió hacia la habitación contigua… Los horarios de Yong Hyuk seguían siendo principalmente nocturnos. Así que debía alimentarlo antes de seguir durmiendo. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Ji Hu con el pequeño en brazos, alimentándolo con un biberón.

_¿Por qué te has levantado? _parecía regañarla_. ¿No te dije que yo me encargaría esta noche? Regresa a la cama y descansa.

Yun Seo vaciló momentáneamente antes de volver a la cama. Tomó su almohada y la abrazó, estaba tan feliz que sentía deseos de gritar. Luego encendió una lámpara y se colocó el anillo que Ji Hu le había regalado. Le había dicho que pertenecía a su madre, lo que lo hacía mayormente significativo. Se casarían en cuanto Jun Pyo y Jan Di regresasen de luna de miel. Faltaba casi un mes para eso y aun le costaba creerlo.

Al día siguiente Ji Hu se fue para la clínica, dejando instrucciones precisas a la servidumbre para que atendiera las órdenes de Yun Seo. La presentó como su prometida, informándoles que viviría allí. Aquello causó sorpresa y conmoción en todos. Especialmente, por el gran parecido del pequeño con él, era indudable que el niño era suyo. Pero a todos le alegró la noticia. Desde la muerte de su abuelo había quedado solo. Ahora, finalmente tenía una familia. Los detalles no eran de su incumbencia.

Las hermanas de Yun Seo empezaron a asistir a la preparatoria Shin-Hwa, donde a pesar de su origen, no tuvieron problemas para adaptarse. Ya que en cuanto sus compañeros se enteraron que eran cuñadas de uno de los legendarios F4, fueron aceptadas de inmediato. Especialmente, por las hermanas gemelas de Woo Bin, quienes cursaban el mismo año que Ji Hye, la mayor de las dos.

_No sabíamos que Ji Hu sumbae estuviese casado _declaró Sung Ah, mientras se dirigían hacia su limosina.

Ji Hye y Mi Yun se miraron una a la otra. Sentían algo de vergüenza por la situación de su hermana.

_Es una lástima que todos se hayan casado _continuó Jung Ah algo nostálgica_. Especialmente Yi Jeong sumbae. Cuando éramos pequeñas, prometió esperarnos.

_Es cierto, igual nuestro hermano.

Ambas rieron al recordar que de pequeñas querían casarse con él. Luego, subieron a su limosina y las hermanas de Yun Seo a la suya. Ji Hu había dispuesto un vehículo para ellas. La verdad es que las había provisto de todo lo necesario para que no fuesen discriminadas. No quería que pasasen por lo mismo que Jan Di. Aunque, los tiempos eran otros. Ya no había un Jun Pyo repartiendo tarjetas rojas.

Pocos días después, Woo Bin y Jin Hee estaban de regreso en Seúl. Ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para que ella pasase unas semanas con Jae Kyung. Así que en cuanto la dejó en casa de ésta, se fue directo a ver a Hye Sun. Cuando llegó al apartamento, ella corrió a abrazarlo.

_¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! _le decía_. Me has tenido con el alma en un hilo. ¿Sabes que estuve a punto de ir a casa de tus padres? ¿Dónde estabas?

Woo Bin la miró de frente.

_Siento que te hayas preocupado _dijo_. Pero, te envié un mensaje. ¿No lo recibiste?

Ella asintió.

_Sí, lo recibí… pero aun así me preocupé, debiste llamar.

Ella sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, Woo Bin hacía tiempo no era el mismo y había regresado peor. Pero quería ganar tiempo hasta encontrar una manera de retenerlo.

_Siento no haberlo hecho _él se disculpó mientras tomaba asiento_. Pero, preferí esperar para hablar contigo en persona.

Ella se alejó unos pasos.

_Hablaremos en otro momento _caminó hasta la cocina_. Apenas acabas de llegar y lo mejor será que descanses. Yo prepararé la cena.

_Esto no puede esperar.

_Pues yo no pienso escuchar _tapó sus oídos en una actitud infantil.

Woo Bin caminó hasta ella y bajó sus manos.

_Actuemos como adultos, ¿quieres?

_¡No quiero escucharte…!

_Pero tendrás que hacerlo...

Hye Sun permaneció inmóvil por algunos minutos, mientras sentía que la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza.

_¿Piensas regresar con ella? _las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

Woo Bin hizo una pausa, no quería meter a Jin Hee en la conversación; pero era necesario. Necesitaba dejar las cosas claras.

_Así es _dijo, mientras asentía_. Regresaré con mi esposa.

Hye Sun actuó por impulso y le dio una bofetada de la que se arrepintió casi al instante mismo. Pero no se disculpó, no soportaba la idea de perderlo, y menos por alguien que ella no consideraba suficiente mujer para él.

_¡Por todos los cielos Woo Bin! _hablaba en voz alta_. Ella apenas acaba de salir de preparatoria. ¿Qué puede saber de la vida, del amor, de ti? ¡Nada…! ¡Nada…! En cambio yo…

No terminó la frase, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, llorando desconsolada. Woo Bin se sentó a su lado y le pasó una mano por la espalda.

_Lo siento… no quería hacerte daño. Pero... la verdad es que debimos dejar esto en el pasado. No me di cuenta a tiempo que mis sentimientos habían cambiado, mucho antes de que regresáramos. Y aunque sé que ahora las cosas son difíciles ya verás que estarás bien. Por el apartamento no te preocupes, puedes quedártelo, al igual que los muebles y el auto. Además, he abierto una cuenta a tu nombre para que puedas rehacer tu vida sin necesidad de recurrir a nadie.

Esto último lo dijo, refiriéndose a su antiguo amante.

_¿Intentas comprar mi dolor?

_Solo quiero que estés bien.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

_Entonces no me dejes. Si quieres volver con ella hazlo… pero no me dejes.

Woo Bin se apartó de ella sutilmente.

_Lo que voy a decir no lo diré por lastimarte; pero realmente amo a esa niña recién salida de preparatoria. Espero lo entiendas y aceptes lo que te ofrezco. Aunque ya no seas más parte de mi vida, fuiste alguien importante y como te dije, quiero asegurarme que estés bien. Ahora… por favor deja que me marche.

Se dirigió a su habitación y metió su ropa en varias maletas mientras ella lo acosaba con sus suplicas.

_¡Ya no hay vueltas atrás! _tuvo que ser más firme.

La expresión de Hye Sun cambió.

_Te arrepentirás _dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

_¿Me estás amenazando? _así lo había sentido.

Ella sonrió levemente.

_No voy a mover un dedo; pero sé que te arrepentirás.

Ji Hu entró a la habitación de su hijo para darle un beso de despedida. Se inclinó levemente sobre la cuna y besó su frente. Estaba dormido, así que lo hizo con cuidado de no despertarlo. Pero, cuando ya se marchaba, un movimiento en la habitación contigua captó su atención. En un descuido o quizás para escuchar el llanto del bebé en caso de que llorase, Yun Seo había dejado la puerta abierta mientras se vestía. Contempló como hacía la toalla a un lado, mientras terminaba de abrocharse el sostén. Después tomó una crema humectante y empezó a untarla en sus piernas. Primero una, luego la otra… Tras unos minutos de aquella contemplación, Ji Hu empezó a notar la tensión que se generaba en todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se alejó de allí sin ser descubierto. Sin embargo, aquel momento se quedó plasmado en su memoria, atormentándolo durante todo el día.

Después de atender su último paciente, se reclinó en su silla suspirando profundamente. Vivir bajo el mismo techo de la mujer que amaba no era tan fácil como había creído. No cuando habían decidido esperar un tiempo antes de dar ese paso. Lo habían platicado cuando ella aceptó mudarse para su casa.

El siguiente fin de semana, cuando empezaba a creer que todo estaba bajo control, las hermanas de Woo Bin invitaron a Ji Hye y Mi Yun a pasar esos días con ellas.

_¡Por supuesto! _había dicho Yun Seo con total tranquilidad, cuando le aseguró que eran personas de confianza. Y como los pocos sirvientes que conservaban de planta estaban libres, quedaron a solas con su bebé.

_¿Y ahora qué haremos nosotros? _preguntó Yun Seo, cuando sus hermanas se marcharon. La situación era un poco rara, tenían toda la casa para ellos y las ideas que se venían a su mente no eran nada castas.

Él parecía inexpresivo, más de lo habitual…

_Qué tal si salimos con Yong Hyuk _sugirió, desviando las cosas.

Ella asintió, esa idea le gustó muchísimo.

Fue la primera vez que salieron como una familia. Estuvieron de regreso al anochecer. Ji Hu acostó a Yong Hyuk en su cuna, mientras ella preparaba la cena. No estaban casados; pero empezaban a sentir como si lo estuviesen. Y era natural sentirse así. Se amaban, tenían un hijo y vivían bajo el mismo techo. Solo faltaba compartir la cama con todo lo que esto implicaba. Yun Seo quería apartar esas ideas de su cabeza, pero él no le hacía las cosas fáciles. Cuando terminó de cocinar, sintió unos brazos fuertes rodeándola por la espalda.

_¿Puedo probar?

_Por supuesto _respondió ella, tomando un poco para llevárselo a la boca_. Pero ten cuidado, aún está caliente.

Ji Hu tomó el cucharon… pero en vez de probar la salsa, devolvió el cucharon a la olla y terminó besando sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos respondiendo de inmediato. Fue un beso corto, pero cálido y lleno de pasión.

_Yo pondré la mesa _dijo él, separándose con tranquilidad.

Yun Seo se llevó una mano al pecho para sentir los latidos de su corazón. Aquella cercanía la había hecho estremecer. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en Nueva Caledonia se hicieron presentes. Él había actuado bajo los efectos del alcohol y aunque en aquel momento lo negase, hasta cierto punto, ella llegó a disfrutarlo. Ese era el motivo por el que su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella manera.

Después de cenar, subieron a la habitación de Yong Hyuk para verificar que estuviese bien.

_Estoy seguro que dormirá hasta mañana _dijo él, apenas tocando su frente.

Yun Seo sonrió, hasta en su plácida manera de dormir se parecía a su padre.

_¿Te parece si vemos una película? _preguntó en voz baja.

_Claro _respondió él_. Pero que sea en tu cuarto.

_¡En mi cuarto! _eso le había sorprendido.

_Lo digo por Yong Hyuk _agregó rápidamente Ji Hu_. Por si surge algo.

Yun Seo sonrió, asintiendo un poco avergonzada de haber pensado otra cosa. Además, donde sea que estuviesen, estarían a solas.

Se sentaron en la alfombra, recostados a la cama. Yun Seo había elegido una comedia para desviar su mente. Sin embargo, aquello no resultó. Aunque la película era bastante buena, ninguno se rió ante las situaciones cómicas.

_Estuvo muy divertida _dijo Yun Seo al final, a pesar de no haberse reído una sola vez.

Ji Hu sonrió a medias y se puso de pie para marcharse.

Ella se inclinó levemente.

Él hizo lo mismo.

Ella sonrió.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pero, ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio.

Se quedaron algunos minutos más mirándose de frente… hasta que Ji Hu metió su mano por debajo del suéter de Yun Seo y la ayudó a sacárselo por encima de su cabeza. Fue un impulso… pero de ahí en adelante simplemente se dejaron llevar por lo que ambos deseaban. Se desvistieron rápidamente, dejando las reservas de lado. No había tiempo para fingimientos, no cuando llevaban tanto tiempo deseándolo. Él se sentó en medio de la cama y ella sobre él, uniendo sus cuerpos en total sincronía. Casi como si tocasen música…

El mismo ritmo, la misma melodía.

La escena no podía ser más erótica. El cuerpo de Ji Hu, firme y varonil. El de Yun Seo, femenino, voluptuoso a causa de la maternidad.

_Te amo _dijo él en un susurro.

_También te amo _respondió ella con voz ahogada.

Llegaban al clímax juntos… sincronía de principio a fin.

Cuando Woo Bin le indicó que se quedaría con Jae Kyung, Jin Hee nunca imaginó que se hospedarían en un hotel. Pero Jae era de la idea, que debía pasar aquel tiempo en un ambiente neutral. Se hospedaron en una suite de lujo que su familia tenía reservada para su uso, en uno de sus hoteles.

_No hay nada mejor para subir el ánimo que ser tratadas como unas reinas _decía Jae Kyung, mientras las masajistas les colocaban unas rocas tibias a lo largo de la columna. Aquello era conocido como masaje geotermal, una técnica antigua, que últimamente tenía mayor difusión.

Después de almorzar, se fueron a la piscina a tomar un poco de sol. Y apenas hicieron su aparición, muchas miradas masculinas voltearon en su dirección. Jae Kyung llevaba un vestido de baño enterizo bastante sensual, gafas de sol y su largo cabello oscuro cayéndole sobre los hombros. La apariencia de Jin Hee era similar; pero su traje era un modelo de dos piezas bastante sexy.

Se recostaron bajo la protección de una sombrilla. Jae Kyung se mantuvo pendiente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, mientras Jin Hee cerraba los ojos para meditar un poco. Después de todo, se suponía que eso era lo que haría. Además, era inevitable pensar en Woo Bin… lo amaba y aunque existían dudas, deseaba que aquel reencuentro fuese el cierre de una vida de indiferencia. Pero, también estaba Seung Joong… Tocó sus labios recordando el beso. Por más que amase a Woo Bin, no podía negar que aquel beso le había gustado. Además, nadie la entendía mejor que él.

_¡Mira lo que viene ahí! _exclamó Jae Kyung, dándole un codazo a Jin Hee para que abriera los ojos.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco, luego bajó sus gafas de sol para observar mejor, encontrándose con unos muy bien marcados músculos abdominales. Era un cuerpo realmente perfecto. ¡Está guapísimo! Agregó Jae Kyung, con una sonrisa pícara antes que Jin Hee levantara la vista hacia su rostro.

_¡Seung Joong! _exclamó con la boca abierta, al darse cuenta que el dueño de aquel cuerpo era su mejor amigo.

_¿Lo conoces? _Jae Kyung también estaba sorprendida.

Jin Hee volvió a colocarse las gafas de sol y estirando la mano, alcanzó su pareo y se lo echó encima. Le avergonzaba que la viera en un biquini tan pequeño. Jae Kyung vio con sorpresa como se enrojecieron sus mejillas y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el mesero.

Seung Joong llevaba una bandeja con algunos tragos, los entregó a un grupo de chicas que querían comérselo con la mirada y cuando regresaba a la barra, notó a una hermosa morena de ojos negros que lo miraba con sorpresa. Luego depositó la vista a su lado, reconociendo de inmediato a Jin Hee.


	26. Nosotros escribimos el destino

Siento demorar tanto con la actualización, no es que no quiera, pero las ocupaciones no me lo permiten. Gracias a todos los que comentan, eso siempre inspira y a veces sus comentarios nos da una idea de por donde seguir

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**"El destino no está escrito, lo escribimos nosotros" Gustavo Adolfo Galeano**

La mañana no podía ser más apropiada para el par de caballeros que se hallaba jugando al golf. Un sol radiante oculto tras una delgada capa de nubes; mientras la suave brisa refrescaba el lugar sin intervenir con el juego. Pero más que por entretenimiento o diversión, Song Myung Ho y Choi Do Young, se habían reunido en aquel lugar para tratar el futuro de sus hijos. Un futuro que estaba ligado al negocio de ambos.

Song Myung Ho era presidente de una gran compañía; pero no era un secreto que su familia tenía una larga historia con la mafia. Algo que a lo largo del tiempo le había costado humillaciones tanto a él como a su familia. Pero las cosas habían cambiado progresivamente. En la actualidad, Construcciones II Shin era una de las pocas corporaciones surcoreanas capaces de competir con las megaempresas norteamericanas. Choi Do Young estaba consciente de ello, por esa razón, llevaba varios años alimentando esa amistad. Una fusión entre ambas compañías los llevaría a ambos al top internacional.

La idea inicial de Do Young era que Yoon Jeong, su hija mayor, se comprometiese con el hijo de Song. Pero ella se había negado rotundamente y él no quería ir contra su voluntad. Sería Jin Hee quien se comprometiese con Song Woo Bin. Aunque para eso, habría que esperar algunos años.

_Aun es joven _le decía a Song, mientras golpeaba la bola_. Pero estoy seguro que sabrá ser una buena esposa. Además, es muy hermosa, todos la comparan con su madre.

A Do Young no le quedaba más remedio que reconocer aquello, Jin Hee era el vivo retrato de su difunta esposa… Y aunque era algo que seguía molestándole, el hecho de saber que sería una pieza clave en sus negocios le había hecho mostrarse algo más condescendiente con ella.

_¿Y qué edad tiene su hija menor ahora? _Song quería saber cuántos años tendría que esperar para obligar a Woo Bin a sentar cabeza.

_Hace poco cumplió quince años.

_Entiendo _dijo Song un poco pensativo.

Conocía bien la debilidad de su hijo por las mujeres mayores y el hecho de que la hija de Song fuese tan joven le preocupaba un poco. Por lo que creyó conveniente ocultarle lo del compromiso a Woo Bin hasta llegado el momento.

Cuando Choi Do Young llegó a su casa, de inmediato se vio acosado por su hija mayor. Yoon Jeong quería la confirmación que no sería ella quien se comprometiese con el hijo del mafioso. Aunque su padre se lo había prometido, no estaba del todo segura.

_¡Sabes que no aceptaré un matrimonio arreglado! _dijo tajante_. Y menos con el pervertido ese.

Ella conocía bien su fama de Don Juan y todo lo concerniente a los F4.

_Deja de hablar así de tu futuro cuñado _contestó el Presidente Choi, sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de su hija.

_¡Oh, entonces será Jin Hee quien se case con él! _se abrazó al cuello de su padre_. ¡Gracias papá, gracias…!

Yoon Jeong no solo estaba feliz de haberse librado de ese compromiso, sino también de quitar a su hermanita del camino. Estaba enamorada de Seung Joong y le preocupaba que éste le prestara demasiada atención a Jin Hee.

En aquella época, Seung Joong trabajaba en el Grupo MS. Había empezado con un puesto sin importancia y escalado con esfuerzo propio. Do Young no le había regalado más que la posibilidad de una buena educación. El resto lo había hecho él solo. Se había graduado de la Universidad con un buen índice académico y era obvio que aun sin su ayuda llegaría muy alto. Era el tipo de hombre que quería para su hija mayor.

Pero, Seung Joong luchaba en contra de sus sentimientos por Jin Hee. Para él, ella siempre había sido su hermanita; sin embargo, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, sus sentimientos cambiaron. Se había enamorado de ella. Así se lo hizo saber a Yoon Jeong un día, cuando después de una reunión con sus compañeros de trabajo, regresaron juntos a casa. Ella había bebido más de la cuenta y aunque cada quien se fue a su habitación, más tarde Seung Joong sintió que alguien se metía a su cama. Estaba casi dormido… pero se despertó enseguida y encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

_¡Yoon Jeong! _exclamó boquiabierto_. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

_¿No es obvio? _dijo ella, colocándose sobre él.

Ella llevaba puesto un transparente camisón que dejaba poco a la imaginación. No fue fácil para Seung Joong rechazarla. Pero lo hizo, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y tomándola por los hombros la apartó a un lado para salir de la cama.

_¡Por favor, vete! _le dijo bastante consternado_. No quiero hacerte daño.

_Seung Joong… no me rechaces por favor _ella volvió a acercársele, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, pero él la apartó en el acto.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer y rechazarla no estaba siendo una labor fácil. Después de todo, era hombre y ella una bella mujer dispuesta a complacerlo. No era que no le gustase, siempre le había llamado la atención; pero ahora sus sentimientos estaban con Jin Hee y no iba a dormir con su hermana, cerrando la posibilidad de un futuro juntos.

_Lo siento _ahora habló con firmeza_. Pero si aceptara dormir contigo, eso sería aprovecharme de las circunstancias y no puedo hacerte eso. Yoon Jeong, tú mereces a alguien que te ame de verdad.

La guió hasta la puerta.

_¿Es por Jin Hee? _soltó ella antes de salir_. Estás enamorado de ella, ¿no?

Seung Joong se sorprendió, no creía ser tan obvio cuando era algo que a él mismo le costaba aceptar.

_Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella.

_¡Claro que sí! _se sentía humillada_. ¿Crees que es normal que un hombre de veinticinco años esté enamorado de una niña que hasta hace poco jugaba con muñecas? Porque eso es Jin Hee, una niña.

Seung Joong se quedó en silencio, esas palabras se las repetía a sí mismo todos los días. Porque, a pesar de los quince años de Jin Hee, bien podía pasar por alguien de menos edad. Aunque era sumamente linda, aún tenía mucho de niña.

_No voy a negar mis sentimientos por Jin Hee. Es cierto, me he enamorado de ella. Pero jamás he tenido un mal pensamiento que la involucre. Y mientras aun sea una niña solo tendrá en mí un hermano. Estoy dispuesto a esperarla en silencio.

Escuchar eso fue doloroso para Yoon Jeong… No solo porque era la primera vez que se le negaba algo en la vida, sino porque realmente amaba a Seung Joong. Al día siguiente no fue a trabajar, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y dirigiéndose a uno de los guardaespaldas, le dijo que preparara uno de los autos. Quería ir muy lejos y no tenía ganas de conducir.

_¿A dónde la llevo? _el joven la miró por el retrovisor, ella tenía unas gafas oscuras para ocultar que había estado llorando.

_Solo conduce.

_¿Sin rumbo?

_Sí… sin rumbo… o a donde te parezca, no importa.

Yoon Jeong se sentía profundamente herida, lo de Seung Joong había surgido hacía tanto tiempo, que no podía imaginarse amando a otro hombre. Y mucho menos, que Seung Joong terminase convirtiéndose en su cuñado. Aunque, como Jin Hee estaba prometida al hijo del Presidente de Construcciones II Shin, tal vez eso jamás sucedería. Eso le daba algo de consuelo.

Pasaron horas, no supo cuántas, hasta que llegaron a un pueblo costero.

_Ajhussi, ¿dónde estamos? _preguntó cuándo el conductor se detuvo en un mirador frente al mar.

_En Taean-gun, señorita.

_¡En Taean-gun! _estaba asombrada_. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Miró su reloj, había estado tan pensativa que no se había percatado para nada del tiempo, ni fijado en todo el recorrido que habían hecho. El conductor le abrió la puerta. Yoon Jeong bajó del auto un tanto pensativa. Examinó a su guardaespaldas a través de sus anteojos oscuros, preguntándose cuál sería la razón de haberla llevado a aquel lugar.

Kim Ji Hoon llevaba casi un año trabajando como su guardaespaldas, y siempre había notado que la miraba de una manera diferente.

Recordarlo en este momento fue crucial. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba saber que le gustaba a un hombre. Aunque ese hombre fuese un simple guardaespaldas.

Fue así como se inició su relación. Por un despecho que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en amor. Ji Hoon la miraba del mismo modo que Seung Joong miraba a Jin Hee y eso le hacía sentir que era especial para alguien. Pero su relación se vio empañada con la rotunda negativa de su padre. El día que le confesó lo suyo con Ji Hoon, los gritos de Choi Do Young podían escucharse por toda la casa. No estaba dispuesto a entregar a su preciada hija a un simple guardaespaldas y ser el hazme reír de los círculos más altos de Seúl. Una cosa era Seung Joong, a quien quería casi como un hijo, y otra muy distinta, un guardaespaldas oportunista.

_Pero, ¿no estabas enamorada de Seung Joong? _preguntó desconcertado, ella misma se lo había confiado.

Seung Joong llegó en ese momento y Yoon Jeong lo miró ante de responder.

_Lo estaba, sí _aceptó bajando la mirada_. Pero, él nunca me correspondió.

Ahora los ojos de Choi Do Young se fueron hacia el joven.

_¡Maldito mal agradecido! _gritó airado_. ¿Rechazaste a mi hija?

Seung Joong bajó la mirada. La verdad no quería intervenir en aquella discusión y menos revelar sus sentimientos por Jin Hee, quien afortunadamente no estaba en casa.

_Lo siento _fue lo único que dijo.

Do Young lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

_¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Y no vuelvas a poner un pie aquí, ni en la compañía, estás despedido!

_Padre _intervino Yoon Jeong_, no es culpa de él.

_Arregla tus cosas _le ordenó su padre, ignorando sus palabras_. Ahora mismo te vas para Estados Unidos.

Esa fue la última vez que Do Young vio a su hija. Ella se las arregló para salir de la casa y terminó huyendo con Ji Hoon. Estuvieron escondidos por un tiempo antes de establecerse en Busán. En cuanto a Seung Joong, el Presidente Choi lo culpó de todo. Y no solo lo despidió de la compañía, sino que se cercioró de que nadie lo volviese a contratar. Fue así como terminó de mesero, era el único puesto de trabajo que el Presidente Choi no había boicoteado. Realmente lo quería humillado.

Más de dos años habían pasado desde ese incidente, y Seung Joong seguía sin poder conseguir un empleo acorde con su currículo. Después de salir del bar de Song, había intentado de nuevo en una pequeña constructora; pero a los pocos días lo despidieron. No le dieron una razón; pero ya lo sabía. Do Young no lo había perdonado y probablemente jamás lo haría.

Jin Hee estaba apenada con Seung Joong. Después de la forma en la que Woo Bin se la había llevado de su casa, sabía que debía estar muy preocupado. A pesar de eso, no le llamó cuando estuvo de regreso en Seúl. Ni siquiera un mensaje de texto le envió. Por eso se sintió avergonzada de que la encontrase en la piscina de un lujoso hotel. Debía pensar que era un desconsiderada y con justa razón. Había intentado hablar con él en varias ocasiones después de su encuentro; pero él la evadía con la excusa del trabajo.

_No estoy aquí para fraternizar con las huéspedes _así de tajante había sido.

Una semana había transcurrido desde entonces; pero en ese momento, no era en Seung Joong en quien pensaba; sino en Woo Bin. Los días que habían pasado en la montaña le habían hecho acostumbrarse a él nuevamente y aunque le había pedido tiempo, su fuerza de voluntad empezaba a flaquear. Eso del tiempo era una tortura. Encendió la lámpara y tomó el teléfono. Era casi media noche.

_¿Bueno? _escuchó la varonil voz de su esposo al otro lado de la línea_. ¿Bueno?

No se atrevió a hablar y colgó. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que volviese a marcar. Estaba bastante indecisa; pero esta vez habló.

_¿Te desperté?

_¡Jin Hee! _Woo Bin se sentó en la cama_. ¿Sucede algo malo?

No imaginaba que pudiera llamarle por otra razón.

_No, no es nada malo…

_¿Entonces qué sucede?

Ella guardó silencio y él tuvo que volver a preguntar.

_Es solo que te extraño mucho _confesó ella.

Woo Bin sonrió y volvió a recostarse en la cama.

_Yo también te extraño.

Jin Hee también sonrió.

_¿De verdad?

_¡Por supuesto! Sabes que esto del tiempo no fue idea mía.

_Lo sé, fui yo la de la idea; pero ahora quisiera verte.

Hubo un silencio de parte de él, quería verla… pero ella le había pedido ese tiempo, y no quería ser quien tomara la iniciativa.

_Ya solo faltan veintiún días _le dijo.

_¡Veintiún días! _Jin Hee lo llevaba contabilizado en semanas y sonaba más corto_. Es demasiado tiempo, de verdad quiero verte ahora.

_¿Quieres que vaya? _Woo Bin sabía que estaba en el hotel, Jae Kyung le había enviado un mensaje de texto informándoselo.

_La verdad sí, quiero que vengas. Pero solo si ya terminaste ese otro asunto.

_Apenas llegué a Seúl, de eso puedes estar segura. De ahora en adelante solo seremos tú y yo, te lo prometo.

Ninguno de los dos quería profundizar en ese tema.

_Pero es medianoche _Jin Hee verificó la hora.

_La hora no es problema, estaré allí en media hora.

_Pero si vienes debes hacerlo discretamente. No quiero que Jae Kyung unnie se entere. Está más obsesionada con eso del tiempo que yo. Dice que tú debes recibir tu castigo. Es que ella piensa que lo hice para castigarte y en el fondo tiene algo de razón… Solo que ahora te extraño mucho.

Woo Bin se levantó.

_Entonces salgo para allá _dijo cerrando el teléfono.

Se vistió rápidamente, y llegó en tan poco tiempo al hotel, que él mismo se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que hizo el recorrido. Pero realmente quería ver a Jin Hee. La llamó a su móvil cuando ya estaba en el elevador.

_Ya estoy subiendo.

_Te espero en la puerta.

Cuando Jin Hee lo vio salir del elevador, no pudo contenerse y corrió a su encuentro para abrazarlo. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó con tanta fuerza que ella se quejó.

_No olvides que tengo que respirar.

_Lo siento _se disculpó aflojando un poco_. Veo que has pasado mucho tiempo en la piscina, estás más bronceada.

_¿Ah, eso? _ella sonrió algo nerviosa al recordar la razón_. Es culpa de Jae Kyung unnie, no quiere salir de la piscina.

_Pero estás más linda _continuó Woo Bin, dándole un rápido beso_. Ahora, será mejor que entremos, ¿no?

_Cierto _dijo Jin Hee, recordando que estaba en pijama_. Vamos.

Guió a Woo Bin hasta la suite que compartía con Jae Kyung, las luces estaban apagadas, así que atravesaron el salón en medio de la penumbra. Iban tomados de la mano, ella adelante y él detrás, caminando con el mismo sigilo. Afortunadamente, las recamaras estaban ubicadas en lados opuestos de la suite, así que una vez dentro, no tenían que preocuparse mucho. Jin Hee cerró la puerta con seguro y encendió una luz alterna para no estar tan a oscuras.

Woo Bin se sentó en la cama, pensando que tal vez ella quería charlar un rato; pero Jin Hee se sentó en sus piernas y empezó a besarlo mientras desabotonada su camisa. Él se sorprendió un poco; pero hizo lo mismo con la blusita de su pijama. Después de eso, ambos se desnudaron y cuando sus cuerpos chocaron para darse un beso… Las ansias de tenerse mutuamente creció, y casi un instante después, sus cuerpos estaban unidos. Cuando se apartaron, ambos quedaron casi sin respiración. Luego, se acostaron de lado para mirarse a la cara.

Sus rostros estaban iluminados por una sonrisa.

_Te amo _dijo él, acariciándole las mejillas.

_Yo también te amo _decía ella, besando la mano que tocaba su rostro.

_Y ahora, ¿qué haremos con eso del tiempo?

_Nada _respondió Jin Hee sorprendida_. Todo sigue igual.

_¡Todo sigue igual! _Woo Bin estaba confundido.

_Sí claro, las cosas siguen igual. No quiero que todos piensen que soy una tonta, que te aceptó de buenas a primeras después de todo lo que me hiciste.

_¿Y lo de esta noche?

_Lo de esta noche fue una excepción que no volverá a repetirse hasta que pasen las tres semanas que faltan.

Pero se repitió. La noche siguiente, como a eso de las dos de la mañana, Jin Hee volvió a llamar y él acudió sin protestar. Así pasó una semana en la que se vieron cada noche sin excepción.

_Jin Hee, ¿tiene caso seguir con eso del tiempo y las distancias?

Woo Bin acababa de llegar, era poco más de la una.

_Hablemos después _dijo ella, intentado quitarle la camisa; pero él la detuvo.

_Jamás pensé que iba a decir esto; pero estoy empezando a sentirme utilizado.

_¡Utilizado! _Jin Hee hizo una de esas muecas casi infantiles que volvían loco a Woo Bin _. ¿Intentas decir que te estoy utilizando solo para tener sexo?

Él movió la cabeza afirmativamente, consciente de que estaba loco por quejarse de una cosa así. Lo cierto, es que quería tener algo más que sexo.

_Quisiera que habláramos un poco _dijo_. Qué me preguntaras como fue mi día, o me contarás del tuyo.

_Entiendo _decía ella pensativa_. Creo que he sido muy desconsiderada. Mi día fue bueno, ¿y el tuyo?

_Bueno también _empezó Woo Bin_. Hoy unos clientes…

_¡Perfecto! _exclamó ella interrumpiéndolo_. Ya charlamos un poco, ahora podemos hacer el amor.

Aquello fue una afirmación; porque de inmediato empezó a desvestirlo. Solo que en esta ocasión, sería ella quien lo complaciera.

_Jin Hee, ¿qué haces?

Ella acalló su voz con un beso y lo empujó sobre la cama, puso algo de música y empezó a bailar sugestivamente mientras se iba quitando prenda por prenda. Luego se acercaba a Woo Bin, fingiendo que lo besaría; pero cuando él se preparaba para responderle, se alejaba juguetonamente. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, tomó dos cintas que tenía en su cabello, soltando los dos moños en los que se lo había recogido y amarró a Woo Bin a la cama. Luego, tomó un poco de vino y lo derramó en su pecho… lamiendo cada gota después.

_¿De dónde aprendes estas cosas?

Jin Hee le guiño un ojo mientras señalaba su cabeza.

_Todo sale de aquí.

_Ahora si estoy por creer que me casé con una niña pervertida.

_O, tal vez tú me volviste así… no olvides que tú eres mi maestro.

Woo Bin podía sentir como aumentaba su deseo, intentó soltarse; pero ella había hecho un nudo muy fuerte. Estaba indefenso en sus manos y eso lo excitaba aún más. Jin Hee tomó la botella de vino y esta vez derramó un poco de líquido en su abdomen. Cada vez iba más abajo, dándole una idea a Woo Bin de hacia donde se dirigía y de ser así, sería la primera vez que ella lo hiciera. Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar tan solo con imaginarlo. Jin Hee regresó a su boca y empezó a besarlo mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo atrevidamente. Luego, acercó uno de sus pechos al rostro de Woo Bin y alargando su cuello, él lo atrapó con su boca. Ella disfrutó un rato antes de tomar la botella de vino y derramar un poco de líquido más abajo. Era la primera vez que lo haría, pero la web había sido de gran ayuda… al menos eso esperaba.

Woo Bin la miraba con ardiente deseo, esperando el momento en que ella lo haría. Pero la verdad es que no estaba preparado. Cuando sintió la humedad de su boca rodeándolo, dejó escapar un fuerte gemido que asustó a Jin Hee. Temía que Jae Kyung los escuchara. Lo que podría pasar de levantarse para ir a la cocina. Se detuvo momentáneamente; pero él le suplicó que siguiera y así lo hizo. Y aunque al inicio era algo tímida, pronto tomó confianza… disfrutándolo tanto como él. Verlo estremecerse, apretar sus ojos, morder sus labios… aquello le gustaba. De repente, él le hizo una señal y ella entendiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder, se colocó sobre él, moviéndose para no interrumpir su placer.

Woo Bin estaba sorprendido de cómo esta niña que se había convertido en su esposa, lo volvía loco como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho. Lo suyo no solo era amor, también existía una atracción física asombrosa.

Cuando él se relajó bajo su cuerpo, Jin Hee sonrió satisfecha al recordar todas sus reacciones. Luego, bajó hasta su boca y lo besó. Se miraron a los ojos antes de que ella se dejara caer sobre su pecho, quería escuchar como los latidos de su corazón iban disminuyendo su ritmo. Después de un rato, sacó una navaja de uno de los cajones y cortó las cintas con las que lo había amarrado. Woo Bin la rodeó con sus brazos de inmediato.

_Te amo _dijo, besándola_. Eres increíble.

Cuando Jin Hee despertó, el sol estaba a punto de salir sobre la ciudad de Seúl. Se levantó completamente asustada e intentó despertar a Woo Bin; pero estaba muy cansado y demoró un poco en levantarse.

_¡Vístete rápido! _le ordenó, recogiendo la ropa del suelo_. Debes irte antes de que Jae Kyung unnie se levante.

Woo Bin se vistió lo más rápido que pudo; pero cuando abotonaba su camisa, Jin Hee le dio su celular mientras lo empujaba fuera de la habitación.

_No hay tiempo para eso, abotónatela en el camino.

Woo Bin caminaba casi siendo empujado por Jin Hee; pero se detuvo en medio de la sala al toparse de frente con Seung Joong. Al principio estaba confundido… No entendía que podía hacer allí, hasta que vio a Jae Kyung en un pequeño camisón y a él, abotonándose la camisa.

Su escena era muy similar a la suya con Jin Hee.

* * *

Comenten por favor, que leerlos a ustedes es mi cobro ^^


	27. Pesadillas que se hacen realidad

**Hola nuevamente, intento actualizar más seguido... gracias por sus comentarios  
**

* * *

**"La peor de las pesadillas, es la que se hace realidad". Anónimo.  
**

**Capítulo 26 **

Woo Bin escuchó el chirrido de los neumáticos al hundir el pie en el acelerador de su BMW Z4 negro. Y aunque la aguja estaba al límite, tomó todas las curvas casi sin disminuir la velocidad. Con 250 km/h. apenas tenía el tiempo necesario para llegar al almacén. Si tan solo ese día se hubiese decidido por otro auto; pero estaba destinado a ser así. Llegó apenas con algunos minutos de ventaja, era casi medianoche. El auto derrapó por última vez antes de poder detenerse y casi un segundo después, Woo Bin corría hacia el almacén. La puerta estaba asegurada con un candado.

_¡Maldición! _gritó, regresando en busca del arma que guardaba en la guantera.

Cuando tuvo el arma en sus manos recordó su pesadilla. Había estado funcionado bajo tanto estrés que la había olvidado por completo. Todo estaba sucediendo exactamente igual… lo que significaba que el almacén estaba a punto de estallar.

Salió del vehículo a toda prisa; pero apenas avanzó unos pasos. Las cosas sucedieron tal cual como en su pesadilla. Una fuerte explosión destruyó el almacén y la onda expansiva lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia. Cuando se levantó, lo hizo dispuesto a enfrentar las llamas. Pero Yi Jeon y Ji Hu llegaron a tiempo para detenerlo. Ya no había caso, era tarde. Eso le dijeron; pero fue necesario utilizar todas sus fuerzas para evitar que cometiese una locura.

_¡Suéltenme! _gritaba desesperado_. ¡Debo salvarla…! ¡Debo salvarla…! ¡Debo salvarla…!

Yi Jeong sintió una tibia humedad brotando del cuerpo de Woo Bin… palpó el sitio de dónde provenía y cuando miró su mano se sorprendió. Era sangre, estaba herido.

_Es una herida de bala _dijo Ji Hu_. Debemos llevarlo a un hospital, ha perdido mucha sangre y es poco lo que puedo hacer aquí.

Pero a Woo Bin aquello no le importaba, en su mente solo estaba la idea de salvarla… Que era demasiado tarde, su perturbada mente no podía comprenderlo. Pero pronto la pérdida de sangre tuvo su efecto. Todo se volvió completamente oscuro antes de perder la conciencia.

**UN MES ANTES**

Después de que Woo Bin se llevara a Jin Hee a la fuerza, Seung Joong pensó en acudir a la policía; pero como ante la ley eran marido y mujer, desistió. No tenía idea de dónde podía habérsela llevado, así que solo quedaba esperar. Fueron días de mucha reflexión. Si bien era cierto que Jin Hee había respondido a su beso, sabía que seguía enamorada de Woo Bin. Ciertamente luchó por no irse con él; pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que sus sentimientos seguían intactos.

Sacó su celular y se quedó algunos minutos observando la última fotografía que se habían tomado juntos. Existía tanta confianza entre ambos, tanto cariño… pero eso no era amor. Al menos no de parte de ella, tal vez le agradaba; pero estaba consiente que sin proponérselo, era Woo Bin quien había conquistado su amor. Luego pensó en Yoon Jeong, en cómo era feliz con Ji Hoon a pesar de haberle jurado que jamás lo olvidaría. Tal vez, el hecho de que Woo Bin apareciese en ese momento era una señal de que debía dejar ir a Jin Hee definitivamente.

"_Si tan solo llamara asegurándome que está bien"._

Lo único que necesitaba en aquel momento era una llamada suya. No era mucho… pero ella no lo hizo, fue Woo Bin quien se comunicó con él. Envió a su secretario para programar un encuentro.

La tensión era grande, el incidente de la última vez seguía presente en la mente de ambos. Woo Bin no soportaba la idea de que hubiese besado a Jin Hee y Seung Joong, que se la hubiese llevado a la fuerza. Pero decidieron mantener la calma a pesar de la mutua antipatía.

_¿Cómo está Jin Hee? _preguntó Seung Joong de inmediato.

_Ella está bien.

Se hallaban en la barra de un concurrido bar. Woo Bin lo había dispuesto así para evitar un nuevo enfrentamiento.

_¿Para qué me citaste aquí? _Seung Joong quería ir al grano.

_Antes que nada, quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de Jin Hee.

Seung Joong hizo un gesto que denotaba ironía.

_No es necesario que me las des, no lo hice por ti.

_Lo sé, aun así creí que debía hacerlo _Woo Bin sentía como si le estuviese agradeciendo por besar a su mujer; pero sin él, Jin Hee hubiese estado sola y eso tenía que reconocerlo_. Sé que piensas que no merezco a Jin Hee _continuó_ y es cierto, estoy más que consciente de ello. Pero la amo más que nada en este mundo y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerla feliz. Incluso, si debo morir para evitar una lagrima suya, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

_¿Y por qué me dices todo esto? _Seung Joong intuía su respuesta. El silencio de Jin Hee decía mucho. Si Woo Bin estaba en Seul, ella también debía estarlo.

_Porque creo que debes saber que Jin Hee me ha dado una segunda oportunidad. Retomaremos nuestro matrimonio y esta vez no voy a fallarle.

En ese momento el barman interrumpió la conversación. Ambos habían pedido algo de tomar. Seung Joong se tomó su trago rápidamente.

_Si eso es así _se puso de pie_. No hay nada más que hablar.

No iba a quedarse allí demostrándole al cretino ese, lo mucho que le dolía aquello. Salió del bar y condujo hacia la mansión del Presidente Choi, estacionándose frente a ésta por más de una hora. Detrás de las paredes de la enorme cerca que bordeaba la propiedad, quedaban sus más preciados recuerdos. Llegó a vivir con su abuela después de la muerte de sus padres. Era muy pequeño, así que no era mucho lo que recordaba de ellos. La mayoría de sus recuerdos involucraban a su abuela o a Jin Hee. El día que Do Young la envió a vivir con la servidumbre no paraba de llorar.

_Extrañas a tu madre _le escuchó decir a su abuela_. Pobrecilla, tan joven y ya cargas con culpas ajenas.

_¿Por qué su papá no la quiere? _le preguntó a su abuela.

_No es que no la quiera, sino que no lo sabe. Pero te aseguro que el Presidente Choi ama esta bebé, tanto como a Yoon Jeong.

La anciana no estaba muy segura de eso; pero se negaba a creer lo contrario.

Seung Joong, que en ese momento tenía unos diez años se acercó a Jin Hee.

_Si su papá no la quiere _dijo, poniéndose la mano en el pecho_. Entonces yo seré su oppa.

Dieciocho años después, su abuela ya no estaba y Jin Hee tenía otra persona a su lado para protegerla. Para ella, él siempre sería su oppa, nada más. No tuvo duda de eso cuando la encontró tomando sol en la piscina del hotel. Verla tan tranquila, le hizo pensar en lo poco que significaba para ella. Jin Hee intentó disculparse; pero ya no tenía caso. Además, él no tenía derecho sobre ella y no tenía sentido hacerle una escena.

_No estoy aquí para fraternizar con los huéspedes _le dijo siguiendo de largo. Era mejor mantenerse alejado de ella por un tiempo. Hacerse a la idea de que la había perdido nuevamente no era fácil.

Jin Hee no esperaba que la tratara de aquella manera; pero en el fondo podía entenderlo. No tenía excusa, se había comportado como una ingrata al no llamarlo. Pero, aunque se hubiese sentido confundida a causa del beso, la verdad es que lo suyo solo era cariño. Eso era algo que no iba cambiar y le costaba tener que decírselo. No imaginaba que Woo Bin ya le había hablado de su reconciliación.

Por esa causa, encontrar a Seung Joong en una situación embarazosa con Jae Kyung unnie no solo fue totalmente sorpresivo; sino también tranquilizador. Que él tuviese a alguien le quitaba un peso de encima, no quería verlo sufrir. Aunque, no pudo dejar de preguntarse, en qué momento se habían hecho tan cercanos como para pasar la noche juntos. Esa era una verdadera incógnita.

_¡Oppa! ¡Unnie! _exclamó, olvidándose de su propia situación.

_¡Jin Hee-ah! _Jae también estaba sorprendida_, ¿qué hace él aquí?

Woo Bin y Seung Joong terminaron de abotonarse la camisa. El primero sonreía para sus adentros y el segundo no quería levantar la mirada. Pensar en Jin Hee haciendo el amor con Woo Bin bajo el mismo techo que él no era agradable.

_Será mejor que me vaya _dijo dirigiéndose a Jae Kyung.

Ésta abrió la boca para aclarar el asunto; pero en ese momento la puerta de la suite se abrió y sus padres ingresaron a la habitación. El botones llevaba las maletas y en lo primero que se fijó fue en Seung Joong con la hija de los dueños. Por su cabeza pasaron cientos de ideas antes de retirarse.

_¡Appa! ¡Amma!_Jae Kyung no sabía dónde meterse_. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los padres de Jae Kyung hicieron un reconocimiento rápido. Dos hombres con apariencia de haber pasado la noche allí y dos chicas en ropa de dormir.

_¿Jae Kyung, qué significa esto? _gritó su padre_. Acaso tú…

_¿Dormiste con él? _soltó su madre, señalando a Seung Joong, ya que era quien estaba más cerca.

Ambos negaron automáticamente.

_¡No es nada de eso! _Jae Kyung se adelantó_. Aquí no ha pasado nada.

_Será mejor que te vistas _continuó su padre_. Quiero una buena explicación para todo esto.

Jae Kyung entró a su habitación seguida de su madre. Ésta quería saber a qué atenerse antes de que hablaran con su esposo. Woo Bin aprovechó la oportunidad y le hizo seña a Jin Hee para que empacara sus cosas.

_Siento las molestias que podemos haber causado mi esposa y yo _dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra "esposa"_. Nos iremos enseguida.

El señor Hu lo recordaba perfectamente y como también sabía lo de su matrimonio, se quedó un poco más tranquilo. La primera impresión que tuvo fue la de una orgía. Se aclaró la garganta y clavó su vista en Seung Joong, su problema era con él.

Jin Hee tiró todo en las maletas y salió a los pocos minutos. Llevaba puesto unos jeans y un suéter. El Presidente Hu volvió su vista hacia ella y Woo Bin. Conocía a sus padres y era consciente de lo que la fusión de ambas empresas había significado. Ahora eran uno de los mayores competidores del Grupo JK. Debía haber pensado en esa fusión antes que Choi. Se despidieron y antes de salir, Jin Hee le dedicó una última mirada a Seung Joong, estaba completamente estático. Como ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ella que lo conocía, sabía lo incomodo que se hallaba en ese momento.

_Quiero que me explique quien es usted _exigió el señor Hu, en cuanto la pareja dejó la suite_, y qué tiene que ver con mi hija.

_Mi nombre es Park Seung Joong, soy empleado del hotel, trabajo en el bar de la piscina y…

_¿Trabaja en el bar? _lo interrumpió Hu.

Entornó los ojos, la cosa era peor de lo que pensaba. Sabía de las excentricidades de su hija; pero meterse con el mesero de un bar era demasiado.

Seung Joong continuó.

_Soy mesero. Y a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, le aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con su hija.

_Appa _Jae Kyung salió en ese momento _, ya te dije que no es lo que piensas. Dice la verdad, entre nosotros no ha pasado nada.

_¿Cómo esperan que les crea? _Hu miró su reloj_. Son las siete de la mañana, usted lleva la camisa mal abotonada y Jae Kyung, tú estabas en camisón.

Seung Joong miró su camisa, no se había dado cuenta de eso. Jae Kyung lo miró y se sonrojó, era cierto que no había pasado nada; pero ella era la culpable de esa camisa mal abotonada. La noche anterior se encontraron en uno de esos puestos callejeros de comida. Se toparon por casualidad; pero apenas Jae lo vio, lo saludó como si fueran grandes amigos y se sentó a su mesa.

_¡Que coincidencia! _exclamó con una amplia sonrisa_. Aunque no hemos sido presentados, Jin Hee me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Seung Joong se sentía un poco incómodo, aunque no la conocía más que de vista, sabía perfectamente que era la hija de los dueños del hotel. Lo había escuchado de sus compañeros.

_Me parece extraño verla en este lugar _evadió lo de Jin Hee adrede.

_¿Por qué? Vengo seguido aquí, la comida es buena _Jae sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban cuando lo hacía, eso notó él_. ¡Ahjuma… lo de siempre! _gritó desde su mesa.

Un rato después trajeron su orden, y efectivamente, la señora del puesto la conocía. Era un plato común; pero no adecuado para una señorita de su clase. Eso pensaba Seung Joong sorprendido, mientras ella se lo devoraba sin ningún tipo de delicadezas.

_Bebamos _ofreció, llenándole un vaso con soju. Él hizo lo mismo con el suyo, luego chocaron los vasos y bebieron el contenido rápidamente.

Jae Kyung lo miró de reojo mientras él volvía a llenar su vaso. Llevaba unos jeans medio gastados, camisa remangada de color azul y un suéter blanco dentro de esta. El día que lo vio en la piscina con el torso descubierto le atrajo por su físico; pero después de indagar sobre él con Jin Hee, se había dado cuenta de su valía como hombre. Seung Joong también la había mirado en una distracción. Era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba, piel blanca, cabello lacio y negro, linda y de personalidad espontánea. De cierto modo le recordaba a Jin Hee; pero no quería mirarla por aquella razón. En realidad… no quería mirarla por ninguna razón. Estaba muy consciente de su situación.

Después de varias botellas de soju Jae lo arrastró hacia un karaoke y él sin poner objeción se dejó llevar. Apenas entraron al privado, Jae se adueñó del micrófono. Buscó su canción favorita, Nobody de las Wonder girls y empezó a cantar. Seung Joong sonrió, no imaginaba que lo haría tan mal. Estaba fuera de tono, pero era muy graciosa. Sonrió toda la canción y cuando ella terminó, le aplaudió con entusiasmo. Tenía apenas un par de años menos que él; pero era como una niña grande.

_¡Ahora es tu turno! _dijo Jae Kyung dándole el micrófono.

_¿Mi turno? _exclamó él con una sonrisa.

Fue cuando Jae lo notó, se le hacían unos hoyuelos similares a los suyos.

_Sí, es tu turno... _se sentó dispuesta a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Seung Joong la miró antes de elegir la canción, esos ojos llenos de vida empezaban a envolverlo. La melodía inició y cuando empezó a cantar, notó la sorpresa en el rostro de Jae Kyung. Ella que había planeado reírse a sus costillas, se quedó completamente boquiabierta antes de ponerse de pie.

_¡Tienes una voz increíble! _dijo, cuando él se sentó a su lado_. Jamás imaginé que cantabas tan bien. Debiste dedicarte al canto.

_Tenía otros planes en mente. Hice el servicio militar antes de ingresar a la universidad y cuando regresé…

_¿Fuiste a la universidad?

Eso fue una sorpresa para Jae, _¿entonces qué hacía de mesero? _Estuvo a punto de preguntárselo; pero él no quiso seguir con la conversación.

_Sí _contestó buscando una canción que pudieran cantar los dos_. Pero ya no sigamos hablando.

Después de más de una hora de cantar, bailar, reír y beber… se sentaron a descansar antes de irse. Para ese momento ya estaban bastante bebidos, Jae no podía dejar de reír y Seung Joong estaba mucho más desinhibido. Regresaron al hotel en un taxi, ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de conducir y Seung Joong quiso cerciorarse de que Jae Kyung llegara a salvo. Al estarse quieta en el trayecto al hotel, el alcohol se le subió a la cabeza y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, así que él entró a la suite con ella.

_Llévame a mi cama _dijo bajito para que Jin Hee, que suponía debiera estar dormida, no la escuchara.

En sus cinco sentidos Seung Joong se habría ido inmediatamente; pero Jae le hacía sentir tan bien que se quedó un poco más. La ayudó a caminar hasta la habitación que le indicara y la llevó hasta la cama donde ella se arrojó de espaldas.

_Quítame los zapatos _pidió, levantando una pierna.

Seung Joong levantó las cejas, y sonrió haciendo una mueca… No podía creer lo ocurrente que era aquella chica. Menos, que se estuviese dejando llevar de esa manera. Se suponía que comería algo en la calle para no cocinar y se acostaría temprano.

Le quitó los zapatos y los dejó a un lado de la cama.

_Ahora si me voy.

_Pero antes podrías traerme un poco de agua.

Él no sabía que decir, no estaba en su casa y Jin Hee se hallaba en la otra habitación. Finalmente accedió, sería lo último que hiciera por ella antes de irse. Pero cuando regresó, la ropa de Jae Kyung estaba en el suelo. Se había mudado de ropa y llevaba puesto un pequeño camisón. ¿Acaso pensaba seducirlo?

Le dio el vaso con agua, esquivando la mirada. Ella se lo tomó y luego dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche.

_Gracias _dijo, extendiendo su mano desde la cama y cuando él respondió al saludo, lo haló con fuerza.

Seung Joong casi le cayó encima e intentó levantarse inmediatamente; pero ella lo rodeó con sus brazos.

_¿Qué estás haciendo? _estaba un poco agitado.

_Cinco minutos _dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos_. Déjame quedarme así por cinco minutos. Entonces me dormiré.

Él dudó un poco, era hombre y estar en una cama con una mujer atractiva no era fácil. Mucho menos, cuando ella dirigió sus manos hacia los botones de su camisa y los desabrochó uno a uno.

_Solo cinco minutos _volvió a decir mientras se recostaba en su pecho.

Seung Joong cerró los ojos, pensando en irse en cuanto ella se quedara dormida. Pero no despertó hasta el día siguiente. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos en la misma posición. Solo que ahora Jae Kyung tenía sus piernas entrelazadas con las suyas.

"_Definitivamente, esta mujer quiere volverme loco". _

Intentó hacerla a un lado sin despertarla; pero no lo logró, en cuestión de segundos Jae se sentó sobre la cama, completamente sobresaltada.

_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía? _casi lo tiró al suelo_. Jin Hee no demorará en levantarse.

Así había sucedido todo… pero, ¿cómo decírselo al padre de Jae Kyung? Aunque no había sucedido nada, tampoco le agradaría escuchar aquella historia. Por fortuna, Jae Kyung logró convencerlos a ambos con sus argumentos y lo dejaron marcharse sin ninguna represalia. Aunque el señor Hu no quedó contento. Investigaría ese asunto más a fondo.

* * *

Cuando Jun Pyo y Jan Di regresaron de su luna de miel no imaginaban que había varias sorpresas esperándolos. Tenían planeada una reunión en casa de Yi Jeong para el día siguiente, pues antes debían reunirse con la familia de ambos. Para Jan Di eso seguía siendo una tortura. Su madre y la de Jun Pyo en la misma mesa no era algo fácil de sobrellevar. Esta vez no fue diferente. El nombre del bebé fue el tema de discusión hasta que Jun Pyo se pronunció sobre ambas. De ahí en adelante la velada continuó de manera agradable. Ambas tuvieron que guardar sus listados de nombres, Jun Pyo ya había decidido cómo se llamaría su hija. Ya sabían que era niña.

Al día siguiente, Jin Hee y Woo Bin fueron los primeros en llegar a casa de Yi Jeong y Ga Eul. Querían contarles lo bien que iban las cosas y lo mucho que le habían ayudado sus consejos. Pero, a pesar del recelo que Woo Bin había tenido las últimas semanas, no se dio cuenta que alguien les tomaba fotografías.

* * *

**Gracias por leer... Si me inspiran con sus comentarios actualizo más rapido... ^^  
**


	28. La eternidad de lo efímero

**Hola, siento haber tardado un poco... pero finalmente aquí está el cap... Gracias por su comentarios, son mi inspiración para continuar, de no contar con ellos creo que tardaría más ^^ Cuando recibo uno me digo: Cierto, tengo que escribir... así que ya saben el secreto, comenten :) **

**Por cierto, algunas chicas de acá estamos abriendo una página en facebook para publicar fics de BBF, doramas, animes, mangas, películas asiáticas... Cuando esté lista les aviso, apreciaría mucho que la visitaran. También estan invitadas (o) a publicar.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**_"A veces lo efímero deja una huella eterna… Todo depende de su intensidad y no de su duración". Autor desconocido_**

Jan Di depositó un último ramo de flores en el que sería el último lugar de descanso de Jin Hee. Se suponía que aún faltaban algunas semanas para que entrara el invierno; pero apenas las flores tocaron la fría lapida, empezó a nevar, bañándola con perfectos cristales de nieve. Jan Di estiró la mano y atrapó uno que pronto se derritió al contacto. Así de efímera había sido la vida de Jin Hee. Morir cuando apenas empiezas a vivir… aquello no era justo.

Ga Eul lloraba desconsoladamente en el hombro de su esposo. Aun no podía creer que las cosas terminasen así, Jin Hee había crecido sin amor y justo cuando era feliz, le arrebatan la vida en una venganza sin sentido.

Yi Jeong, al igual que el resto de los F4, ocultaba su tristeza tras gafas oscuras. Woo Bin aún estaba en el hospital y aunque se suponía debía haber despertado, llevaba casi una semana en coma. Y era en él en quien pensaba. Temía el momento en que despertase, solo para encontrarse con la noticia de que Jin Hee no solo había muerto; sino que ya había sido sepultada… Aquella sería la peor prueba de toda su vida y no estaba seguro de que la soportase. Woo Bin era fuerte… pero perder a la mujer amada era demasiado.

Jae Kyung también ocultaba su tristeza bajo unas gafas oscuras; pero las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, la hacían evidente. Jin Hee no merecía un final como ese, su destino debía haber sido distinto. Además, estaba preocupada por Seung Joong, desde que recibiera la noticia, no había derramado ni una sola lágrima y eso le preocupaba. Tenía la seguridad que en cualquier momento terminaría por desmoronarse. Ella sabía lo importante que había sido Jin Hee en su vida y quería estar a su lado cuando aquello ocurriese. Al menos Woo Bin tenía a sus padres, hermanas y amigos para apoyarlo; pero Seung Joong solo la tenía a ella.

Yun Seo limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras estas se deslizaban continuamente por su rostro. No podía dejar de llorar recordando la última llamada que recibiera de Jin Hee, estaba feliz por lo de su embarazo.

Esa era la parte más triste de todas, que no se había ido sola.

Ji Hu apretaba los labios queriendo contener el llanto, él había sido la última persona en hablar con ella. Aquella mañana la clínica estaba menos concurrida que de costumbre, así que no tuvo ningún inconveniente en atenderla sin una cita previa.

_Dime, ¿qué te trae por acá? _preguntó después de charlar un rato, sabía que no se trataba de una visita de cortesía.

Jin Hee, quien estaba próxima a cumplir los diecinueve se veía cada vez más madura. Pero no solo lo era físicamente, sus vivencias del último año le habían hecho crecer a la fuerza. Mientras que otras chicas de su edad se sumaban a la vida nocturna e ingresaban a la universidad, ella había tenido que asumir la responsabilidad de un matrimonio con las altas y bajas que ello significaba. Ji Hu estaba seguro que no había en el mundo, una mujer más perfecta que ella para Song Woo Bin.

_Me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo _Jin Hee se mordió el labio inferior, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con la basta de su blusita.

_Entiendo _dijo Ji Hu con calma_. Pero recuerda que soy médico, así que no te preocupes, puedes hablar con toda confianza.

_Creo que mejor se lo escribiré.

Describió su problema en unas cuantas palabras y le pasó el papel a Ji Hu. Cuando éste lo leyó, ella se sonrojó aún más. La nota no era explicita y mucho menos entraba en detalles, solo hablaba del aumento de su libido o deseo sexual.

_¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras decirme? _continuó Ji Hu, manteniendo la serenidad_... ¿No sientes nauseas, mareos o vómitos?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

_No, nada de eso… pero si siento mis senos un poco extraños. Como más sensibles y a veces tengo algo de dolor. También me siento más cansada de lo normal. Estoy preocupada porque mi madre murió de cáncer del seno, ¿no cree que deba revisarlos?

Ji Hu recordó la advertencia de Woo Bin y se esforzó por no reír. "En cuanto tengas que hacerle un examen físico, envíala con Jan Di". Eso le había dicho.

_Por ahora no lo creo necesario _hizo algunas anotaciones y luego volvió a mirarla_. Quiero que vayas al laboratorio y te hagas estos análisis.

Jin Hee tomó la hojita, quería una respuesta lo antes posible. Su madre había muerto joven y a veces temía que algo así pudiese sucederle a ella o a su hermana.

Cuando Ji Hu recibió los resultados, le pidió a la recepcionista que la hiciera pasar nuevamente.

_¿Y bien? _Jin Hee estaba nerviosa.

_Ya deja de preocuparte, los síntomas que presentas son normales en tu estado.

_¿Mi estado?

Ji Hu asintió, entregándole los resultados.

_La prueba que te acabas de realizar era un test de embarazo.

Jin Hee cubrió su boca con una mano, estaba totalmente sorprendida.

_Quiere decir que estoy… _no pudo terminar, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

_¡Sí! _Ji Hu tambien estaba emocionado_, la prueba dio positivo, ¡estás embarazada!

Jin Hee quedó pensativa… era cierto, tenía un retraso y no se estaba cuidando; pero la idea de un embarazo no le había cruzado por la cabeza. Era algo en lo que había dejado de pensar desde su anterior desilusión.

Él continuó hablando, dándole explicaciones de la razón de sus síntomas; pero ella apenas podía asimilar lo que le decía. Estaba demasiado emocionada con la noticia. A pesar de su juventud, deseaba ser madre. El hecho de crecer sin una, tal vez influenciaba en ella.

_El incremento en tu deseo sexual _decía Ji Hu_ es algo muy normal en tu estado, y es causado por el cambio hormonal que tu cuerpo irá experimentando en el transcurso de tu embarazo. El cansancio, el aumento y la sensibilidad de tus senos… todo ocurre porque tu cuerpo se está preparando para albergar y alimentar al bebé. También debes tener en cuenta que debido a tu edad, a tu cuerpo le será un poco más difícil adaptarse a estos cambios. Lo ideal es que tuvieses más de veinte; pero como ya tienes casi diecinueve, es bastante posible que todo transcurra sin mayores problemas. Aun así, te referiré con una nutricionista para que aumentes solo el peso necesario. Además, debes acudir a tus citas prenatales periódicamente.

De repente, Jin Hee rompió en llanto, sorprendiendo a Ji Hu ante aquella inesperada reacción.

_Toma uno de estos _le acercó una caja de pañuelos desechables y esperó que se calmara_. Creí que estarías feliz con la noticia.

_¡Lo estoy! _Jin Hee intentó sonreír_. No lloro porque esté triste; sino todo lo contrario. Mis lágrimas son de felicidad. La idea de tener un bebé me hace sumamente feliz, le daré todo el cariño que mi madre habría querido darme a mí.

En ese punto volvió a romper en llanto y Ji Hu dejó su silla para abrazarla. La rodeó con sus brazos como alguna vez hiciera con Jan Di. Aunque no la veía con los mismos ojos de antes, algo en él le hacía querer protegerla.

_Siento lo de tu madre _le dijo_; pero estoy seguro que para ti las cosas serán diferentes.

Recordar esas palabras entristeció aún más a Ji Hu, su destino fue aun peor que el de su madre. La vida de su bebé se extinguió junto con la suya.

_Jan Di…

Jun Pyo, que estaba de pie junto a ella, le tocó el hombro.

_Debemos irnos, el frío puede hacerte daño.

Jan Di asintió, y se dirigieron hacia la oscura limosina.

Jun Pyo se mantenía firme; pero dentro de él crecía una ira casi incontrolable. Mientras su amigo seguía en coma, él investigaba por su cuenta. No iba a dejar sin castigo a los culpables. Apretó el puño mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposa. Aunque por dentro planeaba acabar con los malditos que habían destruido la vida de Woo Bin, le tocaba fingir resignación frente a Jan Di.

* * *

**UN MES ANTES**

Jun Pyo cerró los ojos y sonrió, aun no podía creer que finalmente Jan Di fuese su esposa y más aún, que estuviese embarazada de su bebé. Habían pasado por tanto para estar juntos y ahora el destino finalmente se rendía y les dejaba ser felices.

Su madre, que por tanto tiempo había sido su principal obstáculo, aunque de vez en cuando soltaba algún comentario negativo sobre su familia política, había terminado por aceptarlos. Su padre ya casi era el mismo de antes y estaba totalmente complacido con su nuera.

Como Jan Di dormía profundamente, Jun Pyo se deslizó con cuidado para acercarse a su pancita. Colocó una de sus manos sobre esta, esperando algún movimiento y cuando lo sintió, se olvidó por completo del sueño de Jan Di y la despertó emocionado.

_¡Se está moviendo! _exclamó haciendo un escándalo_. ¡Se está moviendo!

_¿Qué sucede? _Jan Di aún estaba un poco desorientada.

_¡Es el bebe! ¡Se mueve…! ¡Se está moviendo!

Jan Di sonrió, Jun Pyo se emocionaba como un loco con todo lo referente a su bebé.

_Sí, ya empieza a moverse _dijo feliz de que lo sintiera. También se había emocionado muchísimo la primera vez. No era lo mismo atender a una paciente embarazada, que vivirlo en carne propia.

_Jan Di… _Jun Pyo volvió a su lado_. ¡Gracias…!

_¿Gracias?

Él asintió, dándole un beso en la frente.

_Gracias por amarme, por casarte conmigo, por soportarme; pero sobre todo, gracias por esto _en ese punto volvió a colocar su mano en el vientre de Jan Di_. Me haces muy feliz.

La abrazó y volvieron a quedarse dormidos.

Eso había sucedido casi al final de su luna de miel, ahora se encontraban en su nuevo hogar. Aunque tenían un lugar en la enorme mansión que pertenecía a su familia, Jun Pyo estuvo de acuerdo con Jan Di en vivir en un sitio aparte y empezar los dos solos como cualquier pareja. No obstante, sin prescindir de ningún lujo. En ese punto Jun Pyo no cedió. Había comprado una mansión casi tan grande como la de su familia y provisto de un número similar de sirvientes. Y aunque Jan Di no estaba feliz con tanto derroche, prefería aquello que vivir bajo el mismo techo que su suegra. Que se llevasen mejor, no significaba que hubiese dejado de ser una persona dominante y prefería evitar roses futuros. Ella quería criar a sus hijos bajo sus propias reglas y no bajo las de su suegra.

Yi Jeong y Ga Eul vivían en la mansión que perteneciera a los padres de éste. Una casa que empezaba a llenarse de hermosos recuerdos, borrando el triste final de sus dueños anteriores. Aunque la decoración no era la misma. Yi Jeong había contratado una diseñadora para que redecorase todo según el gusto de su Ga Eul. Desde la cocina hasta los baños quería que ella sintiese esa casa como su hogar y no como un techo prestado.

De vez en cuando recibían la visita de Il Hyun, su hermano mayor y Eun Jae, quien ahora era su esposa y madre de sus dos hijos. Los sentimientos que alguna vez Yi Jeong y Eun Jae habían compartido el uno por el otro, se habían convertido en amor fraternal. Ambos estaban felices con el rumbo que había tomado sus vidas. En cuanto al hermano menor de Yi Jeong, se hallaba estudiando en el extranjero. Después de la muerte de sus padres, Il Hyun y Yi Jeong pensaron que era lo mejor para él cambiar de ambiente y él estuvo de acuerdo. Realmente lo necesitaba.

Cuando Jun Pyo y Jan Di llegaron a casa de Yi Jeong, fueron recibidos con besos y abrazos. Uno a uno, fueron acercándose a ellos y todos se sorprendieron al notar cuanto había crecido el vientre de Jan Di. Se veía realmente linda, su piel normalmente pálida estaba levemente ruborizada y el cabello que ahora llevaba más abajo de los hombros se notaba sumamente brillante. En cuanto a su atuendo, era un conjunto moderno; pero apropiado para su estado.

_¿Puedo tocarlo? _Jin Hee estaba curiosa, nunca había tocado el vientre de una embarazada.

Jan Di la miró, a ella y a Woo Bin, ya sabía que estaban juntos; pero le alegraba constatarlo con sus propios ojos. Aunque en un principio Jun Pyo no apostaba por la pareja, en su corazón, ella estaba segura que eran el uno para el otro, como lo eran ella y Jun Pyo. Lo que alguna vez sintió por Ji Hu solo había sido un sueño romántico, el verdadero amor lo había vivido con el hombre que ahora era su esposo.

_Claro que puedes hacerlo _dijo tomando la mano de Jin Hee para que palpara sus casi cinco meses de gestación.

Las hermosas facciones de Jin Hee le revelaron a su esposo cuanto ella deseaba un bebé; pero aun así sentía que no era el momento. Ya le había robado parte de su vida juvenil casándose con ella y no quería agregarle una carga más. Dentro de lo posible como una mujer casada, quería que disfrutase de la vida. Aún tenía que ingresar a la universidad, hacer amigas, salir con ellas… en fin, todas esas cosas típicas de su edad.

_Yo creo que van a tener gemelos _bromeó Woo Bin.

_¡Woo Bin-Sunbae! _protestó Jan Di_. Es solo uno.

_Una _le corrigió Jun Pyo_. Porque es una niña.

_¡Niña! _Jin Hee y Ga Eul se emocionaron.

_Entonces es posible que seamos consuegros _soltó Ji Hu con una sonrisa.

_¡Consuegros! _exclamaron Jun Pyo y Jan Di al mismo tiempo.

_Eso si sería divertido de ver _dijo Yi Jeong en voz alta, y los demás rieron al imaginar lo gracioso que sería aquello. Pero Jun Pyo y Jan Di no entendieron el comentario. Ninguno de los dos sabía sobre Yun Seo o el bebé. Ji Hu había optado por decírselos personalmente.

_¿Qué quieres decir?

Ji Hu se hizo a un lado y fue entonces que Jun Pyo y Jan Di advirtieron la presencia de Yun Seo, Yong Hyuk se hallaba sentado en un cochecito al lado suyo.

_¡Yun Seo-shi! _Jan Di aún no estaba comprendiendo.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio, mientras los ojos de Jun Pyo se clavaron en el bebé, reconociendo de inmediato su parecido con Ji Hu. Jan Di lo vio parpadear nerviosamente y luego señalar al bebé, parecía estar sin palabras. Entonces Ji Hu caminó hasta Yun Seo y pasándole el brazo por el hombro la presentó como su esposa.

_¡Sunbae…! _Jan Di estaba aún más sorprendida que Jun Pyo.

Yun Seo se sonrojó un poco, aunque Ji Hu la hubiese presentado como su esposa, la verdad es que aún no estaban casados.

_¿Te casaste y no nos invitaste? _protestó Jun Pyo mientras Jan Di se acercaba al bebé para mirarlo de cerca. Después hablaría a solas con Ji Hu; porque ahora estaba muy confundida.

_La verdad es que aún no estamos casados _confesó Ji Hu_; pero pronto lo estaremos _apretó a Yun Seo un poco más fuerte_. Solo esperábamos que regresaran de su luna de miel.

_Y ese bebé es…

_Su nombre es Yong Hyuk, y sí, es nuestro hijo.

Jun Pyo avanzó hacia Ji Hu y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Sabía que su felicidad había sido su desdicha… pero eso había cambiado, lo veía en su rostro, finalmente Ji Hu era feliz.

Todos lo eran.

* * *

Un alto y elegante ejecutivo se hallaba sentado frente a su escritorio, observado una a una, las fotos que acababan de llegar a su smartphone. Sonrió maliciosamente, las muestras de devoción en el rostro de Song Woo Bin al mirar a su joven esposa haría las cosas más placenteras.

Matarlo no serviría de nada, no quería su muerte, quería su sufrimiento.

_Es una lástima que sea tan linda _dijo, pasando el pulgar por la imagen.

En ese momento sonó su celular, no conocía su rostro, ni su nombre; pero sabía de quien se trataba.

Esperaba su llamada.

_Esa familia no es para tomarse a la ligera _dijo una voz varonil al otro lado la línea_. Mientras más tiempo se tarde en dar la orden, podría ser descubierto por el cuerpo de seguridad.

_Lo sé _el joven ejecutivo se sirvió una copa de vino, era una cosecha especial_. Inicie con lo pactado, estaré en Seúl en una semana. Tengo preparado algo especial.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, realmente apreciaría sus comentarios (=^.^=) **


	29. Sentencia del destino

**IMPORTANTE**

**Algunas (o) autoras (o) de acá hemos decidido abrir un nuevo espacio en Facebook para compartir nuestras historias y las de todos que deseen publicar.  
**

**La página abrirá miercoles 15 de agosto,se llama Fan Fiction Boys Over Flowers, pero se dedicará a fics de doramas en general, animes, mangas y películas asiáticas.  
**

**Así que les invitamos a darle like a la página, comentar los albumes de fics, subir sus fics, etc.**

**Realmente apreciariamos muchisimo su apoyo... Es un espacio abierto para todos aquellos que disfruten tanto de leer como de escribir.  
**

**Cualquier duda, pueden comunicarse conmigo o con Shanon17, Billie Espíritu, Alyssa2253, Pathy Granger o KimSang-Roll. **

**Gracias de ante mano y ahora los dejo con El Príncipe de la Mafia:**

**.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

_**"Ni aun permaneciendo sentado junto al fuego de su hogar, puede el hombre escapar a la sentencia de su destino". Esquilo de Eleusis**_

**Ocho años atrás.**

Woo Bin recibió una llamada de parte de Yi Jeong. La madre de Jun Pyo había descubierto que Jan Di no era ninguna rica heredera y las cosas empezaban a ponerse difíciles tanto para ella como para su familia. Realmente lo lamentaba, la Directora Kang les haría la vida imposible. Pero, confiaba en la tenacidad de Jun Pyo para salir adelante. En ese instante, solo tenía cabeza para preocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

Era poco más de medianoche y se hallaba dentro de su auto, estacionado a la orilla del río Han. De repente, otro auto apareció estacionándose al lado del suyo. Ambos vehículos apagaron las luces y una esbelta silueta bajó del lujoso vehículo. Llevaba anteojos oscuros y una pañoleta cubría gran parte de su rostro. Caminó hacia el auto de Woo Bin y apenas entró al vehículo, se lanzó a los brazos del F4 y lo besó apasionadamente.

_Te tardaste mucho _se quejó él, entre un beso y otro_. Pensaba que ya no vendrías.

_No fue fácil escaparme _la mujer hablaba mientras desabotonaba su pantalón_. No tenemos mucho tiempo, debo volver en media hora o mi marido empezará a preguntarse dónde estoy.

Woo Bin reclinó el asiento de pasajero y se acomodó sobre la mujer con bastante facilidad a pesar de lo incomodo de la situación. No le sacó la ropa interior, simplemente la hizo a un lado después de ponerse un preservativo. La mujer, de unos treinta y cinco años, casada y madre de un hijo, estaba obsesionada con aquel muchacho de preparatoria que la satisfacía más que su propio marido.

Los gemidos de la mujer se escapaban del vehículo, mientras que el movimiento oscilante del mismo, revelaba lo que sucedía en su interior.

_Ya lo necesitaba… _susurró la mujer cerca de su oído en cuando terminaron_. Mi esposo y mi hijo se van de pesca este fin de semana. Quiero que te quedes conmigo esos días _ahora se acomodaba el vestido_. Le daré esos días libres a la servidumbre.

Woo Bin lo dudó un poco, su hijo estudiaba en Shin-Hwa y por ningún motivo quería arriesgarse a que los descubriera. A pesar de eso, aceptó pasar el fin de semana en su casa.

Le gustaban los riesgos.

Al final, tuvo que salir huyendo por la ventana mientras terminaba de vestirse. Subió a su auto y huyó sin ser descubierto. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó en ese momento. Porque al día siguiente, el hijo de la mujer se atrevió a encararlo a la salida de la escuela.

Woo Bin estaba por abrir la puerta de su auto, cuando el delgado muchachito intentó golpearlo. Era unos tres años más joven y no tenía ni idea de cómo encestar un golpe. Woo Bin los esquivó todos sin problema y luego lo inmovilizó torciéndole un brazo.

_¡No vuelvas a ver a mi madre o juro que te mataré! _gritaba el chico aguantando las lágrimas.

Woo Bin lo soltó de inmediato; pero lo negó todo sin titubear.

_No sé de qué hablas _dijo con firmeza_, ni siquiera conozco a tu madre.

_¡No finjas! _el muchacho volvió a abalanzarse sobre él_. ¡Desgraciado! ¡Yo te vi saltando de su balcón!

Woo Bin se liberó de su agarre.

_Pues viste mal _aseguró, subiendo a su auto y marchándose a toda velocidad. Pensaba que aquello podría traerle problemas; pero no fue así. Esa fue la última vez que supo del chico. Nunca más volvió a la preparatoria Shin-Hwa y de su madre tampoco volvió a saber. Algo que ni siquiera lamentó, tampoco es que durase mucho con una mujer.

* * *

.

La semana siguiente, después del regresó de Jun Pyo y Jan Di de su luna de miel, se llevó a cabo la ceremonia que unió a Yun Seo y Ji Hu en matrimonio. El vestido de novia fue comprado en Nueva York, un Pnina Tornai. Yun Seo lo había visto por catálogos y se había enamorado de él. Era un vestido sin tirantes, con finísimos detalles en auténticos cristales de Swarowski y una vaporosa falda de cola mediana. En lugar de velo, por su condición de madre, se decidió por una tiara. El novio también vistió de blanco, después de todo, ese era el color que lo caracterizaba. Lo más adorable fue el pequeño Yong Hyuk, a quien vistieron con ropas tradicionales.

_Yun Ji Hu ¿aceptas a Kim Yun Seo como tu legítima esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en las alegrías y en las tristezas, en la salud y en la enfermedad… para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Ji Hu demoró unos segundos en contestar. Muchos recuerdos invadieron su mente. La muerte de sus padres, el abandono de su abuelo… su muerte, sus amores no correspondidos; pero todo eso se desvaneció en cuanto respondió.

_Sí, acepto.

Con esas palabras, su felicidad quedó sellada. El oficiante los declaró marido y mujer. Luego, bajo el aplauso de sus más fieles amigos, unieron sus labios en un tierno beso.

Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, Woo Bin, Jin Hee, Jae Kyung, las hermanas de Yun Seo y el pequeño Yong Hyuk, así de breve era la lista de invitados. Solo sus más cercanos amigos y familiares estaban presentes. Ambos lo habían querido así.

_¡Felicidades! _Jan Di fuera la primera en felicitarlos.

Y como muchas novias, Yun Seo derramó algunas lágrimas de alegría mientras eran felicitados por todos. Las últimas semanas habían sido las más felices de su vida y esto solo venía siendo la confirmación de una vida matrimonial que ya había iniciado. Había pasado por momentos difíciles, especialmente durante su embarazo y el nacimiento de su hijo; pero todo eso quedaba atrás. Ji Hu había entrado a su vida para traerle felicidad y darle lo más preciado que poseía, Yong Hyuk. Ella haría lo mismo por él, darle la felicidad y la familia que sabía necesitaba.

Nunca más estaría solo.

Llegado el momento del brindis, Yi Jeong le arrebató la copa de la mano a Ga Eul, llamando la atención de todos.

_¡Recuerda que no puedes beber alcohol! _exclamó, sorprendido de que ella estuviese dispuesta a beber.

_No hables tan alto _susurró ella_, es una bebida sin alcohol.

_¡Ga-Ah! _Jan Di supuso la razón_. ¿No me digas que tú también estás…?

Ga Eul miró a su alrededor, por la expresión de todos, supo que no podían ocultarlo más.

_Ya son dos meses _dijo con una gran sonrisa_. Pero nos enteramos hace poco y no queríamos decir nada hasta después de la boda de Ji Hu sumbae.

Todos se emocionaron e hicieron un alto para felicitar a los futuros padres.

_¡Estoy tan feliz! _Jan Di se abrazaba de Ga Eul_. Nuestros hijos nacerán con pocos meses de diferencia.

_Ahora solo faltan ustedes _Yi Jeong se dirigió a Woo Bin y Jin Hee.

_Nosotros aun no planeamos tener bebés _soltó Woo Bin, besando a su esposa en la mejilla.

_¡No pueden quedarse atrás! _protestó Jun Pyo_. Nuestros hijos deben ir juntos al jardín de niños.

Woo Bin levantó su copa para desviar la atención.

_¡Brindemos por los novios!

_¡Por los novios! _repitieron todos.

_¡Y por los futuros padres! _agregó Ji Hu.

_Y porque Woo Bin y Jin Hee no se tarden _añadió Yi Jeong con una sonrisa burlona.

Jin Hee sonrió; pero en el fondo, eso era algo en lo que prefería no pensar. No deseaba volver a ilusionarse con la idea de un bebé. Sin embargo, al día siguiente tuvo que pasar por una situación similar. Fueron de visita a casa de los padres de Woo Bin. Sería la primera visita desde su ruptura y posterior reconciliación. Y apenas entraron por la puerta, como ya era costumbre, las gemelas corrieron a los brazos de Woo Bin.

_Oppa, ¿por qué no habías venido?

_Sí, te extrañábamos.

_Prometiste que nos visitarías una vez por semana. _decía Sung Ah frunciendo el ceño_. Y apenas si te hemos visto.

_Si no vienes más seguido nos mudaremos contigo _amenazó Yung Ah.

_Prometo que esta vez vendré más seguido; pero aun así, pueden visitarnos cuando quieran _Woo Bin le dio un beso a cada una_. Ahora, saluden a su cuñada.

Jin Hee estaba unos pasos atrás, divertida de ver como las hermanas de Woo Bin lo tenían todo apretujado. Las gemelas corrieron a abrazarla. Ambas estaban felices de saber que su hermano había regresado con ella. Aunque sus padres no le habían contado nada de lo sucedido, estaban al tanto.

_Los señores los esperan en el comedor _anunció el mayordomo.

_Vamos _Woo Bin pasó la mano por la espalda de Jin Hee y se dirigieron hacia el comedor, seguidos por las gemelas.

Pero la sonrisa de Jin Hee se borró cuando divisó una tercera persona junto a sus suegros.

_¡Hijos! _Choi Do Young saludó cordialmente a su yerno y luego abrazó a su hija. Jin Hee se quedó inmóvil sin responder a la supuesta muestra de amor paternal. No lo había visto desde que la echara cruelmente de su casa y si ahora se comportaba de aquella manera sabía perfectamente que era por cubrir las apariencias. El saber que había vuelto con Woo Bin, le volvía a dar valor como una pieza clave de sus negocios. Pero le tocaba fingir delante de su familia política. Por su parte, Woo Bin estaba tan indignado que estuvo a punto de soltarle algunas verdades a su suegro; pero Jin Hee, percatándose de ello, le puso una mano en el hombro y lo disuadió con una mirada. Lo mejor era llevar las cosas en paz. Un enfrentamiento sería más perjudicial que beneficioso. Y a pesar de las circunstancias, Jin Hee estaba feliz de poder compartir un momento con la familia de su esposo. Después de la comida, se reunieron en el jardín, con excepción de las gemelas. Al parecer, sus padres querían hablar con ambos a solas.

_Estamos complacidos de que las cosas se hayan solucionado entre ustedes. En el fondo, teníamos fe de que sería así _habló el padre de Woo Bin a manera de introducción_. El primer año de matrimonio es uno de los más difíciles.

Choi Do Young posó su mano sobre la de su hija.

_Jin Hee-ah es muy especial y estoy seguro que Woo Bin-shi se dio cuenta de eso.

_Así es, Jin Hee es muy especial y solo un ciego o alguien muy estúpido no podría darse cuenta _soltó Woo Bin, apenas reprimiendo su ira.

Odiaba presenciar la hipocresía de su suegro.

_Hijo _su madre intervino_. Queremos ser directos con ustedes. Sabemos que no están al tanto; pero dentro del acuerdo prematrimonial que firmamos, existe una clausula muy importante.

_¡Una clausula! _repitieron Jin Hee y Woo Bin al mismo tiempo.

_Así es _contestó Song mirando a su esposa con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

Al parecer, estaban totalmente a gusto con ese acuerdo.

_¿De qué se trata?

_De un heredero _la respuesta vino del Presidente Choi_. Ambas familias deseamos un heredero.

_¡Ah, eso! _Woo Bin se tranquilizó_. Es algo que vendrá en su momento.

_Precisamente se trata de eso, el acuerdo prematrimonial estipula que Jin Hee debe embarazarse antes que se cumpla el primer año de matrimonio. Ambas familias estuvimos de acuerdo en eso.

El Presidente Choi asintió. Si su yerno decidía irse detrás de otra mujerzuela, un heredero garantizaría la continuidad de la fusión. Sus nexos con los japoneses ya no tenían relevancia. Ahora, la fusión era lo realmente importante. Aquella seguridad daría estabilidad al alza de las acciones.

_¿Toman esa decisión sin contar con nosotros? _Woo Bin se molestó_. Jin Hee apenas tiene dieciocho años, no hay apuro para tener un bebé ahora. Padre, Madre… déjennos tomar nuestras propias decisiones en cuanto a eso. Prometo que tendrán varios herederos, solo que no por ahora. Quiero que Jin Hee ingrese a la universidad, no que se ponga a criar un bebé cuando ni siquiera está preparada para hacerlo.

Woo Bin hablaba tomando en cuenta la experiencia de su madre. Ahora ella era una mujer cabal; pero durante toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, tuvo que lidiar con una madre inmadura, que se comportaba más como una hermana que como una madre. Incluso, por su juventud, la mayoría de la gente pensaba que era su madrasta. Jan Di misma se lo había preguntando en una ocasión.

Jin Hee se puso de pie.

_No tengo ningún problema en tener un bebé ahora, así que no veo razón para discutir. Woo Bin, puedo hacer ambas cosas, estudiar y cuidar un bebé.

_Entonces no se diga más _intervino Choi satisfecho.

Todos sonrieron; pero Woo Bin abandonó la mesa y Jin Hee no tuvo más opción que ir tras él.

_Lo siento _se disculpó con sus suegros antes de marcharse; pero ignoró por completo a su padre.

Cuando salió de la mansión, Woo Bin la esperaba en el auto.

_¿Por qué reaccionaste así? _preguntó subiendo al vehículo_. Con esa actitud me haces pensar que no quieres tener un hijo conmigo.

_Nada me gustaría más, es solo que de verdad creo que eres muy joven. Aun te faltan muchas cosas por vivir y un bebé sería un obstáculo para ti. Si reaccioné así, fue pensando en ti y no en mí. La verdad, ahora que todos mis amigos son o van a ser padres, siento un poco de envidia. Pero no creo que sea razón para traer un niño al mundo, aun podemos esperar.

Al final ella estuvo de acuerdo. Además, últimamente no se estaba sintiendo muy bien, necesitaba una revisión médica antes de pensar en la posibilidad de un bebé. Así que descartó aquello de su mente.

* * *

.

Han Tae Sung pisó suelo coreano después de ocho años de vivir en Japón. En aquel entonces era solo un muchacho asustado ante un futuro incierto. Ahora, sin embargo, era un hombre exitoso dispuesto a arriesgar todo con tal de cumplir su venganza. Nunca le había perdido la pista a Song Woo Bin, sabía perfectamente que había estado haciendo en los últimos años. Seguía siendo el mismo mujeriego de siempre, ni el haberse casado con una hermosa joven le había sacado de aquella vida libertina. Porque aunque ahora estaban juntos, sabía perfectamente que la había dejado para revolcarse con una mujerzuela.

_Señor _uno de sus guardaespaldas abrió la puerta de la limosina_. Hemos llegado.

Han cerró los ojos, no había estado en esa casa desde el suicidio de su padre. Aun después de ocho años, podía escuchar a sus padres discutiendo. Se enteró de cosas que un hijo no querría saber jamás. Por más que tapaba sus oídos las descaradas respuestas de su madre resonaban en su cabeza.

Bajó del auto y entró al que una vez fue su hogar.

_Bienvenido joven amo _exclamó el mayordomo, mientras el resto de los sirvientes se inclinaba respetuosamente.

Han hizo un leve ademán a manera de saludo y pasó de largo hacia el estudio de su padre. Fue como si se transportase al pasado. Vio salir a su madre y pocos minutos después se escuchó el disparo. Ambos corrieron hacia el estudio; pero no había nada que hacer. El inerte cuerpo de su padre descansaba sobre la silla y su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Se acercó y entonces vio su cráneo destrozado por el impacto a quemarropa.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir el cuerpo de su padre ya no estaba, ni siquiera había rastros de lo ocurrido años atrás. Ocho años habían pasado desde aquel incidente; pero ni un solo día había logrado sacar aquello de su cabeza. Su padre era un buen hombre y no merecía aquel final.

Su celular sonó, era la llamada que esperaba.

_¿Todo está listo?

_Si, señor.

_Entonces proceda.

* * *

**Bueno, falta poco para el final, gracias a todos por leer y comentar... espero sigan la historia hasta el final**

**Recuerden darle like a la página que les comenté al inicio: Fan fiction Boys Over Flowers, en Facebook...**

**Esperamos su apoyo (=^.^=)**


	30. El secuestro

**Hola, saludos a todos, espero no se hayan olvidado de este fic, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización. **

**No es que haya dejado a mi Príncipe de lado a propósito, solo que tengo otros fics en la página de facebook que mencioné antes y a la cual están invitados a participar: ****Fan Fiction Boys Over Flowers.**

**Bueno, ya no les quito más tiempo y los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer**

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

**_No dejaré de luchar por ese amor, lucharé hasta el final, no importa que todas las batallas las pierda y vaya perdiendo partes de mi corazón, no importa que mis sentimientos se marchiten, lucharé por ese amor hasta el final._**

Woo Bin recibió una llamada de Jin Hee, acababa de terminar una junta importante e iba de salida para almorzar con unos clientes por negociaciones de un posible proyecto en Japón.

_¿Cómo estás, cielo? _exclamó, subiendo al auto. Un volvo negro con carrocería reforzada, puertas de ocho pulgadas de espesor y vidrios blindados. Su asistente estaba sentado a su lado esperando que finalizara la llamada para ponerlo al tanto de los pormenores, un guardaespaldas iba sentado junto al conductor y al menos un par más, en un auto detrás de ellos. La época donde hacía su vida sin preocuparse mucho por la seguridad había pasado.

Jin Hee aún estaba en la clínica y moría de ganas por contarle lo del bebé; pero deseaba hacerlo en persona, así que se contuvo. Además, no estaba segura de que lo tomara bien, él ya había expresado su deseo de que entrara a la universidad en lugar de convertirse en madre a tan temprana edad.

_Woo Bin, ¿crees que podemos almorzar juntos?

Él hizo una pausa, por un segundo estuvo a punto de contestar que sí; pero no sería nada profesional hacerlo.

_Me encantaría, de verdad; pero tengo una cita de negocios muy importante y no puedo faltar _se quedó un poco pensativo, mientras el auto avanzaba por el fluido tráfico de Seúl_. Pero, podríamos vernos en dos horas, cancelaré la agenda para el resto del día, ¿te parece bien?

Jin Hee sonrió, aquello era mucho mejor.

_Entonces llámame en cuanto estés libre, iré de compras mientras tanto.

Jin Hee bajó del vehículo frente a un centro comercial. Y aunque sencilla en su manera de vestir, era naturalmente sexy. Llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro y una blusa negra de seda con un llamativo escote y el cabello suelto sobre los hombros. Sus guardaespaldas iban detrás de ella, mirando hacia todas direcciones mientras avanzaban. La protección que Woo Bin tenía para sí, también la tenía para su esposa. Su padre había hecho lo mismo con su madre y hermanas. Jin Hee entró a una tienda para artículos de bebé, aunque era muy pronto, deseaba comprar algunas cosas. Miró a su alrededor, había tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde empezar.

_¿Se trata de un obsequio? _preguntó una vendedora acercándose a ella.

Jin Hee negó con la cabeza.

_No, en realidad son para mí, acabo de enterarme que estoy esperando y quiero empezar mis compras.

La mujer se sorprendió, se veía demasiado joven; pero tras mirar su argolla de matrimonio sonrió felicitándola. Luego la guió hasta la sección de ropa de bebes. Jin Hee observó los estantes sin tener idea por dónde empezar. Aún era muy pronto para conocer el sexo del bebé, así que debía elegir colores neutros, eso lo tenía claro; pero en cuanto a las tallas no tenía idea de cómo interpretarlas.

_Debe evitar las tallas pequeñas; porque los bebés crecen muy rápido, una talla cero le durará si acaso unos días y si es un niño grande tal vez ni siquiera la use _dijo la mujer, al notar la confusión que se adivinaba en su rostro. Y le mostró las tallas a las que se refería_. Es mejor empezar por la talla uno en adelante.

_¿Y qué cosas debo comprar exactamente?

_Bueno, puede comprar bodies, pijamas enteros, conjuntos de dos piezas, patucos, gorritos que cubran las orejas, baberos, batas de baño, saco para dormir, trajes buzo para salir a la calle bien abrigado cuando haga frío.

Y mientras hablaba, la mujer le iba mostrando un ejemplo de cada cosa.

_Que cositas más tiernas _Jin Hee se emocionaba observando lo pequeñitas de las prendas, palpando la suavidad de las telas.

_Lo mejor es comprar para las primeras semanas _exclamó la mujer viendo que ella llenaba un carrito_. Ya que como le dije, los bebes crecen muy aprisa. Después puede ir comprando el resto. Además, hay otras cosas que podría comprar también.

Así que siguiendo los consejos de la vendedora, Jin Hee escogió camisitas, pijamas, calcetines, gorritos, mantitas… todo en colores neutros. Después eligió desde biberones, toallitas, talcos, aceites, cremas y colonias. Al final tenía tantos paquetes que llevar, que terminó ocupando a sus guardaespaldas. Ellos tomaron los paquetes y los guardaron en el vehículo mientras ella esperaba en la tienda.

* * *

Woo Bin terminó satisfactoriamente el almuerzo de negocios. Entre los inversionistas un joven coreano facilitó las negociaciones con los japoneses. Aunque, hubo ocasiones en que notó su mirada fija en él. La sensación fue un poco extraña pero lo pasó por alto. Terminado el almuerzo pidió al conductor que lo llevase a casa. Aun tenía media hora antes de encontrarse con Jin Hee, así que se mudaría de ropa, se pondría algo más cómodo en lugar del traje gris que llevaba y cambiaría de auto. Veinte minutos después estaba al volante de su BMW-Z4, llamando al móvil de Jin Hee; pero como ella no contestó llamó a uno de sus guardaespaldas. Pensó que tal vez andaba distraída con sus compras. Pero, cuando el guardaespaldas tampoco contestó, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Le marcó al otro y el resultado fue el mismo. De repente, su móvil sonó y suspiró aliviado, era el número de Jin Hee.

_¿Por qué no contestabas? _exclamó en tono de reproche; pero solo hubo silencio_. ¡Jin Hee…! ¿Estás ahí?

_En este momento ella no puede contestar _era una voz desconocida.

Woo Bin se estacionó a un lado de la calle abruptamente.

_¿Quién diablos es usted? _casi gritó.

_Pronto lo sabrás _dijo la voz, cerrando la llamada.

Woo Bin volvió a marcar; pero esta vez le contestó el correo de voz. Su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente y podía sentir la sangre martillándole la sien, en su mente imaginaba lo peor. Marcó nuevamente a uno de sus guardaespaldas y aunque esta vez contestó, el tono de su voz no fue nada alentador.

_Debe venir enseguida _el guardaespaldas le dio la dirección; pero lo único que quería Woo Bin era hablar con Jin Hee. Tenía la esperanza que la llamada anterior se tratase de una mala broma.

_¿Dónde está mi esposa? _preguntó, ignorando lo anterior.

El hombre guardó silencio por unos segundos.

_¿Dónde diablos está mi esposa? _repitió Woo Bin, alzando ahora la voz.

_Desapareció del centro comercial, Presidente Song _confesó el guardaespaldas_. Pero ya estamos peinando todo el lugar.

Aquellas palabras se repitieron como un eco en su cabeza.

"Desapareció del centro comercial".

Woo Bin volvió a pedir la dirección y llegó en poco tiempo a pesar del tráfico. El Director Lee, su padre y una gran cantidad de hombres de su equipo de seguridad estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar. La policía aún no empezaba las investigaciones, debían esperar al menos veinticuatro horas. Apenas Woo Bin bajó de su auto se le fue encima a uno de los guardaespaldas encargados de la seguridad de Jin Hee.

_¿Acaso son unos aficionados? _tenía al tipo sujeto por el cuello de la camisa_. ¡Les dije que no la perdieran de vista!

_Eso no servirá de nada _le dijo su padre con firmeza_. Debemos actuar con la cabeza fría.

Los ojos de Woo Bin se notaban húmedos, el miedo de perder a Jin Hee crecía a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

_Un hombre me llamó desde su celular _exclamó, dirigiéndose a su padre y al Director Lee, su voz se quebraba revelando el grado de su desesperación_. Dijo que pronto sabría de él… ¿saben lo que eso significa? Jin Hee fue secuestrada y si algo le llega a pasar yo… _Woo Bin se abrazó a su padre sin terminar aquella frase.

_Si se trata de un secuestro es mejor informar a la policía _sugirió Yi Jeong, quien acababa de llegar al lugar. Woo Bin le había llamado de camino al centro comercial y éste, a su vez informó a Ji Hu y a Jun Pyo que venían en camino.

_La intervención de la policía no es necesaria _dijo el padre de Woo Bin_. Nosotros sabemos cómo tratar con éste tipo de gente. Y ahora _se dirigió a su hijo_. ¡Serenate!

La mirada del hombre era fría, había legalizado todos sus negocios; pero sus contactos por todo Asia, aún seguían vigentes, su nombre aun imponía temor y respeto. Ya para ese momento, la fotografía de Jin Hee circulaba entre las redes del bajo mundo. Quien quiera que la tuviese retenida, sabía que de no devolverla con vida, no encontraría un sitio en todo el planeta para ocultarse.

Media hora después y luego de peinar cada rincón del centro comercial, encontraron el teléfono móvil de Jin Hee. Estaba en el basurero de uno de los baños públicos y con esto, se desvaneció la idea de rastrearla a través del GPS. Ahora dependían de sus informantes y de que quien la tuviese, llamara nuevamente. Aun no tenían pistas, ni sospechosos, ni nada para empezar una búsqueda precisa.

_Todo estará bien _Yi Jeong intentaba tranquilizar a Woo Bin_. Solo mantén la calma.

Woo Bin no se sentía optimista. No, conociendo el mundo en el que alguna vez se moviera. En ese momento alguien podría estar violándola, torturándola, o ambas cosas, y pensar en aquello le hacía sentir impotente.

El Director Lee se acercó a él, la vendedora del almacén le había dado la descripción de una mujer con la que Jin Hee parecía discutir. Esto sucedió luego que los guardaespaldas salieran a dejar los paquetes al auto.

_¿Cómo era esa mujer? _Woo Bin zarandeó a la vendedora.

_Solo denos la descripción _intervino Yi Jeong, apartando a su amigo de la mujer, que ahora estaba más nerviosa que antes.

_Era… era un poco más alta que la señorita, de más de veinticinco, cabello oscuro y ondulado, recuerdo que era muy hermosa y cuando la señorita la vio, su sonrisa se borró y después vi que discutían.

_¿Acaso era ella? _desde su móvil Woo Bin buscó una foto de Hye Sun en una de las redes sociales y se la mostró.

La mujer asintió, segura de que se trataba de la misma mujer y Woo Bin subió a su vehículo sin esperar a Yi Jeong o al Director Lee. Se dirigió a toda velocidad al edificio donde alguna vez compartiera apartamento con Hye Sun. Aún tenía llave, así que entró sin tocar el timbre. No había nadie en la sala; pero podía escucharse movimientos en la habitación principal. Hye Sun no lo sintió entrar, estaba distraída llenando una maleta con ropa cuando una mano aprisionó su cuello. Ella se puso de pie como pudo y Woo Bin la llevó contra la pared, ejerciendo mayor presión.

_¿Dónde está mi esposa? _gritó, con una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno, si se negaba a responder.

Los ojos de Hye Sun se desorbitaron del terror, jamás lo había visto así.

_No puedo respirar _a duras penas salía la voz.

Woo Bin apretó su cuello con mayor fuerza, para luego arrojarla contra el suelo. Hye Sun buscó aire y tosió un poco mientras recuperaba el aliento.

_¡Habla! _volvió a gritar Woo Bin.

_¿Tanto te importa esa estúpida? _Hye Sun estaba dolida al ver cuán importante era Jin Hee para él, que por primera vez, se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima.

_¡Responde mi pregunta! _Woo Bin intentaba mantener la cabeza fría por el bien de Jin Hee, solo así podría pensar de manera debida.

_¡No lo sé!

Woo Bin volvió a acercársele y Hye Sun huyó, arrastrándose por el suelo.

_¡No sé dónde está!

Él la levantó jalándola de los cabellos.

_Repito la pregunta _dijo_, ¿dónde-está-mi-mujer?

_¡Me estás lastimando! _se quejó Hye Sun; pero Woo Bin no aflojó hasta que ella le contó todo lo que sabía_. Yo solo debía llevarla hasta la salida trasera del centro comercial, un tipo me pagó para que lo hiciera; pero no sé nada más, lo juro…

Woo Bin la miró con repulsión, le pesaba haber abandonado a Jin Hee por una mujer como aquella, capaz de prestarse para una cosa así.

_¿Qué tipo, quién te pagó? _continuó con el interrogatorio.

_¡No lo sé, nunca lo vi…! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo consiguió mi número!

_¿Y cómo dices que te pagó?

_Hizo un deposito a mi cuenta.

Woo Bin la arrastró fuera del apartamento.

_¡Lárgate antes que cometa una locura! _vociferó, arrojándola al suelo nuevamente. Ahora mismo solo le provocaba apretarle el cuello.

Hye Sun quería volver por su ropa; pero la mirada de Woo Bin estaba llena de rabia, de odio, así que prefirió huir con las manos vacías. Ese mismo día se enteraría que su cuenta en el banco y sus tarjetas también fueron canceladas. La dejaba en la calle, sin apartamento, sin auto, sin nada.

Cuando Woo Bin regresó a su auto recibió otra llamada, esta vez de un número desconocido. Contestó, intentando controlar sus miedos. No quería demostrarle su debilidad a quien sea que tuviese a Jin Hee. Debía mantenerse firme, mientras más débil se mostrase, más poder les daba a sus secuestradores.

Una carcajada se escuchó del otro lado de la línea apenas contestó.

_Suenas aterrado _la voz sonaba distorsionada por algún tipo de aparato_. Y… ¿sabes qué? Tienes razones para estarlo _agregó el tipo en tono burlón.

_Solo dime qué quieres _Woo Bin apretó un puño y su mandíbula se tensó, quería tener ese tipo en frente.

El hombre volvió a reír.

_¿Qué, qué es lo quiero? _después de eso demoró en contestar; pero cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó más aterradora que antes_. Que sufras.

Woo Bin estuvo a punto de dejar caer el aparato, si no se trataba de dinero, entonces… era probable que para ese momento Jin Hee estuviese muerta. La llamada se cerró y él ocultó su rostro en el volante mientras lloraba de impotencia, imaginando lo peor. Yi Jeong estacionó su auto al lado del suyo. Poco después llegó el Director Lee, seguido de algunos hombres armados. Woo Bin secó sus lágrimas y se enfrentó a ellos con los ojos hinchados y el rostro enrojecido. Les explicó como Hye Sun se había prestado para aquello y les hablo de la llamada que acababa de recibir.

_Se trata de una venganza _dijo en tono desesperanzado_. No pidió dinero ni nada, solo quiere que yo sufra.

_La encontraremos a tiempo _Yi Jeong intentaba calmarlo.

_Joven amo _el Director Lee se acercó a Woo Bin_. Moveremos cielo y tierra; pero traeremos a su esposa a salvo. Ahora vaya a casa con su padre, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

El Director Lee le hizo señas a Yi Jeong para que lo convenciera, nada podría hacer que ellos no estuviesen haciendo ya.

_Vamos _Yi Jeong intentó guiarlo hasta su auto; pero él se resistió.

_Estoy bien _dijo recuperándose, pues lo último que deseaba era quedarse en casa con los brazos cruzados_. Iré con ustedes _se dirigió a Lee y éste asintió, sabía que a pesar de su momentánea debilidad, él era un hombre fuerte.

Se reunieron en las antiguas oficinas donde antes planificaran sus ilícitos, y armaron los acontecimientos en orden cronológico en un tablero. Desde la hora en la que Jin Hee saliera de la clínica, hasta el último instante en que la dependienta de la tienda la viera discutir con Hye Sun, las llamadas que recibiera Woo Bin… todo quedó registrado en el tablero. Hicieron un listado de sus posibles enemigos, y contando su gran cantidad de amoríos con mujeres casadas y comprometidas, la lista era larga. El Director Lee estaba seguro que se trataba de una venganza personal, más de un hombre engañado había jurado vengarse de él y por esos empezó la búsqueda.

Mientras tanto, la noticia del secuestro de la esposa de Song hijo, corría como pólvora en el bajo mundo. No solo en Corea, aquello ya había traspasado fronteras. Si alguien sabía algo de ella, debía avisar de inmediato. La recompensa era cuantiosa.

_Hay algo que no entiendo _dijo Woo Bin en voz alta y todos en la habitación dirigieron sus mirada hacia él.

_¿Por qué Jin Hee compró tantas cosas en esa tienda?

Los demás conocían la razón; pero no estaban muy seguros de decírselo. Sin embargo, él solo llegó a la conclusión correcta.

* * *

Jin Hee llevaba varias horas amarrada a una silla, la posición era muy incómoda y tanto sus brazos como sus piernas empezaban a entumecerse. Le habían vendado los ojos; pero por el eco de su voz al gritar, suponía se hallaba en un lugar amplio. El ambiente era húmedo y empezaba a sentir frío. Su garganta estaba seca y su estómago le exigía alimentos. No había probado bocado desde el desayuno, su situación era realmente precaria.

_¿Hay alguien allí?

No era la primera vez que hacía esa pregunta; pero solo hasta ese momento recibió una respuesta.

_¿Qué quieres?

_Agua _dijo ella_. Al menos deme un poco de agua.

Momentos después,escuchó el chirrido de una puerta de metal al abrirse y unos pasos avanzar hacia su dirección. No sabía si sentir alivio o miedo. El hombre avanzó unos pasos más y le acercó una botella con agua a la boca y ella bebió. Pero solo le dio lo necesario para evitar que se deshidratara.

_Tienes unos labios muy lindos.

Era la primera vez que Jin Hee escuchaba la voz de su secuestrador. Era una voz bastante varonil, incluso le recordó a la de Woo Bin. El secuestrador pasó un pulgar rosando sus labios y ella se apartó de inmediato.

_¡No me toque! _exigió con dignidad.

_¿Por qué no? _dijo el hombre bebiendo de la misma botella_. Pronto no importará.

Jin Hee se estremeció, ¿acaso le estaba diciendo que iba a matarla?

_¿Va a matarme? _preguntó directamente.

_Sería lo mejor… pero en lugar de eso serás vendida como prostituta a una red en Tailandia _dijo el hombre, con la mirada fija en su escote.

Llevaba bastante tiempo vigilándola y en más de una ocasión pensó en lo afortunado que era Song al tener una mujercita como ella. Tan hermosa, tan joven… casi una niña. Su cara era la de quien luchaba contra sus instintos. Era un hombre de no más de treinta años, peinado hacia atrás, vestido de negro. Su estatura era mediana y su silueta delgada.

_¡Prostituta! _exclamó Jin Hee sorprendida_. Mi esposo jamás lo permitirá, estoy segura de eso. Y cuando te encuentre, sin duda te matará.

El hombre le quitó la venda de los ojos y acercó su rostro hasta el de ella.

_Tu esposo creerá que estás muerta.

* * *

**Ya saben, sus comentarios agilizan mi mente y mis dedos en el teclado**


	31. Chapter 31

**ACLARACION: Son 30 capitulos y 1 especial, por eso salen que son 31 cap... La noche de bodas la escribi como un especial, no la cuento como cap. pero salen 31 cap.**

* * *

**Hola a todos, se que me he tardado un montón, que pena con ustedes pero ya finalmente logré terminar el cap. Pero es que entre una cosa y otra no había podido continuar, primero mi pc se dañó, luego mi laptop se le venció el windows 8... La pág. de facebook que hemos abierto allá nos quita bastante tiempo...  
**

**De paso las invito nuevamente a apoyarnos, nos encuentran como Fan Fiction Boys Over Flowers, envienme invitación a mi cuenta con un mensaje, tambien soy Lis de Kim Joon allá. Gracias a esa página he podido conocer más a algunos lectores de acá.  
**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por pedir actualización, sigan con esos reviews y agreguen el fic a sus favoritos  
**

**Mencionaré algunos nombres de los ultimos reviews: Patricia, Ana, Linda, Olga, disdesita, Pili, Klaudia, Noe, 192agus, Karlota que ya nos conocemos en face, una chica desde cuenta de Agustin, Sandra que se resistia al principe, Camila, Danna, sue de caspian, Hikari Yue, bebuchi, etc... porque sus comentarios me han hecho sentarme a escribir el siguiente cap.  
**

**Y a todos los que nos acompañan ahora en Facebook en la pág. como: Soeul83, Pathy, Shanon, Billie, Roly, Liily que se sumó, Nita, La vete, espero no dejar a nadie de este fandom por fuera... **

**Estos saludos suenan a final, ¿cierto? pero la verdad es que si se acerca... Bueno, ya no hablo más y los dejo con el cap.**

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

**"Los hombres no son prisioneros del destino, sino de sus propias acciones" autor desconocido  
**

Ga Eul se hallaba sentada a la mesa, mientras una de las criadas ordenaba los cubiertos para el almuerzo. Durante la noche había estado bastante pensativa y aun con el sol en lo alto del cielo, sus pensamientos seguían centrados en lo mismo. Yi Jeong entró al comedor sin que ella se percatase de su presencia, caminó algunos pasos y permaneció en silencio mientras la observaba. Su figura no había cambiado mucho; sin embargo, en ocasiones la notaba mirándose en el espejo desaprobatoriamente . Justo en ese momento la vio dirigirse al espejo del fondo.

_La respuesta es no _dijo él, sorprendiéndola.

_¡Yi Jeong! _Ga Eul sonrió, no lo esperaba para almorzar, luego frunció el ceño un poco confundida_. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El avanzó hasta llegar a su lado.

_Que la respuesta a tus dudas es no _dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_Sigo sin entender.

Él la miró a los ojos.

_No hay modo de que dejes de verte hermosa _entonces, apoyando la mejilla en su estómago empezó a hablar con su bebé—. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo en que tu mamá siempre se verá hermosa? _luego miró a Ga Eul riendo entre dientes.

Ga Eul también sonrió, aunque Yi Jeong bromease, era lo que necesitaba escuchar. La fama de Casanova de su esposo no había desaparecido del todo, aún las mujeres seguían coqueteándole y le preocupaba perder su interés cuando su figura cambiase. Pero sus palabras y su actitud le devolvieron la tranquilidad. Ahora entendía a la pobre Jan Di, que a veces la llamaba furiosa por una que otra tontería. Incluso Yi Jeon le comentó que Jun Pyo no sabía qué hacer para calmar su mal humor o su extrema sensibilidad.

Sin embargo, aquel día no terminó tan bien como iniciase, después de almorzar, Yi Jeong recibió la llamada de Woo Bin y de inmediato supo que algo muy malo había sucedido. Su amigo no era de los que se alarmaran fácilmente. Le constaba que podía mantener el temple en situaciones extremas, de eso había sido testigo en diversas ocasiones.

_¡Secuestrado! _exclamó en voz baja para no alarmar a su esposa cuando Woo Bin le contó lo que estaba sucediendo_. ¿Cómo es posible? _se alejó hacia la ventana mientras escuchaba los por menores de la situación.

_¿Qué sucede? _Yi Jeong se sorprendió de tener a Ga Eul tan cerca, lo había seguido hasta la ventana al notar la expresión de su rostro. Él observó en silencio por algunos minutos, solo de imaginar que fuese ella quien estuviese en el lugar de Jin Hee le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta. Así que tenía una idea de como se estaba sintiendo su amigo en ese momento. Cerró la llamada minutos después y le contó a Ga Eul lo sucedido; pero solo después de pedirle que lo tomara con calma. Le preocupaba lo que una noticia como aquella pudiese provocarle en su estado.

_Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien _la abrazó_. La familia Song tiene grandes contactos y para este momento ya deben saber su paradero.

* * *

Jin Hee abrió los ojos despacio, a pesar de la incomodidad en la que se encontraba, el cansancio terminó venciéndole. Tosió un poco, su garganta estaba seca, en aquel sitio se respiraba polvo y humedad. Una pequeña ventanilla permitía filtrar un leve rayo de luz, haciéndole saber que iniciaba un nuevo día. Volvió a toser y la pesada puerta de metal se abrió, era él, su secuestrador. Llevaba puesto el mismo atuendo del día anterior, del que sobresalía una larga gabardina negra. Jin Hee lo miró a la cara, su mirada era casi felina y sus labios parecían anticipar una sonrisa sarcástica. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes de cuero. Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió el candado que la mantenía asegurada a la silla.

_Vamos _le dijo ayudándola a levantarse_. Te llevaré al baño.

Jin Hee intentó mantenerse de pie; pero fue imposible, cayó sentada en el suelo, sus piernas no le respondían, un dolor punzante recorría su cuerpo. Habían sido demasiadas horas atadas en una misma posición y sus extremidades necesitaban algo de tiempo para recuperarse.

_No puedo caminar _le reveló a su captor con una expresión de dolor que él ignoró por completo.

_No tenemos tiempo _dijo casi arrastrándola fuera de aquel lugar.

Jin Hee soportó como pudo, el dolor era agudo, como si miles de alfileres se clavaran por sus piernas. La puerta se abrió y una luz brillante la cegó por algunos minutos hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron gradualmente al cambio. Ya un poco más respuesta, pudo entrar al baño mientras el tipo esperaba de pie a un lado de la puerta. Miró a su alrededor decepcionada, no había modo de escapar desde allí, el pequeño recinto no tenía ventanas.

Después de algunos minutos el tipo golpeó la puerta.

_Se acabó el tiempo _le informó entrando al baño.

_¿Qué hace? _ella se sonrojó subiéndose el pantalón lo más aprisa que pudo.

_Song realmente es un tipo con suerte _exclamó dedicándole una mirada libidinosa. Era difícil no hacerlo después de verla en sus pequeños interiores, con sus muslos blancos y torneados a la vista.

_Mi esposo te matará _repitió ella por segunda vez, estaba muy segura de ello.

Choi, como era conocido aquel asesino a sueldo, se burló de aquello.

_De enfrentarnos _encendió un cigarrillo_, será tu esposo quien termine con una bala en medio de sus ojos.

Jin Hee retrocedió, la sola idea de que algo así sucediese le hizo estremecerse. Él volvió a tomarle de un brazo y la arrastró de regreso a la silla. Mientras la aseguraba escuchó el ruido de su estomago exigiendo alimento; pero solo sacó una botella con agua y le dio un par de tragos.

_¿Podría darme algo de comer? _preguntó ella después de beber.

El hombre sacó goma de mascar de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo metió a la boca.

_Este es todo el alimento que tendrás.

Los ojos de Jin Hee se llenaron de lágrimas mientras masticaba, temía que todo aquello terminase afectando a su bebé.

_Realmente necesito comer algo _volvió a repetir esperando que su secuestrador cambiase de opinión; pero éste se dirigió hacia la puerta sin decir una palabra_. ¡Estoy embarazada! _soltó esperando alguna reacción a su favor.

Choi se detuvo en cuanto escuchó aquello; pero solo por un segundo.

_Igual ese bebé no nacerá _dijo poco antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Choi Do Young se mantuvo impasible ante la llamada telefónica de su consuegro, Song le explicaba lo sucedido a Jin Hee, que había sido secuestrada y que no tenían pista alguna sobre su paradero. Do Young puso algunos de sus hombres bajo el mando de Song para no quedar mal; pero la verdad es que la desaparición permanente de su hija le quitaría de encima un peso que llevaba desde el día de su nacimiento. Los negocios eran lo de menos ante esa posibilidad. Su existencia era el recordativo que la mujer que amaba dio su vida por ella. Eso era Jin Hee para Choi Do Young, el ser que le quitó a su mujer.

_Debes abortar _aun recordaba sus suplicas_. Debes abortar _repitió ahora en voz alta_. Debes abortar… debes abortar…

Do Young lloró como un niño; pero no por su hija, sino por su esposa. Después de casi diesinueve años y con otra mujer a su lado, seguía recordando a Eun Hye. La vida había sido injusta al arrebatársela prematuramente. Por un instante, imaginó como sería todo si ella no hubiese enfermado, el odio que ahora sentía por Jin Hee sería amor. Quizás hasta sería su niña consentida… lloró amargamente. Cuando su actual mujer entró a su despacho, lo encontró en el suelo con el enorme retrato de su difunta esposa en sus piernas. Para todos ella era una mujer joven y hermosa que se había casado por conveniencia y hasta cierto punto era verdad; pero lo que también era cierto, es que amaba a su esposo. Se arrodilló a su lado con la intención de consolarlo; pero él la rechazó.

_No te he dicho que cuando estoy aquí debes tocar primero.

_Pero… _ella iba a insistir.

_¡Lárgate…!

Se quedó fría, él jamás la trataba así y le dolía que fuese a causa de su difunta mujer, ese fantasma que no les permitía ser felices.

_¿Hasta cuándo vas a llorar por una muerta? _soltó dolida_. Eun Hye está muerta y yo estoy aquí, es mi retrato el que debería estar en este despacho y no el suyo, yo soy tu mujer, no ella, ella está muerta. Lo único que queda de ella en este mundo es un puñado de cenizas, nada más. Yo en cambio soy tu mujer, la mujer a la que le haces el amor, la mujer que va a darte un hijo.

Se soltó a llorar sin que Do Young hiciese nada, seguía abrazado al retrato de Eun Hye, meciéndose de un lado a otro, totalmente ajeno a lo que su esposa acababa de decirle. Solo Eun Hye estaba en su mente ahora, sentía que finalmente el destino había vengado su muerte… Porque esperaba que para ese momento Jin Hee estuviese muerta.

Tenía que estarlo.

* * *

Woo Bin había dormido por minutos desde la desaparición de Jin Hee, junto a los hombres de su padre había recorrido los sitios más oscuros y peligrosos de Seúl en busca de información. Pero al parecer, no se trataba del trabajo de ninguna organización, sino de un solo individuo. Tal vez uno de esos asesinos camaleónicos de los que nadie conoce su identidad o paradero.

Jun Pyo hacía lo suyo con su cuerpo de seguridad; pero si los hombres del bajo mundo que lideraba Woo Bin no habían encontrado nada, menos ellos. Ji Hu, Yi Jeong, todos ayudaban en lo que podían. Los dos últimos, más que todo, intentaban mantenerlo calmado, que no se desmoronara. Porque la desesperación de Woo Bin crecía a medida que pasaba el tiempo, sabía que las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas eran esenciales, se decía que si no se tenían noticias en ese tiempo, tal vez no las tendrían nunca. Ese era su temor, no volverla a ver con vida. El que no hubiesen vuelto a llamar era un mal signo, era la confirmación que no se trataba de dinero sino de venganza. Ya no tenían dudas.

Habían regresado a la antigua oficina que ahora les servía de cuartel. Se hallaban reunidos alrededor del tablero verificando los datos para ver si se les había escapado algo, descartando nombres y direcciones ya comprobados. El Director Lee encabezaba la actualización de datos, Woo Bin era como su hijo, ese era el tipo de cariño que sentía por él, así que estaba poniendo todo de su parte para dar con el paradero de su esposa. Además, no quería que nada malo le sucediera a una niña tan linda. No lo merecía, ninguno de los dos merecía lo que les estaba sucediendo, a menos a su juicio. Hizo una nueva lista y la repartió entre los hombres que estaban a la espera de órdenes. Jun Pyo salió de primero con su equipo de seguridad. Cuando tenga al tipo en frente… pensaba furioso reprimiendo sus deseos matarlo, porque eso es lo que deseaba hacer cuando lo tuviera en frente, matarlo.

Woo Bin se escurrió hasta una de las oficinas, necesitaba estar a solas aunque sea unos minutos antes de continuar con la búsqueda. Sacó su móvil para observar la fotografía de Jin Hee que tenía como protector de pantalla. Se quedó mirando la imagen por algunos segundos antes de que sus ojos se nublaran. Un mundo sin ella no tenía sentido alguno. Acarició la pantalla del móvil deseando retroceder el tiempo, deseando poder abrazarla, sentir su aroma y escuchar su voz dulce y angelical. Porque eso era ella en su vida, un ángel que le había enseñado el amor verdadero. Entonces pensó en su embarazo, en lo feliz que debió hacerle aquella noticia y poniendo la palma de su mano en la pared lloró intentando tragarse sus lágrimas, luego cayó de rodillas y recostándose a la pared se soltó en llanto apretando la pantalla de su móvil contra su pecho, dejándose caer finalmente al suelo.

Mientras Do Young lloraba deseando que Jin Hee estuviese muerta, Woo Bin suplicaba lo contrario.

Ji Hu fue el primero en percatarse de la ausencia de Woo Bin, miró a su alrededor y notó que la puerta de una de las oficinas estaba abierta. Se dirigió a esta discretamente, vio a su amigo llorando en el suelo y retrocedió algunos pasos, lo mejor era dejar que se desahogara un poco a solas, estaba bajo demasiado estrés. Permaneció junto a la puerta vigilando que nadie entrara; pero cuando él mismo entró un cuarto de hora después, la oficina se hallaba vacía. Tenía una salida trasera para emergencias, Ji Hu tomó la misma salida; pero no encontró a Woo Bin, ya se había marchado. La única pregunta que cabía ahora era la razón por la cual lo había hecho solo. ¿Acaso sabía algo que los demás no? O, peor… ¿Acaso alguien lo habría llamado?

_Si alguien lo llamó va directo a una trampa _dijo el Director Lee preocupado_. Rastrea su móvil le dijo a un jovencito encargado de la parte tecnológica.

* * *

Han Tae Sung se hallaba en su oficina, acababa de hablar con Song Woo Bin para enviarlo directo a una trampa. Probablemente él lo sabía; pero la desesperación, como los celos, era una mala consejera. Sería tan fácil matarlo, pensó Tae Sung sacando un arma de una de las gavetas de su escritorio.

_Sería tan fácil…

Pero su fin era llevarlo al borde del suicidio. Haría su existencia tan miserable que él mismo terminaría quitándose la vida, eso era lo que deseaba, que Woo Bin acabase con su miserable existencia. Utilizar a una persona inocente para cumplir sus fines no le hacía sentir culpable, aquello era una guerra y la esposa de Song era lo que llaman… daño colateral. Esa misma tarde viajarían a América en su Jet privado. Su plan era venderla a un cartel Mexicano, donde el poder del viejo Song no tuviera alcance. Ya tenían algunos restos óseos que abandonar en el almacén. El fuego haría el resto, sería imposible sacar una muestra de ADN. Fuera dejarían un automóvil con algunas hebras de cabello de Jin Hee y sangre en los asientos.

_Si te entregas en su lugar _le había dicho por teléfono a Song_, prometo dejarla libre.

Tae Sung sonrió, finalmente se haría justicia, la persona que destruyó a su familia pagaría.

Woo Bin llegó a la vieja fábrica, sabía que era una trampa, pero era lo único que tenía. La edificación era enorme, la pintura de las paredes estaba mohosa y las partes metálicas oxidadas. Era un sitio solitario y fantasmal, solo una hilera de autos nuevos estacionados frente a ésta, le indicaban que se hallaba en el lugar preciso. Bajó del auto y pronto se vio rodeado por un grupo de hombres mal encarados, con armas de grueso calibre.

_Revísenlo _ordenó el líder del grupo.

Ninguno de los presentes parecía ser el verdadero cabecilla.

_¿Dónde está mi mujer? _soltó Woo Bin con una expresión que hacía olvidar a cualquiera que se hallaba en desventaja.

_Primero lo primero _dijo el tipo, mientras Woo Bin era revisado minuciosamente.

_No tiene armas _informó uno de los hombres a su jefe, quien en ese momento levantó una mano como señal y de uno de los autos salió un hombre que Woo Bin reconoció de inmediato.

_¡Usted! _exclamó sorprendido. Era el coreano que le había ayudado en las negociaciones con los japoneses_. ¿Por qué hace esto?

Tae Sung sonrió, la suya era una media sonrisa, algo ladeada; pero completamente diabólica. El brillo de sus ojos era similar al de un depredador a punto de devorar su presa. Sacó su arma, la llevaba oculta bajo su abrigo, se acercó a Woo Bin y apuntó a su cabeza.

_Podría jalar del gatillo en este momento _dijo apenas conteniéndose_. Pero voy a darte una oportunidad de salvar a tu mujer _apartó el arma de la frente de Woo Bin.

_¿Dónde está mi esposa? _Woo Bin seguía usando un tono demandante.

_¿Ni aún bajo estas circunstancias dejas de creerte invencible? _Tae Sung le escupió el rostro. Le asqueaba tenerlo cerca y no volarle la cabeza.

Woo Bin apretó la mandíbula y cerró su puño para contenerse, limpió su cara y esperó en silencio. La seguridad de Jin Hee era lo primero.

_¿Dónde está mi esposa? _volvió a repetir.

Tae Sung arrojó una fotografía al suelo que Woo Bin recogió de inmediato. Su reacción lo hizo reír, había logrado quitarle la careta, parecía un niño asustado al ver a Jin Hee llena de explosivos.

_Si no llegas en _Tae Sung miró su reloj_... cuarenta y cinco minutos, tu linda esposa volará en pedazos.

_¡Dame la dirección...! _casi suplicó Woo Bin, estaba desesperado. Quién era aquel tipo, no le importaba.

Tae Sung le arrojó otra fotografía.

_¿La recuerdas?

Woo Bin observó la mujer de la fotografía, no se le hacía para nada familiar.

_No sé quién es.

Tae Sung sonrió con amargura, Woo Bin ni siquiera se acordaba de su madre.

_Fueron amantes cuando aún estabas en preparatoria.

Eso era mucho tiempo, pensó Woo Bin mirando la fotografía, además ya desde esa época salía con varias mujeres sin que ninguna significara algo. La verdad es que no tenía idea de quien se trataba.

_Eso fue hace mucho _respondió.

_Ocho años y ella aún se acuerda de ti.

Woo Bin solo pensaba en que necesitaba la dirección para rescatar a Jin Hee.

_¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que es lo qué quieres?

_La mujer de la foto es mi madre _continuó Tae Sung con calma_. Era una buena esposa hasta que se topó contigo. ¿No recuerdas que te revolcaste con ella en la cama de mi padre? Te vi escapando por el balcón, te reclamé en Shin-Hwa al día siguiente, ¿también lo olvidaste?

Las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por el rostro de Tae Sung, momentáneamente, se sentía como aquel niño desprotegido tras el suicidio de su padre.

Ese último dato despertó la memoria de Woo Bin.

_Tú eres aquel chico… _no había olvidado ese incidente, fue la única ocasión en que el hijo de una de sus amantes le encaró.

_Mi padre se suicidó por tu culpa, ¿sabes?

_¿Qué dices?

_Mi madre iba a abandonarlo para huir contigo, ese era su plan… Pero mi padre no lo soportó, no soportó ser la burla y se quitó la vida.

Los recuerdos de aquella relación llegaron a la mente de Woo Bin, se desarrollaron como si viese una película. El sentimiento de culpa lo invadió… había destruido a una familia y puesto a Jin Hee en peligro… y egoístamente solo en ella podía pensar, en Jin Hee. El tiempo corría, necesitaba saber dónde estaba.

_Realmente lo siento, de verdad; pero Jin Hee nada tiene que ver en esto… solo dame la dirección, ya si después quieres matarme hazlo; pero dame esa dirección.

Tae Sung se acercó a Woo Bin, sus hombres no dejaban de apuntarle, eran más de diez hombres armados contra uno solo.

_Jin Hee se encuentra en un viejo almacén.

Luego de eso se escuchó un estruendo seco, Woo Bin no supo que le había disparado hasta que sintió una línea de sangre bajando por su vientre. Tae Sung le dio la dirección completa y le dejó ir. Woo Bin no pensaba en sí mismo, solo en ella y la imperiosa necesidad de salvarla. No sospechaba que en pocas horas Jin Hee sería llevada a América para ser vendida como prostituta.

Las asiáticas eran bastante buscadas como esclavas sexuales.

* * *

**Recuerden comentar y agregar el fic a sus favoritos... y visitarnos en Facebook: Fan Fiction Boys Over Flowers, necesitamos su apoyo **


End file.
